The Art of Seduction
by WriterInDress
Summary: Rose and Albus always dare each other to do something outrageous in the beginning of the year, and this year Rose was dared to seduce a certain Slytherin named Malfoy. Rose accepts the challenge but a challenge it will be. Hate/Love/Sex. ScoRose fic.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I am NOT JKR nor do I claim to be - I am only writing for fun and am not gaining profit in any way, shape, or form! : This is purely for amusement so don't sue me! : )**

_Ah!_ _I find myself writing yet another story - why am I not surprised? Anywho. I wanted this one to be a little more humorous than my previous writings - but I can't help it if my writing turns all smutty and dramatic. It's just how I tend to write, I guess! So keep me in check when things are getting too serious, tell me to lighten it up a bit or something. Reviews are loved and appreciated! Without you guys' input I feel like I'm just writing and nobody really cares! *thinks*...or...is that really what's happening? *blinks*_

XXX

Rose Weasley and Albus Potter sprawled in the warm grass during the last few days of summer. Rose had her head tilted towards the sky with a light smile plastered on her cherry lips. Albus had his head cradled in his arms as he watched the clouds roll by, imagining dragons and castles. This was an every year thing for the two close cousins - their tradition before returning to Hogwarts for another year. Except this year was different - it was their last year. Rose turned to face Albus with a devious look in her eye.

"So...what's the dare this year?" She asked as she nibbled on her bottom lip. Her blue eyes were shining in the sun and her tanned skin glowed a deep bronze. Albus glanced over at her for a mere second before returning his gaze towards the sky, looking inquisitive.

"We always decide that when we get back to Hogwarts, why break tradition now?" The corners of his mouth pulled upwards in a grin.

"Oh, what does it matter anyway. We can make one up now, or later. Either way, we only have this year left for our dares. We have to make it really good." Rose shrugged as she studied Albus' profile. He was handsome, sure, but in a plain way. He had a sloped nose and his fathers unruly black hair. His eyes were mysterious and a deep shade of brown, only adding to his mystery. His lips were thin but his smile was slightly crooked and captivating. He had dimples when he smiled, making him all the more adorable to those girls who ogled after him year after year. Rose sighed.

"I'll think of something really good for this year. Nothing like our last years, this has to top all the rest." Albus held his grin, already having ideas pour into his mind.

"Well it won't be hard to beat - wearing flip flops all year round despite the amount of detentions we recieved. Not to mention slight frostbite from wearing those blasted things during the winter." Rose giggled at the memory of their first dare. Who on earth made a dare as stupid as that? They did, that's who. And they both ended up wearing them year round - only Albus had more detentions so that simple fact made him win the dare that year.

"Don't forget wearing our underwear on the outside of our pants..." Albus reminded her with a chuckle. Rose's cheeks reddened at the memory.

"You don't know how bad I was made fun of that year, Albus." She giggled again. "I was only 12, I didn't have sexy underwear like I do now."

"I'd rather not imagine you in sexy underwear, Rose." Albus quipped easily as he pinched her arm. She pulled away quickly and pinched his leg in return.

"Oh, hush. Not like you haven't seen a woman in sexy underwear before."

"Yeah, but you're not just any woman, you're my _cousin_ and the thought of you in...underwear..." He shuddered playfully, warranting another pinch from Rose.

"Zip it, playboy." She fired back as she tucked her loose auburn curls behind her ear. "What'd we do in our third year, I can't remember..."

"We had to 'meow' in every sentence." He responded with ease. Half of his class thought he was mentally challenged that year; they were completely convinced.

"I think my mother was called in for a conference that year, questioning my sanity." Rose shrugged with a smile. Albus was her best friend, they did almost everything together. They got in trouble together, had fun together, shared their darkest secrets with each other...she loved him for it. In a cousinly type of way, of course.

"Fourth year was interesting too." Albus shifted so he could get more comfortable, never taking his eyes off the sky. "Graffitti year."

"Yeah. I think I had my record amount of detentions that year. How they kept finding out it was me, I'll never know." Rose grinned playfully. They probably found out because most of their graffitti was artwork on display for each other. 'Weasley sucks' or 'Potter likes men'. Things to that nature, painted on the walls for each other to spot; as well as the rest of the school and faculty.

"I was really close to getting expelled that year, you know." Albus laughed. "I think that was my favorite dare, to be honest."

"Mine too, so far." Rose agreed with a nod. "Last year was kind of boring."

"Which is why we have to think of something amazing for this year. Something that'll go down in the history books for us." Albus smiled widely.

"Right..." Rose rolled her eyes, "this year has to top them all."

"We'll see." Albus replied easily. "Are you already packed? We leave in two days..."

"Nah, I'm somewhat packed but not completely. I'll pack all night the night before we leave. I hardly ever sleep the night before we return."

"Me neither. Oh, do you want to go to Diagon Alley with me tomorrow? I have a few things I need to pick up before we go back." Albus questioned as he turned to look at her finally. He knew she was always easy on the eyes, which is why his eyes were always wary around her, watching the other idiotic guys drool over her. She had loose auburn curls that hung down to her shoulder blades and framed her face beautifully. She inherited her mothers' good looks, luckily for her. She had a small upturned nose that was as cute as a button, and ripe cherry lips that were full and plump. Her teeth were straight and pearly white, and her smile was wide and stunning. Her eyes were a light shade of blue and almond shaped. She really was a pretty girl.

"Yeah, I can go. I should probably get myself a few more things, too." Rose agreed. "I guess we'll meet again in the morning?" She had noticed that the sun was starting to set which meant that dinner was going to be ready soon. The whole Weasley and Potter clan always stuck together the week before school reopened. It was tradition, of course.

"Yeah. You up for a game of exploding -"

"No!" Rose laughed. She always got her arse on fire when they played that game. Albus laughed at her reaction.

"Maybe I'll play with Hugo and set his hair on fire again."

"Maybe that's a good idea. Just don't catch your mum's dress on fire again, I don't think she enjoyed that one too much."

"I was grounded for a week straight, for that one. Said it was her favorite dress."

"I think she was more upset about the fact that the fire you started was right at her cro-"

"Enough! I can't stand to be reminded of that." Albus shuddered for real this time. "That was plain disgusting."

"Like I said before, it's not like you haven't seen a woman in her knickers."

"Shush! That's my mom, though!"

"Yeah, I guess I can see your point. Though I think your dad liked getting a little peep show there."

"Zip. It. Now." Albus was turning red and embarassed.

"You probably shouldn't play with fire anymore."

"Rose. I'm warning you."

"Fine, fine. Lighten up sometimes."

"I _am_ 'lightened'." Albus mumbled as he brought himself to stand up. "But I won't be after I eat. I'm starving, let's go in." He offered his hand to help Rose stand and she took it.

"Don't choke this time." Rose winked at him with a devious smile.

"I didn't. Lily kicked me in the balls, if I recall correctly."

"That sounds like Lily."

"You don't know the half of it." Albus chuckled again. Such was his life - always filled with excitement and pain. More pain than excitement, it seemed. Albus probably had the worst luck in the world, which made Rose laugh at his misfortune. At least Albus had a sense of humor about everything. And Rose did too, because she inherited the same bad luck.

XXX

Rose decided to fit herself into a small pair of khaki shorts and donned a colorful spaghetti strap form-fitting top. She wore flip flops, much to her dismay. She couldn't stand those things since her first year, you know, the dare thing. Either way, they matched and she had no other choice. She let her hair fall loosely around her, because usually during school she had it tied back in a boring ponytail. But she was feeling free today - and ready for adventure. With Albus, there was _always_ adventure_. _

She and Albus strolled along the streets of Diagon Alley and was surprised to see as many classmates as they did. She figured everyone would have been done with their shopping, but alas, she was wrong. Everywhere she turned there was an ex-boyfriend, or some sniveling little girl whom she stole said ex-boyfriend from to begin with. Rose wasn't phased.

Suddenly, Albus grabbed Rose's hand and ducked them both into the nearest robe shop. Rose squealed slightly in shock.

"What's the rush, Tonto?" Rose furrowed her brow as Albus hid in the nearest corner with flushed cheeks.

"Merlin, she's so flippin' gorgeous." He mumbled as he stared out the front window at a girl. Rose followed his gaze and was surprised to see who was ogling after.

"_Veronica_ Lacombe?" Rose's mouth was agape as she stared between Albus and the figure of Veronica outside.

"Hush! She'll hear!" Albus sunk further into the shadows as Rose laughed loudly.

"Are you _serious_?" Rose couldn't help but laugh as she clutched her chest, "She's a bint! A righteous, egotistical, bint!"

"Don't talk about her like that! She's...nice." Albus scolded.

"Yeah, nice to _look_ at, otherwise she's a complete fluff!" Rose laughed some more. "And you gave me inspiration for our next dare."

"Please, don't. Not her, Rose. Nothing with her." Albus begged with wide eyes.

"I dare you - "

"Stop!"

"To seduce..."

"Don't say it!"

"Veronica Lacombe."

"Shit."

"You've been dared. It's official. You _have_ to do it now." Rose was delighted with herself and Albus looked like he was turning a sickening shade of green.

"You bloody wanker." Albus commented as he slunk out of the shadows. Rose eyed Veronica. She had blonde hair that draped down to her shoulders in long waves. Of course she had tanned skin and a body to die for. She was tall and thin with long sculptured legs, and a smile that made even grown men melt at her feet. The girl was a walking model, for sure. And it didn't help that she was part Veela...

"Albus Potter...cowering in a corner, I see." A cold voice broke the moment as Rose spun to see exactly who she _didn't_ want to see. Ever.

"Why, hello Malfoy. Did Daddy let you off your chain today?" Rose quipped with her hands propped on her hips. She felt Scorpius' gaze move across her body and she shifted uncomfortably.

"I didn't know you were into chains, Rose, or I would've changed my opinion about you." Scorpius moved towards her with grace and ease. She took a much needed step backwards. The man was sex on legs, she had to admit. With his blonde tousled hair that hung loosely over his deep and mysterious silver eyes. His body was sculpted and chisled (and tanned) in all the right places. Rose wondered if the rumors were true that he was nothing but hard muscle in _every_ place.

"And there's _nothing_ that could make me change my opinion about you, Malfoy." She replied easily, though she noticed her voice shook just a slight bit.

Scorpius caught the shake in her voice but found it only slightly amusing. The girl was pretty enough - prettier than most of the girls in their class. And Scorpius knew of the girls in their class...he knew them very personally. Most of them, anyway, except for the slight few that he wouldn't go near even if he was under the imperius curse. Rose was one of those girls to him. She was pretty, yes, but she was also a Weasley. And that meant filth to him. He scanned her body once again, surprised to see what had been hiding beneath her robes the past 6 years they went to school together. And her hair was actually really flattering when she let it down. But she was only something to look at, and never to touch. Never _ever_ to touch. But she might be fun to torment...

"And Potter...why do you look so flushed?" Scorpius moved towards the other boy with a smirk painted on his lips. Rose was sure Scorpius heard some of their conversation about Veronica, but wasn't sure how much he had actually stood around to watch.

"It's warm outside." Albus responded as he moved from the corner and pretended to be looking at a nearby set of robes.

"I didn't know woman's dress robes were of interest to you, Potter." Scorpius grinned widely, exposing a set of pearly white teeth. And dimples. Rose neglected to realize that simple fact until now. She tore her eyes away from the boy - her enemy - she didn't want any thoughts of him whatsoever, even if he _was_ good looking.

"Let's go, Albus. There's poisonous spiders around here." Rose scowled as she grabbed Albus' arm and began to lead him away. Scorpius stepped in front of her and brought his lips far too close to her ear for comfort.

"Don't get too tangled in my web, Weasley." His breath sent chills down her spine. She scowled at him and left the building with Albus in tow as quickly as possible.

"That bloody wanker. I can't _stand_ him!" Rose complained to Albus as she continued to drag him down the sidewalk, unaware of how far they had gotten from the store. "He thinks that every single girl is going to melt over him because he looks good. Well he's wrong! He's a dirty, no good for nothing, bloody..."

"Rose, I get the point." Albus rooted his feet on the cobblestone to slow them down and bring Rose back to reality. "And guess what?"

"What!" Rose screamed at him as she spun around furiously. She wasn't mad at Albus, just flustered from her run-in with Malfoy.

"I-dare-you-to-seduce-Scorpius-Malfoy!" Albus spit out in one long breath before Rose even knew what he said. "I said it! It's official!"

"YOU! You WOULD'NT!" Rose gasped with her mouth wide and her eyes furious. "Albus Potter! That's - morally wrong!"

"I did! I dared you. Now you have to do it, just like I have to." Albus shrugged lightly and with a smile.

"But it's _Malfoy_, which makes it different! We've been enemies since our first year here...and now you expect me to seduce him? It's not going to happen. No way, no how. Pick someone else." Rose folded her arms across her chest defiantely.

"No offense Rose, but you've pretty much got every other guy in our class drooling over you_ except_ for Malfoy. So it only makes sense...and a challenge. You like challenges..."

"But I don't like Malfoys." She quipped as she spun on her heel and began to walk away. "But you're on! A dare is a dare!" She called over her shoulder. Albus grinned like a young school boy - this year would prove to be _very_ interesting indeed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I'm not JKR and I don't claim to be - I'm only writing this for fun and I'm not making any profit whatsoever, though it'd be nice to write a book that I can make profit off of one day! : ) **

_Alright so the first chapter was updated and I immediately started writing the second. I'll update when I can because the laptop I have at the house...well, the house doesn't have plugs that the laptop charger can fit into, so I write when I can and where I can. But review and let me know what ya'll think of the story, otherwise I'll quit trying to find the time and just toss this story to the curb. . Okay, no threats, I'm sorry. But really. : ) Lemme know what you think anyway. Much love. _

_Okay, to respond to my reviews from the first chapter!_

_SoupLadle/Jamie:__ Well, it's all fine if you think it's rubbish and all that. Everyone is entitled to their own opinion! But at the same time, if you don't like it, don't read it. I'm sure I won't be seeing any more of you, but thanks for the input anyway!_

_Valentines Riddle:__ Yay! Thanks for liking it ^.^ lol. And I hope that the rest is as enjoyable as well...*crosses fingers*. And I can probably put in for an angry sex scene :) Just for you! So keep a lookout, teehee._

_The-Mixed-Up-Girl:__ Thanks! Stay tuned for the next chapters and all...lemme know what you think ^.^_

_Alliee__: Yee! I would love to know the end as well! Whoops, did I just admit that? . Stay tuned for more, I think I'll be quick with the updates on this story, it just seems like too much fun to draw it out for a long time. ^^_

XXX

Rose and Albus were finally aboard the Hogwarts Express and heading to their 7th year at school. Rose slumped into the seat with her hair looking slightly wild and untamed - so she decided to pull it back into her usual ponytail. She didn't bother getting all dressed up for the first day of school, a simple pair of worn jeans and a loose tunic did the trick. Albus sat across from her, hunched over in his seat with his head resting on his hands, staring blankly out of the window.

"I dunno about the dare this year, Rose." Albus mumbled as his gaze never left the countryside. Rose sighed heavily.

"We dared each other, now we have to deal with it." She replied coolly, ready to take on the challenge. She knew it wouldn't mean anything to her, it was just a dare and all she had to do was get Scorpius to kiss her, right? She should probably clarify that.

"How far, exactly, do we have to go with this dare?" Rose questioned after silence stretched for too long. Albus looked up at her finally and seemed a little green.

"Well, we have to get them to want us, don't we? That's what seducing is all about." Albus responded dryly, gulping hard at the thought of fighting for Veronica's attention.

"Ok. So...we go as far as a kiss?" Rose asked with an arched eyebrow. She was glad they were the only ones in the compartment at the time - James and the rest of the cousins were probably off somewhere with their own friends.

"We get them as far as wanting to...well...'be' with us and then we let them down. We don't have to go all the way if we don't want to." Albus chewed his bottom lip relentlessly.

"Well we already know _you_ want to, so I doubt you'll be stopping, if you _do_ seduce her that far." Rose challenged.

"Well you won't have a very easy time either, with Malfoy hating everything about you." Albus chuckled lightly as Rose pursed her lips together.

"He's still a guy and sometimes they don't think with the right head. All I have to do is play that to my advantage. And voila, I win the dare." Rose crossed her arms across her chest and stared down at her knees. She knew this was going to be one helluva challenge, seeing as she detested the boy as well. It was going to be hard to convince him to want her in _any_ way. It was going to be hard for her to be kind, period.

"We don't have a time frame for this dare, do we? Because seducing a Veela..." Albus looked green again.

"No. We have until the end of the year. Or, until the first one has proof that they, well, won." Rose's cheeks reddened at the thought. She had heard many stories from the bedmates of Scorpius Malfoy, and none of them spoke ill of the experience.

"Right. We'll just...do the truth serum thing."

"Right. Agreed."

"Sure. Can't wait."

"I'm going to go run to the loo. Make sure nobody takes my seat." Rose uncomfortably got up. She was really not looking forward to this year, whatsoever. She turned to Albus one last time, "No matter what, you and I always come first. You're my best friend, you know."

"I know. You're mine too." Albus nodded with a smile.

Rose quickly left the compartment and headed down the narrow hall towards the restroom. She heard laughing and whispered voices coming from a compartment and she paused to peek inside. The curtains were drawn but they weren't drawn all the way - there was still a slit where she could peek in. So being a nosy Weasley, she did just that. And immediately regretted her decision. What she saw would be seared into her mind for all eternity.

Scorpius was leaning back in the seat, with a girl straddling his lap. His hands were gripping her waist and pulling her against him, while her head was thrown back in ecstasy. She tilted her chin down and they locked lips furiously. They were still wearing clothes so Rose was sure they weren't doing anything too dirty, but just the sight of Scorpius snogging and doing whatever else was enough to get her blood pumping. His cheeks were flushed with desire and his eyes were darkened. The girl braided her hand through his hair as her other hand began to wander up his thigh.

Rose could hear Scorpius moan as the girl did this, and then his eyes locked with her own. Rose stiffened. She was caught. But Malfoy didn't budge or anything - he bit his bottom lip as the girl in his lap kept flailing about, all the while his eyes were locked on Rose. Rose immediately flushed and ran away, shocked at what she had just witnessed. She ran to the bathroom and locked herself in there quickly, noticing the flush to her own cheeks. She cursed silently.

"Merlins balls." She mumbled as she pulled her hair from the ponytail and began fluffing it about. She wondered why Scorpius hadn't said something, or done something since he knew she was watching. Maybe he didn't realize it was her, she told herself. That was it, she convinced herself, he didn't know it was her. She finished straightening herself out and decided to head back to the compartment and tell Albus what she just witnessed.

Scratch that. She didn't want to relive what she saw.

She pulled the door open and a figure pushed her back inside. A tall, masculine figure. And he closed and locked the door behind her. The bathroom was small and the looming figure forced her back against the wall. He splayed his hands on either side of her head, bodies dangerously close together.

"Like what you saw, Weasley?" It was Scorpius. Rose immediately flushed and was at a loss for words. If he had this affect on her now, she would never win the dare. She pulled herself together immediately and pursed her lips together. Scorpius' face was far to near for her to be comfortable with, it was making her lose her judgment.

"Hardly, Malfoy. If flailing about with whores on your lap is something to find attractive, then you're sorely mistaken." Rose put her hands on his chest and tried to push him backwards, needing to leave the small bathroom and be away from him. He didn't flinch when she touched him, though his eyes hardened and she tell he obviously didn't want to be touched by her. It was just a game to him to see if he could get a reaction from her.

"Would you rather it have been you?" He questioned, brining his lips dangerously close to her pulse point on her neck. Chills spread through her body but she wasn't going to let him have any sort of satisfaction with teasing her.

"You could never be so lucky." Rose replied with distaste, causing Scorpius to wear that famous sexy smirk. This time she pushed him away far enough to slip under his arm and race to the door. She spun to face him one last time. "So save those thoughts for your wet dreams, Malfoy." With that she was gone. And glad to away from his menacing presence.

Originally she thought that she was going to have to try extra hard to even get him to notice her, but now she was thinking that the dare might be easier than she imagined, if he kept appearing in front of her like that. Even though he seemed to enjoy teasing her, she couldn't help but remember the distaste in his eyes when she touched his chest. And she didn't feel very comfortable touching him either, she reminded herself. It was like hugging a rotting werewolf.

"Albus!" She cried as she flung herself into the compartment and sat down in a rush. "I ran into Scorpius on the way to the bathroom..."

"You're on a first name basis with him, now?" Albus arched a brow curiously at her.

"Well, no, but...Oh just hush and listen!" She recounted to him the events that just took place and he sat there with a smirk on his lips the entire time. Rose was still slightly flustered from the whole experience.

"Hm. Sounds like I picked the right guy for the challenge." Albus grinned after she was done telling him what had happened. Rose scowled slightly.

"Well at least he's not part Veela." She countered with the same smirk. She was right, Albus frowned.

"Don't remind me." He mumbled as his eyes averted back towards the window.

"When are you going to run into her? It's not like you two are exactly friends." Rose questioned as she studied her nails.

"We have classes together, I guess I can start there." He muttered as he began to look green again. Rose chuckled lightly, and glanced out of the compartment window, into the hall. And low and behold, Veronica herself was standing outside, flirting with an older Ravenclaw.

"Or, you can start now." Rose smiled devilishly as she popped out of her seat and tore the compartment door open. "Veronica!" She cried out with a friendly smile. The thin blonde turned to look at her and forced a smile in return; the two had never been friends so this sort of greeting was unfamiliar.

"Hey, Rose." Veronica smiled as she waved the older guy away from her. He left looking disappointed. "Did you have a nice summer?"

"Sure. Always do, I suppose. Just me and my cousin Albus," She pointed to a very sick looking Albus, "hung out all summer. He mentioned to me that he was going to stop you and say hey but..."

"Hey Albus." Veronica entered the compartment with grace and took a seat next to Albus. He had a hard time tearing his gaze from the window. He finally looked at her, looking more sickly than Rose had ever seen.

"Hi Veronica." He managed to squeeze out between ragged breaths.

"You're going to be playing Quidditch this year, aren't you?" She questioned, trying to be friendly. Rose sat across from the pair of them with a wide smirk plastered on her face. Albus was going to kill her for this.

"I-I guess so." He shrugged as he couldn't take his eyes away from her flawless face. Veronica looked around uneasy.

"Well, I'll have to look for you on the field. I'll cheer for you, Albus." She said sweetly with folded hands in her lap. Albus was usually confident and smooth with women, and Rose found his sudden behaviour quite amusing.

"Thanks." He mumbled as his cheeks flushed a deep crimson. Veronica sat there a moment longer, letting the awkward silence ensue.

"Well, I'll be seeing you around, then." She smiled sweetly as Albus forced a smile in return. Rose giggled quietly to herself.

"Bye, Veronica." Rose sang as she waved goodbye to the lean girl. And turned to laugh at Albus.

"I hate you, Rose." He mumbled as he looked back out the window, a little green around the gills again.

"Oh come on, Albus. At least she'll be cheering for you, now!" Rose chuckled again.

"I still hate you." He muttered. Rose knew he didn't mean it and laughed silently to herself. This year was definately going to top the rest.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Of course, I'm not JKR and I don't claim to be. I'm not making profit in any way, my writing is purely for amusement only! Lawyers, stay away. **

_Alrighty then - I'm updating yet again! And so soon! Well, soon for me, anyway. But I wanted to take a moment to thank those who have reviewed thus far! You have no idea how much ya'll made me smile when I checked my email and saw a bunch of Review Alerts! *squees*. _

_TheMixedUpGirl: Thanks for another awesome review! : ) And I can't wait to see what happens next, either. I have the story planned out but you know how it goes - sometimes it'll take you in directions you never dreamed of! : ) Keep reading! _

_MaterialGirl: Thank you for reading and reviewing! : ) I hope you continue to enjoy the story, and I'll take any type of feedback or IDEAS if you have it ^^ hint hint. _

_ErinFabu: Thanks for the review! Stay tuned to see what else I have in store for the unlikely pair. ^^ And if you have any ideas or anything, feel free to let me know : ) Teehee. _

_0TellerofTales0: Amazing long review! I must've read yours a few times over : ) I'm glad you like it so far, I thought the idea of the dare would be something fun and new for the two of them. Personality is the hardest thing for me to write, so I'm glad to hear that you enjoy it. ^^ I had to do a lot of RPGing for practice, otherwise my characters are really lame and annoying, lol. Oops, did I just admit that? *shifty eyes*. And for the embarassing moments, I'm sure I'll be taking some personal experiences and putting it into the story, because Merlin knows that I have the worst luck ever, lol. And yeah, I do try to ignore the nasty comments like 'Jamie' wrote but as for ShipFan, they're right! Albus' eyes are supposed to be green - but I always imagined him with dark eyes and I just like thinking about him like that more. I'm sure there will be many flames that people want to start on here - so I try to overlook the bad unless they're saying something constructive. ^^ But thanks for the review and support! Look forward to hearing more from you soon : ) _

_ShipFan: Yeah, thanks for the criticism, I'll take the good with the bad so that's cool. At least I know ya stopped by! Won't be seeing more of you._

_Villy: Thanks for the positive review! I'll try my best to make the rest of the story GREAT so stay tuned and lemme know what you think : ) _

_CantBeStuffedToLogIn: Oh, Scorpius on his knees begging for anything would be sexy as hell, lol. ^^ Did I just say that? Yeah, probably. Thanks for the awesome review and stay tuned for a begging Scorpius - I'm sure it won't take Rose too too long to get him on his knees. ^^ Teehee._

_HPFanatic: Thanks for the good review! And I was surprised too, but I guess I sorta expected it as well. Not everyone likes everything they read, or I guess certain writing styles. But if someone is going to pick over a thing like eye color, then they probably shouldn't be reading because they probably don't enjoy the story as much if they're looking for things that are wrong. But either way. ^^ I'm sure there will be LOTS of negative reviews but I'll have to overlook them unless they're actually saying something useful. Stay tuned and lemme know what you think of the rest of the story! : )_

_BlueApplePie: Aww, shucks. :) Thanks ^^ It's always nice to read that people enjoy the story. It's what keeps me writing! So I hope you'll continue to read on and lemme know what you think - Ideas are very much accepted and wanted! So if you have anything fun that I can add, don't hesitate to tell me! I'll give credit where credit is due, and it sorta makes it a little more fun ^^ Thanks again!!! _

_Okay, now moving onto the story. Thanks again for all of those who have reviewed! You really don't know how happy that makes me, and I've been super sad lately. My fiance left for the Marines and I won't be seeing him or talking to him for another 12 weeks. *sobs*. And by the time I see him next, OUR baby will be ready to pop out! So that makes me extra hormonal, and sad. lol. So keep me happy and review review review! ^^ Much love to all. *HUGS*_

* * *

Rose was glad when the Sorting of first years was finished and dinner was through. She fell into the Gryffindor crowd and headed back to their common room. She knew the rules, so she was aggravated to hear them all over again. By her 6th year, she was pretty confident that she had the hang of Hogwarts life. She wondered what Albus was up to at the moment - probably wrestling around with his Slytherin friends. _Gorgeous _Slytherin friends at that. And then her mind raced to Scorpius.

Lying bastard.

Cheat.

No good for nothing pureblooded wanker.

Whom she was supposed to seduce by the end of the year.

She shuddered visibly, causing a few nearby students to stare at her strangely.

"Sod off." She furrowed her brow at the younger students and they scurried away quickly. Satisfied, she took a seat on the couch by the fireplace and kicked her feet up comfortably. One of her classmates sauntered over to her easily, plopping down on the seat beside her.

"Don't look too excited, Rose." The dark haired girl smiled widely. Her name was Anna Fox and she was one of the girls that Rose had heard many stories from. Stories about her encounters with various guys at the school. She was pretty enough, with her dark brown hair and hazel eyes. She had a splash of freckles on her nose and a wide mouth with thin lips. She was just north of being plain, but Rose supposed her outgoing personality made up for the rest. And the fact that she was an easy lay, that probably helped as well.

"What's to be excited about?" Rose countered as she studied her nails once again. It was a bad habit she had formed at a young age, whenever she was bored.

"All the fresh meat we get to eat." Anna rocked her eyebrows playfully with a wide grin painted on her face. Rose didn't look amused.

"And here I thought you've tasted it all." Rose replied easily. Anna laughed, clearly not getting the negative remark about her.

"Some more than others." Anna shrugged. "Haven't tasted your cousin yet."

"Which one." Rose asked, now slightly more focused and interested. If it had anything to do with her family, she wanted to know.

"Well, Albus of course." Anna waved her hand nonchalantely. "James was a regular for me last year so obviously I wasn't referring to him."

"Albus' meat is off the market." Rose responded dryly. She was very protective over Albus, even though she knew that he was a quite a playboy himself when he wanted to be. But mostly he only played when he was in a relationship - but that didn't mean he didn't have followers and gawkers. He _was_ a Potter, after all.

"Says who?" Anna quipped as she nibbled her bottom lip now. "It's not like I bite. Hard."

"Anna, you're such a slut." Rose chuckled lightly. "At least I know who to go to when I need advice about that sort of stuff."

"Of course." Anna nodded her head, but a handsome seventh year entered the common room, causing her to lose focus. "Talk to me anytime, Rose. Dinner just walked in."

"See ya." Rose shook her head with a chuckle. At least Anna made her smile, even if she was a complete...well, you get the idea.

Rose quickly grew bored with sitting there. She needed a taste of adventure - something to do besides watch the lame students around her. She decided to head off and wander around the castle for a few minutes before curfew rules were really enforced. She hastily exited the common room and entered the quiet hallways. A few students could be seen wandering around as well, but Rose knew most of them were locked away inside their house dorms.

Rose needed to think of a way to get Scorpius to pay attention to her. Well, she corrected herself, it wasn't attention she needed from him. She needed him to vie for _her_ attention...as in wanting her. Was she really that detestable? She had to ask herself. Well, she did dress sort of plain and not very sexy. But she didn't want to flaunt her body for all to see - she knew Scorpius liked a challenge and if he already saw most of her body, she wouldn't be such a mystery anymore. So sexy clothes were out of the question. What _would_ get Scorpius to chase after her? Perhaps she should ask Anna for some advice - after all, Anna did admit to sleeping with Scorpius last year.

Rose shook her head. She was thinking far too much into this dare, and she shouldn't let it consume her. But she couldn't help it - the challenge was so invigorating. She walked blankly and with no destination through the halls of Hogwarts. She enjoyed the quiet, though she could hear the occasional voice reverberating through the castle as others students walked around as well.

A nearby giggle caused Rose to turn. The hallways were empty, which meant that some students were having a little fun inside a classroom. Rose listened carefully and followed the soft voices and laughter to a classroom just down the hall. The door was slightly ajar - a scene she knew to be familiar. She was cautious this time, thinking twice before snooping in case she saw anything like she had seen earlier that day on the train. She didn't need to be scarred for life.

"What do you think they're doing in there?" A voice came from the shadows. Only Slytherins were known for hiding in dark shadows, so this couldn't be good, Rose thought. The sound of the voice made her jump at first, and then she noticed who stepped from the shadows. Scorpius Malfoy.

"Probably the same thing you were doing this afternoon, Malfoy." Rose quipped as she crossed her arms across her chest and jut her hip out. Scorpius chuckled lightly.

"Well I hope they're having more fun than I did." He smirked, glancing at the classroom that they had heard noises from. Rose looked towards the classroom as well - ever the curious being.

"Sounds like it, though you seemed to be enjoying yourself well enough earlier." Rose returned a smirk.

"I'm a good actor." Scorpius moved slowly towards her, causing Rose to back up against the wall. A loud shriek of laughter filled the hallway suddenly, coming from that same classroom. The ideas that ran through Rose's mind about what was happening in the classroom made her blush. Or was it being in such close proximity with Scorpius? She wasn't quite sure at the moment, but she was tired of always ending up being teased by him. It should be the other way around.

"Or, next time find someone more experienced so you can actually enjoy it." Rose replied easily, making herself appear bored with their conversation. Scorpius stalled, tilted his head slightly wondering if he just heard her right. Was Rose...a freak?

"Someone like you, I suppose?" Scorpius' eyes darkened slightly as he scanned her body. Nothing too special, as she wasn't wearing anything revealing or appealing. At least not to him.

"You'll never know." She responded dryly, hating to make herself sound like she was skilled like the rest of them. She really wasn't - she had her fun in the past, sure, but she was nowhere near as 'skilled' as some of her classmates.

"I wasn't asking." Scorpius replied with ease, still moving towards her slowly. Rose had nowhere left to go as Scorpius pressed one hand beside her head, locking her in a sort of cage. He tilted his head downwards towards her, still leaving enough room between their faces, but drawing tension nonetheless. Rose wondered who was seducing who, at this point. She had better get her game face on and take control of the situation if she ever wanted to win. She couldn't let Scorpius have the upper hand.

"And I wasn't offering." Rose managed to get out, looking away from him as if she didn't care. "What's the couple doing in the classroom anyway? Did you have a peek to find out?"

"Not hardly." Scorpius shrugged as Rose slipped under his arm and backed away from him a few steps. She tiptoed towards the classroom with her eyes still set on Scorpius.

"Care to join me?" She nibbled her bottom lip as she neared the classroom with a devious look in her eye. Scorpius wasn't about to follow her, but he was curious about what was happening between the other couple. Rose turned and peeked through the crack in the doorway. It took her a minute to spot the other couple; entwined on the teachers' desk. Of course this was a classroom that hadn't been used in a couple years, so no teacher occupied the classroom. Rose grinned at the sight of the two students snogging. She hadn't had a good snog in forever, it seemed.

"What do you see?" Scorpius asked as he leaned against the wall with his hands shoved deep into his pockets. He was studying the strange Gryffindor - this was probably the most they had seen and talked to each other in all their 6 years at Hogwarts.

"Just snogging." Rose shrugged as she stood back and leaned against the wall opposite Scorpius.

"You can make it sound more interesting than that." He dared. "Make me interested."

Rose wasn't sure what he was talking about, but his voice was severly seductive and it sent chills down her spine. _He_ was challenging _her?_ The look in his eyes was lustful and she wasn't sure if he was looking at _her_ like that, or just had a lot of...images, rolling through his mind about the couple inside. But she accepted his challenge.

"Alright." She stepped forward, placing one hand on the frame of the door and looked into the classroom once again. She dropped her voice to a lower tone, and spoke slowly.

"Tell me what you see." Scorpius instructed her as he slowly moved towards her once again. Rose stiffened as he neared her, spying on a couple made her skin pimple and she felt a pull deep in her stomach as it was. Now to have this completely masculine, sex-on-legs figure looming over her made her lose her mind completely.

"I see her grabbing the back of his head and pulling his lips harder against hers." Rose began but was cut off by a loud hiss.

"I'm losing interest." Scorpius replied as he took a step backwards. Rose glanced at him quickly, not about to lose the challenge he offered her.

"She's raking her fingers through his chocolate hair with parted lips. She leans her head back and sighs as his lips press fiery kisses along her neck." Rose sighed deeply and seductively as she ran her fingers along her throat. "One of his hands is grabbing her lower back, pressing her against him as he centers himself between her legs. Nothing but a few small layers of clothing is keeping them from completely letting go with each other. The girls free hand runs across his chest as he returns his lips passionately to hers - crashing them against hers with a deep need. She returns his passion with a soft moan." Rose paused to hear Scorpius' reaction. He was still standing there, moving ever nearer to her.

"Continue." He demanded in that same low sensual voice. He was standing so close to her, she could feel his body heat radiating with hers. Rose averted her attention back to the couple inside.

"The guy takes his hand off her lower back and palms her knee. He bends her leg slightly and rakes his fingers up her thigh, exposing bare flesh. Her dress bunches at her waist, he can feel her panties with his thumb. Her lips part again and she lets out a sharp gasp as he pushes his fingers against her. His other hand wanders from her waist and searches upwards, looking for something to make her cry out more. His lips are still against hers, their kisses deep and passionate. His eyes are bearing into hers - both are darkened and filled with lust. He whispers something against her lips and she shakes her head, yes."

"What are you feeling right now, Weasley." Scorpius demanded again, rather than asked. Rose turned to face him, her own cheeks flushed from the sight of the couple.

"I'm feeling...warm." She replied as he moved towards her. She was once again backed against a wall, next to the slit in the door. Scorpius continued to look at Rose.

"Warm where."

"Everywhere." She admitted. Which was true, if she could snog someone senseless she'd be doing it right now.

"What do you do when you're feeling...warm."

"I take care of it." She was unsure of what she just said, as Scorpius caged her in his arms once again, not touching her but not having to. Her body was responding to his close proximity as it was. And she was sure his was responding as well, since his eyes were darkened with lust and he kept glancing at her lips.

"How do you take care of it."

"The question is, how can _you_ take care of it." Rose quipped as she tilted her chin upwards towards him. Her eyes held a mysterious defiance and Scorpius was trying to figure out how to make her break. Her question caught him slightly off guard - he wasn't used to girls being so...well, not falling all over him the moment he walked by.

"Is that an offer." Scorpius neared his lips to hers, leaving a breath between the two of them. He felt Rose gasp at how close they were becoming, as he leaned his chiseled body closer to hers. Any closer and they'd be touching - and that was too close, according to Scorpius.

"Never." Rose responded defiantely as she splayed her hands across his chest and heard him groan softly. The animalistic sound that had just escaped his lips made her skin prickle and eyes dilate with need. She was shocked at how her body was reacting to being near to him. With her hands still splayed against his chest, she pushed him away from her and slipped away from him before she did anything stupid. She was severely flustered and was sure that she left Scorpius just as flustered and confused. She grinned as she swayed her hips and left him standing alone in the shadows - with nothing but the seductive sounds coming from the classroom next to him. That ought to make him think of her, Rose thought to herself. Maybe this seduction thing wasn't going to be as hard as she originally thought.

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

_

* * *

_

*DANCES* Wowowwwowwo! Thanks to ALL of you who have reviewed and left AWESOME comments!!! You don't know how happy ya'll have made me ^^ *squees*. So as a gift, I hurried and updated the next chapter!!!!!! Just for YOU! : ) I promise you'll see more of Albus and Veronica - promise! So read on and lemme know how you're liking it up to this point....

_Hugs to all my great reviewers!! ^.^ The more reviews I get, the faster I update, just a FYI ^^ Not that it matters, I'll update somewhat quickly anyway, but the reviews inspire me to writewritewrite! Much love._

* * *

Scorpius was definately flustered after his encounter with Rose. But he wasn't sure how much of it was due to Rose, or the fact that he needed to get some action and soon. He had many girls with whom he could run to and get a quick shag - but he was needing more of a challenge. And Rose was offering him a challenge.

He scolded himself mentally. He shouldn't think of Rose in that way - ever. Even if she was just a conquest to him and meant nothing to him, he still thought she was filth and below him. In every way. But the sensual way that she described the couple inside made his mind wander with ideas of what Rose could make him feel. Physically. He could look past her last name and blood heritage for a night. Or two.

He pushed himself away from the wall and decided to go find one of his easy lays - Anna should do the trick. She might be able to dish out some much needed information on the Weasley girl anyway. After all, they were in the same house and had to talk to each other. Girls would be girls, Scorpius reminded himself. And he never allowed himself to become emotionally attached to any of them. Ever. It was one of his rules.

He tucked his hands in his pockets with a wry smile as he headed towards the Gryffindor common room - he would ask someone to get Anna for him and they could go to an abandoned classroom and shag. Much like the couple that he and Rose had just been spying upon. It was definitely a good start to the year, he thought to himself.

* * *

Rose woke up the next morning and got herself dressed for the day in a pair of khaki shorts and a black fitted tee. She wasn't ready to start classes so she was glad that the faculty had decided to postpone classes till the following Monday. This gave the students time to get acquainted with the school and make friends. At least for the first years, anyway. But again, Rose wasn't complaining.

She headed down to the Great Hall for breakfast, and quickly found Albus sitting by himself at the Slytherin table. Since house lines weren't clearly divided like they had been in the past, Rose was able to saunter over to the Slytherin table and take a seat. Breakfast time wasn't exactly by the rules anyway, students were coming in and out, eating wherever they could and with whoever they wanted. Dinner was more or less the time where houses stuck to sitting with their houses.

"'Morning sunshine." Rose smiled widely at Albus, who was looking green again. She took her seat across from him and began piling her plate high with food.

"Hey." Albus mumbled as he forked a mouthful of food into his mouth. Rose knew something was bothering him.

"What happened." She demanded as she took a bite. Albus swallowed hard and took a swig of his juice before beginning.

"I ran into Veronica this morning." He admitted as his face turned a deep shade of red. Rose grinned.

"And..."

"And it was horrible. I'll never win the dare, we should just forget it." He replied with a shrug.

"No way, Albus! You can do it, I know you can. Look at all the other girls who want to shag you senseless, Veronica will come around and you know it. You just have to work a little harder than you usually do." Rose offered encouragement even though she knew that Albus didn't want to hear it.

"Not after what happened this morning."

"Tell me."

"It's too embarassing."

"Just spit it out already."

"I did. All over her dress." Albus responded as his face turned green again. Rose wondered if he was part chameleon because of how often his cheeks changed colors. "I was one of the first ones to get to breakfast this morning and I was sitting here, minding my own business when Veronica had to come in wearing that...gorgeous blue dress that..."

"I get the picture. She was hot. Go on." Rose interrupted, bringing Albus back to reality.

"Right. Well. She spotted me sitting here I guess, and came over to me."

"See, you have a good start if she's approaching you!"

"Not exactly. I guess she was just trying to be friendly but...when I opened my mouth to say 'hi', she was standing so close and I had just taken a drink and I sort of forgot to swallow. So instead, I spit the juice all over the front of her dress."

"What a way to say good morning." Rose shook her head with a grin plastered on her face. It figured that Albus would do something like that - but Rose thought it only added to his quirkiness and charm.

"She looked horrified and ran away." Albus definitely had a reason to be green around the gills this time, Rose thought. She reached across the table and rubbed his arm lightly.

"At least you made an impression on her. Even if you stained her dress. Every time she looks at that dress, she'll think of you now." Rose smiled sweetly and sarcastically as Albus stuck his tongue out at her.

"How's things with your _beloved_?" He changed the subject quickly. Rose flushed slightly at the reminder.

"Moving along quite nicely, I would say." She shrugged. Even if it wasn't exactly going as she planned, they were still interacting which was more than she could say for Albus and his target.

"Good for you. Just watch yourself, he's dangerous that one."

"You chose him for me. You knew the risks involved with playing with his fire."

"Don't play with his _anything_, Rose. It'd be disgusting. Just get him to chase after you. Want you. Like, really want you."

"You mean like, have a crush on me?" Rose arched her eyebrow curiously.

"Yeah. Something like that."

"Now now, Albus. You're changing the rules on me and I don't like it." Rose scolded playfully. She glanced at her plate and was surprised to see that she engulfed more than half of the food on it already.

"Fine. Original rules still apply then." Albus replied with a low tone. "And speak of the devil..." Rose glanced up to see Scorpius coming into the Great Hall. He looked around for a split second before heading towards the Slytherin table. Which is where Rose was sitting. And he was looking straight at her. Now was the time to make his mind reel for her.

Scorpius sauntered gracefully towards Rose and she could already feel her cheeks redden slightly. Albus kept his head facing down, looking at his plate of food like he didn't know what was going on. Scorpius took a seat next to Rose and she could swear she heard gasps from around the Great Hall. Eyes were on them.

"Did you find a way to take care of yourself last night, Weasley?" He whispered against her ear - far too close for comfort. She didn't look up at him as she responded.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Malfoy." She stood up from the table and left the Great Hall quickly. Not too hastily - she didn't want to appear as if she was running from the guy. Just disinterested. And she knew she left him completely confused sitting back there, staring after her. She knew she had him on her hook - at least for the moment.

Albus tried not to laugh out loud as Rose left Scorpius sitting in her dust. Her plate still had food on it and she didn't even care. Albus glanced up to see Scorpius' face contorted into a frown.

"What are you looking at, Potter." Scorpius spat before he got up from the seat and hurried out of the Great Hall.

* * *

Scorpius was livid. Nobody walks away from him, especially not some silly girl. He would definitely get her back for that. And soon. And it'd be damn good, too.

He chewed his bottom lip as he raced into the hallway to see which direction she fled in. Rose Weasley was nowhere to be seen. Sneaky bitch.

Scorpius couldn't help but grin - wasn't she pretty much a female version of, well, him? The thought intrigued him. She was flighty and unpredictable - everything he found intriguing. Not like the other girls that he had known in their class. He still didn't care for Rose herself, she was only making herself more of a challenge to him to figure out and…obtain. If you could call it that. He had no desire for the girl except to win something. What, exactly, he would be winning, he wasn't sure. But he felt like she was a game now.

"Hey darling." Anna had showed up and approached Scorpius with a wide smile on her lips. He had taken advantage of her the night before, so he played nice in case he wanted to call on her again that night to relieve 'stress'. Anna was pretty much a regular for him - she satisfied his needs when he needed to be satisfied. Nothing more, nothing less. Anna knew the boundaries of their relationship and Scorpius was grateful she wasn't clingy like some of his former bedmates.

"Good morning, my mistress." Scorpius wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her against him. Hard. Anna let out a light gasp and ran her hands across his chest sensually.

"You know I love it when you call me that." She purred close to his ear, nibbling lightly. Scorpius didn't like public displays of affection so he pushed her backwards until they came across a storage closet. He pushed her inside harshly, slamming her against the wall as his hands grasped the back of her knees and wrapped her legs around his waist. Anna moaned softly, already anticipating the actions they would be doing.

"Don't speak." Scorpius demanded as he bit into her neck. She tossed her head back with a load moan.

"Yes master." She murmured with her eyes closed. Scorpius growled against her neck and slammed her against the wall again. Harder.

"Then you will listen to me." He barked as he dropped her legs so she returned to a standing position. He put his hand on her head and pushed her down. "Get on your knees." She kept her eyes pinned on him as she acquiesced to his demands like a slave girl. Scorpius unzipped his pants - and Anna knew what he wanted. She complied willingly. His mistress. Scorpius was going to make Anna pay for Rose's actions. And later, he would make Rose pay as well. _Nobody _walked away from Scorpius. Ever.


	5. Chapter 5

_Okay : ) Another chapter, up! And quick, too, for me anyway. I usually try to drag out stories and update maybe once a week, or month, or something. But this one is just too much fun right now to take it slow. I hope I'm doing okay and not rushing it though - that's the problem with updating so fast. Anyway. I wanted to take a moment to thank those of you who have reviewed :) _

_Thanks to: TheMixedUpGirl again! Thank you!!^^ BlueApplePie, you leave such awesome reviews, thank you ^^ And of course I take ideas into consideration - I aim to please!! : ) SeraphimeRising, thank you as well. ^^ Stay tuned! Chandlje, thanks I hope you still read it and enjoy! HakunaMatada_,_ thank you thank you! I hope the chapters to come are just as much fun. ^^_ _MaterialGirl, I agree, Scorpius as a softie really IS boring, at least for me too, anyway. ^^ SarahBrasil, haha he IS a Slytherin git._ _^^ But that's what I love about him! Rose will have him on his knees before long. Teehee. 0TellerofTales0 - your reviews freakin rock. You leave so much great stuff in there for me to read and take from - wow! I liked the meat part as well, haha, it's fun to speak of guys in such a way sometimes. ^^ Keep reading and I can't wait for your next review! ValentinesRiddle thanks! Dirty talk owns. hehee. Come back for more! Please! :) Slavedriver2008, I tried to make them as realistic as possible, at least from my point of view : ) So keep reading and thanks again for the review! : ) AngelicKat445, We'll find out if there's a sequal! I'd like to think so, but we'll have to wait and see how this one ends. ^^ Suspense! :) Thanks for the review! _

_And thanks again to everyone! I finally got my FIRST letters from my fiance - he's at boot camp for those who didn't pick up on it. And he'll be gone for the next 12 weeks! So I was dying when I didn't hear from him. But he's doing well and our baby is doing well (he wiggles A LOT in my tummy. He seriously beats me up! haha) so anywho....on to the story because I'm sure that vast majority of you wouldn't care to hear about my personal life! But I had to throw that in there - I was just too excited to keep such news to myself! Woot!_

* * *

Albus was tickled pink at the stunt that Rose had just pulled with Scorpius. After Scorpius stomped out of the Great Hall like a spoiled child, Albus let out a loud laugh, soliciting awkward looks from his classmates. Rose sure knew how to fluster a guy, Albus would give her that much. And no doubt Scorpius would be chasing after her for that one.

He had to give his cousin props. He really didn't think she had it in her. And he really didn't think Scorpius would fall for her tricks. But apparently Albus was wrong - perhaps he should make a mental note to follow in her footsteps.

He sighed audibly, the laughter wearing off as he thought about his own task. Veronica Lacombe. She was impossibly beautiful and the epitome of the 'perfect' girl. She was smart, sexy, sophisticated, and kind. The kind of girl that you would take home to mother, and here Albus was supposed to deflower her like some prize.

And instead the only thing he's done so far was spit all over her pretty blue dress. The look on her face…Albus shook his head embarrassed. There was no way he could face her again. Or…should he? He should probably apologize. Right.

He mustered all of his courage and went to find Veronica to apologize - it was the least he could do after spitting on the poor girl. He wasn't sure where to find her, but he was going to walk around until he spotted her or one of her friends. So with his hands tucked into his pockets and his hair in a chocolate mess, he sauntered through the hallways in search of the impossibly untouchable Veronica Lacombe.

* * *

Rose was seemingly pleased with herself. The look on Scorpius' face was priceless - one she would love to see again. She knew he was probably furious at her, but oh well. At least he'd be thinking about her, and it gave her leverage over him.

She had ran as fast as she could to the Gryffindor common room after she left him there alone. She was sure he'd try to come after her, and she didn't want him to catch up with her. At least not yet. It was going to be on her terms when they ran into each other again, not his.

Rose smiled to herself as she tucked her legs beneath her on the sofa. A few other students littered the common room, but everyone was pretty much out and about, enjoying their last days of freedom before classes began. She had a book in her lap but she was hardly reading the pages - her mind was reeling with ideas on how to make Scorpius pine for her. She had to stop herself from thinking too in depth, though, because she didn't want to become consumed with winning his affections. It would make her too vulnerable to him if she failed.

She wouldn't fail. She'd win the dare - she _always_ completed the dare. Rose heard laughter as a girl ran into the common room - it was Anna. And her clothes were disheveled and her hair in disarray.

"Oh - my - goodness - Rose." Anna crossed the room quickly and landed on the couch next to Rose. Rose eyed her curiously, with a hint of a grin on her lips. There was no doubt as to what Anna had just been doing. "I forgot how good it felt to be with him. Oh, the rush!"

"With who?" Rose arched her eyebrow curiously as Anna threw her head back and took a few deep breaths.

"Scorpius Malfoy, that's who." The girl was smiling from ear to ear. Rose's heart skipped a beat, and once again she had to remind herself that he meant nothing to her. Nothing at all.

"Ah - is he your meat of choice?" Rose played.

"Butchers best." Anna nodded with the smile still on her lips. "He's just so...masculine and animalistic. It's unreal. Most guys are all the same when it comes to sexual stuff - but the way Scorpius makes you feel is just so...ugh! It's amazing."

"Right." Rose nodded her head slowly. She was pretty sure Scorpius wasn't gentle or anything, but she couldn't deny that he had that animalistic drive to him that made women swoon at his feet. And Rose probably would've been one of them if she wasn't so detested by him. "So you just run to him when he calls?"

"Who wouldn't! After you've had a taste of him, it's hard to quit." Anna tucked her hair behind her ears and sat up straight. "So dish it out, Rose. Who've you been snogging?"

"Me?" Rose pointed at her chest, curious as to what the girl was talking about. "I'm not snogging anyone."

"Oh, c'mon, you can tell me."

"I would if I was." Rose shrugged slightly. "What gave you the idea that I was with someone?"

"Well, Scorpius asked me about you and he made it seem as if you were seeing someone." Anna shrugged a little, her eyebrows pierced together as if she was puzzling over something.

"What did he ask you?" Rose was intensly curious now.

"I can't really remember - it was somewhere between his hot mouth on my neck and his fingers -"

"Okay, I get the point." Rose blushed with a giggle.

"It's just strange that he would ask about you. But oh well. Boys will be boys." Anna shrugged again, returning to her normal bubbly self. "How's Albus? I heard about his unfortunate accident this morning."

"Word travels fast, doesn't it." Rose frowned slightly, not happy that rumors were already spreading about Albus.

"I heard Veronica talking to a couple of her friends about him." Anna admitted. Rose was curious as to how much Anna really knew about everyone in this school - she seemed to have her nose in every crevice. Or there were lots of other things in _her _crevice - either way, she seemed to have the scoop on just about everyone.

"What was she saying? Did it sound bad?" Rose asked curiously.

"Not really. She was telling her friends that she went to say hey to him this morning, and he spit straight on her. Poor bloke, Veela's have that affect on most people but I didn't think Albus would fall prey to her as well. What a shame."

"Well when she was talking about him, did she sound angry?" Rose pressed for more information.

"No, she was smiling. Her friends were gushing about how cute Albus is. That's what got my attention to begin with - I still want a piece of him."

"He's off the market, I already told you that." Rose countered quickly. So maybe Albus wasn't completely out of luck when it came to Veronica - perhaps she was falling for his cute antics.

"Nobody's off the market, Rose. When are you going to realize that?" Anna grinned widely.

"I suppose that's true." Rose shrugged, her mind racing back to Scorpius. She originally thought this dare would be impossible, but it's proven to be easier than she imagined. Or, well, at least it was easy for her to get under his skin. She was proud of herself for that.

"Anyway. I better go get cleaned up before someone sees me like this."

"Secret's safe with me." Rose made a motion to lock her lips and throw away the key.

"He calls me his mistress, you know." Anna swooned. "I just love it when he does. It's so much fun being his mistress."

"I'm sure." Rose pursed her lips together carefully. She thought about it for a split second and realized that Anna could be more use to her than she originally thought. She knew Scorpius intimately - very intimately. And Rose could use this to her advantage.

* * *

Albus was seriously about to give up as he plopped on an empty bench in the courtyard. Students were spread all over the place, enjoying the summer while it lasted. The warm weather was so inviting, it was hard _not_ to be outside.

It was then that he spotted her. Sitting with a group of her friends near an alcove in the courtyard. They were sprawled across the cobblestone and were laughing with each other. Albus hoped that they weren't laughing at his expense.

He mustered up the last bit of courage and decided to go over there. He couldn't possibly do anything more embarassing than spit on the girl again, so he was glad for that. He put a smile on his face and headed over the the group of girls - he counted three, including Veronica. And she wasn't wearing the blue dress she had on that morning. It was green, now.

"Hey." Albus forced himself to speak before he lost his courage. The three girls stopped their chatter and looked up to see Albus. One of the girls gasped slightly and began giggling again. The other girl stared at him as if she was going to pass out. And Veronica looked unphased.

"I-I just wanted to...well, apologize for this morning, Veronica." Albus spoke after he had her attention. Veronica patted the empty space next to her for him to take a seat. He shook his head in denial - if he sat down he'd only find some way to make a fool out of himself.

"Well it's okay, Albus. You didn't stain it too bad." Veronica smiled up at him as her golden hair waved in the wind. Albus gulped.

"Right. Well, sorry again." He grinned at her and tucked his hands into his pockets. "Maybe tomorrow we can try it again? I'll do my best not to spit on you." He joked, hoping to break the slight tension. The other two girls were still silent and staring at him, making him feel awkward.

"Sure. I'd love to try again." Veronica agreed with a little nod and a sweet smile, "And I'll bring a bib just in case." Albus couldn't help but laugh, exposing his dimples. Veronica smiled wider.

"Might I suggest waterproofing your clothes - that might work better." He played in return.

"Right." Veronica replied cheerfully - so far so good, Albus thought. But he'd better walk away while he was still standing.

"See you tomorrow, then."

"Or tonight." Veronica arched her brow with a certain look in her eye. Albus' eyebrows shot up and he fidgeted slightly.

"Erm..." He stammered, unsure of what to do or say at the moment. His awkwardness was cute, apparently, because the other two girls were swooning over him by now. Veronica still seemed unphased.

"I know where to find you." Veronica offered with a small wave. Albus nodded his head and took a much needed step backwards.

"Right. See ya, then." He offered with a cheesy grin as he turned and walked away. His cheeks were blazing red, he could feel it. What on earth would possess her to say what she did? Albus wasn't sure, but she was flustering him and he needed to find Rose, and fast. He needed advice on the whole situation before he completely freaked out.

* * *

"Al, you don't even know if she's going to come find you tonight." Rose was trying her best to calm Albus down after he had told her what Veronica had said. Albus had raced to the Gryffindor common room and asked someone to bring Rose out. They sat in a corner in the corridor and talked quietly. Albus was clearly freaking out over the whole ordeal.

"But what if she does? What do I do?" Albus was breathing heavy and deep and Rose knew he was on the verge of a breakdown.

"Calm down, first of all." Rose rubbed his arm lightly. "You'll do no good if you make yourself sick over it. She might not even come, you never know. Girls just want to make the guys freak out over them."

"She's not like that. The way she looked..."

"She's a Veela, they _always_ have that look." Rose reminded him quickly. Albus was starting to look green again. Rose couldn't help but laugh.

"It's not funny. I'll make myself look like a total cad." Albus slumped slightly.

"Just be yourself - like you have been. Obviously she thinks you're cute or she wouldn't have talked to you today. Or yesterday. Or this morning. See?"

"You're right." Albus nodded slowly, forcing himself to calm down a little. "We'll see if she even comes to find me. How does she know where to find me? What if she's looking for me right now and I'm not where she thinks she can find me?" Albus began to work himself back into a panic.

"Then she'll be looking for you all night." Rose winked at him. "Don't be too available for her, Albus. She's used to guys falling all over her."

"Right. Don't be too available. Got it." He murmured. Rose giggled again.

"Al, don't even worry about it. Seriously. It's not like you two were friends or even talked before you and I made this dare thing."

"Yeah, but now that we _have_ talked, I'm freaking out."

"Which isn't like you. Girls fall all over you because you're cute and charming, and quirky and fun. Not because you freak out when a girl gets near you, or because you sit around like a worried puppy. That's not what girls find attractive about you, and Veronica is no different."

"Right. You're right. Again." Albus still looked sick.

"Go to the common room and get changed, wear something cute but don't get dressed up. Throw on a pair of fitted jeans and a band tee - something that makes you look mysterious yet inviting."

"What the sodding hell does that mean?" Albus nearly yelled as Rose laughed again.

"Black tee shirt. Jeans. And muss your hair up a bit." Rose spoke in lame-mans terms for her dear cousin. He nodded his head as if he was making a mental checklist, all the while mumbling her words to himself.

"Right. Better run." He struggled to stand and brushed himself off quickly, offering a hand to help Rose up as well. She took it and gave him an encouraging hug before he disappeared down the hallway.


	6. Chapter 6

_Woohoooooo thank you my lovely and faithful reviewers! I know some things might not be making sense, but I promise they'll sort themselves out! It'll all make sense in the end. I'm still trying to figure out how long I want this story to be...should I make it a long one? Or should I try to end it soon? I'm just having too much fun - and it's still only the beginning of the year for them.......should I change the dare so they have to complete it by the Holiday break? What's a fun twist I can throw in there? IDEAS anyone? : ) Feedback please! Lemme know how you liked this chapter - I'll try and get to respond to all the reviews in the next chapter - I don't have much time to update on here and I wanted to hurry and add this chapter before I lost internet connection! Ah! Read and review, my loves! Hugs to all!!!!! _

* * *

Poor Albus, Rose thought silently to herself as she basked in the warm grass by the lake. There were other students strewn about around her, also basking in the warmth of the sun. Rose loved coming to the lake while the weather still allowed her to do so - it was a great place to enjoy the peace and quiet and just sit and think.

Albus had waited up nearly all night for Veronica to show up - and she never did. Rose had a feeling she wouldn't, Veronica was used to playing with guys and not following through on her subtle flirty hints. But Rose felt bad because Albus had already been pining for the girl even before their dare came about. It wasn't that way for Rose, as she detested Scorpius from the very beginning. Rose thought she had an advantage because of her detached feelings for the Malfoy boy.

She sprawled out wider, letting her hair fan around her head in a wide arc. She was on her back, her head tilted towards the sun and her eyes were sealed shut. Ah, bliss.

Rose didn't flinch when she heard a few loud gasps from nearby students - she figured they were just bothering with each other. Until Rose felt a hand trace a thin line up her leg, from her ankle to her knee. She opened her eyes quickly to see Scorpius squatting beside her, with a mischievous look painted on his face. It had been a few days since their last encounter, and for that Rose was glad. But now he was back again. And she had to get into game mode.

"Don't you ever just disappear." She closed her eyes as if his touch weren't doing anything for her, and continued sun bathing. Scorpius fidgeted slightly, so he was sitting beside her now. Rose knew he wasn't about to leave - especially not after she made that comment. Damnit.

"I don't like you, Weasley." Scorpius stated matter-of-factly.

"And here I thought you were intelligent." She fired back, still seeming unphased by his presence. In reality, her body was tingling as his fingers trailed up past her knee and tickled the inside of her leg. Not too high, of course, but high enough to make Rose squirm slightly. Scorpius smirked, seemingly pleased that he elicited some sort of reaction from her.

"And for a split second I found you attractive." Scorpius leaned back, taking his warm hand from her thigh. Rose sighed inwardly when he did so - his touch was warm and soothing and she didn't want it to stop. But it was Scorpius, she reminded herself. "That was, until you opened your mouth."

"Then why are you here." Rose more demanded than asked. Scorpius sat silent for a moment, eyes trailing along her petite frame. He admired when she wore shorts - she had long, tan, sculpted legs and he had to admit they did look nice. And her chest was just the right size.

"Because I can be." He replied easily, shifting so his fingers could trail along her frame more easily. He lightly ran his fingers from her thigh where he left off, to the outside of her body and traced her hourglass frame, making sure to touch just enough of her to leave her wanting more. Rose didn't realize it, but her lips parted and she sharply inhaled as he did so. Another response - he was starting to make her flustered.

"You should stop."

"You should stop me." Was all he could reply. He wanted to make her break.

"I should go." She began to sit up and gather her bag beneath her arm, causing Scorpius to pull away from her. He wore that same arrogant smirk that Rose had grown to despise.

"What's the matter, Weasley? Getting too hot for you?" Scorpius smirked. Rose frowned.

"Hardly." She countered easily, wearing his same smirk, "Just bored with you, is all." She stood up, leaving Scorpius in the grass alone as she walked off. That made it twice that she had walked away from him.

And he was fuming. His light touches had caused her body to react, but why couldn't he break through that mind of hers? What was going on in there that was causing his tricks to fail? Most girls would've had their shirts off the second he touched their ankle, and here was Rose. Seemingly unpenetrable.

Damn her. He would get to her if it was the last thing he did this year.

* * *

Classes were once again in session, much to Rose's dislike. She went to Potions class with a scowl in her face. School work sucked, and she hated sitting up long nights working on essays. But she had to do it, like it or not.

She found an empty seat in the Potions classroom, and noticed all the other students piling in. They were all familiar to her, as she had been going to school with them for the past six years. Rose noticed Scorpius enter the classroom and she turned to look away before he spotted her staring. She pretended not to notice him, and she really didn't. Not until he took the empty seat next to her, all the while his eyes were pinned on her.

She turned slowly, looking displeased. Scorpius turned away from her and pulled out his books, setting them on the table before them. Apparently he wasn't going to give the chase up, which is exactly what Rose wanted. And now he was pretending as if she didn't exist - how funny.

Comical, even.

Rose continued to scowl. He had taken Albus' seat, and she knew that Albus was going to be upset about it. But he wouldn't say anything about it - he was too nice. Maybe now he would get the chance to sit with Veronica...

"Do you have an extra quill?" Rose asked Scorpius sweetly. He paused, looking up at her for a second.

"Yeah. In my pocket." He looked away from her once again, looking smug. Rose knew what he was referring to.

"If I wanted a toothpick, I would've asked for one, Malfoy." Rose quipped easily, causing some nearby classmates to snicker behind them. Scorpius paused once again.

"In that case, you should ask your dear cousin, Albus. He can help you with that one." Scorpius leaned over and whispered against her ear, causing Rose's skin to pimple up with goose bumps.

"I wouldn't know - but it's nice to know that you think about his toothpick, Malfoy." Rose replied without hesitation, causing the students to snicker once again. Scorpius had to give her that one, she was quick and witty. A trait he found...attractive? In other girls, of course. But not Weasley - never Weasley.

"You think about _my_ quill, Weasley." He smirked at her, still whispering against her ear, his breath hot on her neck. "Don't deny it."

Rose paused at this - she didn't want to feed his ego but she didn't want to deny it either. Of course she thought about him, it was her goal to think about him in every way. She pretended as if she didn't hear him and turned to a male classmate that was seated behind her. She asked to borrow a quill and he readily gave her one, looking flushed and embarassed. Rose was glad to have this impact on him, and she was sure Scorpius noticed it as well.

So she was a woman that men pined for. Someone whom other guys wanted - and this only added to Scorpius' curiosity about the girl.

Damn.

The teacher stood up and began assigning their partners for the year - the one they were seated at the table with. Albus had been paired with Anna, since she stole the seat next to him before anyone else could. And of course, Rose knew she would be paired with Scorpius.

Damn again.

"Looks like we're going to be _partners_ this year, Weasley." Scorpius didn't look at her as he spoke, but his comment was suggestive of something more. He was busy jotting notes down on a piece of parchment.

"Don't kid yourself, Malfoy." Rose replied, "We'll only ever be academic partners."

"Are you going to play the role of teacher? Cause that would be fun."

"In your dreams."

"You could wear those knee high socks, and a tiny plaid skirt."

"Keep fantasizing."

"You could hold a ruler, and whip me when I'm _bad_." Scorpius was looking at her now, pleased that he was making her cheeks turn a bright shade of red. He moved closer to her so that he was once again whispering against her neck, his leg brushed against her lightly.

"That might be a fun roleplay, with someone more attractive of course." Rose shrugged. "Maybe someone like Brendon. Or Tyler, for that matter."

"You could put me in detention for being such a _naughty_ boy. And I can shine the desks for you..."

"Tyler would be into that, I'm sure. Maybe I should talk to him after class, have a little fun this year."

"And you can make me sit in a chair in the corner of the room, and straddle me. Yank my tie and pull my mouth towards yours. Bite my lip and cause me to _moan_." Scorpius continued describing the scenario, causing Rose to squirm slightly in her seat. She actually could picture this in her head - and it was making her want him. It sounded gloriously fun.

"And you can shut your mouth and pay attention to class, now." Rose scolded as she turned to look at him, their faces entirely too close. Their lips only a breath apart. Tension mounted as they stared into each others' eyes.

A cough brought them out of their trance and back to reality.

"Is there something you'd like to share with the rest of the class?" The squat professor asked them as he pushed his glasses up on his nose, making his eyes appear larger than normal.

"Nothing, sir. We were just comparing notes, is all." Scorpius replied before Rose could say anything. The professor nodded slightly, and returned to lecture.

Rose was still flustered with Scorpius, and thought that perhaps she should say something to Tyler later - if nothing else, she might be able to get a good snog. After all, Rose wasn't like Anna - she wasn't easy and wouldn't whore around. But snogging...now that was another thing all in it's own. There was nothing wrong with kissing, Rose thought.

Scorpius sat in his seat and remained quiet the rest of the class. He knew he had gotten to her even if she didn't act like he did. And he was damn proud of it. It was about time he broke through her defenses, one way or another.

* * *

Rose left the classroom extremely frustrated - with herself, mostly. She was allowing Scorpius to enter her mind way too much, and way too easily. He should mean nothing to her - and she reminded herself that he didn't, but he still got under her skin and she couldn't have that.

She had to do something to get Scorpius off her mind for a while. Which is why she chased Tyler down the hall and got his attention. She and Tyler had dated for a short time in the past, until she broke it off between them. Tyler was upset at the loss, but of course, they both moved on and remained 'friends'. Acquaintences, more or less. So they were still on good terms.

They made plans to meet up after dinner that night and catch up on old times. Rose wasn't looking for a snog but if it happened, then so be it. She just really wanted the attention from another guy, and another guy to give her attention to besides Malfoy. And vice versa. She needed a break from him, and Tyler was an easy target.

They said their goodbyes and headed off to their next class - a class that Rose didn't share with Scorpius. Or Albus, for that matter, since they were both Slytherins. But Rose needed the break. She needed to give her attention to more appropriate subjects - such as Tyler and Ancient Runes. Yes. That's what she would do.

But subconsciously, Rose knew her mind would be trailing back to Malfoy for the rest of the day. And she cursed herself for it.

* * *

Scorpius knew that Rose had sought out Tyler for reasons unknown. Perhaps she was being truthful while they were bantering back and forth during class. He wondered if she would play out his fantasy with another man. The thought irritated him immensely. Scorpius knew he could call on Anna and play out the fantasy anyway, but even Anna was losing appeal to him. Rose was becoming more and more mysterious, making him want to figure her out even more. Lately, she was all that was on his mind and he hated her for it.

He didn't want her as anything permanent, only a quick shag just to win. Win what? He wasn't sure, but he needed to win her. He concluded that after dinner he would follow Rose and Tyler and see what they were up to. After all, Scorpius was nosy and had to know everything. Especially about the Weasley girl.

So he went about his day normally, avoiding Rose at all costs, and it seemed she was doing the same. After dinner, he saw her hurry from the Great Hall and he got up to follow her - making sure that she didn't know he was all but stalking her.

She seemed oblivious as she raced to the Astronomy tower - a known hot spot for making out. Scorpius smirked slightly - he wanted to catch her in action. He _had_ to catch her in action. Just for his own personal images - and payback for her spying on him on the train.

Tyler was already waiting for her there, and Scorpius spotted the two find a corner and sit down together, talking in the moonlight. Scorpius silently slipped into the shadows on the far end of the classroom, unbeknownst to Rose and Tyler. He watched as they chatted and was already bored with their encounter.

And then they kissed. Rose had grabbed the back of Tylers neck and pulled him quickly against her, mouth pressing against mouth. Scorpius smiled lightly, glad that they had gotten to the point already. He knew he was probably sick for watching, but Scorpius wasn't ashamed. It was like watching a porno, just in real time. And not as graphic. There wasn't much he could tell from the two of them, whether or not Rose was a good kisser or even if she was enjoying it.

And after a few more minutes, Rose and Tyler pulled away. Tyler stood up and kissed Rose one last time before racing from the tower, looking flushed and satisfied, with a big grin painted on his funny little face. Scorpius scowled.

Rose remained seated in the moonlight, with her auburn hair cascading in large curls down her back. Her hand was clutching at her collar bone, and the look on her face was an unsatsified one. Scorpius could fix that.

He took a step from the shadows, drawing the attention of Rose. She turned to face with him a surprised look on her face. A look that quickly vanished as distaste took over.

Scorpius clapped his hands together a few times in mock applause.

"Nice show, Weasley." He chuckled, "Though I expected more of you."

"Sod off, Malfoy." She spit back as she stood up and straightened herself out.

"Oh I would, but I don't want to miss the second act." He replied easily as he tucked his hands into his pockets. Rose studied his frame for a second too long - Scorpius noticed her eyes on him.

"You're such an imbecile." She started, "No. You're like a dirty cockroach, crawling on my skin and pissing me off."

"So you want me on your skin, do you?" He took a few quick strides forward, catching her off guard. Once again, she was pushed back against the wall with her innocent eyes peering up at him. His hands rested on either side of her body, caging her in. Malfoy liked having this kind of control.

"How many times do I have to turn you down?" She noticed him tilting his head closer to hers - drawing his lips close to hers as she talked. Her eyes dipped to his lips and she noticed how ripe and kissable they appeared. Damnit.

"I'm not keeping count." He closed the gap between them quickly, his lips grazing against her jawline. Her eyes fluttered and her chin rose to allow him more of her neck. He smiled against her skin.

"Why are you doing this, Malfoy?" Rose asked as she came to her senses and looked at him. Their eyes met once again, causing lightning to ripple through Malfoy's veins. And Rose's as well. Tension. Sexual tension.

"Because I can." He responded as his lips pressed against her skin, just under her earlobe. Rose's legs wobbled beneath her but she kept herself from falling to the floor. She grinded her teeth together as she willed her body not to give into him.

"I already told you that you'll never have me." Rose challenged, eliciting a low growl from Scorpius. His lips grazed her own, causing her lips to part in expectance of a kiss.

"Not even," His lips grazed hers once again, "...a little taste?" Rose's breath escaped her as she pinned herself back against the wall, eyes closed and lips parted. Malfoy was in control and at the moment, Rose really didn't care.

"A little taste isn't all you want, is it?" Rose managed to say as Scorpius pressed his firm body against hers. She could feel the hard muscle beneath his clothing and she did all she could to keep her hands to herself.

"It's not all you want either." He countered, his lips grazing hers yet again. Rose really couldn't handle this sort of temptation. But she knew that Scorpius was only tempting himself with this as well.

"Just a taste." She reasoned, all senses lost as his smell filled her senses and took control. His pure masculine form was crushed against her own, and his lips kept grazing her own. She was utterly lost to him at the moment.

Scorpius groaned sensually at her response, unsure of whether or not he should give in. He liked having this sort of control over her - it made him feel powerful. He brought his lips just against her own, both had parted lips and were only a breath away from losing control with each other. His lips were lightly against hers, but they weren't kissing. And then tension was causing lightning to sizzle through both of their bodies.

"Not tonight." He moaned against her lips as he pushed himself away from her. Her eyes fluttered open and an angry look fell across her features. Scorpius smirked at her as he turned on his heel and left her alone in the classroom.

What. Thefuck. Just happened.


	7. Chapter 7

_Ookay : ) It's been taking me a little while to get the next chapters written - my life seemed to get SUPER busy this week and I can only write when I'm near a computer...so....Sorry!!!_

_But THANKS A BUNCHES to my wonderful reviewers! Without you, there would be no story! And no sense in updating! So thank you thank you thank you! _

_Beyondtheveil6 - I plan on continuing, so stay tuned! :), HisLovelyLilAngel - Rose and Scorpius are just too cute for me, they're too much fun. Albus and Veronica are too, I need to work on them some more. ^^ Keep reading! Jena - hehe, thanks! I hoped it'd be a good one. : ) HAKUNAMUTATA (btw, it's Rose who thinks that ^^) - Almost addicting?! I like that ! : ) Teehee. And saucy scenes are my favorite, so just wait until they all start getting down to business, haha, not in that sense but still. ^^ More fun to come! blueapplepie (great review! I'm going to definately take what you said into consideration, because you're right with Scorpius and everything. ^^) And Girl Power, yes! I didn't even notice that I was doing that, but you're so right, haha. Thanks for another great review and pointing that out! I'll look out for it now! Haha. Hawaiiantai - Thanks for the review! I'll try to drag this on as long as I can, so long as it doesn't die and get boring. I hope it doesn't! Keep me in check! : ) Alliee- I was thinking the same about Rose, she should be innocent. But she's not TOO innocent, if you catch my drift. She's not an angel but she's nothing like Anna, lol. And Scorpius is just....Scorpius, haha, my version of him anyway. I hope you keep reading and keep reviewing! Love it!, AngelicKat445 - Haha of course I'm gonna write more! So no need to come seek me out just yet : ) Teehee. SeraphimeRising- Thanks for the review! I hope you continue to like it and review! Stay tuned for more!!!!!! Sarahbrasil- Ohhh of course Rose is going to turn things : ) I just haven't figured out how yet - but we'll find out! lol. Scorpius can't win EVERYTHING, despite what he believes. : ) Smilelikeyoomeanit- Thanks for the review, love! Hope you enjoy the next chapter just as much!_

_Thank you guys so much for reviewing Chapter 6! And to most of you who review for every chapter. I really do run to my email and see if ya'll wrote. : ) I love it! Teeheeeee. ^^ So on to the next chapter! Woot! Review review! Much love to all, and lotsa hugs!_

* * *

Scorpius wasn't sure what had just happened, or why it bothered him so much. Was it the fact that he _didn't_ kiss her that bothered him? Isn't that what he wanted to do, was to win her in some way? And he had won, she was going to give into him, he knew that much. But then why did he feel unsatisfied?

He shook his head as he headed back to the Slytherin common room, hands tucked into his pockets.

He was so close. He could still smell her on his clothes, from where their bodies had rubbed together. A faint smile spread across his lips as he thought of it.

It was the chase, he tried to convince himself. That's what kept bringing him around her, trying to see how far he can push until she would break. The chase, that's all. Nothing more, nothing less.

And what would happen when he got what he wanted? Like he almost did tonight? Would he move onto the next challenge? Probably. Maybe not.

He really didn't know, and he _really_ didn't like knowing.

Sodding hell. Now would be a good time to call on Anna, to relieve that stress and sexual frustration that he was feeling. But for some reason, he just wasn't feeling like it.

Sodding hell again. That Weasley girl really had him screwed up. He made a mental note to stay away from her for a few days. Maybe more. He just wouldn't talk to her during class - he'd sit there and mind his own business for once.

Yes. That's what he would do. Ignore the Weasley girl until he could figure out what the hell he really wanted from her, if anything.

* * *

Rose was fuming. How could she let Scorpius get that close to her? And how the crikey hell could she lose control like she did? Rose did _not_ lose control, especially to Scorpius, of all people.

He was the absolute last person she ever wanted to lose control with. Ever.

She straightened her clothes and took a few much needed deep breaths before she left the Astronomy Tower, where all the events had just unfolded. Her mind kept trying to press rewind and play the horrid movie again. And she desperately did not want to relive that moment.

But the way Scorpius had made her feel. Merlins balls, that was crazy. And so real.

She vowed to never let him have that sort of control over her again - not unless it was on her terms. She absolutely could _not_ give him the control.

She vowed to herself that she would stay away from Scorpius for the next few days, at _least_. That should do the trick until she figured out a way to gain control of the seemingly hopeless situation.

* * *

"Do you think I'm pretty, Albus?" Anna's voice snatched Albus from a daydream as they sat in Potions. Albus didn't realize it, but he was watching Veronica and he had a slight bit of drool pooling from the corner of his mouth.

"I - erm - what?" He wiped his face with the back of his hand and tried to pull himself back to reality. Did Veronica know he was staring? Sodding hell.

"I said, do you think I'm pretty?" Anna repeated again, sounding slightly frustrated.

"Well, yeah, I guess so. Why?" Albus replied as he pressed his eyebrows together. Girls are so strange, he thought to himself.

"I'm just wondering why you're wasting your time on Veronica Lacombe. You're way out of her league, you know." Anna waved her hand nonchalantly as she spoke.

"Yeah, I know she is - " Albus paused, thinking about what Anna just said, "Wait, you think _I'm_ out of _her_ league?"

"That's what I said, Albus." Anna reminded him playfully, "So if you think I'm pretty, then why don't you stare at me and drool like you do her?"

"Erm." Albus was turning an embarassing shade of red. Anna was pretty, sure, but she was no Veronica Lacombe. And she wasn't the one chosen for the dare between him and Rose. "I-I don't know, Anna, I really don't."

"I'm just playing around with you, love. No need to get all flushed and everything." Anna reached out and ran her thumb across the top of his hand reassuringly. "But really, you could have so many other girls in the school that would be perfect for you, and yet you choose Veronica. I just don't see why."

"There's nothing wrong with her. She's nice, and smart, and pretty, and..."

"And totally fake." Anna rolled her eyes. "You could be with me, you know."

"Didn't you date my brother last year?" Albus responded quickly, hoping to get himself away from this conversation.

"Hmm. Yes and no. Not really. But kind of." Anna wasn't sure how to describe her 'relationship' with James Potter the previous year. Complicated, to say the least.

"Right. Well, it's a brothers unspoken rule - you don't date past flames." Albus fidgeted in his seat and cut his eyes once again at Veronica, hoping she wasn't watching. But of course, she was. He knew that nobody could hear the conversation between he and Anna since they were whispering to each other. And everyone else was busy doing book work anyway; like he was supposed to be doing.

"We weren't exactly 'flames', Albus. I'm sure he wouldn't mind." Anna countered easily, backing Albus into a corner yet again.

"Erm. Right. I'll - I'll think about it I guess." Albus tried to go back to writing notes but Anna seemed to have other things in mind. She crossed her legs and rubbed her bare calf against his.

"You shouldn't have to think about it." Anna rested her chin in her hand as she gazed at the handsome boy. Albus looked like he was going to fall out of the chair and pass out. Her skin against his was making him have goosebumps and dirty thoughts, only one of which would have an effect on another part of his anatomy that he didn't want to be affected.

"I - erm, we're in class. I -" Albus gulped.

"Oh, relax." Anna pushed herself back to her seat with a wide grin and started to take notes. She had flustered him and she found that amusing. His cheeks were cherry red and his eyes were enlarged and darkened - both a sign that Anna knew too well.

Albus took one last peek at Veronica. She didn't look pleased as she glanced away quickly, allowing her hair to fall over her face so he could no longer see her profile. He turned back to his book quickly and tried to pretend that none of that happened.

Why were girls so bloody confusing?

* * *

Rose could cut the tension between her and Scorpius with a dull knife. They both sat at the desk, legs tucked away from each other, and faces staring only at their books. She wondered how he would react after last night, and she wasn't surprised that he chose to act the same exact way that she did.

Funny.

Rose heard someone clear their throat next to her, and she looked over to see Tyler squatting by the table at her side. She looked around for half a second before putting her quill down and turning to him.

"I was wondering if you'd like to meet up again tonight? I mean...if it's too soon..." Tyler whispered as he looked up at her with wide eyes. Rose thought he looked particularly innocent just then.

A soft hiss from Scorpius drew her attention away from Tyler, she looked over at Scorpius for a brief moment - long enough to see the clear distaste painted on his features. Though he tried to pretend like he wasn't paying attention to her. Rose knew otherwise.

"Um. Tyler, I don't know. We're supposed to be working right now..." Rose replied as she chewed her bottom lip.

"Just say 'yes', that's all." He tried to convince her. Rose wasn't sure if she wanted to lead the poor guy on - and besides, she needed the time to get her own thoughts straight.

"I don't think tonight is a good night. I have a lot of homework to do." She trailed off with an apologetic look in her eyes.

"It doesn't have to be for long - a few minutes is all I ask." Tyler pleaded. Rose remembered why she broke up with the guy - he was too smothering.

"Tyler..."

"She said sod off, alright?" Scorpius had leaned back and interrupted the conversation with a stern voice. Tyler looked past Rose and furrowed his brow at the blonde headed Malfoy.

"I don't remember asking you..." Tyler replied angrily and Rose held both of her hands up to motion for them both to shut up.

"Tyler - not tonight, maybe sometime this weeked, when I don't have so much work. Alright?" She ignored Scorpius still, though he was clearly watching them now. Tyler looked a little upset but he managed a smile nonetheless.

"Alright. Sounds good. See ya, then." Tyler stood and walked away, but not before sending Malfoy an eat-shit-and-die look. Rose too spun and gave Scorpius that same look.

"Stay out of my business, Malfoy." Rose said angrily before she returned to her notes. Malfoy was seething and he wasn't sure why.

"Don't think I did that for _you,_ Weasley." Scorpius nearly spat, "I was tired of hearing your voice."

"Then stop talking to me." She finally looked up at the boy and met his eyes.

"Stop responding." He challenged as he set his steely eyes on hers. Both of them locked gazes for too long. Finally Rose looked away and shook her head.

"You're impossible."

"I'm a Malfoy."

"That doesn't mean you have to be a git." She responded, still looking away from him. He too was looking at his parchment pretending to write.

"Would you like me any other way?"

"I don't like you at all." She shrugged slightly.

"That's not the impression I got from you last night..." Scorpius looked smug.

"I was still thinking about Tyler."

"Like _he_ could make you feel that way." Scorpius hissed, "It was _me_ and you know it."

"Then what's your excuse? You were lusting after me quite a bit yourself, last night." Rose quipped causing Scorpius to pause.

"I wasn't thinking about you either, so don't fool yourself, Weasley." He spat, "You could _never_ do it for me."

"Like I'd ever _want_ to, Malfoy."

"Keep telling yourself that." Scorpius leaned back in his seat and let his blonde hair fall over his eyes. Rose glanced at him from the corner of her eye and immediately thought he was quite handsome. A deep scowl crossed her face at this thought.

"Let's just stay clear of each other from now on. Deal?" Rose forced her eyes to return to her parchment. Scorpius cut a sideways glance at the girl.

"Like _you_ can stay away from me." Scorpius countered, sounding like he just challenged her. Rose shook her head.

"Don't fool yourself, Malfoy." She mocked, "You'll never do it for me, so I don't think it'll be a problem to stay away from you."

"Fine."

"Fine."

Silence. Rose was even more pissed off and Scorpius was seething, making the tension between them grow ever thicker. Scorpius cut one last glance at the girl and wondered if they could really avoid each other forever.

Probably not, he thought to himself.

And then he smiled.

* * *

"Albus!" A voice called down the hallway, causing Albus to spin around quickly. Veronica was dodging students as she hurried towards him. His heart fell into his feet and his cheeks immediately flushed. She stood before him with a wide smile. "I wanted to ask you something."

"Okay." Albus smiled sheepishly, suddenly caught up in her beauty. It must be the whole Veela thing, Albus forced himself to come back down to earth.

"Um. Are you and Anna...a couple?" Veronica nibbled her bottom lip adorably and once again, Albus got caught up. He was pretty sure he was drooling again, since Veronica was looking at him funny.

"I - what?" Albus shook his head, suddenly realizing what Veronica had asked, "Me and Anna?" He laughed, "No, never. Never, no."

"Oh. Well okay. That's good then." Veronica smiled wide and blushed lightly herself. Albus didn't fail to catch the blush on her cheeks, which only caused him to blush even more.

"Oh? How...how is that good, then?" Albus was hoping his charm would come back to him - he really wasn't this quiet when it came to girls. But Veronica...

He almost drooled again.

"I - um - Well I guess that means you're still single." She paused, digging her toe into the ground nervously, "You _are _single, right?"

"Yes!" Albus almost screamed at the poor girl. She blinked quickly, and Albus was pretty sure he spit on her again. Somehow. "I mean, yeah, I'm not seeing anyone. At the moment."

"Okay." Veronica giggled, "Good. My friend will be happy to hear that." Veronica turned to walk away.

"Wait, what?" Albus furrowed his brow together slightly. Did he just hear her right? Couldn't have.

"Oh, my friend thinks you're adorable." Veronica giggled again, "She wanted me to ask you about Anna. And see if you were single."

"Erm..." Albus' heart was definitely on the ground somewhere, probably scattering down the hall like a puppy with its' tail between its' legs.

"But don't worry, Albus." Veronica noticed his uneasiness, "I think you're adorable too." And with that, she flashed him a flirty glance before she turned and walked away, making sure to wiggle her hips more than usual. And once again, Albus was smiling.

And drooling.

* * *


	8. Chapter 8

_I'll make this quick this time - so I want to thank everyone for their awesome and amazing reviews! I can't believe how many this story is getting! It makes me all squishy and happy and bouncy and stuff. ^.^ So keep reviewing and leaving love and I'll keep writing! :) Teehee. _

_Anyway - I'll try to respond to the reviews from last chapter and this chapter in the NEXT chapter - so stay tuned! I'm not forgetting about you. But I wanted to put another chapter up real quick - and it's longer than the last ones so YAY! :) _

_Okay, much love and read on. Enough of my rambling. ^^_

* * *

Rose wasn't sure what had gone wrong, but something definitely had. Two weeks had gone by without any incidents between her and Malfoy. And she wasn't sure if it was a good thing or not. After all, she was supposed to be seducing him.

Sure, they sat next to each other during Potions class, but neither of them uttered a word to each other. Scorpius wouldn't even glance at Rose, let alone speak to her. Though, she did notice that when he took his seat, his eyes would darken and he would tense up and keep his head staring down at the desk, or directly at the teacher.

And sometimes their arms would brush against each other, or their legs would lightly touch and Rose swore she could hear Scorpius growl at the contact. Whether that was good, or bad, she wasn't sure.

But one thing she _did_ know, was she had to gain control once again and fast.

Albus and Veronica were on friendly speaking terms, and Rose was scared that Albus was going to fall into the friend zone if he didn't up his game a bit. He was sweet and cordial to Veronica, which was everything she was used to. But at least they were talking to each other, unlike Rose and Scorpius.

Rose frowned once again as she sat on an empty couch in the Gryffindor common room. She thought for a few minutes before realizing she had a tool that would get her inside information on Scorpius and what makes him tick - Anna Fox.

So there Rose waited, in the common room, until Anna showed up.

* * *

Veronica combed her long blonde hair while her two close friends sat on their beds. It was a Friday night and that meant that the weekend was free for them to do whatever they wanted to do - within reason, of course.

Veronica smiled as she thought of the dark headed Potter. He certainly was adorable, and someone she could see herself dating. But there was something missing about him - he didn't offer her a challenge and of course, everyone likes a challenge.

"So what's going on between you and Albus?" One of Veronica's friends giggled as Veronica still stared at herself in the mirror. She smiled lightly.

"Nothing, really." She grinned wider, "At least not right now. He's shy and I'm not going to make the first move."

"Why not? It hasn't stopped you before." The girl replied with another giggle. Veronica frowned slightly.

"That was a mistake." She set her hairbrush down and turned around to face her two friends. "And I don't want to make a mistake with Albus. He's too sweet and I don't want to hurt him."

"Then you should be honest with him and tell him." The friend frowned at this and Veronica returned the scowl. She knew what the girl was referring to but she didn't want to tell anyone else about it. It was her little secret.

"I can't." Veronica shook her head, deciding against telling the truth. "And you know why."

"It's going to come out sooner or later." The friend amended with a shake of her head. "Probably sooner rather than later."

"Nobody has to know." Veronica stood from the chair and crossed to her bed to sit down, "I need to enjoy my life while I can, and be with who I want to be with."

"But what if you two fall in love?" The friend asked honestly. Veronica pursed her lips together for a moment before responding.

"There's no such thing as love." She shook her head solemnly, "At least not for me."

* * *

It was well after dinner when Anna finally entered the common room, looking gloomy for once. Rose waved her over and motioned for her to sit down next to her. Anna painted on a smile and headed over to Rose.

"I needed some girl advice." Rose started as she nibbled her bottom lip innocently. At this, Anna perked up and grinned wide.

"Well I have answers." Anna replied with a giggle. Rose knew that Anna wouldn't be ashamed to talk about such things, and Rose needed advice on...well, seducing.

"I can't believe I'm about to ask you this..." Rose shook her head and tied her hands in knots, "But how did you catch someone like Scorpius? I just don't see how you did it."

"Oh him?" Anna waved her hand nonchalantly, "He was the easy one. James was more difficult than Scorpius. You see, Scorpius is the type of guy who'll shag just about anything with two legs and a twat."

"Anna!" Rose scolded with her mouth agape.

"What? It's true!" Anna let out a loud laugh as Rose's cheeks flushed in embarassment. The girl certainly was forthright. "But anyway. He more or less likes to be in charge all the time. Every once in a while he'll let me take charge and order him around. He seems to like that enough, but really he needs to feel like he's got the power over a woman. That's what makes Scorpius tick, and if you can make him chase you and win you, then you'll have him."

"That doesn't tell me much. How did you do it? Details." Rose was slightly confused, but was getting the gist of it. Scorpius needed to be in control. What else was new.

"Well I set my sights on him back in our fourth year." Anna started as she seemed to be taking a step back in time, "He didn't notice me for a long time, even though I was putting myself out there and confronting him. It wasn't until I gave up on him that he started to notice me. So I changed my image a bit - started wearing more revealing outfits, starting wearing my hair down and putting a little bit of makeup on. Things that would make me appear more attractive - and it worked."

"So you quit chasing him and started to dress revealing and that was it?" Rose asked.

"Not exactly. I'd show up where he was, like in the library or something, and pretend like I didn't notice him. I'd bend over in front of him and give him a little peek. He knew what I was doing, and that I was doing this for his attention, so I became a game for him. We'd pass each other in the halls and he'd grab my butt and I pretended like I didn't feel a thing. I became something for him to win, and eventually I just gave into him and we've been...'buddies' ever since." Anna finished with a smile. Rose shook her head for a moment, considering Anna's information.

The girl was smart, she had to give her that much.

"Right. Well that sounds easy enough." Rose replied as she lost herself in thought. Anna studied the girl for a moment before speaking.

"So who are you wanting to get with?" Anna began to pry with a wide smile. Rose figured she had better make something up and fast.

"Tyler." Rose responded quickly as she looked away. Anna let out a small laugh.

"Haven't you two dated already?"

"Yeah, but it's been a while." Rose shrugged, continuing with the lie, "I guess I need to win him all over again."

"Well, if you need anything, just ask. I have a 'meeting' tonight. I think Albus is finally coming around; we're supposed to be meeting near the courtyard in ten minutes." Anna wiggled her eyebrows suggestively. Rose scowled.

"You don't need to be bothering with him, he's innocent." Rose scolded lightly. Anna giggled.

"I'm sure." Anna rolled her eyes. "About as innocent as a two-cent whore."

"Anna!" Rose slapped the girls arm playfully but let out a laugh anyway. "But seriously, you don't need to be messing around with him. He's a really good guy and he doesn't need to get hurt."

"I won't hurt him. Much." Anna wriggled her brow once again before standing up. Rose was displeased but she didn't own her cousin - he could make his own decisions. He was a big boy.

"See ya." Rose waved goodbye as Anna disappeared through the door.

Rose had an idea - and she was going to start tonight.

* * *

Scorpius was sitting alone in the library - everyone else was out and about enjoying their first night of the weekend. But not him. He was doing his homework so he didn't have to be bothered with it on Sunday night. He'd rather go ahead and get it overwith - besides, he was safe in here from that Weasley girl.

He straightened out the parchment in front of him and let out a loud sigh. She was all that was on his mind and he despised her for it. Despised himself, even. He couldn't even enjoy casual sex with any of his former partners - it just wasn't any good to him. Not while he was thinking about how Rose would feel beneath him.

She was a game to him - a game he _needed_ to win but knew he shouldn't even play.

He was screwed up in the head. He frowned and turned his attention back to his books.

That was until he heard footsteps. He looked up to see Rose approaching him with a seductive look in her eyes.

His skin pimpled and his eyes darkened immediately. She had her hair down and it was flowing around her in long, auburn waves. Her face had light makeup on and her blue eyes were deadset on him. Like an animal hunting her prey. She undulated her body as she moved stealthily towards him.

Merlins balls, and she was wearing a short jean skirt and a low cut top.

He gulped hard, his eyes set on her, grazing along her body like she was next in line for lunch. And what she would taste like, Scorpius could only dream about. He sat straighter in his seat as Rose stood before him.

Not a word was spoken as she sat her plump arse on the table in front of him, and crossed her legs dangerously near to his hands, facing him.

Scorpius couldn't speak even if he tried. It was all he could do to keep his hands from roaming up her tanned thighs and pulling her skirt around her waist so he could take her right there on the library table. He growled at the thought and noticed that Rose's eyes were darkened with lust as well.

"Studying _hard?_" Rose spoke softly and in a lower voice, her words suggestive of something more. Scorpius allowed his eyes to roam the length of her sculpted legs - they were so close to him and he could see a peek of her panties where her legs were crossed.

"Hardly, now, seeing as your ass in on my book." Scorpius replied coolly. He was trying to contain himself and keep his composure. Rose let out a soft chuckle and kicked off her flip flops, letting them fall to the floor with a soft bang.

"Get me off, then." Rose challenged him seductively as she leaned foward, allowing him a small peek of her cleavage. Scorpius wasn't sure what exactly she was referring to. Getting her off the book? Or...

"Tell me how." He challenged in return, hoping that she would clarify things a bit.

But instead, Rose let out a soft laugh and leaned forward again. This time, she uncrossed her legs and moved one foot to his chair, right between his knees. And started roaming upwards, making sure to feel the inside of his thigh with her bare foot. Scorpius dropped his hands to his sides and stifled a groan. She leaned dangerously close to his ear and spoke huskily, making sure his eyes had a clear shot down her shirt.

"Touch me." She ordered as her toes grazed him dangerously close to his zone. His eyes rolled slightly back and he bit his bottom lip.

Merlins balls.

"Touch you, where." He replied with his hands still stiff at his side. Rose grinned wide, with a devilish smirk that Scorpius knew too well. What the bloody hell had gotten into her? He didn't know - but all he knew was that _he_ wanted to get into her anyway possible.

"Where I want to be touched." She nipped at his ear lobe causing Scorpius to let out a moan. Rose smiled against his neck and pulled away from him, seeing what he would do next.

"Weasley, why are you doing this?" Scorpius had mustered the last of his sense and asked her. He wasn't one to be toyed with, and he had a feeling that Rose was only playing with him.

And he really wasn't in the playing mood. Not after all this.

"Because I can." Rose replied as she ran her tongue along his earlobe and nipped again. If she did that one more time, Scorpius swore he'd throw her up against a wall and have his way with her regardless of whether she wanted to or not.

"That's not good enough." He tried to push himself away from the table but Rose was too quick. She slid off the table and into his lap, straddling him as she brought her lips dangerously close to his.

Scorpius couldn't breathe as he let out a gasp and a soft moan. Rose gripped his chin with her fingers and pulled his face to look directly at hers.

Scorpius liked when the woman was in control sometimes. And this was one of those times.

"What's the matter?" She studied his face as if she were sizing him up. Her eyes grazed across his ripe lips and then chewed her own bottom lip. She really did want to kiss him. His piercing eyes were darker than she had ever seen them, and dangerous. "All I want is a _taste_."

"For fucks sake, Rose, this isn't how you go about getting a _taste._" Scorpius growled as Rose harshly let his chin go, causing his head to turn sideways. Rose leaned forward and bit deep into his neck, causing Scorpius to close his eyes and moan before he could say anything further.

"Maybe I want the whole dinner." Rose responded when she relinquished his neck from her teeth. She left small bite marks on his neck, and leaned forward once again to kiss the little red marks. She knew she was driving him insane, especially since her skirt was hiked up and nothing was separating them except for a few thin strips of cloth.

"Shit, the way you're acting you're about to get a 5 course meal." Scorpius was tired of holding himself back. He reached forward and gripped her hips, pulling them against him hard. Rose was taken aback - she wasn't expecting him to touch her and now that his hands were on her, she wasn't sure if she did the right thing by turning him on.

And somehow his feral nature and the way he looked before her right now made her scared. But she wasn't about to show him that.

Rose felt his fingers dig deeper into her hips, so she voluntarily rocked her hips against him, eliciting another moan from his lips. She gripped his chin once again and turned his face to look on hers - their lips were only a breath away from touching. She parted her lips as she leaned into him, he tilted his head back so she could kiss him more directly.

But instead, she pulled back and furrowed her brow at him as if she were unsatisfied. She started to push herself away from him and get up.

And Scorpius wasn't having that.

He shifted and threw her against the table so that he was angled between her knees, almost laying on top of her as she looked stunned leaning back as she sat on the table. His hands were still digging into her hips and he smirked at her as a look of fear crossed over her features.

"What's the matter, Weasley? Suddenly not _hungry_ anymore?" Scorpius growled against her lips. Rose's eyes were wide and she seemed at a loss for words as she let out a low groan and a deep exhale.

Before Scorpius knew it, Rose had crashed her lips against his, and harshly bit his bottom lip. Scorpius pulled back with a growl, even more turned on from her little attack.

He looked down at her and moved one hand to the back of her neck, pulling her face towards his as he crushed his lips against hers once again - nibbling softly as Rose parted her lips to let him in. She met his fierceness with her kisses, pressing her lips against his, tongue tracing his lower lip lightly as if asking for entrance. And then he tasted her, as his own tongue raced to meet hers.

She tasted like cinnamon.

Their tongues fought each other as their lips pressed fiery kisses in a rush of passion. Rose moaned softly and her soft animalistic sounds made Scorpius growl as they continued kissing.

It was probably the best snog that Scorpius had ever experienced in his life and he didn't want it to stop - until he realized who he was snogging with. A Weasley.

Before he could move, she pulled herself away from him and put her hand over his lips so he couldn't reach in for more. She looked disheveled, her cheeks were scarlet and her eyes were dark and fierce. Her lips were pink and plump from the intense kissing they had just shared.

"Like what you tasted?" Scorpius smirked as he tried to pull himself closer to her for more. Rose put her hand on his chest and pushed him away.

"You're no Tyler." She shook her head and gave him a disappointed look before hopping off the table to leave.

Scorpius grabbed her hand and spun her around - angry at her words and intent on proving her wrong. She wrenched her hand from his grasp and pulled her skirt down to straighten it out. Scorpius was at a loss for words for once - he was so angry he could probably do an unforgiveable and not feel remorse.

And that's why he let her leave. He didn't need to spend his last few years at Hogwarts in Azkaban.

But he made a solemn vow at that moment, as he watched her wiggle her hips as she left him standing there alone. He would get her if it was the last thing he did this year - and he would get her completely.

She had just made herself the one object that Scorpius desired more than anything else. And Scorpius _always_ got what he wanted.


	9. Chapter 9

_*Dances* I'm so glad that ya'll seem to like the story so far! I'm having too much fun writing it - and I noticed something NOT cool! I wanted this to be sort of a light and airy comedy and yet it's turned into a drama, again. lol. I told you guys to keep me on track! Should I change it? Or keep it the way it is? Let me know which you would prefer! I do know that I need more humor though, so I'll try to work on that. But alas, all my writing turns into SMUT and DRAMA and.....you know, my kind of stuff, haha. _

_Okay - to thank all those who have left reviews for the last two chapters!!!!!! _

_TheMixedUpGirl - Always so faithful with reviews! And I guess I'm saying thanks to both of your reviews for chapter 7 and 8 : ) I'm glad you keep coming back for more! It makes me squishy : ) BlueApplePie- You got it right with Veronica's "friend", but there's more to her than you can imagine! There's drama to come and broken hearts and wild sex. Of course, all the fun stuff, hahah. : ) Keep reading! And thanks again! HakunaMutata- Albus and Veronica ARE too cute, but you'll have to wait and see what happens :) Albus and Anna are getting a little too close, lol. And Scorpius and Rose - what can I really say about them? They say enough by themselves :) Thanks again! Keep reading! SmileLikeYooMeanIt- Thanks for the reviews! Come back and read some more! :) Hope you continue to like it. ^^ AngelicKat445- Hahah you're too funny. ^^ Rose and Scorpius are one of a kind, that's for sure. I even enjoy the tension between them : ) lol. Anna and Albus - I'm not sure where that's going but it's going somewhere and it's probably not a good thing! Haha, I'm curious as to how Veronica will react. ^^ Stay tuned and keep reading! Love the reviews, thank you so much! Allie- LOL Tyler is annoying? Yeah, he probably would annoy me too, but he's a good character to keep Scorpius pissed off haha. And Rose has someone to fall back on if needed. ^^ But you're the first one to say that Tyler's annoying! I find that funny : ) Keep reading and thank you so much for the reviews!!!!! SarahBrasil- Ooooh Albus is going to have some fun, don't you worry about that ^^ Teehee. I'm smutty, I know. lol. Thanks for the reviews, keep reading a lemme know whatcha think! : ) JoanMarieMesi- Thank you thank you!!! I hope you continue to like it, so keep reading and reviewing!!!! ^^ Violetxx- Scorpius is far too sexy for his own good, and Albus is adorable ^^ I agree! I'm glad you like it and I hope you continue to enjoy it!!!! Thanks for the review, love! RianneX- Yayy thanks for the reviews! I'm glad you like it! Prozac is a little expensive so I'm glad that I can cut into that for you!! Haha. ^^ Keep reading and reviewing! I love it! Chizuru97- Teehee I'll keep updating as long as ya'll keep reviewing!!! Hahah, not really....maybe. Kind of. Erm....just keep reading and lemme know how you like it! LOL and thanks again for the review!!! MouseAndStupidProductions- Aw I'm glad you like it! Poor Albus is right - he has not idea what's in store for him. ^^ Teehee. So keep reading and reviewing! Thank you so much again!!!! ^^ ErinFabu- I'm glad you like it!!! That makes me all squishy and happy, you have no idea. ^^ And cold showers, yes, Scorpius....yes, he needed one, hehe. ^^ So keep reading and hopefully you'll continue to enjoy it!!! More smut to come! Frogstoppper77- Aw you're too sweet! Nobody has thanked me personally yet, so that was a first. ^^ Thank you for being kind! I'm glad you like the story and I hope you continue to like the story. ^^ Thank you again, I'm all squishy and happy now. Teehee. : ) Moonstar-75- Teehee yayy I'm glad you like it!!! And Scorpius is VERY cheeky but that's what we love about him, neh? : ) And Rose - yes, puts on a nice little 'innocent' show, but alas, she's a vixen and who knew!!!! lol. And don't get me started on Draco *dies*, mmm. Mmmmm. Teehee. ^^ Keep reading and reviewing, and thank you again!!!! ^^ SeraphimeRising- Ah, so you noticed the little triangle?? :) Teehee. Some fun to be had there, that's for sure. So stay tuned and keep reading! Thanks for the ncie review! It makes me smile! : ) MaterialGirl- Yayy thanks!!!! I can't wait either - I have too much fun writing them! So thanks again for the review! And I hope you come back for more!!!! ^^ GCANT2- Aw I'm glad you like it!!!!! That makes me squishy, really. ^^ I hope you come back for more. : ) Thanks again for the review! WellFuckmesideways- Teeheeee yeah Rose and Scorpius *fans self* they are something else, those two. But you're right about Rose - tries to play innocent yet she's really not..... : ) More smut to come! Stay tuned!!!!! And thank you thank you for the review ^^ - I do agree that Rose needs to have more interaction with her friends - but I didn't put any friends in her life just yet! lol, there's really only Albus and the new, Anna. But I can do more scenes without her and Scorpius if you'd like : ) I hope you keep reading and coming back for more! Thanks so much for the review ^^ xoxphoenix- Thanks so much for reviewing! I hope you continue to enjoy the story! Stay tuned and keep reading! :) chizuru97- Haha I'm trying to update as fast as I can! Life gets in the way, sad, I know. ^^ But thank you thank you for reviewing and keep coming back for more!!!! ^^ Peace217- Teehee and what do you mean by 'properly'?? : ) lol. They'll get together eventually I'm sure - whether or not in a good way, we'll have to wait and find out. ^^ Stay tuned! And thanks again for the review. ^^ Jessca123- Yee!!! Hot is what I aim for, lol. ^^ Thanks for the review and come back for more! Abbers24- Shagging will come! Soon! I hope. ^^ Thank you for reviewing and look forward to seeing more from you!!!! ^^ BlueApplePie- Ohnoes!!!! Being sick is NOT good at all!!! *whines* I hope you feel better soon, too!!! Scorpius squirming under Rose is just...teehee, too much fun. ^^ Maybe she'll be squirming under him soon too ^^ *evillaugh* and you're one of the only ones to notice that little scene with Veronica! Drama to come there. ^.^ So feel better and thank you so much for another well written and inspiring review!!!! moimoi- Yay! Suspenseful is good! ^^ I hope you keep enjoying it and coming back for more! Thank you for the review, love! ^^ lenarousse- Teehee thanks for the two reviews. ^^ This story is just too much fun, lol. I hope you keep coming back and reading and reviewing!!! Thanks so much!!!! ^^ Grossgirl18- Well have a good few days, then! I hope you'll come back and read whenever you get a free moment. ^^ And hopefully you'll continue to enjoy the story!!! Thanks for the review and I look forward to seein' more from you!!!! ^^_

_Now onto the story!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ^.^ Finally! Woooooooot!_

* * *

Albus stood in the foyer of the Great Hall and stared with blank eyes. He read the sign, sure, but it wasn't really sinking in. Anna was at his side as always, it seemed. She kept him from getting close to Veronica, which was not good. Not good at all.

But then again, Veronica kept flashing glances at the dark haired boy, looking disappointed and...jealous? Couldn't be. Albus didn't have time to think about that right now.

Anna squealed and clapped her hands together joyously, tugging on Albus' sleeve and planting a kiss on his cheek. His face turned crimson and he glanced around to see how many other students had seen her do that.

"Oh, Albus! It's going to be so much fun, don't you think?" Anna laughed loudly and hooked her arm with his. Albus felt bad for her, he was trying to be nice but look where 'nice' had gotten him - stuck. The girl was worse than a bad case of the....nevermind. He couldn't shake her away and he really wanted to.

"Sure." He replied meekly as she dragged him into the Great Hall for breakfast, ranting about the dress she would wear and how she would style her hair. Blah blah blah, Albus really wasn't paying attention. Veronica was standing at the far end of the room and she had taken a long look at Albus as he was dragged into the hall - a look Albus wouldn't soon forget.

"Did you hear me?" Anna interrupted, causing Albus to look away from the beautiful Veronica. She too, turned away and returned to talking with her friends. The break in eye contact caused Albus' heart to sink.

"Sorry." Albus muttered as he took a seat and Anna curled up next to him, waving her hands as she chatted away.

"I'm so glad we're going to be able to go together. I couldn't imagine showing up without a date!" Anna squealed again and this time Albus finally looked at her.

"I...I didn't say I was going." Albus wanted to ask Veronica to the dance - not Anna! Oh, hell, how was he going to get himself out of this one.

"Well, don't you want to go? I already said I'd go with you, so why not have some fun?" Anna entwined her hand in his and Albus slowly moved his hand away and grabbed a fork - anything to keep his hands busy and away from hers.

"I - I..."

"You'll be fine. Don't be nervous, I'm a good dancer and we'll look so adorable together!" Anna squealed again and stood up, planting a kiss on top of Albus' head. "I'm going to go and plan for the two of us - we can have matching outfits! Oh this is going to be so much fun!" And with that, she ran from the Great Hall, leaving Albus confused and perturbed.

Veronica headed over to him, moving her body stealthily through the crowd, all the while her eyes were dead set on him.

Sweet mother of Merlin, Albus gulped hard. She was pure exotic beauty.

"Hey Albus." Veronica smiled widely as she took a seat across from him. He couldn't help but smile in return, and Veronica thought his crooked smile and dimples were the cutest thing ever.

"Hey Veronica." Albus fidgeted nervously - perhaps it was the Veela part of her that made his heart beat faster and blood rush to his cheeks.

"I thought you and Anna weren't dating?" She tucked a few loose strands of her honey blonde hair behind her ear. Albus couldn't look away even if he tried.

"I...no, we're not." He replied in a daze. Veronica chuckled lightly, pulling him from his trance.

"Then...do you want to take me to the dance?" Veronica asked with an innocent smile. A smile that caused Albus to look like a lovesick puppy dog.

"Yes." He said too quickly. "Wait...Anna kind of...is making me go with her."

"Oh." Veronica looked away, her features clouded with a disappointed look. Albus didn't know what to do.

"I kind of have to, you know how she is."

"Well all you have to do is tell her no." Veronica retorted easily.

"I didn't even have time to breathe, let alone get a word out." He forced himself to chuckle but the joke was lost to Veronica.

"If you don't like me Albus, that's fine. Just tell me, I won't be upset." She still wouldn't look at him.

"I - " Albus had never admitted to liking her to begin with, so this was entirely too awkward for him. He was trying to think of the right words to say, but apparently he wasn't speaking fast enough.

"Your silence says it all." Veronica stood up to leave and Albus reached out quickly to grab her arm. Lightning sizzled through the two of them and they both snatched their hands away from each other, confused at the surge of electricity that just passed between them.

"I didn't think you liked me." He rubbed his hands against his legs, trying to rub out the electricity he was still feeling. "And I figured you had a boyfriend."

"I don't really know you, Albus. And no, I don't have a boyfriend." Veronica moved to sit again, but decided against it.

"So get to know me." He replied with his crooked smile. Veronica couldn't resist.

"When? You always have Anna hanging onto you."

"There's times when she's not...around." Albus chuckled playfully and then gulped hard.

"Well I don't want to interfere in anything there, so when you two are done with your fling, _then_ you and I can hang out." Veronica couldn't believe she was actually telling a guy that she would wait for him - well, in a roundabout way, anyway.

"I - there's nothing between Anna and I. She's just...clingy."

"Well _she_ seems to think there's something between you two." Veronica fired back easily.

"But there's not..."

"Bye Albus." Veronica flashed him a wide smile, "I'll see you around. Save a dance for me."

"But -" He started but she was already walking away. He smiled as he stared after her, probably drooling on himself again.

* * *

Rose could once again feel the tension radiating between her and Scorpius as they sat next to each other in Potions. They kept stealing glances of each other from the corner of their eyes - glances that only made the room seem hotter and stuffier.

Their kiss from last night kept playing over and over in Rose's mind. Merlin, it was the best snog she'd ever experienced and she knew she wanted more of what Scorpius had to give. His taste was addicting - like alcohol for an alcoholic. And she was desperately thirsty for another drink.

Her cheeks flushed at the memory and the need - and she heard Scorpius let out a satisfied 'hmph' as his famous smirk crept across his features.

"Thinking of anything in particular, Weasley?" He whispered to her, his eyes grazed her body, burning holes across her skin. She gripped the back of her neck as she willed herself not to look at him.

"Just a scene with Tyler, nothing you'd be interested in, Malfoy." Rose quipped, still not meeting his gaze. Scorpius let out a low hiss and angled his body closer to hers.

"I've never seen Tyler make you look like _that_." He watched her, "Your cheeks are burning with fire and your eyes are filled with pure lust. I can sense the need from you - and you've only looked like that when you're thinking of _me_, so don't give me that Tyler bullshit."

"You've obviously never seen me and Tyler together, then." She lied. Another hiss escaped Scorpius' lips. Lips that she would love to be kissing - biting, nibbling, tasting.

"If you weren't such a prude I'd show you a scene right _now_ that would make even my _father_ blush." Scorpius growled close to her ear. Rose felt chills spread through her body and her stomach tightened at the thought.

"Why don't you call one of your whores over, then?" Rose quipped as she met his piercing gaze with her own. His eyes were captivating and she had to force herself to look away again. _Do not look at him_.

"I don't have any need for them right now."

"And when you don't have any need for them _ever,_ you and I _might_ be able to talk." Rose challenged. She was asking Scorpius to do something he could never do - choose one girl and that was it.

Choose a Weasley for that one girl, nonetheless. He would never agree to it, which was why it was easy for her to spit out the challenge.

"You think you're worth it?" He hissed, obviously aware of what she was asking him to do.

"Question is, do _you?_" She met his eyes once again - piercing silver and dangerous. Heat radiated between the two of them and a certain static clung in the air between them.

"Get rid of Tyler then." He challenged in return. It always had to be something, didn't it?

"Or what?"

"Or I'll get rid of him for you." Scorpius growled again, and Rose could hear that he was serious.

"You don't own me." Rose spat in return.

"You'll be singing a different tune when my hot tongue is..."

A cough kept Malfoy from continuing. Rose's cheeks reddened considerably and both she and Scorpius looked up to see the Professor hovering over them. Apparently they were unaware of his presence.

"Detentions. Both of you. See me after class." The Professor muttered darkly before he turned away. Rose flashed Scorpius a scowl before turning away from him completely - detentions weren't new to her but she had done well this year to stay out of them. And now...now she was fuming.

* * *

Albus waited outside Potions class for Rose - but she was busy talking to the Professor. Albus fidgeted slightly, shifting his weight from one foot to the other as he waited. He was in quite the pickle, he thought. Anna wouldn't leave him alone and she was running around telling the entire class that they were going to the dance together.

Great. At this rate, he'd never win over Veronica.

He needed to get rid of Anna and get her off his trail - hopefully he could avert her attention so some other bloke. Doubtful, he dug his toe into the ground and shoved his hands in his pockets.

"Albus!" Anna cheered from the end of the hall, scurrying towards him quickly and with that sickening smile on her lips. When she neared, she greeted him with a hug and a peck on the cheek. Albus chuckled uncomfortably and stumbled back a few steps, eyeing the classroom doorway to see if Rose was coming yet.

"Guess what?" Anna rocked her eyebrows at Albus with that wicked grin. Albus really didn't want to know.

"What." He found himself asking anyway. Anna nibbled her bottom lip and took a step towards him, taking his hand and leading him down the corridor slowly.

"I know..." a few more steps, "...a place..." Albus didn't know where she was leading him, "...where we can..."

And he found himself snatched into an old broom closet, Anna's lips were already pressed against his and he was shoved backwards against the wall. He opened his mouth to protest but instead found her tongue inside his mouth, lapping gently, urging him for more.

And it wasn't bad, Albus thought. Her hands were roaming all over him and she held her body tightly against his. She knew how to play guys, Albus was sure of that. She was an experienced kisser and he soon found himself kissing her in return. Even though he knew he would never date her in a million years, it was kind of naughty to be snogging in an old broom closet...

And her hands...

Merlin. She was roaming past his naval and down...down to his belt line. She tugged on his belt, clearly undoing it.

"Anna." He whispered, but her mouth covered his, causing him to hush his protest. She nibbled his bottom lip and he felt his legs wobble beneath him. He was no angel, that was for certain, but he wasn't _this_ devilish.

Her hand unzipped his pants and started to slip inside - but the broom closet opened and the both of them turned with widened eyes at the intruder.

Veronica.

* * *

"Don't talk to me. Don't even look at me, Malfoy." Rose scolded as the two sauntered down the hallway to clean an old abandoned classroom. This was their detention - to spend the night mopping and sweeping and dusting and arranging and...

Ugh.

With Scorpius, nonetheless.

He scoffed at her statement, carrying a mop under his arm and a bucket in his free hand. Rose lugged the broom and other cleaning supplies with her. The classroom had been abandoned since the Great War, which meant that it was utterly filthy.

The two of them stood in the doorway and peered inside - it was disgraceful. And Scorpius hissed at the thought of getting dirty.

"Let's just get this over with." Scorpius mumbled as he stepped inside and found a corner to start with. "You should sweep first, then I'll mop."

"Right. Give me all the _hard_ work to do." Rose rolled her eyes as she walked to the other side of the classroom and set her supplies down.

"Would you prefer _'limp'_, Weasley?" Scorpius played on her words and Rose merely rolled her eyes again.

"I'd prefer you to leave me alone so we can get this done." Rose sneered as she began to sweep the thick layer of dust that had accumulated on the floor. Oh, this was going to take a long time.

Scorpius brushed off a stool and took a seat, watching Rose as she worked. He wore his usual smirk, smug and casual. Rose knew he was watching her and she willed herself not to look at him. _Don't give him what he wants_ - he wanted a fight of some sort and those usually ended with the two of them far too close and tangled up in each others' web.

He began to drum his fingers on the desk in front of him, frowning when he noticed the layer of dust covering his fingers. But he didn't stop, he would wipe it off later.

Rose's blood began to boil as she continued sweeping, surrounding herself in a thick cloud of dust.

Scorpius hummed a tune, acting as if he were completely relaxed and enjoying this detention.

Rose coughed violently as she inhaled a large plume of dust that had erupted from the end of her broom. She finally looked at Scorpius, flames bouncing around her eyes.

"Will you get to work? Lazy ass!" Rose yelled as she tossed the broom to the side with a loud bang, letting it hit a desk and fall to the floor carelessly.

"No." He replied simply and with a shrug. "Not until you do something for me."

"What?!" Rose yelled as she took a few large strides towards him.

"A kiss." Scorpius said easily. Rose laughed.

"Why?"

"Because you want to." Scorpius was interested in his nails, eyeing them and brushing them against his robes as if he were shining an apple.

"Hardly. Don't kid yourself." She lied. Just the thought of her lips touching his made her blood run wild through her veins and caused her chest to rise and fall with each hurried breath. "But fine." She agreed as she grinned deviously at him, her hands now on her jutting hips. "Only if you give _me_ something in return."

Scorpius laughed this time, glad at how easy she gave into him. "And what's that, Weasley."

"An orgasm."

Scorpius fell off the back of his stool and hit the ground hard. Rose stifled a laugh - she knew that her statement completely caught him off guard.

He tried to right himself and stood quickly, swaying slightly on his feet. His eyes were wide and his cheeks were crimson.

"Did I - did you..." He stammered, smacking his lips together to keep him from talking anymore nonsense. Rose sauntered towards him easily, her smile was a smug one.

"I didn't stutter."

"I'm not doing that." Scorpius furrowed his brow curiously - she couldn't be serious, this had to be some joke.

"Then you're not getting a kiss. Sorry." She shrugged and turned to walk away.

"I didn't know you were this..._naughty_." He sneered at her, obviously embarassed that he had just fallen off the back of a stool and landed on his pompous ass.

"I'm not." Rose shrugged as she continued to walk away, shaking her hips enough to cause Scorpius' eyes to stare, "I just...see something I want."

"You want me?" Scorpius' eyes darkened considerably and he started to walk after her, "You finally admit it?"

"I was referring to the orgasm." She looked at him over her shoulder, her loose auburn curls falling delicately down her back. Scorpius wondered what her curls would look like spread across his black satin pillowcase as he hovered over her, working in and out of her.

"At least you're admitting I can do it for you." Scorpius smirked, "I knew Tyler couldn't please you like I can."

"I just asked you to give me an orgasm and all you can think about is Tyler? Tsk, Tsk, Malfoy." Rose scolded playfully with a wag of her finger.

"I'm still not doing it." He struggled to keep himself from attacking her and throwing her up against the wall. He could already taste her sweet scent and hear her moans fill his ears. He could give her what she asked for, easily. But he wanted to make her work for it.

"You probably couldn't do it anyway." Rose shrugged, "I've only ever heard complaints from your bedmates." She lied. She knew damn well that there was not a woman out there who had been let down by the gorgeous Slytherin. But Rose wasn't here to feed his ego.

"Tomorrow." He growled as he closed the distance between them quickly, pinning her against the wall like he had just imagined. His mouth was dangerously close to hers and he could smell her scent - intoxicating and inviting. Her lips parted and her eyelids partly closed as she exhaled huskily.

"Why not now." She nipped at his bottom lip and he pulled away with a hiss, his eyes darkened considerably and she could feel the need radiating through his hardened body. Hardened...everywhere. Rose felt her stomach tighten in anticipation of his next move.

"This classroom disgusts me." He didn't care about the classroom - he had shagged women in dirtier places before. He wanted to make her wait - make her beg for it before he delivered it to her. He needed to know that she was serious about wanting him - and not some sick joke. Scorpius was _never_ the brunt of jokes. Not if he could help it.

"_You_ disgust _me_ and that's not stopping me." Rose quipped easily. Scorpius leaned forward and bit her neck harshly, causing Rose's legs to wobble beneath her and a loud moan filled the silence in the room. Her noises made Scorpius even harder. He pulled away and glanced at the small red marks he left on her skin - _she's mine._

The possessive thought that had just ran through his mind scared him slightly. Okay, scared him a lot.

"Tomorrow then. You pick the place. And you better deliver, Malfoy." She leaned forward and nipped at his bottom lip once again, and ran her tongue lightly across it. Instinctively he opened his mouth for more of her - more of her intoxicating taste. But she pulled away and pushed him away from her. He let her go willingly - after all, they both had a lot of cleaning to do.

And the rest of the detention was held in silence. But that didn't stop either of their minds from thinking what they shouldn't.

* * *


	10. Chapter 10

_Sweeeet! I am so surprised at how many reviews the last chapter recieved in such a short amount of time! I'm STILL gushing about it!!! There's over 100 reviews now and I owe it all to you guys!!!!!! ^^ You all have no idea how HAPPY I am about it! *SQUEES*. So thank you thank you thank you thank you a million times over! Teeeheee! _

_Without further ado, I decided to update another chapter and FAST! Cliffhangers are HORRIBLE, I know, but they're necessary sometimes! Haha. So no more waiting - go on and read and lemme know whatcha think!!! _

_

* * *

_

Albus wasn't expecting that. Not in the slightest bit - with his pants undone and Anna's hand shoved down them, Veronica had shown up. And saw them snogging and doing...

Oh, gods.

Albus' eyes were wide and his cheeks were crimson as Veronica's jaw nearly touched the floor in shock. And then she was running away.

"Veronica!" Albus screamed desperately as he took off running after her - but without his belt done or his button on, his pants pooled around his ankles.

So now he was hopping down the hallway after the fleeing girl. And people were staring. But he was still hopping and screaming for her to wait.

Anna looked bored as she walked after Albus. Bored and pissed.

Veronica rounded a corner at the end of the hall and that was the last that Albus was able to see of her, as he bent down to pull his pants back up to his waist.

A hand met his face with a harsh slap. Instinctively he cupped his cheek and looked shocked. Anna stood before him with a pissed off look painted on her face.

"You're such a prat." She huffed before she too walked off, leaving Albus with his pants halfway up his legs and holding his cheek in shock.

Women.

"What are you all looking at?" Albus yelled at the students that were standing around, snickering and laughing at him. They could all burn in the fiery pits of hell.

* * *

Rose was sweating bullets the entire day - she even faked sick and missed her classes the whole day. She was locked up in her room, thinking about how she would go about things tonight.

Tonight.

Scorpius was supposed to pleasure her in unknown ways - and she both wanted it and despised it. Merlin, she was sweating again. She rubbed her palms against her blanket to get the dampness off of them.

She wanted him. That much was certain. She _craved_ him.

And deep down she knew that he wanted her in return. This was no longer a simple little dare between her and Albus - she had allowed herself to get too caught up in this. And she feared that she was growing to actually care for the guy.

She reminded herself that she didn't know a thing about him.

But she also didn't have to. She wanted him nonetheless. But that meant that her longing was purely physical and there were other guys out there who were more attractive than Scorpius...so that meant she could fall for someone else just as easily. Right?

Shite. She didn't know anymore - and she had a feeling that she was wrong. It was more than just physical lust. There was something about him, about his ways and the way he looked at her that drew her to him.

A knock on the door alarmed her. She rushed to open it up and was surprised to see Albus standing there, looking disheveled and worried.

"Albus!" Rose hurried him into the room and closed the door behind him. "You look like hell!"

"I feel like it too." He added as he took a seat on her bed and kicked his shoes off.

"Did you...are you sick?" She asked as she sat across from him, folding her legs beneath her.

"I faked it."

"Me too." Rose chuckled lightly.

"I...I'm in a load of trouble, Rose."

"What? Why?" She asked with a concerned look on her face. "I am too, I think."

"You go first."

"No, you." Rose shook her head. "Tell me what happened."

"I screwed it all up." He beat his fist against his forehead a couple times before he continued, "Veronica and I were getting along just fine, and then Anna had to get involved."

"Ah, Anna." Rose nibbled her bottom lip and sighed. Anna was pure trouble, she already knew that.

"I was just trying to be nice to Anna, but I guess she got the wrong idea." He continued, "She conned me into taking her to the dance and then she pushed me into an old broom closet and..." He paused, turning crimson at the memory.

"Please don't tell me you...shagged her."

"No." Albus shook his head, "She was kissing me and...her hand was...oh, Merlin, this is embarassing."

"I get it. Go on." Rose could fill in the blanks.

"Veronica opened the door and saw us."

"Ouch."

"Anna slapped me."

"Ouch again."

"I don't know what to do." Albus sighed again, throwing his head back on Rose's pillows. Rose sat silent for a moment. Albus was screwed - hell hath no fury like a woman scorned. And he's scorned two women.

"Give it a few days, and then talk to Veronica. Stay clear of Anna and let Veronica see you ignore Anna completely. She needs to trust you again, and that's the only way for her to do so."

"I'm. Screwed." Albus mumbled through clenched teeth and closed lids. Rose supressed a giggle at his actions.

"You are. For now. But it's fixable." She patted his leg reassuringly. He leaned forward and looked at her.

"Your turn. You tell me what happened."

"I erm, well, challenged Scorpius to give me an orgasm." She spoke the truth and spoke it quickly. Albus' mouth fell open and Rose thought he was going to lose his jaw on the floor somewhere. She laughed.

"Sodding hell, Rose." He composed himself and leaned back on the pillows once again. "Well, are you going to let him?"

"I don't know. I mean...it's necessary to win the dare but..."

"Don't tell me you've fallen for the bloke." Albus peeked one eye open and scolded her silently.

"No. Not yet, but I'm afraid it'll come to that." She spoke honestly again. She was always honest with Albus - or at least tried to be. If she couldn't trust him, she knew that she couldn't trust anyone else.

"I don't know what to tell you." He shrugged a little bit, knowing he was in the same situation with Veronica.

"I don't know either, but we'll figure it out." She chuckled lightly, "We're Potters and Weasleys - we always get ourselves out of trouble. It's in our blood."

"You've got that right." Albus stretched out to get more comfortable. "I'm going to nap. Here. In your bed. Hope you don't mind."

"I don't." Rose chuckled as she looked at her adorable cousin. He really was her best friend - and she was so glad that he was in her life.

* * *

Scorpius scowled throughout the day, all through his classes. Rose had disappeared and he heard from someone that she was 'sick'.

Sick. Right.

He fumed silently, missing having her sit next to him. He missed their bickering back and forth, and their snarky comments.

He missed her.

Shit. No he didn't. Who was he kidding? He scolded himself mentally at the thought. He wouldn't miss her - he didn't even _like_ her. Right? Right. Sure.

He tapped his quill impatiently on the desk, waiting for class to be let out so he could plan for their big...big..._thing_...tonight. He wasn't sure what to call it. She had tempted him and challenged him to give her an orgasm.

Holyhell. He'd done it plenty of times before but what if he didn't succeed with her? His nerves were making him shaky and coming unglued.

She'd think that he's a bad lover, and then he'd have to crawl into a hole and die a slow death. Alone.

What the hell was he thinking? He growled to himself. He needed to stop dwelling on it - he wasn't sure where he was going to take her or even what he was going to do.

He wasn't sure he would be able to stop himself from ravaging her completely. He wanted her so bad. Had to have her.

His hands were sweating. His hands never got sticky like this. Scowling once again, he wiped his hands on his robes and took a few much needed deep breaths. At this rate he'd die before he even got a chance to touch her.

Gods, how he wanted to touch her. The thought elicited another low growl from him. He wanted to taste her milky flesh again - his bite had only made his craving for her that more intense. He _needed_ to taste her again - feel her lips on his. He needed to trace his tongue all over her body and get his complete fill of her - satisfy the hunger he was feeling.

He was hardening. And now was _not_ the time to get one of those. No way. Hell. Not in class. Think of something else, he willed himself.

Maybe he should take Anna in an old classroom and have his way with her before he met with Rose. That way he could keep himself contained more.

How long had it been since he had gotten proper release? He couldn't remember. It had to be at least 2 weeks. Or more.

Shit.

He knew he needed to call on Anna then.

He started to think of the ways he could make Rose beg for him when class had been released. He rushed from his seat in a blur of red - his cheeks burned from his thoughts and his eyes were surely darkened with lust. And that's why he caught up with Anna and dragged her into their usual broom closet.

Anna squealed - it had been weeks since Scorpius had even looked at her. And she was frustrated with how things were going with Albus.

"Don't make a sound." Scorpius ordered as he turned her face into the wall. He didn't want to look at her. Anna let out a soft moan as he man-handled her like an animal. He was strong and fierce and demanded authority.

Scorpius still had a hard on from his thoughts of Rose and he desperately tugged at Anna's panties and pulled them aside. He was thankful she decided to wear a skirt today. He needed this to be fast and rough - how he liked it. And he didn't want to even look at the girl.

He tugged his pants down quickly and sank himself deep into Anna. She let out a loud moan and Scorpius moved his hand to cover her mouth.

"Not a sound." He ordered again as he plunged himself in and out of her, hitting her deep and hard. He wasn't easy with her, nor did he want to be. Her comfort was of no matter to him. Only release.

But the thought that he was still with Anna was causing him to deflate.

Shit.

"What's wrong?"

"Shut the fuck up." He mumbled as he willed his thoughts to return to Rose. How he would feel if he was doing this to her...

He closed his eyes and pictured Rose's long auburn hair falling down her back. He would tangle his fingers in her hair and pull her head back hard. Her mouth would part and she would let out a loud gasp, begging him for more. Her tight body would arch to meet him as he plunged into her, over and over. Deeper and deeper.

Scorpius growled as he imagined this, continued to pump up and down. He could see Rose's hands gripping the walls, holding herself up and scraping the wall as she moaned his name.

Scorpius was close now. The thoughts spurring him on. He was completely lost in his thoughts and finally he came, "Oh, Rose." He spasmed into Anna and he backed himself away when he was done emptying himself into her.

He opened his eyes and scowled. Anna looked hurt and shocked as she looked up at him with wide eyes.

"Did you just say..." Anna started but Scorpius had already pulled his pants back up and left Anna in the broom closet alone.

* * *

Rose was completely at a loss for words as she sat on Scorpius' bed. He had kicked out all of his roomates and warned them not to return until he told them to do so. They complied without another comment - they understood Scorpius and the way he was with women.

Rose had been snuck inside - seemingly unseen by other students. He did a good job of making sure nobody else knew. He didn't want them to ask questions and he didn't feel like cutting anyones throats today anyway, if they did make any comments.

Now it was awkward as the two of them sat in silence, unsure of what to do next. The anticipation throughout the day had made Scorpius want to crawl into a hole and die.

Same for Rose.

And now, here they were. Any other girl and Scorpius would have been on top of her the moment they stepped through the doorway. But Rose made him nervous - for reasons unknown.

She cleared her throat and tucked her loose curls behind her ear as she studied her toes. Scorpius was still across the room, hands folded across his chest as he leaned against a desk. His eyes studied her closely, marvelling at the outfit she had chosen to wear tonight.

She showed up in a black fitted cotton dress - a dress that lovingly hugged her curves and enhanced her beauty even more. It was casual enough to wear out shopping, but sexy enough to get Scorpius' blood pumping furiously through his veins. She wore her hair down in loose curls, just as he liked. She had applied a light layer of makeup on her eyes to enhance them - Scorpius already thought they were captivating enough without the makeup; but now...

Merlin.

And her ripe lips.

He licked his lips just thinking about hers. The way they felt pressed against his, so soft and plump. And the way she tasted...

He was beginning to harden just at the thought. He frowned slightly. He had used Anna just for this purpose - so he wouldn't get so excited so quickly and ruin everything.

With a scowl he fidgeted slightly and moved across the room towards the bed where Rose was sitting silently. She looked up as he approached her; her eyes were wide and filled with innocence. Scorpius felt his heart tug - how innocent _was_ she really? Was she just pretending to be a temptress or was she really skilled?

He didn't know. Nor did he care. He reached out and traced his thumb across her jawline, causing her lips to part in a sigh. He was standing over her as she looked up at him, her eyes dipped to his lips and her tongue raced along her bottom lip.

He knew what she was thinking and wanted to make her wait for it.

"You usually have so much to say. Why so quiet tonight?" Scorpius broke the silence as he tore his hand from her jaw. The broken contact caused literal pain. He wanted to touch her, and continue touching and exploring her as much as he could. As much as she would let him.

Without responding, Rose reached up and pulled his shirt down towards her, causing him to lean over her and set his hands on either side of her on the bed.

He growled low and her eyes turned a darker shade - pure lust. She scooted back on the bed, never letting go of his shirt so that he crawled above her, body hovering over hers now as she stretched out on the bed. He lumbered over her for a moment, not letting his body rest on hers. He knew the contact would cause him to erupt.

She moved her free hand to the small of his back and spread her knees apart. She pushed him down between her legs, now they were touching. When their hips met, Rose let out a low groan and Scorpius moaned as he closed his eyes for just a brief second.

"You promised me something. I intend to get it." Rose pulled his shirt down violently and pressed her lips against his quickly. He moaned louder as he plunged his tongue inside her hot mouth, she welcomed him without protest. Tongues battling, he moved and covered her body completely - allowing his full weight to press on top of her.

Gods, how he waited for this moment for so long. To be so close. To be tasting her, feeling her, needing her, and recieving her.

Their kisses were pure passion. Pure fire. Scorpius felt lightning surge through his veins and he couldn't help but moan as their tongues touched and she nibbled lightly on his lips.

He plunged his hand in her curls and tugged lightly, causing Rose to break their kiss and tilt her head back and moan. Scorpius shuddered and he bit into her neck again, needing to taste her. He flicked his tongue along her skin, working his way down to her collar bone.

He risked a glance at her face, her eyes still closed and her lips parted in a sigh. Merlin, what a beautiful sight. He growled against her skin and pressed fiery kisses along her collar bone.

Rose arched her hips up against his and Scorpius nearly fell off the bed and came right there in his pants. He broke his lips from her skin and closed his eyes, leaning his head against her collar bone where his lips had just rested. He moaned loudly and pressed his hips back against hers. She arched again to meet him, rocking herself against him.

Lost in the moment.

Scorpius wasn't sure if he could contain himself. He wanted to ravage her completely and right _now_. But he knew he needed to take it slow with Rose. She wasn't like the other girls he had bedded. She was...different.

Shit. Who was he kidding? She was just another silly girl, right? Right. Sure.

He opened his eyes and met Rose's gaze. Her own blue eyes were filled with pure lust and need. _For him_. She was craving him and Scorpius was surprised to see the genuine want fill her features. She nibbled her bottom lip as she eyed his plump lips.

He knew what she wanted and he complied willingly, pressing his lips against hers delicately, exploring slowly. Her scent filled his senses and he was lost in their kiss. Passionate kiss.

This was...new, even to Scorpius. He was being slow? Gentle? Savoring her? What the hell was going on?

"I have to possess you." Scorpius muttered against her lips as his tongue flicked out to taste her once again. Rose arched into him and caused him to moan loudly. Thier movements were slow and sensual, much like lovers, Rose realized.

This wasn't how she pictured it with him. She figured Scorpius would throw her against a wall and be rough with her, and then she could scold him for forcing her to do something she didn't want to do. She would have scolded him for taking advantage of her.

But now. Now this was different. And it scared her how much she was letting herself fall into this.

"Scorpius." She whispered his name as she tangled her hand in his blonde locks, pulling his lips against hers once again. The two of them let out a moan at the contact - passion sparking in a fiery rush. She no longer wanted just an orgasm from him - she never really believed she'd let him do it. But now. Now she wasn't sure if she would be able to stop herself from letting him devour her completely.

He grinded his hips against hers, beginning a slow rhythm that Rose knew too well. She rocked back into him, knowing that nothing separated them except for a few small layers of cloth. Rose splayed her hands across his chest and felt her way down to his belt line, tugging his shirt upwards. He leaned up to allow Rose to peel his shirt off.

She gasped at the sight of his chisled body. Hardened body. Pure muscle and pure man. Her eyes darkened even more as she imagined running her tongue down his hard body, tasting every masculine...

"Rose." Scorpius pulled her gaze towards him again, wanting her eyes on his. "I can't do this to do." His voice was husky and deep.

"Do what." Rose asked with her innocent eyes. She wanted him, pure and simple.

"I don't want you to be like the others." He rolled himself off of her and sat up. He drank in the sight of her splayed below him, hair cascading around her in thick waves. Her lips were ripe and plump from their kissing, and her innocent eyes were peering up at him, begging for more.

"I..."

"Shh." He rubbed his thumb across her lips with a sigh. "I just can't do this with you." He stood up and pulled his shirt back on. Rose scowled as she sat up and pulled her dress back down to her knees. She straightened her hair out and stood up, facing him.

"I wanted to." She chewed her bottom lip as she headed for the door. "But fine." She opened it and left the room altogether.

Scorpius knocked his head against the wall hard once the door was shut behind her.


	11. Chapter 11

_

* * *

_

Alrighty...onto another chapter! Thanks for all of you who've reviewed and left awesome comments! I'm so happy! ^^ I know things with Albus are a little...slow, and sometimes 'boring', so thanks for the notice and I'll do my best to pep things up for him a bit! I get too caught up with Rose/Scorpius and I don't let Albus have too much fun :( Anywho! Onto the next chapter! Keep reviewing, it gives me motivation to write more and write SOONER! So your reviews help me to update quicker! Teehee. Evil, I know.

I'll try to thank everyone in the next chapter - I've been unable to get to a computer and I don't have much time to write a response to everyone today. But I really really reallllllllllly appreciate the criticism AND encouragement! I just love reviews, no matter what kind! So keep reading and I hope ya'll still enjoy the story. I'll try to update as soon as I can! ^.^

_

* * *

_Rose was glad that her horrifying encounter with Scorpius had fallen on a Friday - this way she could avoid seeing him for the rest of the weekend. But Monday had come quickly - way too quickly.

She found herself sitting next to him once again in Potions. She wasn't sure what to say to him after he'd gone soft on her - and not in a literal sense. Oh no, he was nowhere near 'soft', which is why Rose was completely confused as to why he stopped them from doing...whatever they were going to do.

Now here she was, next to him. He had ignored her and she did the same. They were back to their 'no speaking' terms. Rose scowled in her seat as she pretended to take notes. Scorpius had angled his body away from hers, so that his shoulder was facing her and she could only see the slightest hint of his profile.

Probably better that way, Rose thought to herself. But she didn't like this. She had to win the dare, one way or another. She wasn't about to quit on that.

"Stop acting like such a prat, Malfoy." Rose whispered under her breath loud enough to get his attention. She kept her eyes glued to her parchment as she scribbled notes. She heard Scorpius shuffle slightly in his seat.

"Just because I don't jump your bones every time we're around each other doesn't mean I'm a prat." Scorpius mumbled as he continued to stare at his own parchment, choosing not to look at her either.

"Problem is you _didn't_ jump my bones, if I remember correctly." Rose spat quietly, "You went all soft on me."

"If _I_ recall correctly, I was nowhere near _soft_, Weasley." Scorpius retorted easily and with a smug look on his face. Rose held back a grin.

"Since when do Malfoy's grow a conscience?" Rose questioned quickly.

"I hardly grew a conscience." Scorpius replied, "You should be glad I offered you that kindness. Not many girls see that side of me."

"I wanted to see _every_ side of you." Rose responded with a wave of her hand, implying more than the obvious. "But alas, you proved to be disappointing, Malfoy. I should've known."

"What do you want from me, Rose?" Scorpius had raised his voice above a whisper and turned to face her now. His body was tense and his eyes were hardened. Rose pursed her lips together and turned to face him as well.

Tension rippled through the air.

"You want me. Admit it, Scorpius." She furrowed her brow and raised her chin at him defiantely, daring him to say otherwise. He cursed silently under his breath.

"Meet me after class and I'll _show_ you just how much I want you." Scorpius retorted. "Now _you_ admit that you want _me_."

"You know I do."

"Then what do you want from me? To hear it? There, I said it." Scorpius hissed at her. Rose still stared at him defiantely.

"Meet me after class." She broke their eye contact and turned back to her parchment. Scorpius said a few more curses under his breath before he too turned away.

* * *

Albus hadn't seen Veronica or Anna all weekend long, and he was glad for it. He wasn't sure what he'd do if he did bump into either of them. But it was time to face the music.

He waited for Veronica after class and he tugged her to the side as she stepped out of the doorway. She was stunned and confused at first, until she saw Albus standing there holding her wrist.

She angrily wrenched her wrist from his grasp and scowled at him.

"What do you want." She spat. Albus turned a bright shade of red and could barely spit out any words.

"I-well...I wanted to say sorry?"

"Sorry for what?" Veronica asked as she popped her hand on her hip and jut her hip out. She was staring at him condescendingly, making Albus all the more uncomfortable.

"I think you know." He looked down sheepishly with crimson cheeks. Veronica suddenly felt bad, but she wasn't going to forgive him that easily.

"It's none of my business." She dropped her voice to a near whisper, not wanting to cause the other students around them to look. "I'm just sorry that I chose that broom closet to look in for...well, nevermind what I was looking for. It wasn't _you_ and I didn't mean to see you two together."

"That's not...that had never happened...I never wanted it..." Albus began all three sentences but couldn't even finish one. Veronica waved her hand menacingly.

"I didn't ask, Albus. Whatever is going on between you and Anna is, well, between you and Anna." She sighed. Albus couldn't even look up at her.

"Yeah but there's nothing going on. She sort of...made me."

"Like the dance."

"Yeah, the dance too." Albus dug his toe into the ground, knowing that Veronica thought he was full of bologna.

"Right." She huffed with a thin impatient smile on her lips, "You don't need to lie to me, Albus. Seriously. It's not very attractive."

"Not much about me is." Albus muttered under his breath, still looking away. Veronica laughed softly.

"You're wrong about that." Veronica twirled on her heel and began to walk away. She was gone before Albus registered what she had said.

So maybe he wasn't _completely_ out of luck with Veronica, he grinned wide.

* * *

Rose led Scorpius to an empty classroom once Potions had ended, making sure nobody saw them enter the room together. He didn't walk _with_ her as they headed towards the classroom, no, he walked a few paces _behind_ her. She could feel his eyes scouring her body as she walked in front of him. The thought of him wanting her made her heart race furiously and her eyes darken.

And now they stood face to face in the empty classroom, door closed, tension rippling.

"So what it is?" Scorpius folded his muscular arms across his chisled chest. Rose gulped as she drank in the sight of him standing before her. He certainly was gorgeous. And she certainly wanted him.

"Something you could never do, I'm sure." She challenged as she broke eye contact and looked away.

"Try me." He challenged in return.

"Fine. I don't want you to be with other girls. I've already told you that much. If you truly want me, Scorpius, you'll be with me and only me. Do you think you have it in you to be faithful?" Rose asked. She wasn't asking him to date her, just prove to her that he could be with one girl and only one girl.

Scorpius let out a loud laugh.

"I think you underestimate my role here at the school. You see, I'm helping out the _entire_ school by offering my services to those flustered girls who need...well, my _services_." Scorpius looked smug as usual, "If I didn't help them out like I do, then Merlin knows Hogwarts would be overrun by a bunch of undersexed and horny women. That would be horrible. The girls wouldn't be able to concentrate in class, and the rest of the guys in the school would have to take on my singular role. I think the entire school might collapse, all because a simple Weasley wanted me to be monogomous."

Rose was not entertained.

"A simple Weasley?" Rose arched her eyebrow at him and folded her own arms across her chest. "You really are full of yourself, aren't you. I knew you couldn't choose just one girl. That would be too...oh, _manly_ of you."

"_Manly_?" It was Scorpius' turn to arch a brow, "What part of me _isn't_ manly? I'm all man."

"I doubt it. You've yet to show me that you're any bit a man." Rose chewed her bottom lip with a smirk. "And you've also yet to show me just how you want me."

Scorpius closed the distance between them in two large strides, backing Rose against a wall. She was getting used to this. But still, his body looming over hers always sent shivers down her spine and her legs always grew wobbly. He was purely intoxicating.

"You want to know how I want you?" His voice was husky and deep, his eyes were darkened with lust as they bore into hers. He grabbed her wrists and extended her arms over her head, pinning her arms against the wall with his hands. Firm and strong. Rose let out a small mewl of approval. Scorpius immediately hardened at her small noise.

Merlin, how did she affect him so easily? And so...quickly?

"This doesn't show me much." She whispered against his mouth, drawing her chin towards his to close the distance between them. Scorpius tilted his head towards her but they kept their lips still a breath away. "Or are you trying to be _'kind'_ like last time?"

"I never show the same kindness twice, Weasley." Scorpius growled against her mouth, biting her bottom lip harshly. And then he pulled back, just far enough to be out Rose's reach of his lips. Her arms were still pinned above her head, leaving her nearly defenseless.

But not completely. She slipped her leg from under her robe hooked it around his leg and pulled him against her. Their bodies melted against each other as her leg was wrapped around his, exposing her skin. He dropped one hand from her wrists and raked his fingers up her exposed thigh. Rose tossed her head back as his touch seared the very core of her.

Scorpius wasn't holding himself back anymore. He absolutely couldn't. She looked irresistable there before him, her eyes closed and her head tossed back in a silent moan. Her lips were cherry red from where he just bit them. He leaned forward to claim her lips once again but she tilted away before he could taste her. He _needed_ to taste her.

"You didn't agree to my terms." Rose was breathing heavily and Scorpius could feel the need emanating from her body.

"What terms." He nipped at her neck and lightly traced his tongue down her pulse point, causing her skin to pimple with goosebumps and a small moan to escape her lips. He wanted to hear more of her. Hear her screaming his name.

"One girl, Malfoy." Her fierce eyes met his and he knew she wouldn't back down no matter what he said.

"You know I can't." He raked his fingers across her thigh once again, pulling her leg tighter around his waist.

Merlin, he wanted to drop to his knees and taste her milky flesh. Taste _every_ inch of her.

"Then I can't do this with you anymore. I don't share." Rose dropped her leg from around him and tried to push away from him. But he still held her hands firmly above her head, locking her in place.

"I can try." He said through clenched teeth. She was driving him insane with lust and the other girls satiated his thirst for sex. Though his thoughts always reverted back to Rose. Damn her.

"Not good enough." She challenged still. She wasn't relenting.

"Damnit Rose!" Scorpius yelled in frustration and he backed away from her as if she just burned him. He ran his fingers through his blonde hair and pulled at the ends. Though he looked disheveled, Rose still thought he was gorgeous. But she too was frustrated and flustered. This game was getting old and she just wanted to snog him senseless already.

And more.

"Have fun with your whores." Rose turned to leave but Scorpius was quick and grabbed her wrist, spinning her around to face him.

"Fine." He looked angry that he was giving into her request. "Fine. One girl."

"You're going to have to prove it to me, Scorpius. I'm not just going to fall at the drop of your word."

"Fine. But we better hurry and get to the shagging or I'm going to go insane." Scorpius dropped her wrist and ran his fingers through his disheveled hair once again, only mussing it up even more.

"Oh, so that's the only reason you want to be with me? Here I thought you actually liked me." Rose smiled sarcastically at him, but internally her feelings were really hurt at the thought. She had actually grown to like Scorpius, and he wasn't just a dare anymore. Though, she was still determined to win the dare too.

"I could've had you the other night, Weasley. Might I remind you that I thought more of you than that." Scorpius muttered, not daring to meet her eyes. His actions had only exposed his weakness, and he wasn't comfortable looking weak in front of anyone. Especially not the Weasley girl that he was afraid he had developed 'feelings' for. He scoffed at his own thought.

Feelings? Scorpius never had feelings for anyone.

Except her.

"You're still going to have to prove it." Rose sent him a small smile as she began to leave the classroom.

"I owe you something." Scorpius called out quickly, causing Rose to turn around.

"What's that?"

"A kiss." He shoved his hands into his pockets with a wry grin. A grin that Rose simply couldn't resist. She started to walk towards him and slipped her arm around his neck. He shook his head and pulled her arm off of him and dropped to his knees.

Rose's eyes widened dramatically at the sight of him on his knees before her. He parted her robes and bit deep into her inner thigh; looking up at her with his darkened silver eyes.

"Wha-what are you doing?" Rose managed to get out through short gasps of pleasure.

"A kiss." He looked up at her with a devious look, "Here." He bit her milky flesh once again, this time his lips bordered the hem of her short denim skirt. Rose almost fell over as his tongue healed the teeth marks on her skin.

"Not...oh gods, not here." She tossed her head back and moaned. Scorpius stood up and gave her a little pout. Her cheeks were scarlet and her eyes were watery with lust.

"Come to my room tonight." He begged her silently.

"I-I've got homework..." She started. She knew if she went to his room that night, that she'd give him everything he wanted and he didn't even have to work for it. She needed to make him work for it. To prove that he could be with just one girl - _her_.

"Forget homework."

"I...maybe this weekend, when I have more time. When everyone is busy elsewhere and it won't be so obvious." Rose backed herself towards the door slowly.

"I'm going to hold you to that." Scorpius smirked.

Rose simply shook her head with a faint smile and ran from the room before she tore her clothes off and jumped his bones on top of an old desk.

* * *

Albus stood outside the library, waiting for Veronica to come out. He could go in there and talk to her, but she was surrounded by her usual group of friends. And girls were so unapproachable when surrounded by their friends.

Albus shuddered at the thought of being attacked by all three of them. That would not be good, but that would be his luck.

He had been standing outside the library for the better part of an hour already, she had to be leaving soon, right?

He paced back and forth with the large bouquet of roses in his hand. The thorns kept pricking him but he supposed that was the price he had to pay for hurting her.

Or did he hurt her?

He wasn't even sure anymore. She probably didn't even like him.

A loud giggle caused him to turn and see who was coming out of the library. It was her. Finally. But she was still surrounded by her group of friends.

Sodding hell.

"Is that Albus?" He heard one of the girls whisper to the rest of them, causing them all to turn in his direction. He paled, face solemn and his fingers burning from squeezing the thorns so hard. Veronica didn't smile, but she did step from her group of friends and headed towards him.

"I - erm - here." He held the wilting flowers out for her to take. She ignored his gesture.

"What are you doing?" She asked with arms folded across her chest.

He looked at the flowers and chewed his bottom lip. "I don't know anymore, to be honest." He started, "I just miss having you around. Talking to you, seeing you smile. I want all that back."

"Touching, really." Veronica frowned but internally she was squealing with delight. "But it'll take more than a bunch of wilting red flowers to earn my trust again."

"I - they're roses." Albus grinned cheesily and extended them out for her to take once again. "They have thorns, so...please take them? My fingers are bleeding."

Veronica laughed softly as she took the flowers and yelped as a thorn cut into her finger.

"Ouch." She chuckled lightly as she held out her finger, showing Albus her small cut. Without thinking, Albus took her hand in his and kissed the small laceration.

"All better." He turned crimson. It was something his mother had always done for him when he had cuts and bruises. He didn't realize he did it to Veronica until his lips were already on her finger, kissing lightly. Veronica blushed deeply and held back a smile.

"Thanks." She nibbled her bottom lip and glanced around the hallway quickly. "I...Hogsmeade is this weekend, do you want to walk around with me?"

Around Hogwarts, that was the equivalent to a date.

Albus grinned from ear to ear and blushed even more.

"Yes. I'd love that." Albus had never been 'asked' out before. She could be meaning it purely as friends, but there was still a hope. He didn't care at that point - Veronica was allowing him back into her life one way or another. He'd take what he could get.

"Alright." She smiled wide, "Thanks for the...thorn bush." She giggled lightly as she turned to walk away. Albus waved sheepishly as she joined her group of friends and disappeared down the hallway. Once she was out of sight, he yelped and jumped in the air like a little boy. He did a little boogie and realized that he was being watched by a bunch of scared looking first year students.

"What?" Albus piped up at the little first years. "You'll understand one day. Give it a couple years." He grinned and danced his way back to his common room.


	12. Chapter 12

Anna slid from the doorframe with a devious look on her face. So _that_ was the reason Scorpius hadn't called on her recently. He was too wrapped up with _Rose_ and her conniving ways.

Anna had spotted the two of them leaving Potions class, following each other closely. Too closely. She knew immediately that they were up to no good. Anna followed them all the way to the empty classroom and stood outside to hear their entire conversation.

And not-so-subtle flirting. The thought that Scorpius wanted Rose made Anna sick to her stomach. But she suspected as much after his 'outburst' in the broom closet with her the other day.

That had been more than embarassing. It was downright hurtful and rude. And she would make Scorpius pay for being such an asshole to her.

And she'd make Rose pay too, just because Anna was vengeful like that.

But for Scorpius to choose just _one_ girl to be with...now _that_, that was funny. Anna even let out a small laugh as she sauntered down the hall thinking this to herself. Scorpius could _never_ be with only _one_ girl, and it would be easy for Anna to prove it.

But first, she was going to bring down that backstabbing bitch, Rose.

* * *

Anna caught up with Tyler in the hallway after the days lessons had ended. Anna put on her best smile and slithered her hand across his back to wrap around his shoulders, pulling him into an intimate embrace.

"Hey sweetie." Anna purred as she lightly massaged the back of Tyler's neck. Tyler blushed deeply and grinned like the cheshire cat.

"Hey." He replied sheepishly as his muscles began to relax from her light caresses.

"I have a favor to ask of you." Anna raked her fingers across the base of his neck, sending chills coursing through his body.

"I can do that."

"I didn't ask anything of you yet." Anna giggled lightly.

"Right. Well, I know you'll compensate me well." Tyler spoke huskily and Anna knew that she could very well compensate him.

"I need you to stir up some trouble." Anna brought her lips only inches from his while her hand still worked at the taught muscles in his neck.

"I'm good at stirring up trouble." Tyler growled against her mouth, leaning forward to kiss her. Anna pulled back before he could claim his prize.

"You'll get payment when the deed is done." Anna laughed softly as she slithered her hand away from his neck. "Now here's what I want you to do..."

* * *

Rose was nervous as she stalked towards the Slytherin dungeons, going to meet Scorpius. It was now Saturday morning and the week had passed with heavy flirting and light touches between the two of them. You know, his leg would brush against hers during class, or her fingers would linger too long on his hand when she asked him a question. It did nothing but increase the tension between the two.

She was fairly sure that Scorpius wasn't messing around with other girls. He spent too much time following her around the castle.

Subtly.

And from a distance.

But the gesture still made Rose's heart skip a beat and she knew that she had truly fallen for the dangerous Slytherin. Not fallen, like, _love_, just...she liked him.

A lot, it seemed.

She slunk into the shadows and waited for a few of the younger Slytherins to completely leave the common room before she snuck through the closing door.

She was playing a dangerous game but the thrill was invigorating and kept her wanting more. The idea that they could be caught and found out...that was even more fun.

Rose swore she should've been sorted into Slytherin. But instead she got boring _Gryffindor_.

She glanced around the empty common room and noticed the blonde headed boy sitting in an armchair by the fire. His eyes were deadset on her, as if they were peeling her clothes off layer by layer.

The intoxicating glare he was giving her was making her heart begin to race and caused her breath to hitch. She couldn't believe how easily he affected her but she wasn't about to complain. He brought her body to life with just a single glance.

He stood up with ease and sauntered slowly towards her, as if he were a lion hunting his prey. And she was the prey.

"Took you long enough." His voice was low and full of fire.

"A good hunter always waits for his prey." Rose returned, eliciting a strange but curious glance from Scorpius. He reached out and tightened his fingers around her wrist, pulling him against her harshly.

"And what happens when the hunter _catches_ his prey?" He bent his head so that his mouth was hot against her ear. Her legs immediately turned to jelly and she was glad that he was hanging onto her wrist or she would have been a puddle on the floor.

"Who says the prey is caught?" Rose had no idea what they were talking about anymore. All she could see was his ripe mouth and silver eyes, and she wanted to escape to his room as fast as possible.

Scorpius growled low and tightened his grip on her wrist, drawing her ever nearer.

"I'd do better to show you..." He trailed off as he leaned in to claim her lips with his. Rose turned her head too soon, away from his.

"Hogsmeade." She blurted as her breathing turned ragged. "I figured we could go."

"Like...a date?" Scorpius arched a curious brow and held back his boyish grin. He had taken plenty of girls to Hogsmeade over the past few years - had taken them right against the wall in the shops throughout the small village.

"We don't need to date." Rose corrected with stern eyes. Which was very true. They could never have a functioning relationship - Rose was only in it for the dare and Scorpius could never be the 'boyfriend' type. "But we can go someplace new. I'm tired of the castle."

"Adventurous little vixen." Scorpius smirked as he let her wrist go and headed towards the common room door. "Let's go join the rest of the class, then." He motioned with his hand for her to leave first.

How...gentleman-like. Rose rolled her eyes only slightly at his futile attempt to be courteous. She knew he was only doing it so he could get a full view of her ass as she waddled by him with an extra shake.

She heard him give an appreciative 'hmph'. It was her turn to smirk.

* * *

"Go try it on!" Veronica shreaked as she piled a handful of clothes into Albus' hands. They were finding hideous outfits at a store in Hogsmeade and making each other try them on for a good laugh. And Albus was to go first.

Veronica had chosen a lovely pair of purple leather pants - a couple sizes too small and a lovely billowing white shirt. Made for an old wizard. Oh, he would look like a knight from medieval times, on steroids. Or something. She was excited to see how silly he looked.

If, that is, he could fit into those rediculously too-tight purple leather pants.

Albus shrugged with a grin and pulled the curtain across the bar to hide himself in the dressing room. Veronica waited patiently outside the curtain, sitting in one of the chairs out there.

The curtain didn't quite touch the floor, leaving about a foot of space to peek beneath. She could see Albus kick his shoes off and drop his robes. And then his pants.

Veronica blushed at the thought of him standing there in his underwear. She wondered whether he wore boxers or briefs...

"These...are interesting." Albus broke the silence as Veronica assumed he was holding up those wonderful leather pants.

"Purple is a very royal color." Veronica snorted with a laugh. Albus groaned.

"I doubt these will fit past my calf, let alone my...nevermind." Albus stopped himself from speaking so bluntly in front of Veronica. He didn't want her to think he was a complete cad.

"Oh just put them on. Make sure you squeeze into them - I doubt you're packing anything _that_ large." Veronica retorted with another chuckle.

"I'll show _you_ something large." Albus mumbled as Veronica saw him step into the purple trews and struggle to pull them on.

"Aren't you cocky." Veronica drawled the last word as she watched Albus hop up and down, obviously trying to pull the pants all the way on.

"Merlin, these pants are so flippin' tight." He danced around for a second more, "The least you could've done was find me a size that_ OCH! Mother-of-Merlin-Och!"_

"What happened?" Veronica jumped to her feet as Albus let out a wonderfully articulate slew of cuss words. She kept herself from laughing too hard.

"It's stuck!" He yowled as he hopped around with tears in his eyes. He had zipped himself in his pants. Literally. Was stuck, zipped into the zipper. Just nice and intertwined between the zipper fangs.

"Do you need me to help?" Veronica asked sweetly from the other side of the curtain. Albus turned ten shades of red before he replied.

"No! I mean it...I'm really stuck in the zipper. Like, _I'm_ stuck!" Albus yelped as he attempted to tug the zipper down. His wand had been tucked safely in Veronica's robes...and he wasn't about to let her see him in this condition.

"Well let me try to help." She peeled back the curtain before Albus could stop her and she was horrified by what she saw - and awed, all at the same time.

There he was, shirtless, and fit snugly into those rediculous purple leather pants. His legs looked like a ballerinas, all bundled up in them. He had a _nice_ body, Veronica admired for a moment too long, eyes lingering on his chisled chest.

"Ack!" He jumped when she had come into the dressing room. He immediately plunged his hands around his...'accident' to try and conceal himself.

"Albus, no wonder they didn't fit!" Veronica's eyes dipped to where his hands were cupping, "You stuffed a sock in them! Just take the sock out."

"_What_?" He squeaked, "There's no sock! I'm stuck!"

"You can't possibly be..._that_ well endowed!" Veronica couldn't peel her eyes away from his bulge. Albus was turning colors like a disco ball.

"I'm - well what did you expect? Cherries?" Albus wanted to shrivel into a ball in the corner and cry like a newborn babe.

"I - I...oh hell, let me try to help." Veronica dropped to her knees before him and made him move his hands. She had seen plenty of guys' parts to not be nervous. After all, her dream was to become a mediwitch and she needed to get used to seeing various body parts. This was nothing more than another case to her, for practice.

"I- ow!" Albus squealed as she tugged on the zipper, but that wasn't what was making him worried. She was kneeling in front of him, her face only inches from his erogenous zone and her delicate hands were exploring all parts of the broken zipper.

Veronica coughed. "Well now _that_ isn't going to help, Albus." She tilted her chin towards him and he could've about died. The pain of getting hard and being stuck in a zipper was too much for him to handle.

"Just kill me already." Albus rolled his eyes from pain and embarassment. Veronica tugged the zipper a few more times and she could only imagine what the scene must look like from outside.

All you could see what Albus standing, and Veronica on her knees before him.

"Take a deep breath, this is going to hurt." Veronica warned as she heard Albus suck in a deep breath and hold it. She tugged really hard one last time before the zipper finally budged. Down. Exposing all of him as he sprung out.

Right in her face.

She sucked in a deep breath and looked up at him with flushed cheeks. _Wow._

"Thanks." Albus muttered as he turned around to face the wall, completely mortified. He promised he'd find the next dark corner and sulk in it for hours.

"Sure." Veronica clutched a hand at her throat to keep herself from breathing too heavily. She had no idea how...manly, Albus really was. She slipped back out of the dressing room and sat down in the chair with flushed cheeks.

But not flushed from embarassment. Flushed from wanting to kiss him and more.

She needed to distance herself from Albus before she got too attached to him. She couldn't fall for anyone and she knew that her feelings for Albus were developing and developing quickly.

And she couldn't let that happen. For his sake. And her own. But mostly for him - she could never be in a relationship with him and she didn't want to tell him why, in case he didn't even want to be her friend. She couldn't lose that - she really liked joking and having fun with Albus and she didn't want him out of her life.

She should tell him. Tell him now before it's too late.

She mustered up all of her courage and approached the curtain again.

"Albus, are you decent?" She called to him. She heard him let out a sigh.

"Would it matter? You've seen everything already." He tried to laugh but it came out sounding sad.

Veronica pursed her lips together and stepped inside the dressing room once again. Albus had his regular pants on, but still no shirt and the sight made Veronica's breath hitch in her throat once again. She eyed the purple leather pants - tossed to the side and jumbled like a discarded garbage bag.

Albus spun to face her once she was inside the dressing room. Again. Enclosed in this tiny space. And the Veela in her was making Albus lose all coherence.

"I need to be honest with you, Albus." Veronica started but nibbled her lip instead of continuing. Albus had the sudden urge to kiss the lip she was nibbling, but decided against it. Besides, after all she's seen of him, she probably wouldn't want him coming near her anytime soon.

"Honesty is good." Albus chimed up after a few seconds of silence had passed between them. Veronica forced a smile.

"I like you, Albus. I really do, so don't get me wrong." Veronica paused again and Albus found himself taking a step closer to her. She looked entirely too innocent and vulnerable, and all Albus could think of was kissing her. He had to get a hold of himself around her.

"I like you too, Veronica." He smiled wide.

"It's just...I can't date anyone." Veronica finally managed to get out as she wrung her hands together. Albus instinctively reached up and tucked a few loose strands of her blonde locks behind her ear and out of her eyes. She looked up at him with wide and innocent eyes - shocked at his intimate act.

"I'm okay with not dating." Albus chuckled softly and before Veronica could think of anything else to do, she leaned forward and planted a light kiss on his lips. Albus' legs wobbled beneath him but he felt Veronica's hands grasp hold of his waist to support him.

Seemed like she had done this before.

And then she backed away, looking at him with wide eyes and a blush on her cheeks.

"Sorry." She laughed softly and looked away from the shocked boy. He looked like he just stepped in a pile of dog crap and just realized it. "I'll wait for you out here." She slipped out of the dressing room once again, leaving Albus to piece himself back together.

Veronica sat in the chair and waited for him to fully dress with a wide smile on her face.


	13. Chapter 13

_Mmmkay. I've been slacking lately on thanking everyone for their reviews - and I'm gonna continue to slack this time as well because I want to get the next chapter up for everyone! lol. But do know that I truly appreciate all the good reviews and I run to check my email whenever I can to see if anyone reviewed! It's pitiful, really, that something as simple as reviews will make my day! So continue to review because it's what's keeping me going on this story. I have the tendency to write half a story and move onto some new plotline and new story. So keep reminding me to go on! I don't want to drop this story - I want to complete one for a change! Didya know that I've never completed a story??? Crazy, huh? So read on and lemme know what you think and don't let me ditch this story! PLEASE! : ) _

_Much love and thanks again for all the reviews. : ) Now, onto some Scorpius/Rose time. Teehee. ^^ _

_Just a warning, this chapter contains some EXPLICIT and GRAPHIC um...scenes. So if you're iffy about sexual stuff then don't read on, you'll survive without this chapter. : ) But don't say I didn't warn you!_

* * *

Rose eyed Scorpius as they took a seat in the Three Broomsticks - across from each other. Both of them had ordered a butterbeer and were silently sipping on the liquid brew. It certainly was awkward to be seen in public together, no doubt half of the class was already whispering rumors about them. Most of the class was shocked when Scorpius and Rose had stuck by each other on the way to Hogsmeade.

Rose was uneasy because of the stares people were passing her way. And she figured that this wasn't Scorpius' cup of tea either. A Malfoy and a Weasley? Sitting with each other? Casually? And on speaking terms? This was seemingly unheard of.

Rose took another sip of her drink and eyed Scorpius warily - he subtly met her gaze and flashed her his oh-so-handsome grin. A grin that immediately settled Rose's nerves - somehow.

"Not used to getting stares, Weasley?" Scorpius set his drink down on the table and leaned far back in his chair. Cool, calm, and collected as usual.

"Not hardly _this_ many." Rose set her brew upon the table and fidgeted her hands in her lap, eyeing the crowd cautiously.

"Get used to it if you're going to be hanging around me." Scorpius looked smug sitting there, his hands resting comfortably on the table and his features relaxed. "It's something I've had to deal with my entire life. Being a Malfoy doesn't help matters either." He chuckled lightly.

"Aren't you full of yourself." Rose rolled her eyes but was glad that he had made that small joke - it relaxed her even more.

"I'd rather be full of _you_." He leaned forward, eyes scouring her body seductively. "Tell me why we're still sitting here rather than snogging in some dark corner?"

"Because I'm not a _tool_, Malfoy." Rose waved her hand at him and reached for her drink. Scorpius struck like a snake and set his hand on top of hers. Rose had the instinct to pull away, but she held her hand out there, under his. The contact of his warm skin on hers made lightning shoot through her veins. She wondered if he felt it too.

"There's this place I know about - it's kind of a secret shop. Students aren't allowed there because of its' content - but my father knows the owner very intimately and I'm sure you'll love this place. We can go, if you're daring enough." Scorpius whispered and tightened his grip on her hand, aware that many people were watching them.

"What kind of shop is this? Anything you're father is in cohorts with scares me. Could be dangerously dark magic lurking there that I don't need to meddle with." Rose replied easily and Scorpius removed his hand from hers, sighing as he leaned back in his chair.

"Your family really has screwed up your idea of Malfoys." Scorpius shook his head and Rose noticed how thin his lips appeared - angrily thin. "My grandfather was into the dark stuff, sure, but that doesn't mean that my father didn't raise me differently. I'm tired of you constantly judging me."

"You judge _me_." Rose retorted, becoming defensive.

"Have I once made any remark against your family? I don't think so."

"So what's in this secret store." Rose quickly changed the subject, not wanting to get into a heated debate with him.

"Come. Find out." He sucked back the last of his butterbeer and stood.

Rose quickly took a few big gulps but didn't drink the entire drink. She slapped the glass on the table and followed Scorpius out of the tavern and into the streets. A few side alleys later, he led her into an old storefront that sold small trinkets. Rose wasn't impressed, until Scorpius led her to a trap door in the floor and pulled the door open. A winding staircase led downwards and Scorpius started down them. Rose had no choice but to follow, curious as to what could be hiding in the basement of an old shop.

She almost ran back up the stairs as soon as she saw what kind of shop Scorpius had led her to.

There were racks of clothing all around her - scandalous clothing fit for pole dancers and the like. Adult toys adorned the shelves on the walls. Rose's cheeks immediately flushed and she hesitated to move forward once she saw the outfits and toys.

She cleared her throat to get Scorpius' attention.

"Um...why would you take me _here_?" Rose arched a curious brow as she reached forward and plucked a leather strip outfit from the rack. Scorpius arched his brow as he looked at the outfit she was holding up.

"You'd look _devilish_ in that." He smirked as she tossed the black leather outfit back onto the rack.

"I'm not amused." She scolded with her eyes but her voice sounded more curious than angry.

"Quit being such a prude and come here. You're looking in the S&M section anyway."

"I'm not one to be whipped and chained."

"What a shame." Scorpius grinned and Rose shook her head with a small smile on her lips. He held out his hand for her to take and without thinking, she did. He pulled her towards another rack that contained more normal looking lingerie.

"I didn't say I wouldn't use them on _you_." Rose smirked, "But I'm still not sure why you have taken me here."

"It's private." Scorpius motioned around them, and for the first time Rose realized that nobody was standing in there with them. Minus the store clerk, but she was reading a dirty magazine by the register and wasn't paying attention to the duo in the store. "This way you don't have to worry about everyone watching you."

"Huh." She chewed her bottom lip and wasn't sure if that was a good thing or not, that they were completely alone in the lingerie store.

"Here. Hold this." Scorpius flung an emerald green lace bra and panty set in her direction. Rose caught the lacy garments and eyed them precariously.

"You do realize that these panties have a hole in them." She held up the scantily clad underwear and showed him the slit between the legs.

"I know." He flashed her a devious look, "Easier for quickies."

Rose blushed as she realized why the panties had a slit in them. Merlin, she was innocent when it came to this sort of stuff.

"And who are you buying these for?" Rose had to ask as she fingered the lace bra.

"You, of course. Who else?"

"These are Slytherin colors and I will _not_ be wearing panties with holes in them." Rose folded her arms across her chest and looked pouty.

"I realize they're Slytherin colors, and yes you _will_ be wearing panties with holes in them." Scorpius challenged as he folded his own arms across his chest and turned to face her.

"We'll see. On one condition." Rose raised her chin at him.

"What."

"You wear whatever I pick out for you. You choose an outfit for me, I choose one for you."

"Fine." He chuckled and turned back to the rack, searching for another outfit for Rose. "Mens section is towards the back." He motioned with his finger in the air and didn't pause to look up at her. With a huff, Rose headed towards the back in search of something interesting for Malfoy.

A pair of black leather chaps? Dog collars and chains? Doctor clothes? Police uniforms? Mascots? Feather dusters and - oh my, _thongs?_

Rose laughed aloud, causing the store clerk to look in her direction. Rose ignored the woman and plucked a burgundy thong off the shelf and held them up. They didn't look large enough to even fit _her_, yet alone hold all of Scorpius' wobbly bits in them.

Or not so wobbly.

Satisfied with her choice, she headed back towards Scorpius and held out the burgundy thong.

Scorpius tilted his head slightly and examined the small strings.

"That's for you, right?" He asked.

"No." Rose shoved them into his hands. "These are for _you_, my dear."

"That's funny." He shoved them back towards Rose but she evaded him.

"If I have to wear crotchless panties, you can stuff your junk into a thong."

"My junk will nowhere near stuff into these." Scorpius shrugged, willing to abide by her rules just to see her in those scandalous emerald undergarments. "But fine."

"Scorpius, darling!" The female behind the counter finally looked up and noticed who was in the store, besides Rose. Scorpius turned quickly and faced her with a wide smile.

"Hello, Alicia." Scorpius drawled, still grinning wide. The clerk named Alicia stepped out from behind the counter and Rose almost fell over when she saw what she was wearing. Or lack thereof.

"It's been a few moons, would you like me to get the room ready for you?" She eyed the pair with a devious look in her eyes. Rose didn't like how the woman was looking at the two of them, let alone Scorpius. She was eyeing him like he was a piece of meat ready to be devoured. And the only one who was going to devour Scorpius was Rose herself.

Quickly, she closed the distance between the two of them and laced her arm with his, showing possession. Alicia arched a curious brow.

"No, no room today, Alicia. We're just...browsing, for now." Scorpius was laughing internally at Rose's possessive gesture. It didn't bother him quite nearly as much as he thought it would.

"Sad, love. Is this the flavor of the week?" Alicia set her dark brown eyes on Rose with a small scowl.

"This is a flavor I haven't tried yet, but I plan on having around for more than a week." Scorpius replied easily with a wave of his hand. Alicia ran her eyes down Rose's body, checking her out.

"Well that's unlike you." Alicia ran her finger across Scorpius jawline seductively and Rose's skin prickled with dislike.

"So what's in this room you two have mentioned?" Rose tightened her grip on Scorpius' arm and looked up at him. He smiled.

"A bed. And some adult toys." Alicia responded before Scorpius could.

"Well get it ready." Rose demanded of Alicia, not liking how she kept looking longingly at Scorpius.

Scorpius turned to look at Rose with a stunned look on his face.

"We'll take the lingerie and be on our way, Alicia." Scorpius plucked the bra and panty set from Rose's hand and handed it to the clerk. Alicia wasn't sure which to do - get the room ready or ring up the merchandise.

"We'll take the room, Alicia." Rose interjected before Scorpius could say anything else.

"Sure thing." Alicia replied with a wide smile as she slithered away with their lingerie. Scorpius turned to Rose once Alicia had disappeared behind a curtain in the back of the store.

"Why do you want the room?" Scorpius asked as Rose unhooked herself from his arm.

"Why _don't_ you want the room?" Rose responded dryly.

"It's just...I've taken a lot of women here but..."

"Well I didn't ask who you've taken here or why, though I can imagine why."

"We don't have to do this."

"Why are you being 'kind' again? I thought you didn't show the same 'kindness' twice." The distaste was evident in her voice and her eyes were deadset on him.

"I'm not complaining or anything, Rose, but I don't want you to feel like the rest of the women I've brought here. Or anywhere, for that matter." Scorpius couldn't believe his own words - he was talking about Rose as if he cared about her.

And alarmingly, he was sure that he did have feelings for her and didn't want to mess things up by treating her like all the other whores he bedded.

"So what are you saying, Scorpius." Rose didn't miss the point he was making.

"I'm saying that I think more of you than this." He motioned towards the back room and around the small lingerie store.

"Well good." Rose nodded her head slightly, "But I still want to snog you senseless in the room back there, regardless of how you think of me."

"And what if more happens?" Scorpius arched a curious brow, a smirk playing across his lips.

"Then I hope you'll deliver what you previously promised. I'm still waiting to be blown away." Rose tossed her long curls over her shoulder and out of her face. Scorpius caught scent of her and goosebumps broke across his skin.

"Shouldn't _I_ be the one _blown_ away?" Scorpius leaned forward and whispered in her ear, wanting more of her feminine scent.

"Only one way to find out." Rose nodded towards the back room with a devilish grin on her face.

"Okay, love. It's all ready for you two." Alicia had appeared from behind the curtain with a wide smile. "Free of charge, of course. Soundproof spells are already in place so be as loud as you want."

"Thanks." Scorpius took Rose's hand and led her towards the back, behind the curtain where a hall of rooms were located. Rose passed 3 or 4 rooms until Scorpius dragged her behind a door and into a dimly lit room. Candles were strewn all over the place and a large bed with black satin sheets stood in the middle of the room.

"Nice sheets." Rose commented as her eyes adjusted to the dark room. Scorpius felt a smile tug at his lips.

"They'd look nicer with you draped across them." Scorpius stepped behind Rose and slithered his hands around her slim waist, leading her to the large bed. Rose walked forward without protest, loving the feel of Scorpius behind her with his hands on her waist. The contact made lightning course through her veins as usual - and she longed for more. More touching. More feeling.

More more more.

Without warning, he tossed her onto the bed playfully and leaped on top of her. Rose giggled as Scorpius stretched his body on top of hers. She ran her hands along the satin sheets, wondering how they'd feel on her bare skin.

Scorpius held himself above Rose, not wanting to put all his weight on her just yet. She was looking up at him with large innocent eyes. Eyes that told him this wasn't just a romp in the sheets for her. Eyes that portrayed that she had feelings for him.

She wanted him.

The thought made Scorpius' pants feel way too tight.

"Are you going to kiss me or stare at me?" Rose broke the silence and caused Scorpius to finally smile. He didn't even realize that he was staring so intently at her. He gently lifted his hand and brushed a few loose curls from her face, tucking them behind her ear. And then he leaned down and lightly pressed his lips against hers, savoring the feel of them.

Rose slithered her hands around the back of his neck, tangling her fingers in his hair, pulling lightly as she parted her lips to deepen their kiss. It was pure passion, their kiss. Full of need and fury and after a few light kisses they were completely devouring each other. Soft moans and groans filled the room as their tongues raced to taste each other.

Instinctively, Rose arched her back up to meet his - she needed to feel more of him. Her hand traced down his body and fell on the small of his back. She pushed his hips down to meet hers and at the contact she arched into him.

Scorpius pulled back and hung his head with his eyes closed for half a second.

"You can't be doing that, Rose." He whispered as he took a few deep breaths. "I'm trying to be gentle."

"I don't want gentle." Rose countered as she ground her hips against his once again. "I want you just as you are. Animalistic and wild." She nipped his bottom lip, eliciting a low growl from Scorpius.

Then there was no holding back. Scorpius claimed her lips with his own, fierce and possessive. He needed to possess her completely - all of her. She was _his._

He snaked his fingers under her shirt and pulled it up. Rose leaned forward just enough so that he could slip off her silky shirt. Scorpius muttered a few cuss words as he took in the sight of her lean body beneath him. She had on a playful bubble-gum pink bra that looked wonderful against her tanned skin. And her body...exquisite, as if the gods themselves molded her.

Rose was already peeling his shirt off and he didn't even realize it. She tossed the expensive fabric across the room where it landed in a heap. She sucked in a deep breath at the sight of his muscled body. She traced her fingers down his pecs and across his washboard stomach.

With widened eyes and pure lust surging through her veins, she pulled him against her, skin on skin. The warmth of his body pressed against hers was making her blood boil with passion. She needed more.

More.

Scorpius moved his lips across her jaw and down her neck, biting softly as he left a trail of kisses down to her collar bone. He continued his path down, licking and nibbling her skin. Tasting her. Feeling her. Needing her.

"More." Rose had her eyes closed and was arching herself off the bed to get closer to him. He ground his hips against hers once and she let out a loud moan. "Please." She begged.

Gods, he wasn't going to last 5 minutes with her acting like this. Scorpius unhooked her bra easily and flung it aside, cursing again at her beautiful curves. She was the closest thing to perfect that he ever laid eyes on.

_Mine._ The voice inside his head was repeating; demanding. He needed to make sure everyone knew she was his, too. He needed to mark her somehow.

He bit deep into her neck and sucked. Rose wiggled and squirmed underneath him, sighing softly and urging him to do more. He pulled back and saw the dark mark on her neck.

_His._

Without pausing, he moved his lips to her chest.

Rose was already fumbling with his pants but she his tongue slid against her chest she couldn't take it anymore. He was pure torture.

"Take these off." She yanked at the button on his pants, her fingers weren't working properly while his tongue was tasting her. "Now! Off!"

"Patience." Scorpius muttered as he moved to the other side and began teasing her with his tongue once again. She tugged wildly at his pants, still fumbling with the button.

"Now! Scorpius! Take them off!" Rose finally got the button undone and slid the zipper down. Scorpius kicked out of his pants and slid back onto her. He was wearing a pair of evergreen colored silk boxers.

Rose wanted those off too, but he wouldn't let her hands wander there just yet.

"Your turn." Scorpius looked down at her with a wide smile. He loved how pink her cheeks were and how ripe her lips looked from their intense kissing. He easily undid the button and pulled her pants off in one swift move.

_Well that was easy_, Rose thought to herself with a scowl. _Way to make him work for it._

Her panties matched her bra and Scorpius couldn't wait to discard them like he did her bra. He liked the clothes on her, but liked them even more in a heap on the floor.

Their bodies melted against each other once again, their soft passionate sounds filled the air around them as they consumed each other. Gasps, moans, groans, sharp inhales, skin on skin, rubbing, touching...

More.

"Can I?" Scorpius broke their kiss and asked quietly.

"Can you what?"

"Give you what you asked for..." Scorpius kissed the bruise on her neck softly. The bruise he left as a mark.

"Oh gods, yes." Rose sighed heavily at the thought and arched up to meet him. "Please, Scorpius."

He loved how she said his name with such need. It stirred something primal in him, something animalistic and ferocious. Something that screamed that he had to possess her. Completely. Mind, body, and soul.

He needed her to be _his_.

His hands searched her body till they found what they were looking for, and slid her panties aside. Rose bucked up against him and Scorpius thought he was going to finish right then.

And she didn't even touch him.

That would be a first.

Just touching _her_ and seeing her reactions and pleasure was enough for him.

Another first.

His fingers found her core and gently pushed inside. Rose cried out wildly as he worked his hand against her. His lips were on hers before she knew it, and his tongue was searching her mouth.

A couple more strokes was all it took and Rose bit deep into his bottom lip as she tightened around his hand. Scorpius groaned at the sight of her in pure bliss - pure pleasure. All because of him.

Rose took a few much needed deep breaths and smiled. Scorpius stared down at her, in awe of her beauty.

"Your turn." Rose sighed and Scorpius paused - eyes wide. He knew if she even touched him he'd be done. And be embarassed.

"It's okay, Rose. I wanted to pleasure you. I had a deal with you...remember?" Scorpius didn't get a reply, instead Rose had tossed him off her and was straddling him now.

Girl on top was his absolute favorite position, and Rose was on top.

"I said -" Rose nipped at his neck, "- it's _your_ turn."

Scorpius gulped visibly as Rose flashed him a devious look and began kissing down his body.

Was she -- ? She couldn't possibly be planning to use her mou -- ?

Scorpius closed his eyes. He really couldn't take this and it felt like she was torturing him with how long she was taking to kiss his body. Kiss his torso and his stomach.

She flicked her tongue around his naval and Scorpius groaned loudly. Her hair was draped across his skin, tickling him lightly as she worked her way down to his - _MERLINSMOTHER_.

Scorpius gripped the sheets with his fists and his eyes rolled to the back of his head. He chewed his bottom lip recklessly to keep himself from moaning too loudly.

_How did she do that? That...thing with her tongue? Where did she learn to do that?_

Scorpius' breathing quickened and his heart pumped furiously, sending lightning coursing through his veins. When she brought her hand into the picture and started stroking him, that was all it took.

"Rose." Scorpius' breathing deepened and his chest was rising and falling dramatically. His fists nearly ripped the sheets off the bed. "Rose - I'm - I'm, gods, _Rose_!"

His release was complete and he could feel it through every inch of his body; all the way to his fingers and toes. He laid there as the orgasm lingered, trying to control his breathing.

Rose stretched out beside him, looking smug and satisfied. Scorpius cringed as another wave of pleasure coursed through his veins.

"Let's go shopping for costumes." Rose giggled as she drank in the sight of a stunned Scorpius.

"Costumes?" He managed to get out through ragged breaths.

"For the Halloween ball." She kissed his stomach one last time before standing at the foot of the bed. She began to gather her clothes and pull them on. "Not that we're going together or anything." She corrected herself.

"What? Why wouldn't we?"

"Um - because I can hear the rumors already. Just another 'flavor of the week'." Rose sighed.

Scorpius sat up and propped himself on an elbow, watching her intently.

"Rose. I thought I made this clear to you before we even did anything together. You're not like the rest of the the girls I've been with."

"Oh? I'm sure they've all heard that too."

"I'm being serious." Scorpius' gaze hardened. "Don't mock me."

"Sorry." She mumbled as she pulled her shirt over her head. "I mean, it's fine. We can be friends with benefits. No strings attached, just how you like it."

"Fuck, Rose." Scorpius stood and began pulling his clothes on in a fury. "I've never said this to anyone, _ever_, but Rose, I _like_ you."

Rose paused and stared at him incredulously.

"That sounded painful, Scorpius." She joked with him, tossing his shirt to him with ease.

"It was. I've never told anyone that. Ever." His eyes were deadset on her and serious. She knew he was probably telling the truth, and probably took a lot for him to tell her that.

"I like you too, Scorpius." Rose nibbled her bottom lip as she approached him slowly. "But do you honestly think anything can come of us? It has to be our little secret." She patted his chest and leaned up to kiss him softly on the mouth.

He gripped her arms and held her firmly, denying her kiss.

"I don't give a shit what people think. They all think there's something going on between us anyway. What harm is there going to be in going to the dance together?"

"Fine, we'll go to the dance together." Rose giggled lightly and stretched to kiss him once again. This time he let her, but scolded her by biting her bottom lip harshly.

"Let's go get a costume."

* * *


	14. Chapter 14

_Yay another chapter! Thanks to all who have reviewed - I now have over 200 reviews and I'm shocked!!!!!!! I never thought I'd see the day!!!! So thanks to everyone who've reviewed chapter 13 :) _

**NYCrocks, Sarahxxxlovely, Ghibligirl91, jakdjfkja, The-Mixed-Up-Girl, chandlje, volleyrebel13, Lupin4Tonks, LittlePattenrond, Starlight08, AngelicKat445, BEN-Beyond the Elusive Nomads -, .Rose, Hopelessromantic-MRM-MJB, SmileLikeYooMeanIt, Xxfanpyre4lyfexX, Dawnfire and Silver Huntress, Rejected Transplant, . Stephii. **

_Please come back and leave more reviews! :) It's my motivation ^.^ _

_Now, without further ado...enjoy the new chapter! Oh - and there's more smutty stuff so again, if you're not into the sex stuff then don't read on! Don't say I didn't warn you!_

**

* * *

**

Scorpius stayed awake that night thinking about the events that happened throughout the day.

Damn.

Rose Weasley was all he could think about, and wasn't _that_ something to write home about. How the hell could he ever tell his father that he had feelings for a Weasley? Nevermind the fact that he wanted to d_ate_ her.

It wouldn't go over well.

He sighed deeply. The day had been a lot of fun for him, searching for costumes with Rose. Her smile was radiant and caught the attention of anyone around her. Especially him.

She was addicting. Pure and simple. He had never met someone who affected him like she did, and he had no explanation for it.

Perhaps it was the way she laughed - tossing her head back with a sparkle in her captivating blue eyes and a smile that spread wide across her face.

And when she _truly_ laughed, her nose crinkled up and her eyes turned into small slits. Simply radiant.

Perhaps it was the way she didn't expect him to buy her anything, or the way she didn't ask questions about his life at home.

Perhaps it was the way she seemed to be happy to just be spending time with _him_ and not expecting something more - whether a romp in the sheets or gifts.

Though, he had to admit, their little session in the back of the lingerie shop was bloody _fantastic_. More than fantastic. It was probably one of the best encounters Scorpius had ever had.

Okay, so it _was_ the best.

But he couldn't admit that to himself yet. They hadn't even had sex, but they didn't need to either.

Scorpius sighed again.

They could never date - Scorpius wasn't the boyfriend type. He knew it too well. He'd find some way to mess it up somehow - and besides, they were complete opposites.

He promised himself that he'd enjoy the time they spent together and not expect anything to come of it. He wouldn't pretend they were more than just close friends. Close friends that happened to have feelings for each other.

This wasn't a love story.

Love didn't exist for Scorpius.

* * *

Albus and Veronica had snogged themselves senseless by the end of the day. They managed to find any corner in any store that they could and escaped there with lips locked and limbs tangled.

Now Albus was sitting in his common room, running his hands through his hair maddeningly.

Why couldn't she date? Was that just her way of telling him that she didn't know him well enough?

Albus wondered what there _was_ to learn about him. Nothing, really. He was simple. He enjoyed Quidditch and loved his family. He also had a knack for mischief and getting in trouble.

But that was common for someone who was half Potter, half Weasley. It was bound to happen.

So why didn't she want to be with him?

He could probably think of a few reasons - one being his horrendous encounter with the zipper and those leather pants. And the fact that Veronica had seen _all_ of him.

No wonder she didn't want to date him, Albus had to laugh at himself to keep himself from losing his mind about it.

How. Fricken. Embarassing.

Could it have gotten any worse? Albus didn't want to answer that for fear that fate would show him _just_ how much worse it could get.

He settled in his mind to do something sweet for her. Perhaps a date? Involving dinner and flowers and a romantic evening. Something every girl wants, right?

But was she like every other girl?

Albus sighed loudly and pulled his chocolate hair, making it look even more messy.

Whatever.

He'd figure it out tomorrow.

* * *

Scorpius was heading to the pitch to practice Quidditch - it had been a while since he last went flying. And Slytherin had to win the tournament this year, so he _needed_ to practice. He only had one more year on the team before he left Hogwarts.

Even Quidditch couldn't take his mind off of Rose. He even found that he started to skip practices so he could watch Rose laugh with her friends around the castle. Scorpius convinced himself that he just happened to be in the same place at the same time - for reasons unknown to him.

But that was a lie. He was intrigued. He wanted to know everything about her - what made her laugh, what made her cry, what made her lips crawl into that smile that melted his cold heart.

Damn.

He was turning into some lovesick puppy and that wasn't like him. He needed to gain control of himself. Rose was just another girl, he attempted to convince himself but his mind knew better than to believe that.

With hands shoved deep into his pockets, he never saw the girl hiding in the shadows ahead of him. He was too busy thinking about Rose to keep his defenses up. Before he knew it, he was tugged into an abandoned classroom and lips were against his.

Lips that didn't feel or taste a thing like Rose's.

He pulled the bottom-feeder off his mouth and took a good look.

Anna.

Scorpius wiped his lips with the back of his hand as if disgusted and took a few steps backward to distance himself from her.

"Jesus, Anna. What the hell are you doing?" Scorpius spat as he wiped his hands on his robes. Anna looked at him with hurt in her eyes.

"Whatever happened to me being your _mistress_? You used to love our encounters." She countered with her hands on her hips.

"I wouldn't go as far to say that I _loved_ them. They were convenient, and you were easy." Scorpius scoffed.

"_Easy_?" Anna stomped her foot. "You weren't exactly a challenge yourself."

"I never pretended to be. Like I said, you were convenient."

"You told me you liked me."

"Yeah, I liked _fucking_ you. Nothing more, nothing less. And now I don't even like that."

"You seemed to get off well enough during our last encounter." Anna looked smug.

"Yeah, and I seem to remember screaming someone else's name." Scorpius grinned coyly and turned to leave. Anna grabbed his robes before he could get out of the room.

"It's disgusting, really, that you'd fall for a _Weasley_. Especially one like Rose. She can't please you like _I_ can." Anna attempted, but her comments only made Scorpius grow irritated.

"Actually, she pleases me better than you _ever_ have." Scorpius tugged his robes free of Anna's grasp and swung majestically out of the room and back into the hallway, carrying himself with pride and grace like a true Malfoy.

Anna stayed in the room, fuming.

So this was going to be a little harder than she thought. That only meant that she had to up her game a bit to prove how much of a git he really was - and prove it to Rose.

Scorpius was going to end up alone, and Anna was going to make sure of it.

_There were no happy endings in his future_, Anna grinned devilishly to herself as she thought of an idea.

* * *

Rose sat in the stands at the pitch and watched Scorpius fly around skillfully. He was something to marvel at - with his pure masculine body and chisled muscles rippling in the sunlight. The way he manouvered sharp turns and dives on his broom was enticing. He was skilled, it seemed, at nearly everything. He excelled in most things.

_Especially in knowing how to pleasure a woman_.

Rose blushed secretly as she remembered the feel of his fingers against her - inside her.

Scorpius passed by close to her, causing her hair to fly around her face wildly. He winked and then was gone again, across the field quickly and easily.

Rose shook her head and pulled her books out of her bag and started on some homework. Scorpius had talked her into coming to watch him practice despite her pleas to finish her homework.

But Rose didn't miss his fan club sitting further down in the stands - all whooping and hollering at Scorpius as he showed off by doing tricks on his broom. Rose had to laugh at the younger girls, all thinking they could have a piece of Scorpius.

She frowned at the realization that most of them probably _have_ had a piece of Scorpius. _But no longer_. Rose was going to make sure he would only be with her.

He belonged to _her_ now.

Rose cleared her head of Scorpius and continued writing her essays on the parchment. Time must have flown by because before she knew it, Scorpius had landed and shouldered his broom. Sweat glistened along his breathtaking body and dirt smudged his skin in all the sexy places.

The girls sitting in the stands all ogled and giggled as he crossed the pitch, eyes only for Rose.

His darkened eyes made Rose lose her breath. The pure lust in them always caught her off guard - sure, she had been with a few guys and many more lusted after her, but none affected her like _he_ did.

She gulped visibly as he closed the distance and leaned in close to her ear, a smug smile across his face.

"Like what you saw?" His voice was husky and caused chills to shiver down her spine.

"Not as much as your fan club over there." She pointed towards the younger girls as they still stared at Scorpius with longing eyes.

Scorpius only laughed and plucked the books from Rose's lap, tossing them into her bag easily. He wrapped his arm around her waist and hoisted her from her seat without even straining, pulling her small frame against his.

As if she didn't weigh a thing.

Oh, thoughts about what he could do to her in the bedroom, tossing her around so easily, plagued Rose's mind and she blushed. Scorpius noticed the rose color in her cheeks and grinned wide.

"I'm guessing you want to get out of here." Scorpius growled into her ear, taking a moment to nibble her earlobe suggestively.

Rose's legs wobbled beneath her and she was glad that Scorpius was still holding her against him firmly, or she would've been a puddle in the stands.

"I'm thinking you need a shower, Scorpius." Rose chewed her bottom lip nervously. Scorpius laughed and let her go, turning to leave the stands.

"Join me." He called over his shoulder as he strolled casually towards the castle. Rose knew good and well that she couldn't go romping around the showers with Scorpius, but the idea lit her mind up nonetheless.

"What was the point in me coming here, if you're just going to leave?" Rose called out with hands on her hips, "And why are you taking my bag with you? I sort of need it to finish my homework."

"Relax." Scorpius laughed, "You'll have me all to yourself once I get cleaned off."

"I'm going back to the castle." Rose called out and raced past him. "I'm probably going to be busy tonight. Be sure to bring my bag to class tomorrow." She flashed him a playful grin and headed towards the castle. Scorpius frowned.

"You're kidding me, right?" Scorpius quickened his pace to match hers.

"Not hardly, Scorpius." Rose tucked her flailing hair behind her ear, "You wanted me to watch you practice. I did. Now I have work to do."

"You can't do your work while I have your bag." Scorpius countered.

"You're so naive. Didn't you know that other classmates have the same books?" Rose spoke sarcastically. "After 6 years I thought you would've known that."

"Do you know what I do to girls who have smart mouths like yours?" Scorpius growled low and sensual, eyes blazing dark once again as he scanned her body.

"Do tell." Rose quipped playfully.

"Keep it up and I'll likely _show_ you." Scorpius countered.

"Whip me? Chain me up and make me _beg_ for you to let me go?" Rose grazed her eyes along his lean frame noticeably, only causing Scorpius to lust after her more. The distance between them was too much, even though they were nearly nose to nose now.

"That might be fun, are you up for it?" Scorpius tilted his head and rubbed his nose along her jawline as he spoke. Rose mewled appreciatively, hating how he had such an affect on her.

"I thought you wanted slow and gentle."

"I thought you wanted animalistic and _raw_." Scorpius bit her neck with another growl. Rose moaned out of instinct, and Scorpius' pants were suddenly way too small for him.

Gods, the sounds she made.

"I'll see you tomorrow in class." Rose managed to croak out though her heart was racing and she could barely catch her breath with him standing this close.

"You'll see me tonight." Scorpius licked gently at the spot he just bit and dropped his expensive broom to the ground in order to snake his arm around her waist and pull her roughly against him. Rose instinctively melted against him, allowing his thigh to push against her center. Her hands traced up his abdomen and over his chest.

She gasped at the feel of his hard muscle beneath her fingertips. She wanted to feel more, see more, _taste_ more.

"Where." She said breathily, causing Scorpius to grow harder against her. She could certainly feel his need for her, and it was driving her insane with lust.

"Damnit, I don't care Rose." Scorpius rubbed his thigh against her core, causing Rose to close her eyes and part her lips. "I just need you."

"Mmm." Rose rocked her hips against him, "I'll see you tomorrow. In class. And if you're a good boy, perhaps you can teach me a lesson after classes are through. Merlin knows I _long_ to learn."

She leaned forward and kissed his lips ever so lightly, taunting him with a small taste. Scorpius bristled visibly, clearly not satisfied with her light teasing.

"Fuck." Scorpius muttered against her lips and Rose patted his chest as she turned and walked away, swaying her hips with every step she took. His eyes were drawn to her round bottom swaying in her shortened plaid uniform skirt.

She was quite a distance away when Scorpius noticed her bag slung over her shoulder. He frowned as he looked and realized he was no longer holding her bag.

How did she do that?

* * *

Albus waited patiently for Veronica by the lake - on a sheet with fruit and other snacks scattered around him. It was a simple attempt to woo the beautiful Veela.

Albus wrung his hands nervously, hoping she would like all he did for her. The sun was setting and the air was crisp and cool. It was a perfect autumn day, as the month creeped towards Halloween. Albus was glad he wore a sweater because when the sun went down, it was going to get a lot cooler.

And then he saw her - Veronica - coming across the grass towards him with her _flawless_ smile painted on her _flawless_ face. And her _flawless_ body was undulating as she walked towards him.

Simply _flawless_.

Suddenly, Albus was sweating like a pig and wondering why he didn't wear a short sleeved shirt beneath the sweater.

So much for thinking the weather was going to be chilly. Veronica was his own personal heater.

"Wow, Albus." Veronica smiled wider as she scanned the sheet Albus was sitting on and noticed all the food strewn about. "You didn't have to go through all this."

"I wanted to surprise you and do something nice for you." He smiled sheepishly, cheeks turning crimson just because she was taking a seat near him.

"It's all wonderful, but Albus...I still can't date."

"This isn't my way of asking you out." Albus fidgeted slightly, wondering if his attempts were lost on her. But she erased his doubt when she leaned towards him and kissed him lightly on the cheek.

"It's wonderful." She praised him and found a strawberry, brushing it across her lips sensually before biting deep into it; tangy juices rolled across her bottom lip and threatened to spill onto her chin. She darted her tongue out of her mouth and caught the juice.

Albus nearly fainted as he licked his own lips.

"I-I wasn't sure what you liked so I got a bit of everything in the kitchen." Albus managed to mumble as his eyes still gaped at Veronica eating the strawberry.

"Thank you, Albus." The way she said his name was sweet and yet oh-so-sexy. It got Albus' blood pumping. "Here." Veronica held up a strawberry and waited for Albus to take a bite.

She was going to feed him strawberries.

Albus shuddered visibly, suddenly realizing that he was pitching a tent in a place that didn't allow room for a camp.

He leaned forward and took a bite of the strawberry, eyes locked on Veronica's while she smiled at him. The tangy yet sweet taste of the juice engulfed his senses and before he knew it, Veronica's tongue was tracing his bottom lip, lapping up the small amount of juice that had trailed from the strawberry.

Albus groaned as he nibbled at her bottom lip - tasting strawberries on her lips. Veronica simply melted into him, her hand dove into his messy locks and pulled his mouth harder against hers.

Merlin, this couldn't get any better, Albus was thinking as he and Veronica kissed passionately, tongues darting out to taste each other.

And then she slid her hand up his thigh.

He was wrong. Things could get _much_ better.

She paused, holding her hand against his upper thigh as she squeezed. Albus made a small squeak followed by a moan. Veronica smiled against his mouth.

"Are you okay?" She whispered, nibbling his bottom lip after she asked. Albus' eyes were closed and his lips parted in ectasy.

"Couldn't be better." He muttered as he locked his lips with hers. She kissed him and pulled away once again, giggling at how freakin' adorable he was.

She ran her fingers across his pants, making sure to brush his sensitive part and to the other thigh, where she squeezed it. Albus let out a small growl.

"Are you sure?" Veronica chuckled lightly and nipped at his pulse point on his neck.

"No." Albus shook his head weakly, "Things could get better."

"Good. I want to make _everything_ better." She moved her lips across his jawline and back to his mouth where they locked lips in a rush of fury. Veronica moved her hand against him once again, cupping him and massaging softly.

Albus couldn't handle it. He wasn't exactly a playboy but he was sixteen and his hormones were running rampant. And the Veela attraction in her was hard to resist _without_ her mouth on his and her hand working him professionally.

Veronica broke the kiss long enough to grab another strawberry and take a juicy bite. Some juice spilled down her chin and dropped into the V-neck of her sweater dress. Albus watched as the juice made a small trail down her smooth skin and neared her cleavage.

His mouth watered.

"Lick it off." Veronica whispered into his ear as she leaned closer to him, hand still massaging him lightly.

Albus' eyes widened and he looked up at her for approval. When she didn't say anything, he tilted his head towards her collar bone and nibbled softly. He licked and sucked his way down to the V-neck of her dress and stopped when he didn't taste the strawberry juice any longer.

Veronica was moaning and mewling, with her head tossed back and her beautiful mouth parted into a sigh. All Albus could do was bite the soft skin where his lips had rested, causing Veronica to pick up her pace with her hand.

When she looked back up at him, she moved her hand to the hem of his pants and tugged at his belt. Albus paused, looking up at her as he disengaged his teeth from her milky flesh.

"Don't try to stop me." Veronica challenged as she unbottoned his top button on his pants and plunged the zipper down. "I've been wanting this for a long time."

"Merlins balls." Albus mumbled through half-lidded eyes (also clouded with absolute lust). Veronica pulled him free of his boxers and her breath hitched at the sight of him once again.

She had almost forgotten how well-endowed he was.

Her mouth watered for him and her eyes visibly darkened. A fire burned behind her eyes and Albus almost came on the spot. He had never seen a woman want him that bad. A small begging sound came from his lips as Veronica turned and reached for the small bowl of honey.

She tipped the bowl slightly, spilling the oozing liquid onto him.

"What do I need to do?" She asked in a sultry voice. Albus was still in shock that any of this was actually happening. And he remembered her earlier words - no, her _demand_ when the strawberry juice drizzled down her chest.

"Lick it off?" Albus' breathing quickened and lightning shot through his veins in anticipation of what she was about to do.

"Don't ask me, Albus. _Tell_ me." Veronica bit his earlobe and sighed, causing chills to spread through Albus' body.

"_Lick it off_." His voice turned demanding and suddenly masculine, causing Veronica to shiver with chills. "Please." He added.

Ever the gentleman.

Veronica laughed softly as she pushed Albus back on the sheet, making him lie down before her. She slowly kissed her way down his abdomen (over his sweater) and stopped at his naval. She ran her tongue in slow circles around his bellybutton before continuing her southern course.

She held him firmly in her hand and flicked her tongue teasingly along his tip where the skin was overly sensitive.

Albus groaned loudly and the sensation of the honey slowly dripping down his length and her soft tongue playfully flicking at the head was nearly too much for him to handle.

Without warning, she took him fully into her mouth, and took a long draw of his length as she worked her way back up. The honey was still sticky and coated him thickly.

Albus wasn't sure if he could hold off long enough for her to completely 'lick it off' like he demanded. And her small moans as she worked him up and down were making him lose it completely.

He had gotten head from quite a few different girls, but _this_...

"Taste's so good." Veronica mumbled as she ran her tongue along his length before taking him in her warm mouth once again.

Albus whimpered. This was too much for him to handle. He wondered if her saliva was an aphrodisiac because his whole body was starting to tingle - from his head down to his toes, and all he could do was grasp the picnic sheet and close his eyes.

And pray like hell that nobody came along and disturbed this. He'd likely Avada someone.

"Veronica." Albus pleaded as he rocked his hips off the sheet in the rhythm she established. She moaned as she continued 'cleaning' him up - enjoying the feel of him in her mouth and the sight of him wracked with pleasure before her.

And because of her.

The passion she felt for him made her work faster, and soon her hand was involved in the rhythm as well. She wanted to feel every inch of him - taste every inch of him. And she could taste him alright, his salty seed mixed with the sweet honey was intoxicating. She wondered if she was enjoying this more than he was.

"Mmm." Was all the noise she had to make to make Albus erupt. The small vibrations in her throat when she 'mmm'ed made his eyes roll back in his head and his hips raise high off the sheets.

Veronica cleaned him up with her mouth, as promised, and smiled sheepishly at him when she was done.

He was crimson and his eyes were burning with passion and lust.

Gods, he was beautiful. Veronica couldn't help but think to herself. And here he was, pining after her. Someone who wasn't worthy of it.

"All clean." She nibbled her bottom lip and Albus still couldn't speak.

"I owe you something now..." Albus managed to prop himself up on one elbow and tried to move - his whole body was still shivering from his release and his limbs felt paralized. Veronica chuckled softly.

"No, Albus. That was my way of thanking you for going through all the trouble you did to set this up. It's wonderful." Veronica kissed him on the lips sweetly before Albus crashed back down onto the sheet, still wracked with bliss.

"One of these days, if you'll let me, I'll thank _you_ for thanking _me_." Albus chuckled and Veronica laughed. She stretched out next to him, chewing on another strawberry. Albus wrapped her in his arms and held her against him.

They lost track of time, laying there cuddled in each others' arms until the stars were shining brightly above them.


	15. Chapter 15

_*Sighs* I know, I know....I kind of fell off the face of the earth a little bit. One minute I'm updating like, every week, and the next minute 2 or 3 months have gone by without a word. I erm...got busy. Really busy. I planned an entire wedding (MY wedding!) in 5 weeks. Don't ever do it. It's not fun. Especially not when you're 8 months preggo and stressed out to the max! Anyway. I went into early labor in mid July and they put me on bed rest for 2 weeks (After I spent 4 days in the hospital). My Now-Husband came home a week later in July for 10 days and it was the craziest 10 days of my life. I don't think anything can top it off. I had my Bday July 31, our wedding Aug 1, and all of that put me into labor so I had our baby Aug 2, then my husband left again on Aug 3 (which is also my mom-in-laws bday as well!). Whew! So....without further ado, I'm going to attempt another chapter. My mind hasn't really been into this since I haven't slept since early July (seriously). So don't be too harsh with the comments - my PostPartum depressed self probably couldn't handle it!!!!!! Show LOVE!_

* * *

Rose had made sure to wear a short jean skirt under her robes to classes - just so she could tease Scorpius into oblivion. She was tired of him always making her look like a drooling schoolgirl.

Rose giggled. Okay, so maybe she _was_ a drooling schoolgirl. But only over Scorpius, nobody else. And that realization she would never ever admit aloud.

Rose sauntered into the classroom easily and flipped her long curls over her shoulder as she took her seat next to Scorpius with a sultry smile. She tossed her bag to the floor and crossed her legs beneath the table, making sure the slit in her robe exposed her milky thigh.

Scorpius' eyebrow shot up visibly, both at her sultry smile and her revealed flesh. Rose had to hold back her smile as he scoured her body with his darkened eyes. She glanced at him out of the corner of her eye, only to see him bite his bottom lip and turn away with reddened cheeks.

Payback was a bitch.

The Professor had given them a 'free period', meaning they had time to catch up on homework and other make-up work if needed. Rose pulled her books from her bag and made sure Scorpius was watching. She dropped her quill under the table. It rolled beneath the tablecloth and settled near her feet.

"Oh shoot, Scorpius. I dropped my quill." Rose frowned with a small pout. Scorpius frowned at her in return but ducked under the table anyway to retrieve her fallen quill. Rose uncrossed her legs and parted them slightly, when she heard a loud 'thump' and the table raised up a few inches before settling back down.

Scorpius emerged holding the back of his head and a curse on his lips.

"Nice panties." He was every shade of crimson, but not because of embarassment. Rose had made sure to wear the lacy green panties that Scorpius had picked out for her in the lingerie store.

"I thought you'd like them." Rose whispered as she plucked her quill from his hand and started on her Astronomy homework.

"Do I get to see them?"

"You just did." Rose shut him down easily with a playful smile on her lips. Scorpius muttered a few choice cuss words before turning to his own homework. A few moments passed in silence before Rose reached beneath the table and rubbed her hand up her thigh with a small moan.

Scorpius bristled visibly next to her as his eyes cut in her direction. Rose pretended not to notice or care if he was paying attention. She ran her hand higher and slipped it under her skirt, feeling the lace on her new panties. She moaned again.

Scorpius dropped his quill under the table suddenly. More like _threw_ his quill under the table.

"I dropped my quill." He muttered as he disappeared beneath the table once again. And once again the table bounced a couple inches in the air as another, louder, 'thump' reverberated through the classroom.

Rose giggled as Scorpius emerged once again.

"I...dropped a few quills." Scorpius reached for his bag and emptied it beneath the table.

Luckily for them both, the Professor had chosen to place tablecloths on all the tables so nobody could see underneath them. Unless of course, you were Scorpius and dropped many belongings below.

Rose pretended not to hear him as she rubbed herself more vigorously, only to get a rise out of Scorpius. And by the looks of a certain shape in his pants, he certainly _was_ getting a rise in every sense of the word.

Suddenly, she felt his lips on her knee, working their way up her thigh. She slammed her legs shut and squished his face beneath her knees. She felt him pull away suddenly and crawl back into his seat.

"What was that for?" Scorpius rubbed his jaw with a confused look on his face. _Denied_.

"I'm busy." Rose didn't bother to look at him. She was having too much fun playing with him.

"Well I could have helped with that." He turned away with a scowl.

Rose let another few minutes go by in silence as she smiled to herself. Without warning, she raked her fingers up Scorpius' thigh, daring to venture dangerously near to his zone.

A girlish squeal followed by a sensual moan escaped his lips, drawing the eyes of other students. Rose snickered.

"If you don't stop, Rose, I'm going to wipe this table clean in one swoop and have my way with you right here and now." Scorpius growled low enough for Rose to hear. She didn't hesitate to palm his growing package and give it a firm squeeze.

"Don't tempt me, Scorpius Malfoy." Rose met his gaze with her steely one, and squeezed once again. Scorpius' mouth fell open slightly and his eyes darkened intensely. Rose undid his pants button in one swift move and plunged her hand inside, palming his bare skin. Scorpius hissed loudly and closed his eyes as she worked him slowly.

"After class, you, me, and those hot panties are finding the nearest broom closet and it's on." Scorpius grumbled as he leaned closer to Rose, needing to inhale her sweet feminine scent. She backed away from him quickly, still not removing her hand from his hard...

"Rose Weasley." Anna propped her hand on her hip and stood in front of their desk, "Can I borrow your Astronomy notes? I need to catch up on some work."

Rose's cheeks reddened quickly and she removed her hand from Scorpius' pants. Anna had a familiar smirk on her face. Did she know? She had to. She knew Scorpius' face when he was turned on.

"Here." Rose shoved the notes towards her with a guilty look painted on her face.

Anna waggled her brow at the pair and took the notes happily. "Play nice. And use protection. The world doesn't need anymore Malfoy's running around."

"Fuck off." Scorpius growled at Anna as she snaked back towards her desk. Rose blushed and kept her hands off of Scorpius for the remainder of the class - which wasn't much longer. She practically ran from the classroom and down the hall.

Scorpius nearly chased after her, slamming her into the nearest broom closet he could find. Without a word, the two of them dropped their bags and tangled themselves in each other without pausing. Rose snaked her fingers through Scorpius' blonde hair and moaned as their mouths joined together, tongues searching, probing for more.

Gods, the way he tasted. Rose let out another soft moan, causing Scorpius to groan in response. The two of them could hardly keep their hands off of each other - and this was the result of them even trying to. A romp in the broom closet.

Scorpius hooked Rose's knees around his waist and slammed her against the wall roughly, never letting his lips leave hers. Rose tightened her legs around his waist and grinded again him. Scorpius paused long enough to part her robes, needing her closer. Nothing was seperating them now except for her lacy panties and his pants. And boxers. Too much clothing. Much too much clothing was between them.

"Take them off." Rose begged against his mouth as her hand tugged at his pants.

"What are you going to do?" Scorpius asked as he bit her bottom lip hard. He didn't move and didn't allow her to tug his pants down.

"Why do you care?" Rose arched away from him and looked into his stormy eyes with a quizzical look on her face.

"I don't want to fuck things up." Scorpius replied as he leaned in for another kiss. Rose denied him once again and sighed loudly, unhooking her legs from around his waist.

"You just did." Rose pushed away from him with a disappointed look on her face and tossed her bag over her shoulder once again. Scorpius stood there looking puzzled.

"What?" Scorpius chewed his bottom lip nervously as Rose turned to leave.

"Could you do me a favor and just act on impulse sometimes?" Rose rolled her eyes and left him alone in the closet. Scorpius was usually the one to leave women alone, not the other way around.

Well wasn't this a bitch.

* * *

Rose was in a pissy mood for the rest of the day. Not because of Scorpius and their failed romp in the broom closet, but because of her own mind reeling about things.

At what point did this dare cross from being something fun and childish, to something serious? Her feelings were really into this and she knew that if Scorpius ever found out that everything was only because of a dare, she'd lose him and therefore her cold heart would be broken.

She sat alone at lunch, hunched over her plate of food with a very unfriendly look painted on her face. She needed to talk to Albus. They needed to call off the dare before it got too serious - before Scorpius or Veronica found out about it. Before anyone found out about it, really.

Rose had been watching Albus and Veronica swoon over each other the past few weeks. She was pretty certain the two of them were hitting it off really well. Who would've guessed at the beginning of the year that Albus would have the girl of his dreams, and Rose would fall for her biggest enemy?

She sighed loudly.

"What's wrong little cousin?" Albus plopped down across from her with a wide smile on his face. Rose frowned at him.

"We need to talk."

"Those are the 4 most dreaded words a guy could hear."Albus eyed her carefully as he forked a mouthful of food into his mouth.

"About the...dare." Rose dropped her voice to a near whisper.

"Oh." Albus dropped his fork. "Did you...um, win?"

"No." Rose shook her head with a sigh. "I think we should call it off."

"What? Why?" Albus looked shocked. "We can't now. We've come this far."

"Yeah but people could get hurt." Rose replied easily.

"Malfoy? Hardly." Albus chuckled lightly.

"I was referring to you and Veronica. And me. I..." Rose paused, unsure of whether or not she was ready to admit the truth aloud.

"You really care about him don't you."

"I don't know." Rose shook her head in confusion. "Not really. Maybe." Another sigh. "I'm just too involved. It's dangerous."

"Well think about it, Rose. Without the dare, we both would never have gone after Veronica and Malfoy. And with the number of times I've been turned down by her, you'd think I would run away by now. But I'm not! It's teaching us how to work on a relationship - to fight for what we want. Without the dare I would never have grown the balls to be with Veronica. Or you with Malfoy."

"I'd like to think I didn't grow balls." Rose chuckled.

"See? We can't give it up now. We've come too far." Albus reached across the table and rubbed Rose's arm comfortingly. Rose shrugged still looking confused.

"They can never know it's a dare. They'd never forgive us."

"You're probably right. Which is why this stays between just you and I." Albus smiled reassuringly and then stood up. "I'll catch up with you later, I told Veronica I'd meet her before class." He waggled his brow playfully. Rose laughed.

"Don't do anything I would do. Be good." Rose waved.

"Be good _at_ it." Albus joked and then disappeared. Rose finished her meal quickly and headed towards the library to study before her next class.

Neither of them realized that Anna was sitting near them - or that she had heard the entire conversation.

* * *

Albus lay sprawled on the couch with Veronica held tightly in his arms. She closed her eyes and her breathing deepened as she fell asleep with him holding her. Albus watched her as she slept - in awe that she was laying next to him, and comfortable enough to fall asleep.

They had met in this abandoned classroom only 30 minutes ago, and fell into each other - mouths wandering across bare skin, exploring, probing, tasting, touching, moving. And now that all was said and done, and the clothes were back on, they were cuddled on the couch. They didn't have sex - but everything else was so bloody fantastic that they didn't have to.

Albus tucked a strand of her long blonde hair behind her ear and she snuggled closer to him with a smile across her perfectly ripe lips. Ripe and plump from their passionate kisses. Albus admired her beauty and lightly ran his finger along her arm. Veronica began to stir and wake up slowly. She looked up at Albus through groggy yet sexually-satisfied eyes.

"Hey." She whispered with a smile.

"Hi." Albus smiled down at her and rubbed his thumb along her jawline, eliciting a purr of approval.

"How long was I out?" She asked as she stretched and pulled herself even closer to Albus' warm body.

"Maybe 10 minutes."Albus replied as he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her against him.

"Mmm. It was a nice little cat nap then." Veronica yawned.

"Can I ask you something?" Albus nibbled his bottom lip, unsure of whether or not he wanted to ask this question for fear that it would ruin this perfect moment. But it was something that had been bothering him for the past few weeks and he needed to know the answer.

Veronica sat up to look at him more directly, still cuddling up to Albus. She loved the way he felt - how comfortable and strong he felt. Like she was protected and safe in his arms.

"Why...why can't we date?" Albus managed to finally croak out. Veronica suddenly looked away with an uneasy look on her face. "I'm sorry. Maybe I shouldn't have asked..."

"No. No, it's ok." Veronica shook her head and looked back up at him. "I really can't tell you. You'll think differently of me and I couldn't stand to see a disappointed look come across your face about me. I really like how things are between us. I really really like you, Albus."

"I really like you too, Veronica. I just don't want to push the limits of our friendship by..." He paused, not quite sure how to word it.

"By hooking up without being in a relationship." Veronica sighed. "I understand. It'd break my heart if you found another girl since you and I don't have commitments to each other."

"I feel the same way. I want to be with you." Albus rubbed her jawline once again with a soft smile. A smile that hit the very deepest parts of Veronica and made her want to claim him as her own. He was everything she wanted in a man and more.

"Then can we make a promise to each other not to date anyone else? Or do anything with anyone else?" Veronica looked shy as she stared up at Albus. He leaned forward and kissed her softly.

"Then we'd be making commitments to each other. We might as well be dating."

"Well it wouldn't be public knowledge." Veronica interjected, "It's only official when it's public knowledge. It'll be between you and I."

"Why can't we be public? I want to hold your hand and walk you to class. I want to kiss you goodnight every night. I want to show everyone that I truly care about you."

Veronica could have cried tears of joy and tears of sadness at the same time. She reached up and traced her finger across his perfect lips. Lips that she wanted to be kissing but knew she shouldn't.

"Let's just keep this between you and I." Veronica felt guilty because she too, wanted nothing more than to show everyone that she was head over heels for the dark haired Potter boy.

"Alright." Albus wasn't entirely satisfied but he'd rather keep it a secret than give it all up completely.

"Are you okay with that?"

"I have to be. I don't want to give you up."

"Good. Because I don't want you to." Veronica chuckled as she leaned towards him with lust in her eyes, "Now show me just how much I mean to you."

"My pleasure." Albus claimed her lips with his and they fell onto the couch in a rush of passion.

* * *

_OKay - I'm not sure I'm entirely satisfied with this chapter but I'm trying to get myself back into the swing of the story after being 'dormant' for the past few months. That, and it's 5:24 in the morning and I've been up with my son since 3:18 am. He has his days and nights way messed up! Anyway. Go easy on me this chapter - I promise I'll have more snarky goodness to come : ) Show some love!_


	16. Chapter 16

You guys are going to rip me a new one for this. I had a few spare minutes so I updated realllllllly quickly. So read on. Sorry I haven't been able to update that much, lately. We JUST got moved into our new home, in a new state....it's rediculous. Anyway. Being a Marine wife is more challenging than I originally thought. Anywayyyyy. I'm picking up my son tonight so once again, I'll be consumed with him. So hopefully I'll get to update sometime in the near future. Like I said, ya'll are going to hate me for this!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

Rose studied herself in the mirror with uncertainty - it was the night of the Halloween ball and she was nearly ready. Ready physically, sure, but not mentally. It would be the first time that she and Malfoy actually showed themselves in public - presented themselves together in front of the entire school. Crap was more than likely going to hit the fan. Sure, some other students had whispered about the couple, but this was a whole new level.

Rose smoothed her costume down and fluffed her hair around her face. She was a goddess, literally. Her outfit was a pure white Grecian robe that hugged her curves and flirted with her bust line. Her long sculpted legs were tanned and touchable - tonight was going to be the night. She wanted to take things a step further with Scorpius. In private.

She finished her makeup and was pleased with her appearance - even she thought she was attractive tonight. Scorpius' jaw would drop, Rose hoped with a smile across her lips. Her eyes sparkled as she took one last look at herself in the mirror before exiting the room and heading downstairs. Most of the students were already in the Great Hall for the dance - but Scorpius was going to pick Rose up outside of the Gryffindor common room and she wanted to make him wait just a little longer. Which was why she took her time upstairs. But now it was time. Time for her to reveal herself to him. And reveal even more later.

Scorpius has his back to her when she exited the common room. His hands were tucked securely into his pockets and he was slumped mysteriously against the wall, staring down the corridor. He spun when she cleared her throat, and his eyes said it all. They were steely gray and locked on her body. His jaw had dropped and his gaze was screaming 'I want to devour you right now.'

Rose chuckled, extending her hand towards him. He closed his mouth and realized how much of a fool he had to have looked like just then. He took her hand and hooked her arm through his. She was absolutely breath-taking. Literally. Scorpius could have sworn that he didn't breath for the longest time as he gawked at her beauty. She was splendid. Perfect. A Greek Goddess, literally. His costume matched hers - except he was supposed to be Zeus and she could be any beautiful goddess she imagined. He would love her, whichever she was.

Love? Did Scorpius seriously just think that? He cursed silently to himself. It must be the lights, the costumes, the music, the atmosphere. Definitely the atmosphere.

"You look delectable." Rose broke the silence as they walked arm in arm down the hallway towards the Great Hall. Scorpius looked at her sideways.

"Delectable doesn't even begin to describe you. You're…beyond stunning." Scorpius didn't break a smile. Rose knew he was serious. Rose knew that tonight was the night. No more playing around - she wanted him and she was going to give into her primitive urges.

"I have a surprise for you." Rose turned to look ahead, stomach churning with excitement about later.

"What is it?" Scorpius asked.

"It wouldn't be a surprise if I told you." Rose toyed, "Let's just say…I'm tired of waiting."

"Waiting for what?" Scorpius' skin crawled with goosebumps. The look in her eyes told it all. She was ready. And he wasn't going to hold back any longer either.

"I want you, Scorpius." Rose chewed her bottom lip. "Do you promise to be true to me?"

"I promise, Rose. I want - "

"Ah! Just look at you two." Anna clapped her hands together as she strolled towards them, with Tyler in tow. Rose was not pleased to see her, and it was obvious that Scorpius was even less than displeased. And Anna was wearing the same exact costume that Rose was.

What a coincidence.

"What about us." Rose muttered in response.

"Oh, nothing. Nice costume, Rose." Anna eyed the girl precariously, "Though I do believe it looks better on me."

'Like hell it does." Scorpius countered quickly.

"No matter." Anna shrugged easily, with the same plastic smile on her face. "See you around. Don't have too much fun tonight." She giggled and took off, Tyler following her closely. Rose could feel Tyler's eyes on her as he passed.

"Is it just me or is she getting more annoying by the day?" Rose scrunched her nose as they continued towards the dance.

"She's of no importance." Scorpius replied as he held the door open for Rose. The Great Hall was decorated to the hilt. It was absolutely divine. Strobe lights and disco balls littered the room, casting spiraling lights and glitter all around. The music was loud and the bass was booming. The dance floor undulated with moving bodies and students gyrating all over each other. Teachers were scattered along the walls, standing at attention in case any fights were to break out.

"Lets dance." Rose's eyes lit up as soon as they entered the room. Her body was already rocking and itching to be on the dance floor, close to Scorpius. She needed to feel his warmth against her body. Needed to feel his chiseled body rubbing against hers. She took his hand and quickly crossed to the dance floor, pulling him close to her.

They danced throughout the night to both fast and slow songs. During the slow dances it was extra painful to be face to face with Scorpius and not kiss him. She wanted to taste him. Feel his lips against hers, pressing for more. Gods, this was such a tease.

Scorpius closed his hand on the small of her back and pulled her closer against him, hoping that she would feel how badly he wanted her. Her eyes tilted towards him; so she knew. She opened her gorgeous mouth to say something - and Tyler poked her shoulder.

"Rose, I need to talk to you." Tyler pleaded as he took her hand and started pulling her away. She looked back up at Scorpius.

"I'll be right back, Scorpius. I promise." She mouthed as she let Tyler lead her from the dance floor. Scorpius stared after her - admiring how her ass looked extra round tonight in that gorgeous costume of hers. Damn, he wanted her bad. He sauntered off the dance floor and towards the drink table. A few girls tried rubbing on his as he scooted past them, but his mind was solely on Rose. Nobody else mattered except for Rose.

Shit. He was falling and falling harder than he originally thought. In the beginning it was a conquest - he never realized how poisonous she really was to his system. She consumed his every thought. He had to have her.

"Hey, sorry about that." A voice broke his concentration and he looked down to see Rose smiling up at him. "Tyler wanted to ask me about girl problems."

"And he had to do it now?" Scorpius arched an eyebrow as he sipped his drink.

"Guess so." Rose reached forward and took the drink from his hand, gulping it down in one smooth swig. "Lets get the hell out of here, Scorpius. It's time."

"Time?" Scorpius nearly stuttered as his heart started racing. Rose nibbled her bottom lip seductively and took his hand, leading him quickly out of the Great Hall and towards her dorm room. They snuck upstairs to her room and was glad to find it empty.

"Everyone is at the dance but they'll be coming back soon. We must hurry." Rose didn't give Scorpius time to protest - her mouth was covering his, nibbling and sucking as she pushed him backwards onto the bed. Scorpius was in shock at how she was taking control, but he didn't mind. He was hoping they'd take things nice and slow, exploring each other romantically. But hell, he'd take this too.

Rose peeled his shirt from his perfectly sculpted torso and leaned down to bite deep into the muscle above his collar bone. Scorpius cried out in ecstasy. Gods, he loved to be bitten there. Lightning ran through his veins as his whole body reacted to the bite. He should have been born a vampire.

He reached up to take Rose's dress off, but she beat him to it. His hands grazed her bare skin and his eyes widened at her beautiful body. He'd seen it before, but it never ceased to amaze him.

"Take me now, Scorpius." Rose begged him as she laid down next to him. Scorpius didn't have to be told twice. He rolled on top of her and began kissing her slowly at first, but then more aggressive as his body reacted to being on top of hers. Her hands tangled in his hair and her legs wrapped themselves around his waist, urging him closer to her core. Scorpius was beyond ready, but he wanted to make tonight special. He trailed his hot kisses from her lips, across her jaw, down her neck, and he captured a nipple in between his teeth, rolling it softly. Rose arched her back and moaned loudly.

"Are you sure you want this?" Scorpius asked as his kisses trailed lower, across her belly button and toyed at the hem of her white panties.

"What part of 'now' don't you understand? Take me, Scorpius. I need to feel you inside me." Rose said breathlessly as she pulled his face up towards her and wiggled out of her panties at the same time. Scorpius was amazed but he wasn't complaining. He kicked off his boxers - both of them laying naked, bodies rubbing against each other.

Rose gripped him and began stroking rhythmically. Scorpius claimed her lips with his as he groaned softly. Gods, she knew exactly what to do to make him feel good. She broke their kiss long enough to lick her hand, and then she was arching against him.

Instinctively, Scorpius rocked into her, slowly at first but rising with urgency. She led him to her core, and pushed up against him. A few pushed between the two of them and he was inside her. Rose threw her head back with a loud moan. Scorpius was already about to come just by the sight of her.

"Close your eyes." Rose begged as she pulled a scarf from her bed frame and tied it around his eyes. Kinky.

When she was done, they both fell into a familiar rhythm. She felt so good - wet, tight, and ready for him. He kept pushing into her, slowly and sensually and then mixing it up with fast and wild. Her cried edged him on, trying to tune into her body to please her. Her nails dug into his back and scoured it - he didn't mind. It turned him on even more.

"Scorpius!" Rose cried out as she orgasmed the first time and pulsed against him. He had to stop moving to keep himself from coming inside her. He began the rhythm again when he thought he was okay - and that's when it happened.

The door to the room opened. He tore the scarf off his eyes to see who was standing in the doorway. And he almost died when he saw Rose standing there.

And Anna underneath him.


	17. Chapter 17

_Okay my lovelies! I'm sooooooooooo sorry it takes me so long to update. My son is becoming a little more manageable and has decided to grace me with enough time to update this chapter! I hope you enjoy it...I've been working on it since last night but I haven't really gone over to see if there were many typo's or anything so if there are, bear with me. I was in a hurry to get this posted so ya'll can read it! And just so you guys know...I probably wouldve dropped the story if ya'll hadn't been urging me to continue! So reviews definitely help me write and update! Keep it up and I promise I'll keep writing! You guys might even inspire me to actually finish a story! This would be my first story every completed if that happened! So lets pleeeeeease make it happen! Thank you guys so much for your input - both good and bad. I'll take criticism anytime, otherwise how am I supposed to know what to improve?? Show some love : ) _Rose felt the room spin wildly around her. She gripped the doorframe to steady herself. She wasn't sure which emotion she was reacting to the most - anger, jealousy, sadness. Hurt. All she knew was that she was in pain. Everywhere. Her head. Her heart. She couldn't form words to say at the sight she walked in on. And Scorpius looked just as frazzled as she was.

* * *

"Y-You promised." She set her eyes on Scorpius' as tears threatened to roll down her cheeks. And then she ran from the room and away from the pair of them.

"Rose!" She could hear Scorpius yell after her but she wasn't stopping. Footsteps resounded behind her and grew closer with each hurried step. She knew she couldn't outrun him but she didn't know what to say to him.

She took a corner too quickly and her feet slid out from underneath her. She felt like it was symbolic of her life at the moment - out of control and slipping away. She sat in a heap on the cobblestone ground and sobbed. A pair of masculine arms swooped her up and carried her away, to a nearby classroom so nobody would see her falling apart.

"Rose, please." Scorpius began but was cut off by a hard slap across his face. He deserved it, he supposed, even if he _was _tricked into sleeping with Anna.

"Fuck. You." Rose spat as she wiped furiously at her face, willing the tears to go away.

_I thought I was._ Scorpius thought as he held back a sneer.

"I didn't know it was her." He began but another slap cut him off. He bit his lip to keep himself from exploding in anger.

"We don't exactly look alike." Rose folded her arms across her chest.

"Will you just listen to me for a moment?" Scorpius raised his voice slightly as he was growing more and more agitated by the second.

"There's nothing you can say to change the fact that I walked in on you fucking Anna!" Rose yelled and raised her hand to slap him again. Scorpius caught her wrist in midair and stared at her with his steely eyes.

"She tricked me. She must've used a potion - she looked like you. Talked like you. Dressed and moved like you." Scorpius started but Rose wasn't hearing any of it.

"I'm sure you've taken some time to think about what your excuse would be if I ever caught you with another woman." She paused, wiped the last tear from her cheek and looked at him with coldness in her eyes, "I expected you to do it. You're not man enough to be faithful. I don't know why I even thought you could be."

"Anna was YOU! Don't you get it?" Scorpius yelled, his pride bruised by Rose's lack of faith in him.

"Oh I get it." She nodded her head, an icy tone in her softened voice, "Let's see if you get _this_." She stared at him for a couple seconds longer then brushed past him and left the room. Scorpius stood alone in the dim musty classroom for what seemed like an eternity.

He lost her. Rose was nothing but a memory to him now. And he didn't even deserve it.

* * *

"Albus, you win." Rose took her seat next to Albus for breakfast the next morning. He was surprised to see her.

"I - what?" He asked her with a confused look. He spooned some grits into his mouth and took a swig of the brew in front of him.

"I said you win. I'm quitting." Rose grabbed a few biscuits and placed them neatly on the plate in front of her.

"I don't understand." Albus set his spoon down and looked at her seriously.

"I was taking it too personally. I got too attached to him when all it was to begin with was a stupid dare." She scoffed at herself, "I can't believe I actually asked him to be faithful to me and only me."

"That is asking a lot of Malfoy." Albus paused, "But I really think he had a soft spot for you."

"And Anna apparently." Rose reddened with anger at the memory.

"I'm not following you." Albus replied.

"Last night, Tyler pulled me aside during the dance and asked me about some girl business. It was lame and stupid but I left Scorpius alone. After I talked to Tyler, I went looking for Scorpius and he was gone. I didn't know where to look so I figured he bailed on me. I went back to my dorm and…I found him screwing Anna on my bed." She finished, holding back a tear that was threatening to spill over.

"Damn." Albus sat back and folded his arms over his chest. "Well…what was his excuse?"

"That she tricked him with a potion or something." Rose rolled her eyes and tossed her auburn curls over her shoulder, "It was a lie, I'm sure. Probably been planning to use that line if he ever got caught."

"Well, Anna _was_ wearing the same costume as you. Maybe she planned this all along. Have you seen the way she's been looking at you during class? It creeps me out completely."

"Haven't really been focusing on Anna…" Rose responded dryly.

"Well unfortunately she's my partner and she's been sending you evil eyes nearly every day. Maybe Scorpius was telling the truth."

"I don't care, Albus, I really don't. He can have whoever he wants. If it weren't for the dare I wouldn't have gotten to know him at all. Maybe it would've been better that way."

"Lie to yourself all you want, Rosie, but don't lie to me." Albus said simply, "I don't know how to tell you to fix things but I know you and Scorpius truly cared about each other. You don't find that everyday." Albus stood up and tucked a biscuit into his pocket.

"You were supposed to be on my side." Rose pouted.

"I'm on logic's side, Rose." He waved over his shoulder as he headed off, leaving Rose alone at the end of the Slytherin table. She glanced down the table and couldn't help but lock eyes with Scorpius. He was looking at her with a sad look in his eyes. Pleading, begging.

She tore her eyes away from him and stood to leave the Great Hall. She needed to be far away from him. At least until her feelings returned to normal.

Now she finally understood why she didn't want to date anybody after her last boyfriend. It hurt less to be alone.

* * *

"I've missed you." Veronica leaned forward and kissed Albus softly on the lips.

"I should make myself more scarce if this is the treatment I get." Albus toyed playfully as he ran his fingers through Veronica's long blonde hair.

"I hate having to meet like this…in abandoned sections of the castle." Veronica sighed as she leaned her weight against him, fully secure and wrapped in his arms.

"I'd rather this than nothing." Albus replied softly into her ear.

"I agree." Veronica frowned. She wished she could be upfront and honest with Albus. Her feelings for the boy were growing beyond simple infatuation. There was more to him she found out everyday and every new thing she found out about him made her fall deeper and deeper in…

In love with him? Veronica nibbled her bottom lip. Love was a huge deal.

She shook her head at her thoughts. She couldn't love him. She couldn't love anyone else…

"Veronica?" Albus whispered.

"Oh, huh?" She tore herself from her sad thoughts and back to reality.

"I lost you there for a second."

"'Lost' is a serious word to call it…you're not going to _lose_ me"

"Good to know." Albus chuckled lightly and sighed, "So…the holiday break is in a week. Do you know what your plans are?"

"Not entirely, no. Why?"

"Well, if you have a free day or two, I'd like you to come over and meet my family." Albus started but when Veronica sighed he became nervous, "I mean, nothing serious. I just thought it'd be fun."

"I'd love to, really. But…" Veronica chewed her lip wildly.

"It's fine. You don't have to give an excuse. Just know that you're always welcome, anytime." He kissed the top of her head lovingly but his stomach was doing flip flops. They weren't even dating. Hell, they were pretty much friends with benefits and here he was inviting her to meet his family? What the hell was wrong with him?

"Albus…as much as it breaks my heart to say this, you and I can never be more than friends." Veronica wasn't sure if she was going to tell him the truth of it or not.

"I don't understand why, though. We care about each other so why shouldn't we be together?"

"That's something I'm not ready to discuss." Veronica let herself down. Why couldn't she muster up the courage to just tell him before he found out some other way? She wanted to be honest with him but the truth hurt even her. She knew it would tear Albus apart.

"I'll respect that. I don't like it, but I'd rather have you in my life like this than to not have you in my life at all." He replied sweetly, causing Veronica to blush and smile.

"I promise I'll tell you eventually. I just don't want you to hate me for it. I don't want you to look at me any other way than the way you look at me now. It would kill me."

"You never have to worry about that, love." Albus reassured her and leaned down and kissed her cheek. Veronica tilted her heads towards him so that their lips met in a fiery embrace. She pulled back from the kiss and looked him in the eyes.

"I'm afraid you're wrong about that, Albus. You'll look at me with disgust, mark my words."

"Shh." Albus pressed his lips against hers and they became lost in the moment, enjoying the time they could spend together and not worry about what was to come.

* * *

"Scorpius." Rose slapped her books on the table in front of him with a stern look in her eyes.

"About time you come around…" He started but was cut off by her harsh words.

"Stop sending me flowers. Stop sending me apology letters. And stop sending your friends out to spy on me - don't think I haven't noticed." She appended when he pretended to look shocked.

"Rose -"

"If you truly care about me, you'll leave me alone." She pushed herself away from the table and started to walk away. Damn, what a way to start the day. First a crappy breakfast then Rose pulling this shit.

Scorpius stood up and chased after her.

"If you're going to be a complete bitch, fine. But don't pretend I don't exist. I'm here, I deserve that much." He started.

"You deserve nothing from me." Rose held her books tight against her chest as she quickened her pace. Scorpius was step by step with her.

"I don't deserve this, first of all. I was tricked - I was the one who was burned that night. Not you." He cut her off before she could say anything, "I was the one who thought I was having the best night of my life, with you, only to find out that some stupid bitch-whore was lying beneath me and then I lost you anyway. How fucked up do you think that was? I did everything to deserve your trust and you can't even hear me out when I was tricked?"

"What do you think it was? Some stupid spell? Anna isn't capable of that sort of magic." Rose scowled deeply.

"Polyjuice potion." Scorpius nodded, "I did a lot of research over the last few weeks and I figured out that she Polyjuice potion to make herself your clone."

'Polyjuice? Are you kidding me?" Rose shook her head adamantly.

"Yeah. Not hard to do - your mom and Harry and Ron used it in their time at Hogwarts. Ask one of them about it."

"What? How do you know that?" Rose's tone was scornful.

"It's kind of common knowledge. My father mentioned it to me in passing over the years. Said there were rumors that your mom turned herself into some sort of beast."

"Cat." Rose corrected, "But that's neither here nor there. It takes a month to make, so you're telling me that Anna has planned this for some time? And for what?" Rose stopped dead in her tracks, sick of racing him down the hall - for one, she was out of breath.

"She's jealous of course." Scorpius could pretty much go back in time to the date when Anna first started acting like a hurt school girl - when he called Rose's name out during sex.

"Jealous of what? It wasn't like we were dating or even having sex for that matter." Rose eyed his masculine frame and had to keep her mind from wondering how sex would truly feel with Scorpius.

She would never know.

"I don't know, why don't you ask her?" Scorpius folded his arms across his chest and leaned against the wall. His eyed danced along her body and he couldn't help but smirk. Damn, even in a rage she was sexy as hell. As she animatedly threw her hands around, it made her chest bounce and he caught a peek of her cleavage in the V-neck of her fitted blue sweater.

"Eyes up here, Romeo." Rose stomped her foot and pulled her sweater higher on her neck. "I said I have nothing to say to Anna, she's a total bitch anyway."

"Jealous?"

"Of course I'm fuc-" Rose stopped herself from completing that sentence. "Are you daft? In case you hadn't noticed, I truly cared about you."

"You shouldn't use past tense, Rose." Scorpius unfolded his arms and took a step towards her. Rose backed herself against the wall, trying to get away from him.

"I _don't_ care about you anymore, Scorpius. So don't even try." Rose looked up at him with lying eyes. He read right through her lies and her body language. She still wanted him. Wanted him with every ounce of her body, mind, and soul.

He moved closer to her, boxing her in with his hands as he had done many times before. As he had done the very first time he was alone with her in the bathroom on the train the first day of school. He boxed her in and she had looked at him with innocent and angry eyes. Angry because he read through her and knew what she truly wanted. And that was him, whether she would ever admit that or not.

And now he was doing it again. Rose hated him for that.

Without warning, she slapped him hard across the face.

"Any closer and I'll take an eye." She bit out as he leaned closer towards her anyway, his cheek stinging from her palm. He growled; guttural, low, and deep. Goose-bumps spread across Rose's body like wildfire. She hated how easily her body responded to such a simple noise from him.

Scorpius slipped his arms down to her waist, snaking them around her and pulling her tightly against him. Tight and firm. She wasn't going anywhere even if she tried to struggle - which she didn't. Her eyes dipped to his ripe lips. He leaned forward and she turned her cheek.

So she wanted to play hard to get? Scorpius nipped at the ear she had now exposed to him. Nipped at her earlobe and kissed her neck gently, flicking his tongue along her pulse. Lower, stronger. He bit her neck hard. Rose's knee's almost gave out beneath her as she groaned in response to the feelings he gave her.

"We leave tomorrow for the holiday break…" Scorpius kissed her jaw line as Rose defiantly stared away from him - not allowing him to come near her mouth even though his slow kisses and 5-o clock shadow scuffing against her sensitive skin were driving her mad with lust.

"So…" She replied as she cringed from another one of his deep bites - and his hot tongue on her cool skin.

"We should enjoy the last day we get to spend together. We've wasted so much time already." Scorpius dipped his head to her collar bone and at the same time, moved his knee between her legs, inserting his thigh against her core. Rose inhaled sharply, trying to hide her obvious desire.

Scorpius moved a hand from her waist and raked it up her back, causing Rose to arch against him. Scorpius couldn't keep himself from getting hard even if he tried. Hell, he looked at the girl and his cock would twitch. Now, with all the tension and separation between them, he was harder than ever.

"You _will _kiss me before you leave." He demanded into her ear. Rose chewed her bottom lip and cut her eyes in his direction.

"I will _not."_ She defied him. Scorpius moved his hand higher along her back and buried his hand within her hair, raking her scalp so he could visibly see the chill bumps spread down her entire body - necks, arms, legs…and he was sure she was starting to feel the urge deep within her belly as he moved his thigh against her. Rose let out a soft moan.

Yep. She was feeling it.

"Kiss me." He urged as he kissed her jaw line and begged for her ready mouth.

"Never." She continued to resist him even though the tingling in her belly was growing stronger and stronger with every circular motion he made with his fucking muscular thigh. And his hand pulling her hair softly then more urgently was driving her insane. And that was enough without even acknowledging what his gorgeous mouth was doing to her neck and collar bone.

Scorpius was clearly sex on legs. And what his leg was doing to her was driving her closer and closer to an orgasm - something she wasn't sure was possible but she was sure as hell wrong about that one.

Rose whimpered at her own body betraying her - her body was quickly jogging over to Scorpius' corner, yelling 'I'm on his side." Damn it all.

"Shh." He moved his other hand off her waist and cupped her breast - kneading it slowly and expertly. His head kissing along her neckline, down her collar bone, and somehow found its way under her shirt, into her bra, and his tongue was circling her nipple. How that happened, Rose would never know. But hell, she was even closer to losing it now. His leg picked up rhythm against her core and Rose started grinding along with it.

Scorpius continued sucking on her nipple, cupping her breast, pulling her hair, and pumping his thigh against her all at the same time. Damn, he made even himself proud.

Rose started groaning louder and moaning more as she rocked her hips against him. At this rate, Scorpius was going to come himself, just from the sight of her beautiful mouth parted in ecstasy from his touch.

That was it. Rose was about to - oh! She turned her head and pulled his mouth up to hers, kissing him fiercely as she rode her orgasm in waves. Scorpius plunged his tongue into her mouth, needing to taste her. Needing to be inside her any way possible. She welcomed it - the kiss was full of passion, something Rose had been missing over the past long and painful weeks.

When she was done pulsing, Scorpius stepped back and looked at her with those captivating silver eyes.

"Told you." He licked his puffy lips and winked at her as he sauntered off.

Rose stood there in shock for a minute at everything that she just allowed to happen. What the hell was wrong with her?

"Where are you going?" She called out, cursing herself silently for even asking that.

'To pack, of course." He smiled over his shoulder at her. She rushed from her spot and caught up to him, placing her hand on his shoulder. She spun him around to face her.

"This doesn't change a thing." She said sternly and then left him standing in the hallway in shock.

Two can play that game, Scorpius thought to himself. And what a fun game it was.

* * *

Veronica hurried down the hall to meet Albus before the students were ushered to the trains for the holiday break. She hoped he didn't leave without saying goodbye to her.

The last time they saw each other they had such a great make-out session. Veronica almost gave herself to him. Almost. But both of them wanted to wait for the right time, whenever that would be. Albus wanted to be in a relationship with her and Veronica wasn't sure what the hell she was thinking. She was absolutely crazy over Albus and she wanted to show him in the most romantic way possible.

"Albus!" She called out, waving her hand and rushing over to him. She was surprised she didn't trip over her own feet as she did so.

"Hey Veronica!" He spun her around into a tight embrace and placed a kiss on her cheek.

"I didn't want to leave without saying goodbye to you." She wrapped her arms around his waist and was looking at him with love-filled eyes. And he the same to her.

"I'll send you owls. I don't want to go without talking to you. I'm going to miss you like crazy." Albus whispered down to her with a wry smile.

"And I you." She bit her bottom lip and gave him a seductive glance.

"Can I kiss you?" Albus asked sweetly.

Veronica nodded, "Quickly."

Albus locked lips with Veronica and realized there was nothing quick about this kiss. This was a kiss that was saying goodbye for what seemed like forever, until they could sneak around and meet at the castle again. But those days seemed too far away.

A voice in the distance caught his attention slightly. It was strange - an accent he didn't quite recognize. Not until Veronica pulled away looking like she just saw a ghost did he realize how close that accented male voice truly was.

"What de hell iz going on?" The large male standing before Albus asked with a feral look in his dark eyes. Veronica spun to face him with her face pale and her eyes wide.

"Dimitri…" She spoke his name on a whisper. Albus narrowed his eyes and looked between the two of them.

"Who's he?" Albus asked but Dimitri started yelling in a foreign language Albus guessed was something akin to Russian. Veronica stood there and stared at the ground, completely mortified and embarrassed.

"Veronica - tell me who he is." Albus demanded now, grabbing her wrist to get his attention. Dimitri apparently didn't like the way Albus grabbed Veronica and planted his fist right in the center of Albus' face.

Albus his the ground, hard. The last thing he remembered as he blacked out was Veronica's chilling words.

"He is my betrothed."


	18. Chapter 18

_Yeah I know it's taken me awhile to update - apologies! Life is super busy. But I try to update whenever I get a moment. Or when I write something that's worthwhile! Most of the time I'm not motivated to write but I'll suffer something out tonight. Just for you guys! Hope it's up to par. Let me know! 3_

* * *

Albus didn't take part in any of the family activities. Hell, all he could think of was Veronica and her 'betrothed'. Great. Of course, it was his luck to fall for someone who was already taken. But it had been so real between the two of them - she cared about him. He knew this. He knew she wasn't lying about her feelings.

Only problem was that brute of a fiancée she had protecting and looming over her. There was nothing Albus could do about that. She was promised to him. And they only had a short while before she was legally able to marry him, which, Albus was sure would be right after graduation.

He knew she was too good for him. He should have heeded her warnings and stayed away. He could've found someone else to fall for instead of her. Someone he could actually be with, bring home to his family, show off in the hallways. Something real, not this fake relationship that he and Veronica shared.

"Hey stranger." Rose sighed as she took a seat next to him, snapping him out of his miserable thoughts. He grunted slightly to acknowledge her presence, but that was about it. "Talk to me. What happened? You've been avoiding everyone. Your mum's telling everyone you have the flu but I know that's not the case."

"Who cares." Albus shrugged slightly. Rose sighed again and was glad that he had his own room so they could talk in private. She stood up, shut the door, and took her seat by his side once again on the bed.

"Obviously I care." Rose patted his back reassuringly, "We've been through everything in the past 6 years together. I've always been here for you. So tell me what happened."

"Fine." Albus waved his hand to shut her up from getting too mushy, "She's betrothed."

"Oh." Rose chewed her bottom lip. "That puts a damper in things, doesn't it?" She tried to joke but obviously Albus was really upset about this.

"Yeah." He shrugged.

"Well she cares about you. We both know that - it's so bloody obvious."

"Doesn't matter, does it."

"Albus, cheer up. This isn't you."

"Well, apparently I've changed then, haven't I? Cause this is me. This is me when I'm upset. I've never been this hurt in my life, Rose." Albus sniffled softly.

"Okay, whoa. Stop right there. The woman is crazy about you and you're going on like she just died. Was she not willing to risk it all to sneak around with you when she didn't have to?"

"Well, yeah. But she kept warning me. I was stupid not to listen. I never dreamed she'd be...betrothed."

"Of course not. But she is. Work it out from there." Rose stood up. She neglected to tell Albus that she had a visitor come to her that morning. Albus hadn't noticed since he didn't come out of his room for the past 4 days. But he was about to get a huge wake-up call.

"Huh?" Albus asked confused.

"Veronica's here. She showed up this morning, crying. I think you should talk to her." Rose left to open the door but Albus grabbed her wrist.

"Wh-what?" His stomach did flip-flops and his eyes started watering. He couldn't handle seeing her right now. He couldn't handle anymore rejection than he was already facing.

"She's not going anywhere. Your mum has invited her to stay for the remainder of the Christmas break - and by the looks of the trunk she dragged with her, she was hoping to stay."

"I can't. I can't see her." Albus shook his head and wiped his fallen tears.

"You need to. You even got permission for her to stay in your room. Mind you, you're sleeping on the floor...just, talk to her. Get it over with and move forward. I think you'll like what she has to say." Rose bent down and kissed the top of Albus' head before she left the room and let Veronica inside.

Albus looked up so see her lovely figure enter his bedchamber. He had to look away - her image was a horrible reminder of something he could never have. Veronica stepped inside and shut the door behind her, resting her body against the closed door.

"I left." She sniffled. "I had no place else to go. I - I remembered you said I was always welcome here. So I took a huge chance."

"That was before I found out you were engaged." Albus mumbled as he turned his back to her.

"I wanted to tell you..."

"But you didn't. You led me on -"

"Stop." Veronica shook her head and held back a sob. "You weren't planned. I haven't dated anyone because of this...this, problem I have. I wanted to be your friend. You came in with your charms, your kindness, your vulnerability. I never meant to be more than friends. I never meant to fall in love with you." She sucked in a breath of air - surprised at her own confession. Albus looked up at her with saucer-sized watery eyes.

"Wait...what?" Albus' bottom lip quivered as he turned to look at her. He had to make sure she meant what she just said.

"Albus...I love you."

"You don't mean that." Albus buried his face in his hands as Veronica knelt before him. She moved her hands to cradle his face and she made him look at her in the eyes.

"I do. Or else I wouldn't be here." She paused, "I left my family. I left everything I knew - everything I was comfortable with. For you. Because I want to be with you. Because I love you!" She smiled softly, "It feels so good to finally admit that now."

"I love you too, Veronica." Albus sniffled and looked deep into her eyes. Her eyes watered over with tears - tears of joy, Albus hoped. He pulled her on top of him and they both fell onto the bed, in a heap of crying bodies. Crying for joy, to finally have each other. Holding nothing back.

"Albus." Veronica sighed as she broke their passionate kiss and looked him in the eyes, "I want you to take me."

"What?" Albus' eyes grew wide.

"I need you. Need all of you." Veronica plunged her mouth against his, not allowing him to change his mind or get a word in edgewise.

Veronica straddled Albus, peeling his shirt off in one swift motion. He was unable to speak because he was in shock at the moment - in shock at her confession of loving him, and in shock because she wanted to have sex with him. Now.

The feel of her mouth wandering along his abdomen brought him back to reality. Her soft hands roamed the rest of his smooth skin, causing him to moan softly and close his eyes. Her hands moved to his belt and before he knew it, his pants hit the ground with a soft swish.

"Aren't you going to undress me?" Veronica straddled him once again and sat up straight, toying with the edge of her dress so that Albus could get a peek of her red lacy panties. Without a word, he reached forward and all but tore the dress from her body. Her gorgeous body - so ready for him. His mouth lingered along her collar bone and dipped down to her bra-line.

The bra had to come off, and come off _now_. He unsnapped it quickly and tossed it to the side, making a mental note of where it landed so they wouldn't leave any clothes or traces of this moment behind for his mum to find.

She was stunning. Her body was sculpted by the gods, he was sure of it. Her plump breasts were perky and firm, her skin smooth and silky. Her long blonde hair draped down her back in flowing waves. Her round ass was...was...grinding, against him.

Oh, Merlins balls, he wasn't going to last!

She was arching her back, feeling her own breasts, and grinding against him. She was pure beauty and Albus couldn't take anymore of it. He had to shred these boxers off of him and feel her completely - feel himself inside of her.

He flipped her over onto her back and shrugged out of his boxers, exposing all of him. Her eyes widened at the sight as they always did - he was pure male. Masculine and animalistic, as he tore her panties from her body. She squealed softly and pulled him down on top of her. She dug her nails into her back and nipped at his ear.

"Now, Albus. Take me _now." _She whispered into his ear as she guided him to her entrance.

Was this really happening? Albus couldn't even fathom the thought. He was going to lose his virginity to the woman he loved.

He pushed slowly against her, knowing that it would hurt her the first time. And it was evidence on her face that he was more than stretching her.

"Do you want me to stop?" He asked as she whimpered into his shoulder.

"No." She bit him and surged her hips upwards. Good, Albus thought. Because he really didn't want to stop.

Slowly but surely, he worked his way until he was all the way inside her. She tilted her head back at his fullness and parted her lips. He started moving against her slowly, rhythmically, wanting to take his time but wanting to ravage her at the same time.

He placed his hands on either side of her face and pumped into her slowly, then faster, and faster; letting the look on her face tell him if it was getting too much. The fast he went, the wider her mouth got and the louder her moans and groans. Okay, so he was doing good. Doing _very_ good.

"Oh, Albus." She raked her nails down his back and gripped his ass, pulling him harder into her. Albus almost came at the action but controlled himself as best as he could. He was definitely getting close, and from the look on Veronica's face, so was she. He continued thrusting into her, and she kept rising against him, trying to get more and more. The rhythm was overwhelming, as was the feeling of being inside of her. This was so perfect. More than perfect.

He bent his head down to take a nipple between his teeth and roll his tongue against it. She arched against him and covered her mouth with her hand - that was all it took to make her come. She pulsated around him and that simple action made Albus' eyes go cross-eyed. That was all it took, the sight of her orgasm and her body trying to suck him dry. He came inside of her with a loud groan and thrust inside her a couple more times before collapsing onto her naked body, covered in a sheen of sweat. The two of them were panting and trying to catch their breath.

"Oh, gods, Albus." Veronica ran her fingers through his hair as he laid on her bare chest. "That was...too amazing for words."

"I agree." Albus managed to find his way to her lips and kissed her fiercely, "I truly love you and only you, Veronica."

"And I feel the same way about you, Albus." Veronica kissed him softly with a smile.

"We should get ready for bed. I'm sure my mum will be making her rounds soon, and it'd be horrible if she walked in on us like this."

"Can we just stay here for a moment longer?" Veronica sighed sweetly.

"Anything for you." Albus kissed her once again and moved to lay behind her, contouring his body against hers like two puzzle pieces. This was absolutely the best night of his life. The best night of both their lives.

* * *

Rose sat alone in her bedroom, wondering what Albus and Veronica were working out. She didn't have to let her imagination wander far, though. She was sure she could figure out exactly what they were doing.

It's what she would've been doing with Scorpius if he showed up here, all romantic and stuff.

But that wasn't him, and she knew it. He was a man of few words - more action than anything else. And he wasn't sappy enough to show up at her house with tears in his eyes and his heart in his hand.

Nope, that wasn't Scorpius at all. In fact, she was probably sure he was bedding some girl from his home town as she thought about him now. He probably didn't care one bit about Rose or what she was doing.

She felt like she could cry - but she told herself it was all a stupid dare. The guilt she felt when she thought about it was almost overwhelming. It was probably hurt Scorpius - he would think everything they shared was fake.

Even though it wasn't.

Not for Rose, anyway. She really did like him. _Really_ liked him.

She sighed and rested her head against her pillow. Being home for the holidays was always fun - she got to see her little brother, parents, cousins, Uncle's and Aunts. But it was lonely. She could never bring Scorpius _Malfoy_ to a family gathering. It just wouldn't ever work out for them. They were from two completely different lifestyles and backgrounds that they would never make it. They had too many differences and not enough commitment to even try to make it work.

Whatever. Rose closed her eyes and prayed for sleep to come swiftly.

* * *

"Scorpius, darling, why are you still awake?" An arm draped around his shoulder and he shrugged it off quickly. "Why won't you come to bed? Isn't this why I'm here anyway? We hook up when we're both back home."

"Not this time. I didn't even invite you here." Scorpius moved further away from his hometown hook-up girl.

"Your father did." She winked at him, "He has the right idea."

"Did he get a hold of you earlier tonight?" Scorpius arched a brow and turned to look at her. She was pretty enough, with dark lustrous locks and steely silver eyes that would pierce through any mans' heart. Her body was sculpted quite perfectly but she lacked what Scorpius' needed.

Rose.

She wasn't Rose so therefore Scorpius didn't have a care in the world for her.

"Why do you ask about your father, love?" Her voice was soft and welcoming, but even so it was shrill to Scorpius' ears.

"He probably has more use of you than I do. You should seek his bed and not mine." He dismissed her with a wave of his hand and turned his back to her once again. She sighed heavily and he heard her footsteps depart from his room, and the door slam shut.

Good. He preferred to be alone anyway.

He ran his fingers through his untamed blonde hair and stepped out onto the balcony overlooking the mansions' extensive grounds and gardens.

He missed her. Rose, that is. Plain and simple. He wished he was able to share the holidays with her - seeing her laugh with her head tossed back and that genuine and perfect smile creeping across her pleasant mouth...

The mouth that he wanted to be kissing, tasting, feeling against his skin.

Gods, why couldn't he have her!

Simply put, she was a Weasley and he, a Malfoy.

They were destined to be disastrous.

The sound of his bedroom door opening and closing drew him around to see another woman enter his chambers. His father was relentless - Draco always thought sex would cheer Scorpius up and shape him to be a ruthless man.

"I'm not interested." He called out and waited to hear the door shut once again. But instead, the footsteps drew closer and he could clearly see who was standing before him now.

A scowl crawled across his face.

"What do _you_ want."

"Isn't it obvious?" Anna slithered her way towards him and stood dangerously close to him on the balcony.

"I told you, I'm not interested."

"Oh, you'll be interested in what I have to say. But it'll cost you." Anna turned away from him to admire the view below. "It's about Rose, so choose your payment wisely. The more you give, the more information you'll draw out of me."

"There's nothing you can tell me that'll change my mind about her." He scoffed.

"Oh, but you'd be surprised. A simple kiss and what I have to tell you will break your heart."

"Like that sounds appealing. I'd rather not know."

"Trust me on this one, you want to know. It involves her..._intentions _towards you."

"Not interested."

"Fine. I'll tell you if you ask nicely, ok? Does that work?" Anna slithered her way closer to him and traced a finger along his muscular bicep. Scorpius shivered at her touch and turned away from her.

"What is it that you have to say, because obviously you're not going to leave until you say it." He headed for the couch located in his spacious room and took a seat. Anna followed him and sat close next to him. Scorpius was obviously displeased to be sharing his space with her, but she was relentless as hell.

"Why do you think Rose has allowed herself to get close to you?" Anna's voice was hissing with malevolence and Scorpius hated the sound of it.

"Enlighten me." He was clearly not amused.

With a chuckle, Anna continued, "You're a _dare_. Nothing more than a childish prank between her and her _lovely _cousin, Albus."

"You lie." Scorpius' eyes were in slits and his anger level was rising.

"About most things, yes. But not this." Anna shook her head and ran her hand along his thigh, "She doesn't _truly _care about you. Don't you notice in the way she ignores you? It doesn't bother her that you're not around. Why? Because she doesn't like you. You're an object for her - something to obtain and win a _dare_ with."

"What's the dare." Scorpius spat.

"She has to sleep with you to win it." Anna started but paused, "You haven't _slept_ with her, have you?"

"No." Scorpius answered too quickly.

"Ah. Well good, then." Anna ran her fingers along his neck, eliciting chill-bumps from him. "If and when you do, sleep with her, she'll have nothing more to do with you. Test it out and see, because I'm sure if you ask her straight-up about the dare, she'll lie to you."

"I'm not going to use her like that."

"Why? She's not afraid to use _you_ like that." Anna hissed.

"And neither were you." Scorpius stood up to get away from her wandering hands. "You've said your piece, now leave."

"Aw, I've made you upset, love. I do apologize. But I want us to move past this." Anna slithered her way over to him and tried to wrap her arms around his waist. "You'll be back for me - once she's through with you. And we can pick up where we left off. No harm done. Just get her out of your system before she gets you out of hers. You're _Scorpius Malfoy_, not a fucking toy to be used and tossed away. Have some pride for yourself."

"Leave. Now." Scorpius' voice was firm and steely - Anna knew better than to prod some more. Her arrow had hit its' mark, exactly what she wanted. Scorpius and Rose, well, to say the least, their little relationship was definitely over.

"I'll be around." Anna waved over her shoulder as she exited the room with a grin.


	19. Chapter 19

_She speaks to me in Persian_  
_Tells me that she loves me_  
_The girl with golden eyes_  
_And though I hardly know her_  
_I let her in my veins_  
_And trust her with my life_

_I wish I had never kissed her_  
_'Cause I just can't resist her_  
_The girl with golden eyes_  
_Every time she whispers_  
_'Take me in your arms_  
_The way you did last night.'_

_Everything will be okay_  
_Everything will be alright_  
_If I can get away from her_  
_And save my worthless life._

_I wake up every morning_  
_Jonesing for her love_  
_The girl with golden eyes_

**- Girl With Golden Eyes - Sixx AM**

**

* * *

**

Rose was happy for Albus, really, she was. But to see Albus and Veronica endlessly flirt with each other was becoming sickening. Just how they would hold hands, whisper delicious things into each others ears (Rose knew it was delicious because Albus always turned bright red), a brush of the leg here, a touch of the arm here, a tuck of the hair behind the ear, and the occasional ass slap was making it all too much for Rose to continue seeing.

"Oy, Rosie!" James tossed a roll in her direction and hit it's mark - her forehead.

"Ow!" Rose rubbed her forehead as the rest of the family giggled. "What do you want, James?" She tossed the hunk of bread back at him and he took a big bite of it.

"When are _you _gonna start bringing blokes home?" James nodded his head towards the new love-birds sitting in the sofa by the fireplace. Albus and Veronica.

Well that was a damn good question. Could she ever? I mean, the sting of losing Scorpius would take a while to get over. And it wasn't like she was going to find anyone else who was remotely similar to Scorpius in any way.

He was genuinely one of a kind. Rose pouted slightly.

"I'm gonna go to bed." Rose excused herself meekly from the table, accompanied with an assortment of stares and strange looks.

"What?" James looked slightly shocked and confused since she never answered his question.

"Goodnight." She sauntered slowly off and headed to her bedroom.

She couldn't wait to get back to the safety of the castle. Sure, she loved being around her family but her heart wasn't all there. The other half of it was sitting up in a mansion somewhere in the hillsides, probably sipping expensive wine and enjoying the company of beautiful women.

Women very unlike herself. Women who had the money to don expensive jewelry, satin dresses, and flirtatious high heels.

Rose had old sneakers, worn jeans, and t-shirts.

She sighed and slammed the door shut behind her before falling onto her bed in a heap of madness.

Where was her happiness? She was always such a happy girl - always smiling, laughing, having fun with her friends. This year she had neglected her friends - becoming too focused on the dare that she wanted so desperately to quit. She didn't care about it anymore, and obviously Albus won anyway.

But won what? It wasn't about winning. He had fallen in love with a girl who could love him back. Sure, they'd face some trials over the whole betrothed thing - it wasn't even close to being over for them. But they were willing to be with each other and fight for each other.

Which is more than Rose could say for her current predicament.

Rose closed her eyes and once again, prayed for sleep to come swiftly.

* * *

"Bloody hell!"

"Get out!"

"What are YOU doing here?"

"Moooom!"

Rose was startled out of her dreams by her family yelling from the kitchen.

Glass shattered and there was a loud thud as the kitchen table was overturned. Chairs were scooted across the floor noisily and loud footsteps were coming up the stairs. It sounded like a damn herd of elephants!

"Where is she?!" A familiar voice bellowed down the hallway. Rose's skin prickled visibly.

Couldn't be...

"You're NOT getting near her, you right git!" Rose identified James' voice screaming in return.

"ROSE!" Her Mum screamed now.

What the hell was going on out there? She threw her feet over the side of the bed and slipped her bathrobe around her body. She swiftly moved to the door just as it swung open.

Revealing a very angry looking Scorpius.

"Is it TRUE?!" He yelled at her, looking outright outraged.

"Move out of the way, Rose! I'm going to KILL HIM!" James was in his boxers and slippers, holding his wand at the ready. And from the look in his eyes, he was serious about killing Scorpius.

"Stop. STOP! All of you!" Rose had rushed to Scorpius' aide, eliciting shocked looks and strange growls from her family. James, her mother, father, and little brother were all standing outside the door. Scorpius was just inside the door jam, standing on the other side of Rose - and Rose was in the middle of them all. Albus peeked from across the hall to make sure everything was okay.

"Just...answer my question and I'll go away. Forever." Scorpius breathed deeply with a feral look in his eyes.

"Guys, just...just give us a minute, please?" She begged her family who begrudgingly dispersed.

"I'm waiting outside the door. I don't care what you say, Rosie." James' eyes narrowed in disapprovement.

"Fine, James." Rose sighed as she shut the door but left it open a crack - she knew James was going to have his ear against the door anyway. She slowly turned to Scorpius who had taken a stand near the window with his back turned towards her and his hands deep in his pockets.

"Is it true." He stated instead of asked. Rose shook her head in confusion as she walked slowly towards the massive boy. It had been too long since she last laid eyes on him - she nearly forgot how breathtakingly perfect he was.

"Is what true?" She asked sweetly. He turned to her with that same wild look in his eyes - wild in a very negative way.

"That you love me." Scorpius bit his bottom lip and Rose wasn't sure if it was out of anger, or nervousness. She could never figure Scorpius out anyway.

"Um." She paused, in shock at the question and unsure of the answer herself.

"Didn't think so. Let's keep it that way." He sighed, his eyes colder than ever.

"Is _that_ what you barged into my family's home at 3 in the morning to ask?" Was he serious?! Rose was so confused.

"It's actually 3:15 in the morning. Not 3." Scorpius corrected smugly.

"Whatever. Are you serious?"

"I am." He paused, "It really _is _3:15."

"No, I mean about asking me that _ridiculous _question and coming back with your _ridiculous _reply." Rose threw her hands in the air in frustration, "You're being _ridiculous_!"

"This whole situation is out of control." Scorpius ran his fingers through his tousled blonde hair and took a few steps closer to her, causing Rose's breath to hitch in her throat. His presence was overwhelming.

"Why did you really come here, Scorpius." Rose demanded, rather than asked.

"I had to see you." His eyes were too cold. Too distant. Rose knew he was lying - knew he was hiding something. His words held no feeling, they were frigid and disconnected.

"Something's bothering you."

"The fact that you haven't kissed me is angering me deeply."

"That's not it."

"It's a start at relieving me."

"Relieving what." Rose was backed against the door now, and Scorpius pushed it closed. Rose could hear James shuffle around out there, clearly trying to hear better now that the door had been shut.

"I've had a bad night." Scorpius murmured into her ear. Rose's eyes fluttered for a brief moment.

"I have too - " Rose started but was interrupted by Scorpius' finger over her mouth. Closing her lips as his grazed dangerously near to her own.

"Shh." He appended. "Don't speak."

Rose whimpered in response, as if to say 'ok'. His demeanor was unsettling to say the least - but he was here. He was really here - really standing before her. And his lips were so close to her mouth, she could _almost _taste him.

He took her by the wrist and led her away from the door. Pushed her onto the bed and hovered above her.

"Wha - "

"No words." He commanded with his finger over her mouth once again. He peeled his shirt off and Rose narrowed her eyes. This wasn't like him. Something was definitely wrong.

"Turn over." He grabbed her ankles and spun her onto her belly, quickly moving to pin her down with his hips. He yanked her pants down to her knees in one swift move. Rose tried to struggle against him but he was too strong.

"Stop." He ordered once again, looking down at her with stern eyes.

"No, _you_ stop. What are you doing?" She broke the silence and asked. She had enough of him pushing her around - sure, she kind of liked it. But not when she knew there was something bothering him.

"I'm giving you what you want." He unzipped his pants and pulled his cock out, stroking it in front of her. Her eyes widened as she realized what he was planning to do to her. Her pants were around her knees - and that included her knickers. She was used to Scorpius seeing her naked but this was...very different.

"I - _what_?" She struggled to turn over but his hand braced the center of her back and she was locked between his powerful thighs at the hips. She was defenseless.

But she trusted him.

"I don't want it like this, Scorpius." She pleaded silently. If he was going to his way with her, then she was definitely down for it. But she never planned for their first time to be like _this_. She wanted it to be romantic - full of kissing, slow movements, and lots of exploring beforehand.

"This is the only way I do things, Weasley." Scorpius nearly spat as he centered himself at her entrance. Rose's senses went into overdrive and not in the good way - she struggled against him, clawing at his thighs with her fingernails.

He called her _Weasley._

_"Geroff me!"_ She yelled at him, causing him to move slightly, just enough for her to spin around and yank her pants back up. Scorpius leaned back on his ankles and smiled at her - a smile full of malice and distaste. A smile he would've flashed her in the beginning of the year - before everything they had gone through together.

The Scorpius before her now was the Scorpius she always hated.

"Fine. You lose, then." He tucked himself painfully back into his pants and zipped up quickly.

"Lose, what? Being fucked like a _whore_?" Rose's voice was definitely above a whisper at this point. Scorpius looked pleased.

"If you make a _dare _like one, be prepared to be _treated _like one." He sneered.

"Excuse me?" Rose's breathe hitched in her throat - her hand clutching at the base of her neck. He couldn't possibly know...

"You heard me." He spat and plucked his shirt from the ground. "I gave you a chance to win it. You turned it down - so we're through. Stay out of my way, _Weasley_."

He perched himself on the windowsill and then he apparated.

Disappeared into thin air.

Leaving Rose absolutely confused, shocked, horrified, angry...hurt. Embarrassed.

Any emotion you could name, probably just coursed through her veins.

That could've been bad. That could've been _really_ bad for Albus and Veronica if Scorpius decided to make a bigger scene about it. Rose thanked him silently for at least doing _that_ much for her.

But...but, that little prat! Who the hell did he think he was, barging into her home and trying to use her like that?!

She wasn't something to be tossed around like a bag in the wind. She was _not_ a toy. Nor was she Mrs. Nice Girl when she was scorned.

The saying 'Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned' was about to be very real to Scorpius.

She would have her revenge.


	20. Chapter 20

_I'm sorry it's taking me forever to update, but I promise I'll finish this story! So keep looking for more. Hope this is up to par! Thanks to everyone who has reviewed and has pushed me to update - you know who you are! Thank you times a million! Without ya'll, I'd probably have dropped this story due to lack of time and motivation. So keep reviewing and I'll keep updating! :) _

_

* * *

_

The holidays ended sooner than Rose wanted. After her incident with Scorpius, she stayed in her room and bawled her eyes out the remainder of the vacation. Her family knew that she needed to be alone, though they didn't fully understand why.

Nor would she tell them. Ever.

She packed in utter silence, hugged her family goodbye, and boarded the train back to Hogwarts. The train ride was silent and she was glad for that. Albus and Veronica were off somewhere, probably hooking up in some darkened corner. And Rose was slightly jealous. Okay, she was totally jealous. It could've been her and Scorpius had she played her cards right. But instead, Scorpius hated her and rightly so. But how could he have found out about the dare? Merlin knows Albus wouldn't have said anything. The train finally pulled up to Hogwarts and all the excited students exited and hurried towards the carriages. She found herself dragging along. Quiet. Hurt. She didn't remember much about the ride there - just that she pulled up to the castle and went about her daily routine.

The castle seemed very different as she unpacked - this time returning to the castle was a curse instead of a gift. She used to find solace and comfort within the walls of Hogwarts, and now all she could see was her broken heart and she couldn't get past it. She couldn't move past the pain she felt in her chest - the emptiness, the darkness, the nausea she had when she thought about losing him. Sleepless nights had taken their toll on her, and she knew many more would come. She didn't feel real anymore. The night passed slowly and painfully.

Rose was moving through the hallways of Hogwarts as if in a daze - she could see and hear the hustle and bustle of students around her, but she didn't feel like she was there. It felt as if she was watching everything through a TV screen.

Lack of sleep and nutrition caused her to have deep bags under her eyes and she definitely lost some weight.

All thanks to Scorpius.

At first, she wanted to kill him. Hex him into eternity and never look back. But the more she thought about it, the more she realized she had it coming. Maybe not the almost-raped part, but definitely the malice and hate he exuded towards her.

She definitely asked for that.

How come she hadn't been honest with him when she could?

Not like there was a time where she could really disclose that sort of information anyway...what was she thinking? "Oh, Scorpius, I love how you kiss my neck and everything, but could we hurry up to the intercourse because I made a bet with Albus that I'd sleep with you by the end of the year..."

Pfft, yeah. That'd go over _real_ well.

Clutching her books tight against her chest, she thought she spotted him. The light-haired boy who stole her heart and embarrassed her more than words could describe. Her heart skipped a few beats and she was forced to inhale deeply to put her body back on it's normal track. Her heart thumped wildly in her chest and she was sure it was him, way ahead of her in the hallway, walking with a few of his Slytherin friends.

He was more beautiful than she imagined. She could hear his laugh reverberate through the corridor - it was definitely him. He walked with a new confidence she hadn't yet seen - or was it all a cover? He barely turned his head to look at his friend and she got a glimpse of his profile - his smile was the same, if not even more cheerful than she could ever remember.

And then he turned completely- his eyes met hers and she could immediately see the sadness behind that facade of his - behind those piercing silver eyes. He looked away as if he never noticed her but she knew deep inside that he meant to see her. Meant to look straight at her - looking like the wreck she was.

Her pace quickened and she nearly trod over a first year who was tying their shoe. Nothing was going to stop her.

She was getting closer, her breath quickened even more. She had to talk to him - they hadn't exchanged a word, or even a glance, until now.

She could almost reach him - his pace hadn't changed though she was sure he knew she was coming up and coming fast. She reached out, clutched onto his shoulder and tried to spin him around.

He looked down at her with narrowed eyes and shrugged away from her with clear distaste.

"Geroff me!" He side-stepped away from her and his friends chuckled at the shocked look on her face.

"Scorpius..."

"Who the hell do you think you are, _Weasel_? I mean, _c'mon_, I know everyone wants a piece of this but you really think I'd stoop _that_ low? Please." He spat at her before he walked off with his friends and never looked back.

Well, she was expecting something, but not _that_.

She really didn't have anything else to lose...

"Hey, _Malfoy!"_ She screamed down the hallway and he paused long enough to turn back and look at her.

"I know you've seen just about everyone in this school _except_ me, so I'm just trying to add to your _impeccable _reputation. If you won't see me in private, then let's make it public."

She had completely lost her mind, she was sure of it. But with Scorpius, you always had to make a loud and boisterous scene.

So she dropped her robe and let it pool around her ankles. Students were still brushing past her when she dropped her books and let them crumple to the floor, papers wafting and dancing their way across the cold stone floors.

Scorpius' eyes were glued to her, and his mouth pursed tightly together. His friends were gawking at her as if she was a mix between a golden statue and something they would scrape off the bottom of their shoe.

She kicked off her sandals and let her bare feet rest upon the cold ground, indicative of being vulnerable and open. Scorpius stood up straighter as his friends chuckled at the strip show Rose had started. They looked pleased that they were going to see something. But her eyes were on Scorpius and Scorpius alone. This was for him - nobody else. She wanted him to see that she was sorry and that she'd do just about anything for him.

She pulled her long curls around her shoulder and tossed her jacket off her shoulders, letting it fall upon her robe. She had a pink tank top now, and a pair of jeans. She reached behind her and unhooked her bra. She slipped the straps off her arms and pulled it off, leaving nothing but the pink tank top and jeans.

She started to take the straps from the tank top and pull them off her shoulders, but then he moved.

"Stop." He commanded and started slowly towards her. She could hear his friends' protests, chastising Scorpius for not letting her continue so they could get a peep too.

"Scorpius..." She whispered with her strap still low on her arm.

"What are you doing, Rose?" He spoke softly to her - his eyes shared the same pain as hers.

"I'm sorry." Rose sputtered as he reached out and righted the strap on her shoulder. He knelt down to pick up her jacket and handed it to her to put on. She slipped her arms inside and shrugged it into place.

"You're crazy." He shook his head and narrowed his eyes.

"What else would've gotten your attention?" She let out a small laugh just to hold back her tears.

"Nothing, probably." He sighed deeply and glanced back at his posse standing against the wall, waiting for him.

"Get some!" They were yelling and cheering. Rose rolled her eyes and Scorpius ignored them.

"I want to do things differently." Rose started but Scorpius stopped her.

"Look...I just don't see how things will work out. We're from two different lives and we've already hurt each other so much. I don't see how we can move past this." Scorpius looked away at the ground.

"Hey." Rose piped up and forced him to meet her gaze. "Nothing worth keeping ever comes easy, ok? I could've left it where we had it - we were back at square one. But I can't pretend like nothing happened between us, because we both know something was there and it was more than just a dare or a hookup like you had in mind. We both came into this the wrong way but we can fix it and do things right."

"Rose...I just don't want to. We had our chance and I just can't see past this..."

"Just shut the hell up and get your ass in that room, right there." Rose interjected fiercely, catching Scorpius off guard. He wasn't going to argue because the feral look in her eyes told him to just shut up and get his ass in the room. Now.

He backed up slowly as she clutched his shirt, never taking her eyes off his. She slammed him through the door, kicked it closed behind her, and tossed him on top of a desk. She climbed on top of him, straddling his lap as they fell into a passionate kiss.

Merlin, she missed the taste of his lips. He whimpered against her mouth when their tongues touched. Sparks were definitely flying between them and they couldn't hold back any longer - there was so much pent up sexual frustration between the two of them that there was no turning back now.

"Scorpius." She whispered his name as she tore the robes from his body and already had her hands scraping down his back. He grabbed her hips and pulled them closer to him, closer to the straining muscle that only she could conjure in him.

"I'm sorry." He whimpered as she undid his belt and he pulled her pants down, jointly.

"I need you." Rose repositioned herself on top of him once she kicked her jeans off completely. Now the two of them were scantily clad in only their undergarments - Scorpius still had his shirt on and so did she, but underwear was all that was separating them from each other, and even that wasn't enough.

Rose was just about to mount him when the door opened and footsteps resounded.

"Hey! Kids! Go find someplace else to snog!" A Professor that Rose couldn't remember the name of was yelling at them with her eyes half closed, probably because the two of them were pant-less and clearly not holding anything back.

Rose hurriedly pulled her pants back on and adjusted herself accordingly. Scorpius clearly did the same.

"Don't let me catch you in here again!" The Professor yelled at them - but Rose wasn't mad or upset. She was lucky that all they were getting off with was a verbal warning.

"Well that was bad timing." Scorpius cleared his throat as he fixed his tie and slipped his robe on. "See you around."

"Wait." Rose grabbed his sleeve, "Will you meet me tonight? Please?"

"I don't know. I'll send an owl." He shrugged and sighed deeply as he hung his head and departed down the hallway.

Damn the Professor. It would've been fine if they hadn't been caught.

Or would it have been? Sure, they would've probably ended up having sex, but would that have changed anything? Or made it even more awkward...

Rose couldn't tell at the moment.

All she knew was that she needed to talk to Scorpius and tell him everything. They both needed to clear the air if they ever had any hope of moving forward.

And now, it was hurry up and wait.

Hurry up and wait.

Great.


	21. Chapter 21

_Well my last chapter had mixed reviews - there's a reason why Rose didn't get revenge - if you think about it, they've been trying to one-up each other the entire story! She had to be different, but still loud enough to get his attention. Hence, the random 'strip' show. It was also a test for him - he stepped out and respected her, even though his friends were yelling otherwise. It was his way of showing that he cared for Rose - and Rose's way of showing that she wasn't about to give up on them. And no, she wasn't going to have sex with him to make things better...it was tension - the need for things to be okay again, and a way for her to show her she loves him. But she's glad the teacher walked in, because she realized almost too late that a romp on the desk wasn't going to solve their problems. They need more than that - so read on and hopefully this chapter will be better than the last. I'm sorry if I let some of you down, but hey! That's the way the story came out, and I'm trying to get it finished [it'll be my first story ever finished!]. So cheer me on and let's get this chapter going! :) _

_

* * *

_

**There's a train leaving town**

**If you hurry up I think you just might make it**

**Dammit I hope you make it**

**Conscience is a faint, unpleasant sound**

**You've worried enough, but here's your chance so take it**

**Dammit I hope you take it**

**A heart attack is sleeping in your chest**

**waiting until the timing's best**

**So make a move, while you're still breathing**

**Say so long to innocence**

**From underneath the evidence**

**You taste like Heaven, but God knows you're built for sin**

_

* * *

_

Albus blankly stared at the parchment in front of him. He couldn't believe he was being accused of this - this was ridiculous!

Kidnapping?

The long and obviously outraged letter had laid it all out for him - he had 'stolen' Veronica from them, clearly bewitching her to believe she was in love with him...enough to force her to run away and come be with him.

And a letter had been sent to his parents, giving them an ultimatum. Either return Veronica and never allow Albus and speak to her again, or pay a hefty fine - the handsome amount of funds they would have received having Veronica wed Dimitri.

And to have Veronica wed Albus, instead, because she would no longer be a part of the Lacombe family and would have to be adopted into the Potter family.

She was going to have to be his wife, or his sister.

Albus hung his head and rubbed his tired eyes. He loved her, this he knew for a fact. But was it the marriage kind of love? Would she stay with him forever? He wasn't one to believe in divorce, so the woman he was going to marry, he would be with her until his last breath.

Would she stay with him till they both died?

Did he love her that much?

The answers, he didn't know.

This was way too much for him to take in. He wasn't even 17 yet! And was dealing with very adult-like problems.

He was in school...needed to enjoy the time and freedom of being young while he still could.

And being forced to choose to marry someone, or make rash choices that would affect the plans for their life...that was too much.

Maybe he should just talk to her.

Or, maybe he should let her go.

Let her move on, go back to Dimitri and her happy, rich life.

She was just fine until he came along.

And she'll be just fine after he leaves.

* * *

"Don't you do it, Albus." James was squeezing Albus' shoulder a tad too hard at the breakfast table the following morning. Albus barely looked up. "You know Mum won't let you. So don't even think about it."

"It's not about Mum or Dad, anymore." Albus replied solemnly. He didn't want to make the decision he was having to make - he wanted to enjoy their time together - full of laughter and love, for as long as they could.

"Marriage? Who the hell do they think they are? You're 16 for Merlin's sake!" James was whispering loudly, which was defying the whole point of whispering.

"Drop it, James. It's being taken care of."

"What?" James looked slightly shocked, "You're going to leave her?"

"Yeah, now get over it. Don't speak of it again." Albus shoveled some scrambled eggs into his mouth and swallowed without chewing.

"Are you _mad_?" James almost yelled now, "You can't let them have her! Mum will gladly let her stay with us..."

"Stop, James. Really -" Albus interjected before James could finish, "I'm not going to ruin her life when I'm not certain I want to spend mine with her."

"You really _are _the stupid one." James shook his head and looked away, "That girl loves you, and you're about to throw it all away because you're too stupid to see that you truly love her in return. Your loss, mate."

Albus didn't look up, but he knew James had left him.

Alone.

One last spoonful of food and Albus pushed away from the table himself. He heard someone calling his name but didn't turn to look - he already knew who it was and he wasn't ready to face that yet.

* * *

Veronica had hurried to get to the Great Hall to meet Albus for breakfast, but apparently she was too late. He was walking away as soon as she was walking in.

A smile spread across her face at the sight of him - she truly loved that man, and he never ceased to make her heart dance in her chest, and the butterflies fluttering in her stomach.

It was a sensation that no other man had given her. She couldn't wait to just hug him again - she felt so safe - secure - loved.

"Albus!" She cried out loudly, causing other students to look strangely at her.

He didn't turn around.

Well, that's strange. She was pretty sure he had to hear her. She wasn't quiet, and she could hear her own voice reverberate through the Great Hall.

Maybe he didn't hear her. That had to be it - otherwise, why would he ignore her?

He wouldn't.

Would he?

* * *

**feels like the walls are closing in on me**

**suffocating i can barely breathe**

**you've got me right where you want me**

**this is the side of you i've never seen**

**you're not the girl you used to be**

**you've got me right where you want me**

**you always know how to break me down**

**lets just face it now**

**i'm never changing**

* * *

Rose couldn't take it anymore. The stress was proving too much for her to handle.

Classes were in session and here she was, sitting next to Scorpius. Except this time it was much worse off than they ever were.

Their bodies spoke all the words for them. There couldn't be more distance between them.

They barely looked at each other when they filed in. And the uncertain tension radiating between them was screaming louder than either of them could have.

Rose took out a notebook she had gotten for Christmas and a new quill, laid it upon the desk, and cleared her throat.

Never looking at Scorpius.

And neither did he, technically. He tilted his head ever-so-slightly and glanced at her out of the corner of his eye - and cleared his throat. Pulled out his own fancy notebook and much more expensive quill.

And then silence.

This is how the entire morning had gone.

Their bodies were doing all the uncomfortable talking for them. They didn't have to look at each other or share any words.

Rose shifted uncomfortably in her seat and crossed her legs away from Scorpius.

He did the same.

He began jotting notes down, his head facing away from her, his cheek resting in his hand.

Rose did the same.

Except opposite of him.

Every breath they took, every sigh they expelled - spoke to each other.

After endless moments of note-taking, sighing, and clearing of the throats, Rose tossed her quill down in frustration.

Causing it to flutter off the desk and under the table.

Well, now this was a familiar scene. Except last time, Scorpius couldn't have retrieved it fast enough, just to get a peek of his prized green panties that she wore for him.

She noticed him stiffen - unsure whether or not to retrieve the quill or let her get it.

He was watching her out of the corner of his eyes again.

She uncomfortably tucked her hair behind her ears.

And both of them lunged at the same time to pick up the fallen pen - and busted their foreheads against each other.

"Yowch!"

"Argh!" Scorpius and Rose hollered simultaneously, both rubbing their foreheads furiously.

And there it was. The ice breaker.

The corner of Scorpius' mouth broke into a grin as he spun to face away from her. But not before he tossed the fallen quill back to her side of the desk.

Rose rubbed her forehead and turned back in her seat with a small grin.

Victory.

* * *

"We need to talk."

"Okay." Those were the four most dreaded words to hear. Nothing good ever comes from hearing those words.

"I don't know how to say this without hurting you." _And me._

"Then don't say it." '

"I have to."

"No..."

"I'm sorry, Veronica."

"Stop." Her bottom lip was quivering, threatening to reveal how vulnerable she let herself become. To Albus, and only Albus.

"I don't want this..."

"Albus, just stop. You've made your point. You've embarrassed me enough." She couldn't stand there anymore - her eyes were threatening to spill their tears in a very obvious way. And she wasn't going to let him have it.

She turned and ran away in the opposite direction, leaving Albus in the hallway.

Alone.

Well, that didn't go as planned.

Albus sighed deeply and looked towards the ceiling.

He was only doing what was right, right?

But then why did it feel so wrong?

The look on her face when he came out of the classroom was a snapshot in his mind.

Her smiling face beaming up at him, her warm arms surrounding his neck with a tight and loving embrace. A sweet kiss planted on his neck, the sweet smell of her perfume...all re-playing in his mind.

He wished he could turn back the hands of time and pause that moment forever - just to replay that feeling she gave him. That warm, comforting, loved feeling that only she gave him.

And now he crushed her heart - stomped it into the ground, raked it to shreds, and set all the pieces on fire.

Little did she know, that when he tore her heart apart, he tore his own as well.

He found his way back to his bedroom and slumped down on his bed.

And let the tears roll down his face.

* * *

After their incident in the classroom, Rose would find things to drop - all over the castle.

She dropped her books in the hallway (sometime the day after their ordeal) as she was exiting a classroom. A few choice cuss words came spewing out of her mouth, but then hands were on her books, and silver eyes were piercing through her.

"You dropped these." Scorpius picked up her books and handed them to her, with that same cracked grin he gave her in class. Before she could say anything, he threw his bag over his shoulder and sauntered carelessly down the hallway.

Her quill continuously fell off the table in the class she shared with him.

She got the same response, every time.

"You dropped this." He would say, with that crooked grin.

Once she caught onto his little game, she dropped everything whenever he was around.

Books, shoes, hair ties, her backpack, her breakfast, lunch, and dinner tray in the Great Hall, her wand, and once when she was dragging her clothes to do the laundry herself, her undies.

Scorpius especially loved that.

She had thrown a bunch of dirty clothes into a bag and hung it over her shoulder.

It was late at night - most of the students were either sleeping, or finishing up the last bit of their homework so they _could _go to sleep.

Rose never liked to make the house-elves do her laundry. You know, her Mum's ordeal and everything...

But she had heaved the heavy bag over her shoulder and headed down the empty hallway.

Well, she thought it was empty. And Scorpius was definitely a sneaky little boy.

"You dropped these." Sounded a deep voice from behind her. Her skin visibly prickled and she stiffened.

She could hear his slow and confident footsteps closing in on her.

And then he was there - right next to her. With that crooked grin and his hand outstretched towards her.

And in his outstretched hand was a pair of her panties.

Her cheeks immediately flushed and she reached out quickly to snatch them from his hand.

He grabbed her fingers before she could pull her hand completely away.

It was long enough to get the point across, but not long enough to make it appear as if he was holding her hand.

It was a split second that lasted an eternity.

Rose stuffed the panties in her pocket and when she looked back up, he was gone.

Their game had gone on for a couple of weeks now, and Rose wanted to just talk to him.

But she knew that this was the most she was going to get out of him, until _he_ decided it was time for them to talk.

So until he was ready, she was going to drop things.

And he was always there to pick them up.

With that damned grin that made Rose's heart skip a beat and melt, all in the same breath.

But this day, Rose wasn't expecting.

She walked into the Potions classroom because the Professor had asked to see her at the end of the day.

And Scorpius was standing there, with the teacher.

"You dropped these."

In the teacher's hands were two vials - vials that were obviously from the Potion's closet.

Vials that Rose had never seen before.

"Those aren't mine..." Rose began to plead but the look on the Professors face spoke of repercussion.

"Detention, Miss Weasley. For stealing."

And there stood Scorpius, with that crooked - now stupid - grin, on his damned face.

* * *

_To be continued..._

_:) Hope ya'll enjoy it! I'm trying to update as much as I can, since I have the time. But I'm still super busy, so bear with me! _

_The songs that I put in the chapters were both from Framing Hanley - the first is titled, Built for Sin, and the second is You Stupid Girl. I suggest you check them out if you like rock music - they fit my characters so I had to put them in there :) _

_Review and let me know how you like it! _


	22. Chapter 22

_I promise, there is a method to my madness! :) Thanks for all the lovely reviews and I'm trying to update as many chapters as I can. We're currently moving out of our first home because my husband has been called upon to serve his country and deploy overseas! So that's a bit stressful...but this is the way I cope, so please excuse my chapters if they're a bit...different than previous ones. I'm trying! :)_

_

* * *

_

The classroom was damp and quiet. It was always much different than if she were just in class normally - detention created a whole new world in this once familiar classroom.

There were no whispers of gossiping students, no scraping of chairs on the stone floor, no quills quickly scratching across parchment...nothing but absolutely, dead, quiet.

And the air. It seemed much colder and damper than she could ever remember.

The only sound she could hear was her faint breathing, and her own quill writing lines on her own parchment.

'_I will not steal potions that aren't mine, from the Professor's potion closet, nor anyone else's for that matter."_

_300 lines. _

And she was only on line 12.

Well...she should have brought a blanket and pillow, because it looked like she was spending the night here.

The light was shining in the Professor's private office, no doubt he was inside, grading papers or doing 'Professorly' stuff.

_I will not...steal potions...that aren't...mine, from the..._

A soft shuffle sounded across the room, causing Rose to look up.

The Professor was still in his study and the oversized classroom was still empty.

Perhaps it was Peeves, or Headless Nick passing through.

_...Professor's potion...closet, nor anyone...else's..._

There it was again.

That same soft shuffle, sounding as if a robe was being drug across the floor. It was so faint, Rose didn't know if it was real, or was the quiet of the room causing her ears to hear things that weren't there.

She bent her head to look down at the parchment, but didn't begin to write. She was waiting to see if the sound only came when she wasn't looking around.

And there it was.

She snapped her head up and peered into the blackest corner of the classroom. There were very few candles casting off light in the classroom tonight - the brightest lantern sat on the desk with her. So there were many shadows dancing upon the darkened stone walls.

"Who's there?" Rose called out, her skin prickling in a fight-or-flight response.

Surely the Professor would realize if someone had entered the classroom.

Well, surely Rose would've heard if someone opened the door. And nobody had. Which meant, nobody was there.

She scoffed lightly to herself and forced herself to think of more positive things.

Like...

like...

The possibility that there was a rapist in the classroom with her, because she heard the damned noise again.

She sprung from her seat with the lantern in one hand, and her quill in her palm, yielded as a knife.

"Who's there! I demand you to reveal yourself!" Rose yelled now, her eyes racing between the dark corners and the Professors private quarters. There was no movement inside.

A soft clapping resounded across the room as a figure approached her, tall, built, and clad in dark clothing.

Nothing suspicious at all.

"Who are you!" Rose yelled again, kicking her chair back so she could have more fighting room, if necessary. "I'll yell for the Professor!"

"No doubt, he would've heard you yelling by now." The voice melted the silence, "If he were awake, that is."

"What?"

"Sit. Before you poke someone's eye out with that thing." He was close enough to reveal himself - all Rose needed to see was the shine of his eyes and she knew it was him.

Her heart began to race even faster. He always had that effect on her when he was near - and considering the distance they had been sharing since returning from the Holiday break, this was the first time they were truly alone like this.

And probably the most words they shared.

Rose set her quill down, not sure whether to stab him with it anyway, just for getting her into detention like this.

"Why'd you do it." Rose demanded as she set the lantern down as well. She knew that around Scorpius, she needed both hands. Just in case...

"Drug the Professor or cause you to serve a detention?." He drawled with a self-satisfied smirk, "Oh, you wanted to talk. So...I made it happen."

"With a detention?" Rose scoffed, "How original."

Scorpius grinned wryly, "Would I have gotten your attention any other way? And would it be me, if I just nonchalantly approached you, _begging _to talk?"

Well, he had a point there.

"Besides, you could use a little detention for the _dirty _trick you pulled on me." Scorpius finished as he stuffed his hands in his pockets and leaned against the desk, far too close to Rose, as she sat on the little stool - eye level with his chest.

His very broad, muscular, chest.

"I didn't expect you to fall for me, Scorpius." Rose chewed her bottom lip, trying to choose her words wisely. Too much information spilled, too much begging, would have him running for the door faster than a hare with its tail on fire.

"It was nothing but a game to both of us." Scorpius stated calmly. Much too calmly.

"What's that supposed to mean? It was a game to you?" Rose furrowed her brow in confusion.

"Please, Weas - er, _Rose_. You started showing me a bit of attention, so I ran with it." He examined his nails and then polished them on his pristine robes. "If you think about it, you were probably the one girl I couldn't have, in this school. And then all of a sudden, you're showing interest in me. I like to have a perfect record - so...I made it perfect."

"You lie." Rose spat.

"Don't tell me your need to create the dare and involve me in the first place, wasn't based on similar thoughts." He snorted, "The whole reason I was chosen as the center of the dare, was because I was untouchable. Was because you couldn't have me, reach me...kiss me." He licked his ripe lips and bent his head far too near to hers. He was a breath away from her and it took everything Rose had not to reach out and nibble on that perfect bottom lip of his.

"That was different." Rose whispered, her eyes half closed, head tilted up towards him.

"Ha!" Scorpius yelped and took a few steps back, leaving Rose to feel nothing but coldness around her, "Not much different. So we both went into it was false promises and expectations. We both guarded ourselves appropriately..."

"Guarded? Appropriately?" Rose interjected fiercely, "You can lie to yourself, but you can't lie to me. Somewhere in those three months, something went wrong. Or right. However you want to see it."

Scorpius laughed.

"Shut it! I'm not done." Rose stood up and slowly started walking towards him, dragging her finger along the rectangular desk. "Yes, you started off as nothing more than a dare. A dare that I assumed was safe, since you and I had never even exchanged more than a few choice cuss words, throughout the years. But then I saw a different side to you..."

"There's only one side to me, Weasley. That is where you're mistaken." Scorpius interrupted her before she could continue and approached her coldly, "And that side is the side you've always known. Not the side of me that was bewitched by you. That side of me was never real - and never will be."

"Lies." She drawled, dragging the 's' sound as she squared her back to the desk and peered over at Scorpius, who was now moving towards her, ever so slowly. As if circling his prey, sizing it up, testing it.

His nose was in the air, eyes looking down upon her as he moved to stand in front of her.

"None of that matters now." He broke the silence and tension between them.

"Yes it does, or you wouldn't be here." Rose challenged easily. She could see his facade, and she knew she could break through it.

"I'm here to put an end to this nonsense." He waved his hand in front of her, motioning between them. But his body was like a magnet towards her, a magnet that neither of them had control over. And neither of them realized it till he was nearly upon her.

He rested his hands on either side of her hips, pushing her farther against the desk, if it were at all possible. Her body was straight and taught, angling towards his. Her jaw was tilted up, eyes staring hard at him. Testing him. Challenging him.

"So end it, then." Rose said through gritted teeth.

Scorpius hovered his mouth above her ear, and paused.

The pause was all it took. It was at that moment that both of them knew it wasn't over.

None of this was over between them.

It was just beginning.

"Have fun in detention." He whispered hot against her neck. And started to back away.

Rose grabbed his collar, causing him to turn to her, mouth against mouth. But not touching.

"This isn't over." Rose stated, ever so near to his mouth. Her eyes danced fluidly across his face, ending at his ripe lips. Her body was screaming to ravage him, and no doubt his was screaming the same about her.

The tension could be cut with a knife.

Scorpius let out a sigh and straighted himself. Rose let him go.

He fixed his robes and flashed one last fleeting look at Rose before the shadows swallowed him.

Once Rose heard the door to the classroom open and close, she let out her breath.

And started gasping for air.

"Merlins balls." She sat down on the stool and calmed herself down, and forced herself to pull the parchment in front of her.

And there it was - scribbled across her parchment, '_Go back to your room, Rose. Not only did the Professor fall into a deep sleep, but he most definitely will be suffering from short term memory loss. Meaning, he won't remember that you were even here for detention. You're welcome."_

_

* * *

_

**Shorter chapter but I'll update again soon! **


	23. Chapter 23

Okay it does take me a while to get to this and I apologize! I promise I haven't forgotten it! :) Please review and I just gotta give a shoutout to one of my most faithful viewers - AngelicKat445. She always gives me a whomp on the head when I'm taking too long to update so THANK YOU! :) Sometimes all I need is a push from somebody, a 'wake-up' call! Soooooo read on and enjoy! :) Bad language to come so if you don't like cuss words then just take this as a warning!

__

* * *

Previously :

"This isn't over." Rose stated, ever so near to his mouth. Her eyes danced fluidly across his face, ending at his ripe lips. Her body was screaming to ravage him, and no doubt his was screaming the same about her.

The tension could be cut with a knife.

Scorpius let out a sigh and straighted himself. Rose let him go.

He fixed his robes and flashed one last fleeting look at Rose before the shadows swallowed him.

Once Rose heard the door to the classroom open and close, she let out her breath.

And started gasping for air.

"Merlins balls." She sat down on the stool and calmed herself down, and forced herself to pull the parchment in front of her.

And there it was - scribbled across her parchment, 'Go back to your room, Rose. Not only did the Professor fall into a deep sleep, but he most definitely will be suffering from short term memory loss. Meaning, he won't remember that you were even here for detention. You're welcome."

* * *

Rose was exhausted when she left detention that night. Her mind was reeling with thoughts that she couldn't slow down - and couldn't stop. The vision of Scorpius draped in shadows, hovering above her with his lips only inches from her face. The look in his eyes tonight wasn't as feral as it had been the last few weeks. He was softening and that's exactly how Rose wanted him.

She rubbed furiously at her temples, forcing herself to think of something different. It seemed that Scorpius consumed her every waking thought. She had a life outside of Scorpius, but it didn't seem that way. Even her marks were slipping and that was something she always prided herself on. She would have to spend the weekend in her room doing nothing but homework. In her room, she was safe from those piercing silver eyes. That soothing yet tittilating voice of his couldn't reach her while she was locked in her room. She couldn't let her thoughts and her eyes dance around every corner, searching for that wonderfully sculpted body of his, with his over-confident and oh-so-sexy walk.

And that smirk.

Gods.

"Stop stop stop!" She whispered to herself, giving herself a small smack on her cheek. Focus. Focus.

If that were at all possible.

Most of the students were sleeping. When she entered the Gryffindor common room there were only 2 students still awake, looking half dead, but still awake nonetheless.

She ascended the stairs and quietly entered her room. She didn't bother changing and just threw herself on the bed without looking.

"Ouch!" She jumped back up and saw the now-crumpled box sitting upon her bed. Clearly her arse made a landing on it, because it was nearly destroyed. She picked it up gingerly, afraid she would ruin it even more. Who would leave her packages on her bed?

Scorpius. She recognized the handwriting on the top of the box now.

_You know what to do_. It read.

She slowly opened the box and low and behold, there was a red pair of lace panties. She held them up and was glad they weren't crotchless this time. But still, they wouldn't nearly cover her bottom. She was sure of it. And why would she wear them anyway? And let Scorpius win?

Pfft.

She smiled and it was in that moment that she knew she would wear them anyway.

* * *

"Albus!" He heard his name being screamed from the other side of the door to his room. It startled him out of a sleep, as well as the rest of his roomates. Merlin, was this really happening?

"What the bloody hell?" One of his roomates sleepily rubbed his eyes. And then the pounding on the door began.

"I'm going to count to 3." The voice was calm but Albus knew to fear it.

"That means she'll give me till 1." Albus flung his feet over the side of the bed and launched himself towards the door. A flaming red-head stood on the other side of it, hands on her slender hips and a ferocious look in her eyes.

She marched right past him and entered the room. She waved her hand around at the other roomates, "Out. Now."

There was no hesitation. Albus' roomates quickly left the room, no doubt heading to the common room to fall asleep on the couch, or to sit outside the door and eavesdrop. After all, it wasn't every day that your Mum showed up at crazy hours in the morning, screaming at you.

She eyed him hard. "Sit down." Albus did so without question. He knew when she was serious and meant business, and this was one of those times.

"Mum..."

"What were you thinking!" She yelled at him, her hands flailing in the air. Albus swallowed hard. "You _left _her?"

"I had to. I had no choice." He replied feebly.

"You always have a choice, Albus. And I'm afraid that you might have made the wrong one."

"You don't know what it's like..."

"Oh I don't?" She raised an eyebrow. "How many times have your father and I talked to you about our relationship? Let me go over this quickly with you, since you seem to have forgotten. If you remember, or in your case, you seem not to right now...your father was basically adopted into my family. Did that make me his sister? Absolutely not. And neither will Veronica. Would you rather her live unhappily in her household, no doubt being persecuted and berated for making the decision to run away and be with you? For going against her parents wishes and blowing off her betrothed? She's no doubt getting hell from her family and her only solace, her only form of happiness rested in you. And you let her down as well. Do you understand how she must feel?"

"Mum..."

"Albus." She was very serious and Albus knew he wasn't going to win a fight.

"I don't want to ruin her life and I don't want to marry her. Yet, anyway." Albus hung his head, he hadn't thought about all that, what his mother just reminded him of. He thought and acted too rashly. He should've talked to someone first.

Well, James had tried.

Albus shrugged, now completely confused.

Ginny knew what her son was thinking without him even voicing it. "You need to go fix this, Albus." Ginny ran her fingers through her hair. She would do anything for her children, she knew this without the shadow of a doubt.

Albus only nodded. But how in hell could he fix this now? He already botched the whole situation.

"Why are you really here? I know it's not just to knock some sense into me..." Albus asked his mom. He knew her enough to know she wouldn't just come here without multiple reasons. This was a hard place for her to revisit at times. Especially since she was here for the great War and saw many horrific things.

Ginny sighed loudly. "You and your brother are going to be the end of me." She shook her head with a smile, "You're so much like your father. Rebellious."

"What'd James do this time?" Albus asked curiously.

"A girl. The two of you and your women. Always causing trouble." Ginny laughed softly and it warmed Albus' heart. He knew his Mum wasn't going to let anything bad happen to him. The strength she held within her shocked even him, at times. And this was one of those times. He saw the same strength in Veronica and knew that he had to talk to her. Had to get her back.

Ginny stood up and held her arms out, knowing that Albus was going to do what he needed to do. "Give me a hug." She smiled warmly and Albus crossed to her and hugged her tight. He missed home. He missed the time with his family - the laughs, the trouble they all got into. The memories.

"I miss you Mum." Albus whispered and Ginny's eyes teared up quickly.

"Love you." She kissed the top of his head and let him go.

"Love you, too." He grinned, looking just like his father. Ginny's heart swelled with pride as she took one last glance at him and left him alone.

* * *

Scorpius ran his fingers through the thick blonde mop on top of his head and sighed deeply. Thank Merlin it was a Saturday and he didn't have to sit next to Rose in class. He did his best not to betray himself outwardly by responding to the needs she aroused in him, but internally...balls. She had him and he could feel his blood course harder through his veins when she drew too near to him, or gave him that particular look that she probably didn't even know she was giving him. It was the 'come and get me now' look and one of these times, he wouldn't be able to control himself.

Control. That's what this was all about. He couldn't reliquish control in any situation - it was something taught to him by his father. Always, always, always be in control.

And he was out of control when he was around Rose. His body threw itself in a whirlwind of emotions and his mind raced with thoughts of her. Visions of her smiling, visions of her body spread across his sheets, visions of her long curly locks falling over her face as she wrote notes in class, visions of her emaculately sculpted body and round arse just begging to be touched. By him.

Like he said, out of control.

"Scor, what's gotten into you lately?" A voice drew him from his thoughts. Thank Merlin because he was about to paruse the halls in search of her.

"Hmm?" He looked up at his long-time friend. A Nott, no doubt. Someone his family accepted and pushed for them to be best buds. Probably would end up opening up their own shop in Diagon Alley some day and get rich together by doing illegals under the table.

"You've just been different." Nott shrugged easily and leaned back in the couch. Oh, they were still in the common room, Scorpius smirked.

"How." It was more of a warning word, urging Nott to tread carefully. Pointing out differences and flaws in a Malfoy wasn't something one did.

"Where has your 'pet' been?" Nott looked completely smug sitting there, ankle on his knee, relaxed and laid back. Too smug.

"Which one."

"A certain dark-haired deviant you liked to call your 'Mistress'." Nott chuckled.

Anna, then.

"She's around." Scorpius looked off towards the fireplace, seemingly unamused. The more detached from the conversation he became, the more his friend would change the subject to win his acceptance again. Or so that's how it had always been in the past.

"That's funny." Nott chuckled again. It was annoying, actually, Scorpius turned back to look at him with a more dangerous look reflecting in his eyes.

"Hilarious." Scorpius drawled.

"No, I mean it's funny because she spends all her free time in _my_ bed. So I know you're lying to me." Nott caught him and was obviously pleased with himself about it. Scorpius stared at him. Hard.

"Then we're obviously not talking about the same dark-haired deviant." Scorpius polished his nails on his robes, still looking unamused and detached. He wasn't about to let his guard down in front of this vicious creature. Scorpius had been life-long friends with him, but that didn't make them close to each other at all. It was more of a 'match' made by their parents to look good in society. The two shared words and women and were generally there for each other, but as far as friends go, Scorpius had none.

"Anna. I know that's who you were messing around with. And she told me that you've stopped coming to her." Nott ran his evil tongue along his bottom lip, "She tells me rumors. Rumors that might possibly be true. About you and someone else."

"Oh?" Scorpius raised a brow slightly, still seemingly detached. But if Anna was bold enough to run her mouth, then he would have to bold enough to shut it for her.

"So it's true, then?" Nott asked with a smirk.

"What's true? You haven't mentioned anything other than the fact that a lying whore spreads rumors."

"Weasley, ring a bell?" Nott studied Scorpius' reaction and let out a laugh to help draw one out. Scorpius returned to polishing his nails on his robes and looking detached. It was something he knew to do well.

"That would be an interesting rumor, no doubt." Scorpius replied finally. Nott laughed lightly.

"I've seen the way you look at her." He tilted his head towards the ceiling and seemed to be drawn into a dream-like state. Scorpius stared at him through the corner of his darkened eyes. "She does have a really nice arse. And those lips. I could put those plump lips to good use."

Scorpius tried not to react. Tried very, very hard.

"Seems like you're the one attracted to her, Nott."

"You mean I wouldn't have to fight you for her?" He drew his attention back to Scorpius who still looked like he didn't give a shit.

"Hardly." Scorpius scoffed. _It wouldn't be a fight because you'd be dead before you ever touched her, asshole._

_"_Anna thinks otherwise." Nott shrugged this time, apparently not getting the reaction he wanted out of Scorpius. Scorpius - win.

"Anna is a stupid bint who wants nothing but pure-blood cock." Scorpius nearly spat but covered up the spite in his voice with a small chuckle. Nott found that amusing and laughed as well.

"You're probably right." Nott laid his head back and stared at the ceiling again. "She's a good lay in the meantime. She passes the time."

"Until she starts spreading rumors. Someone ought to teach her not to use her mouth for foul words, and keep it for foul play only." Scorpius cracked his knuckles and remembered that it was a sign of weakness. Of frustration. So he kept his hands in his lap.

"You're probably right." Nott nodded and Scorpius saw this as a good a time as any to leave. He stretched and stood, towering above the other boy. With a nod exchanged between the two of them, Scorpius slipped silently out of the common room and into the shadows of the dungeons halls.

His hands were shoved deep into his pockets as he replayed his conversation with Nott. His blood nearly boiled at the thought of Rose kissing Nott, or worse, had her lips elsewhere. Where Nott had originally mentioned they should be.

Scorpius balled his hands into tight fists and kept them deep in his pockets. Anger wasn't something he showed people. It was another one of those things his father had taught him. Be emotionless. Don't let people be able to read you or they'll get into your head and find your weaknesses.

Rose.

Rose was probably his only weakness. Well, he didn't think he had any weaknesses until he met her and fell for her. Or whatever you want to call it. She hurt him when he found out it was all a lie.

But then she sparked his heart back to life when he realized it wasn't just a dare for her. She actually cared about him. She didn't hate him like she should - like their bloodlines portrayed them to.

She was taking a stand. Taking a chance and acting on emotion. Something Scorpius found completely foreign. She was opening up his eyes to a completely new way of life and he couldn't get enough of it. This side of life intrigued him. Made him feel...alive. Made him feel like he could laugh, joke around...love.

Love?

He could avada-kedavra himself right now for even thinking that.

But he also couldn't dismiss the fact that this was probably the first time in his life that _that _word had ever crossed his mind.

He was in trouble. And there was no way out of it this time. He had to make a decision. Final. Be with her and be open and normal about it...or stop these head games and pretend like she never existed. If he could care about her, he could care about someone else.

Eventually.

Before he could think about anything further, he had to take care of Anna. He couldn't risk her passing around rumors and secrets any longer. He knew how to fix everything, but it was going to be severely disappointing. And would most definitely break Rose's heart.

But it was for her.

It was all for her.

He was going to get himself expelled.


	24. Chapter 24

Thanks to everyone for the awesomeeee reviews and for being so patient and faithful to this story! Ya'll are the reason I'm still writing it so thank you guys for inspiring me! ^.^ Read on and review por favor! I can't believe how many reviews this story has received! It makes me *squeeeeee*!

* * *

Veronica needed to walk. She needed to get the hell out of the confined space in her shared bedroom and clear her head. A good walk around the halls at night did the trick. She preferred the night-time walks because there were less people around to crowd her, gawk at her, bump into her, etc. She liked the emptiness. The loneliness. It mirrored her soul and somehow comforted her. The idea that the school felt alone and abandoned was ridiculous, but so were her thoughts.

Thoughts that she and Albus could have worked out. Now _that _was ridiculous, she snorted.

The first thing to do when you got hurt, was get angry. At least that was the thing that helped her move on. Not that she had ever been hurt as bad as Albus had hurt her - but she knew in the past, with previous crushes and boyfriends, that to get over someone, you got angry. You pumped yourself full of angry thoughts and bad words, and it somehow helped you move past the pain and get on with the grieving process.

Except in the back of her mind was this nagging voice, telling her that she still cared for him. That if he tried to walk back into her life right now, she'd let him back. Take him back with sealed lips and a warm embrace.

Except...he wasn't coming back.

She knew about what her parents had written him. They had also sent her a copy. She hoped and prayed that Albus wouldn't act irrationally, and she hoped that she could talk to him before he changed his mind. What she didn't know, however, was that her parents delayed her letter. So Albus' letter had reached him a couple days before she received hers. Albus had broken her heart and she didn't know the reason, at the time.

But she did, now. And was too ashamed to face him. To fight for them. She was ashamed that her family had stooped to such levels as they had. To demand money from a family that didn't have as much as they did? That was just plain rude. And to force the issue of marriage on a 16 year old boy? That was also one of those ridiculous thoughts she aforementioned.

So she knew exactly why Albus had called it quits. It wasn't because of her. None of it was truly because of her. It was because of her damned family. And now she had to live a life of hell; a life without love, a life fit for a slave. A slave to her family, forever working for their forgiveness for the act of running away and following her heart.

That wasn't a life for her.

She pulled her sweater tighter around her, her blonde hair falling straight past her shoulder blades, her bangs draping over her left eye. Her porcelain skin was a stark contrast to the blackened hallways. Dim candles lit her path, casting shadows across the walls. The soft shuffle of her boots across the hard stone floor filled the silence. Her steady breathing calmed her nerves. Her thoughts drifted freely through her head.

Utterly alone.

No boys gawking after her. None of her friends chattering wildly with their animated hands and quick gasps and 'I-can't-believe-she-did-that's.

Utterly alone. And loving it.

She headed to the Owlery. She needed the frigid air to cool her skin - she felt too confined, too...surreal. She knew the brisk air would clear her head and help her work things out within herself. And hardly anybody headed to the Owlery this late at night, so she could almost count on being alone.

Except when she got there, and made the never ending trek up the stairs, she wasn't alone.

A boy was clearly sitting across the way, his back to her, his legs dangling over the small opening in the tower. It was more like a dwarf-sized door, or a tall and narrow window, actually. And on the other side of it was a servants staircase. She knew the Owlery quite well. Knew even of the servants area and back stairs. And apparently so did this boy.

Boy with dark, messy, chocolate hair.

Couldn't possibly...

No. She turned to head back downstairs but not without an owl screeching a warning. Of-bloody-course. The boy spun around and those piercing eyes struck her. She ducked around the corner but not before she recognized his face and her heart stopped beating for a second. She clutched the base of her neck as tingles spread through her body - tingles from panic.

"Veronica?" She heard the boy shuffle around and soon footsteps were coming towards her.

_Move. Get out. Run. _She told herself these commands but her body was like a magnet to him, betraying her in every way possibly by _not_ moving. Running.

Better face the music. She slowly turned to face the boy, flurries of snow drifting past her face as her hair shone in the moonlight.

"Hi." She smiled feebly and offered a half of a wave.

"Er, hey." He shoved his hands deep into his pockets and stood a few feet from her, careful to keep his distance. The wind picked up and gathered Veronicas hair, making it dance around her face. She tried taming it by tucking it behind her ears, but that was useless. A shudder coursed through her from the freezing breeze. Albus noticed.

"You should get out of the cold. There's flurries out here which will turn to ice soon. Heard it's going to be a really cold one tonight." Albus outstretched his hand to her but Veronica ignored him.

"I should...I should go." She shook her head and turned to leave but her damned legs were frozen in place, begging her to stay. Begging her to take a step towards him, seek warmth, and possibly more.

"I'll walk you." Albus chimed in with a small grin. A grin that was melting the ice around Veronica's heart. His smile was something she loved so much about him.

Those damned dimples.

"I, well, I guess I could come in for a minute." She took a step towards Albus. A few steps. And entered the Owlery. It wasn't much warmer in here, but the wind wasn't so strong and it sure as hell felt a lot safer than that nearly-frozen staircase.

Veronica walked straight into the room, standing in the center of it. Moonlight drifted over her features, casting stark shadows under her eyes and nose. Her back was to Albus. She didn't want to look into his beautiful eyes. Those captivating orbs would suck her in and she wouldn't be able to talk herself out of loving him.

He didn't want her anyway, she reminded herself. So why was she here? In the damn owlery with him standing right behind her, no doubt studying her? She could sense his eyes pouring over her body. The silence was speaking volumes to both of them. And yet the air and the tension that filled the room wasn't a negative kind. It was an uncertainty. An unfamiliarity between them.

"I sent a letter." Albus cleared his throat. "That's why I came up here."

Veronica closed her eyes and willed herself not to fall in love all over again. The huskiness in his voice was another thing she loved about him. Hell, she loved just about everything about him.

"I figured." She replied before the stretch grew awkward. She didn't have a reason to be here, except that she wanted to be alone. And now...

Blame it on the gravitation of her body to his.

"It was to your family." He cleared his throat again and she could hear him moving now. Could hear the rustling of his clothes behind her, circling her in an arc. His hands were shoved deep into his pockets still as he came around the side of her, staring at the ground.

A few owls ruffled their feathers and ducked their heads back into them. Veronica's senses were acutely aware of her surroundings. The worst of all was sight.

She was looking at Albus now, with his dark mysterious eyes, and those shadows across his face. His lips...

Lips that should be kissing her. Exploring her.

Lips that _had_ kissed her, explored her. Gods, the memories made her want to cry. First of joy, that she felt for him and with him during those intimate moments. And then sadness, for realizing that she wouldn't have those lips exploring her as they had before.

Wait...dd he say he sent a letter to _her _family?

"You sent a letter to my family?" She asked in a near-whisper. Albus stopped in front of her, now looking up. Looking into her eyes with his. Thank Merlin for the shadows because if she could clearly see his eyes she would probably die from sensory overload.

But still, the air between them seemed to sizzle when he looked at her like that. Like he was thinking the exact same thoughts as she was.

"I did." He finally responded, tearing his eyes away from hers. "I was wrong, Veronica."

Merlin, the way he said her name.

_Get it together, you sappy bint._

"Yes, you were. But it's too late now. You made your choice." She forced herself to speak with malice. The feelings she had about the subject were real, but right now she couldn't force her mind away from thoughts about him.

Sexual thoughts.

"_Is _it too late?" Albus took another step closer to her, his eyes meeting hers once again. The air sizzled between them. Everything turned to a hush. Nothing but the moonlight and flurries that drifted into the oval room were between them.

"Albus..." She looked away but he closed the distance between them.

"Veronica." He whispered in front of her now. She turned to face him once again and gasped at how close he truly was. Less than an arm away, his shoulder brushed hers. He reached up and tucked her hair behind her ear. Veronica whimpered.

"To say I'm sorry wouldn't be enough, Veronica." He whispered still, studying her features in the moonlight, as she now studied his. "I want to show you. I'm willing to show you. To give everything to be with you, as you were willing to give everything to be with me. I was so stupid...I didn't see it then."

"Shut it." Veronica snapped. She didn't want to melt at his words anymore than she already was. She was supposed to play hard-to-get, right? Yet why was that seeming so difficult?

Her eyes dipped to his lips and she did the only thing she knew to do. Kiss them.

She bridged the gap quickly and effectively, attacking him off guard. Her lips pressed against his and she knew that this is what she always wanted. His warm lips parted for her the same time as his hand cupped her jaw. He squared his body in front of hers, his chest now flat against hers.

The distance seemed too much. Veronica pressed for more, deepened the kiss and slipping her tongue against his. A moan escaped Albus' lips and he snaked his free arm around her waist.

Veronica dragged her nails down his back, knowingly causing scratch marks. Albus moaned and his skin prickled with goosebumps, Veronica knew enough to know that was a sure-sign of arousal for him. She knew her man.

Her man.

The thought seemed foreign. Especially these last few days as she had tried to convince herself she hated him. That he was a self-righteous prat who deserved to be hexed in a zillion different ways.

But now she knew how she truly felt. She couldn't resist him. Couldn't resist his charm. His touch. His kiss. His soft words and husky voice.

She was utterly and helplessly in love with Albus Potter. And the thought didn't scare her, because she knew in her heart and soul, that he was utterly and helplessly in love with her too.

* * *

_Tap. Tap. Taptap. Tap._

"Will you stop that." Scorpius snapped finally, unable to take the tapping anymore.

"Why should I listen to you?" Anna pouted as she continued to tap the tip of her quill against the desk, clearly trying to aggravate him further.

_Tap. Taptap. Tap. Tap. Taptaptap._

"Because you should listen to what your Master commands." Scorpius growled low and strong.

Silence.

That stopped her in her tracks.

"Broom closet after class?" She whispered to him.

He needn't answer. He turned away from her and continued to ignore her as he had been doing. Hence, why the tapping started in the first place.

Scorpius had traded sitting next to Rose so he could clear up the loose end that was called Anna. He had made the conscious decision over the weekend to be with Rose, once and for all. But that would require him eliminating his only threat - Anna. She had a big mouth and knew how to use it in more ways than one.

But that meant he had to abandon Rose. He could feel her stare upon him - the back of his neck was ablaze with her gaze.

He turned ever-so-slightly over his right shoulder - enough to see a head of auburn hair snap her head in the opposite direction.

Fuck.

He had to tread carefully if he wanted his plan to work.

Fingers had found his knee and were slowly crawling up his leg. The blood within him hit boiling point and hit it fast.

"Donttouchme." He hissed at Anna angrily. She snapped her hand away from him; seeing the darkness sweep over his eyes was enough to scare the long-dead Voldemort away. Anna knew better than to continue without permission.

She turned away from him and began scribbling nonsense on her parchment. The teacher stood at the head of the classroom and babbled nonchalantly about nothing, really. Nothing new to Scorpius anyway. He was great in Potions, and could have tested out of this class in the beginning of the year. Except for one problem...Rose was in this class. And it took until well into January to realize that the reason he hadn't tested out of the class was purely because of Rose. Because he could sit next to her, share witty banter with her, touch her, laugh...

Yeah, all that sappy love-sick stuff.

He realized after his conversation with Nott that his feelings for Rose weren't going to go away. Nope. The jealous rage he felt when Nott spoke about her hit a high and it was a new feeling for Scorpius. A jealous rage was something he had never experienced before. He was proud of how he handled himself though - and the fact that he didn't pound his friends' balls up through his nose was definitely a plus for his self-control.

"Can anyone tell me what to be careful of when creating this potion?" The Professor had walked by Scorpius' desk and asked.

'Backstabbers." Rose had answered. Scorpius knew the sound of her voice anywhere, and knew exactly who the jab was supposed to be hitting. Him.

He spun to face her.

Even the Professor looked momentarily confused.

'What, miss Weasley?" The Professor asked.

"Backstabbers." She sighed, eyes piercing Scorpius for the briefest of seconds. "Ingredients that will sneak up on one another and stab each other in the back when least expected. I call them 'backstabbers'."

"Quite an interesting analogy, Miss Weasley. Do continue your explanation..." The Professor prompted.

"It's like mixing medications in the Muggle world. For instance, if a Muggle were to take birth control pills and need to be on antibiotics, the antibiotics would essentially 'stab' the birth control pills in the back and force them to become less effective. Same goes for certain potions. You can't mix some without them having adverse affects on each other. They're polar opposites and won't mix. Ever." Her eyes stuck to Scorpius on that last bit of her sentence.

The Professor looked decently pleased.

"Wonderful answer, Miss Weasley. And yes...that's exactly..." The Professor trailed on and Scorpius was unable to tear his eyes away from the girl with wavy auburn hair. And clearly she wasn't tearing her eyes away from him.

She was challenging him.

She was...

Ah, Scorpius recognized the emotion easily.

Jealous.

Rose snapped her head away and began writing furiously. He turned away and faced forward once again. Anna was studying his profile and he wasn't surprised - the two of them were clearly jealous of each other. Not exactly what he wanted Rose to feel, but Anna...Anna was fueled by jealousy. Anna chased after those objects which were coveted.

In this case, it was him.

Class couldn't end soon enough.

* * *

Rose had tried to hurry out of the door after class, but Scorpius had beat her to it. He was hovering over her desk before she could throw her bag over her shoulder and jet out of there.

"What do you want." She mumbled as she tossed her quill into her bag and slung it over her shoulder.

"I think the answer to that is clear." He grinned wryly and followed her closely as she headed for the door. She rolled her eyes.

"Why are you with Anna today? I mean...I just don't get it!" Rose wouldn't look at him but Scorpius could easily pick up on the frustration she was giving off.

"My reasons are my own, but I assure you, nothing is at it seems." He replied in a riddle. He couldn't just come out and say what he was truly doing. Rose stopped and spun to face him, face contorted in a clearly confused-and-pissed-off way.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" She closed her eyes and shook her head before he could reply, "I don't even want to know. I just don't."

"Rose..."

"I don't get it! I thought we were making progress. After detention the other night...and the gift you left..." Rose stopped herself from continuing when she saw the flare in Scorpius' eyes.

"Are you..." He couldn't resist asking. The thought of her wearing those lacy red panties...gods.

"Have fun with Anna." Rose waved her hand and turned to walk away. Scorpius grabbed her by the upper arm and twirled her to face him again.

"Rose. Please meet me tonight." He sounded like he was...begging? Surely a begging tone would _never_ escape his lips. Surely...

"I'm busy."

"Doing what?" Scorpius almost growled but kept his voice from doing so.

"I dunno, homework? Yes, homework." She sighed and wrenched her arm from his grasp.

"Homework." Scorpius replied dully.

"Cleaning. Sleeping. Whatever, I'm just...busy." Rose rolled her eyes again.

"I'll give you something that'll send your eyes rolling if you keep doing that." Scorpius growled this time, his eyes darkening with lust at the thoughts that coursed through his mind.

"Good one." She turned away from him finally.

He was losing his effect.

"Rose, please, just...trust me." He chased after her with that...begging? tone in his voice again. He was going to have to see the nurse about that, because there was no way he was begging. He had to have been coming down with a rare form of laryngitis.

"Trust? Are you kidding me right now..." Her head was tilted to the ceiling in aggravation. She let out a loud sigh.

"Rose I know it sounds crazy but, please..." There that sound was again. Begging. Er, laryngitis. "We've had a bad start but I really...whatever, if you don't want to meet me then don't. You'll never know what I wanted and I know you well enough to know how curious you truly are. Your curiosity will eat away at you and you won't be able to sleep without knowing. So this all goes without saying, I'll see you tonight. Dungeons. After dark."

It was his turn to walk away and he left knowing that she would meet him. It took a second or two but he heard her footsteps fading in the opposite direction. It was her pause that confirmed what he had just thought. She was definitely going to meet him in the dungeons that night, and he better have something to feed her curiosity.

For now, he had something else to deal with.

The _something_ was waiting for him in the broom closet.

He was glad Rose was headed in the opposite direction because wouldn't it be a mess if he got caught in the broom closet with a Anna.

He couldn't imagine the catastrophe to follow if that were to happen. He'd be utterly ruined.

One quick glance around and he snuck into the closet, pulling the door shut behind him and locked it. He made sure that there was nobody in the hall when he stepped inside.

A purr was enough to let him know that Anna was in the closet with him. He lit the end of his wand for light and it illuminated the small space, revealing Anna kneeling in the corner.

"Hello, Master." Her eyes were dead-set on him and what used to turn him on, now only creeped him out. But he had to play along if he wanted this to work.

"Quiet. There will be no play today." He glared down at her as only a Master would, "You are to meet me Friday evening in the Great Hall, well after lights out. I don't want anyone around. No witnesses to view our dirty deeds. But I will have you fulfill a fantasy of mine. Don't ask questions, just be there."

Scorpius used his most demanding and matter-of-fact tone. Anna had opened her mouth to speak but didn't, knowing that he had not okay-ed her to do so.

"Friday. Midnight." Was all he muttered as he escaped the confined space and hurried back into the hallway.

Now, to set up the rest of the plan.

Friday night.

Friday night would be his last within the halls of Hogwarts.


	25. Chapter 25

_THANK YOUUUUUUUUUUUU for all the lovely reviews :) I am so thrilled with how many reviews this story has gotten. I never dreamed of having so many! So I thank each and every one of you for being awesome and reviewing the story :) Your reviews have kept me from forgetting this story! :) Love to all! _

_Would anybody be interesting in me posting a playlist of songs that inspired me for this story? I know that's an odd request but music has a way of moving me and of course, most of these scenes are inspired by a simple song. Just something that I figured I'd ask and see what I got back ^.^ Anyway - this is a long chapter and kind of off-kilter for Scorpius. But you'll see! Enjoy, lovelies!_

* * *

Scorpius hung his head in his hands and sucked in a deep breath. He was not happy with how things were going in his life - he was extremely upset that it had to come to this.

And it wasn't just for Rose. Or to get rid of Anna. Hell, if he only wanted to get rid of Anna, he could have done so a long time ago, and only with the snap of his fingers and a strict order. But now...this, this was different. This was necessary - not only for him, but for his relationship with Rose to work out. If Rose still wanted a relationship with him...

He sighed deeply and rubbed his tired eyes. He was supposed to meet Rose in the dungeons in just a few short minutes. But first he needed to collect his thoughts. He was going to let Rose into his life in a big way, tonight. He wasn't looking for anything romantic between them - he was out to prove to her that he wanted her in his life fully. Not just through witty banter and intense snogging. What he was going to share with her tonight was a secret he had withheld from everyone else in his life.

He stood up from the sofa in the Slytherin common room and straightened his clothes out. He wasn't wearing a robe tonight - no, he wanted to be himself. Instead, he donned a pair of low-rise fitted dark jeans and a snug black tee. His hair was fixed into a sloppy yet somehow tame mess on his head - his bangs falling loosely over his right eye. He chewed his bottom lip relentlessly and glanced at his wrist watch.

It was time.

* * *

Rose wasn't sure exactly why she was going to go see Scorpius. She blamed her body - for it acted like a magnet, drawn to him and only him. Not to mention her dreams were always of him. But as of late, it was always him and Anna together that haunted her dreams.

She furrowed her brow and continued to walk down the empty halls - she was so angry when she saw him sitting with Anna in class. It was a complete slap in the face, especially since Scorpius had previous affairs with the loose-legged girl. Was he sleeping with her again? After all, he did admit to Rose that he couldn't go without sex for very long, and since _she _wasn't sleeping with him, it was a definite possibility that he was back to seeing Anna.

_And wouldn't that be wonderful_, Rose thought grimly to herself.

Her nerves were getting the best of her as she continued the descent into the dungeons of Hogwarts. What did Scorpius want anyway? Whenever they were alone together, her thoughts melted into one simple one - kiss him. Get him. Do whatever it takes to just have him near her.

"Bollocks." She cursed as she smoothed her hair down and tried to regain composure before she faced him. If he even showed up, that is.

She turned the last corner and descended a steep set of stairs that brought her in front of the Slytherin common room. She searched the shadows but didn't see anybody. With a sigh, she was about to turn and head back upstairs - somewhat happy that he didn't show, just because she knew she would turn to jelly in front of him.

"Rose." His voice broke through the blackness and Rose's skin pimpled visibly. Scorpius stepped out of the shadows - how on earth could he hide in the shadows anyway? Rose thought.

No matter.

"Er, hey." She replied sheepishly as she walked towards him. He looked...different. More...inviting? Whatever it was, Rose liked it.

"I want to show you something." Scorpius scoured her body with his eyes and was pleased that she too didn't wear a robe tonight. Instead she wore tight jeans that hugged her curves in all the right ways, and made her legs look like they went on for miles. And on top she wore a light pink sweater - the V-neck deep enough to catch a glimpse of cleavage.

Scorpius tore his eyes from her frame and motioned for her to follow him.

"Where are we going? I mean...there's sort of a wall there." Rose pointed behind him at a wall with no doors, windows, paintings, anything.

"Trust me." He kept walking backwards until his back hit the wall. Rose reluctantly closed the distance and was now standing directly in front of him, still unsure of what his plans were.

He took out his wand and turned to face the brick wall, tapping a few of the bricks in a rhythmic pattern. Rose was definitely not following him, and now wondered what kind of potion he had drank before he met her. Whatever it was, was making him hallucinate, clearly, since tapping on a brick wall was _not_ what one did, usually.

Scorpius turned to face her once again, looking smug. "You really don't trust me, do you." And before Rose could reply, the brick wall began to disintegrate behind him, revealing a blackened corridor. Her jaw dropped a bit.

"This...this isn't on the Hogwarts map." Rose replied in shock and awe.

"I know." Scorpius still looked smug and held his hand out to her. "Wanna see?"

"Of course!" Rose reached out and grabbed his hand - at the contact, her veins lit up with fire. His hand was warm and slightly callused, but that just made him all the more manly.

He pulled her inside the blackened hallway and mumbled an incantation to light the end of his wand. Once she was fully inside the hallway, the brick wall that had just disintegrated in front of her, rebuilt itself back up like nothing had happened.

She only looked up at Scorpius with more interest.

"What is this place?" Rose was trying to recall all the passageways and secret rooms that were on the Hogwarts map. The map had revealed a few new ones to her that she had never known about before - but this was not one of them. This was definitely not on the map and obviously very few people knew about it, from the amount of dust that covered the walls and the floor. No fresh footsteps had come through here - nobody had been here for a very long time.

"This...this place is my secret." Scorpius started as a lump formed in his throat. This place was not a fond memory of his. This place is what had made him so cold and distant from everyone. This place killed him.

"Explain..." Rose was still in shock as Scorpius tugged on her hand to get her to walk.

"I'll tell you on the way." He pulled her along the hallway. He knew where it ended, she did not. He looked at her eyes in the dim light and remembered that her reaction was pretty much how his was at first - full of shock and awe, and of absolute intrigue.

Now...now the place made Scorpius' skin crawl.

"When I was in my first and second years, I was...I was a troublemaker, let's just put it that way." Scorpius started and stopped when Rose snorted.

"You tried to light my hair on fire in Herbology in our first year..." Rose was not crazy about the memory, but it was a memory nonetheless.

It was their first week of school and she had bumped into the blond haired menace in the hallway, and kept going without apologizing. Scorpius had not forgotten her face, and when they were in Herbology together later that day, he had come up to her and attempted to catch her hair on fire, saying that as a Weasley, her hair should be bright red. If the Professor hadn't seen the tip of Scorpius' wand flaming up, Rose's hair would've been in ashes at her feet.

That was her first encounter with the Malfoy boy, and from that day forward, the two of them had remained enemies.

Until now.

Now she was holding his hand and letting him lead her down dark and unmarked passages in this ancient castle.

"Can I finish?" Scorpius asked politely and with a smile. Rose nodded in return. "Anyway, I was a troublemaker and had a lot of detentions. Yet, for whatever reason, detention wasn't enough for me. I'd write my 500 lines, do the extra homework assignments, clean the classrooms from top to bottom...whatever the teachers had me do, I did it. And none of it deterred me from causing trouble the very next day. It was almost as if I preferred my schedule to be busy, with little time to spare during the days and nights to finish my homework. Soon, my grades started slipping, and that was when the Headmaster contacted my father."

Scorpius stopped as the door he sought could be seen in the distance. His skin pimpled and he forced himself to continue his story before he freaked himself out.

"My father gave her permission to use force, if necessary, to keep me from getting in trouble. Only problem is, Teachers aren't allowed to harm the students in any way. So my father made a deal with her, and signed a waiver of sorts. Either way, they came to an agreement and my father suggested this room. Apparently when he was still in school, he would wander the halls in front of the Dungeons and one day he was standing there, tapping the stones with his wand, and voila, this room appeared. He used it throughout the years, now and then, but rarely found any practical use for it. Not until I started down the self-destructive path that I did."

"Wait...so he told her to use force? Please tell me, what kind of force?" Rose had to ask as they came upon at black door at the end of the hallway. This place was starting to give her the creeps.

"I'm getting there." He replied with a sigh. He stopped them in front of the door and he turned to face Rose completely. "At the beginning of my 3rd year is when my 'special' detentions came into play. I remember the first time I was brought here, after turning one of the new Professors' hair electric blue. I was sort of excited that they were taking me to this special and so secret place. I felt special. I felt...a lot different than I do now." He tore his eyes away from Rose and looked up at the weathered door. The door was over-sized and very large. It wasn't your average sized door and it definitely wasn't your average classroom.

He reached for the door handle and pushed the door open, shivering at the creaking sound it made. The room was expansive and plain. And black. So very, very black.

Rose was still in shock that this room even existed. She looked up at a dimly lit Scorpius and was surprised to see what looked like fear painted on his features. He looked so delicate at that moment that she couldn't help but reach up and cup his cheek in her hand.

Scorpius turned to her, taken aback by the sweet sign of affection. And sympathy.

"If this is too hard for you, we don't have to continue." Rose whispered, eyes still locked with his. Scorpius paused for the briefest of moments, still trying to find his words through the thick barrage of emotions that were crashing to the surface of his mind.

"I want you to know why I am the way I am. It's not all how I was brought up by my father - most of my hatred and mistrust started here, in this room." Scorpius lifted his wand high and touched it to what looked like a wall sconce. This triggered a domino effect around the room, sconce after sconce lighting up to reveal the circular room. The ceiling was expansive and the walls were hard stone, no doors, no windows. Just a circular stone cave.

Scorpius stepped inside and shut the door behind him, an echo reverberating through the cavernous room. Rose drank it all in - the sight, the smells, the images of a young Scorpius standing in this very spot and the emotions he must have felt.

"I hide my skill." Scorpius started as he took a few strides closer to the center of the room. His footsteps sounded loud to Rose's ears. "I'm much more advanced than what I let my professors and students around me know. It's easier to hide what I know than to answer questions on why I know so much more than I should."

"I can understand that..." Rose whispered, afraid if she spoke up her own voice would deafen her ears.

"The first detention I served here they brought in a Doxy. Sounds easy, but in this size room it was ridiculously hard to capture." Scorpius shook his head slightly at the memory - he wasn't going to divulge every creature he had to battle here - but nowadays, a Doxy would be the equivalent to a poodle compared to what he had to fight in here.

"Doxy? They're quite venomous, I'm surprised the Headmaster allowed such a creature around you." Rose was going back into shock - Poor young Scorpius had no idea what was going to happen here. He thought this room was going to be fun, a hideout of sorts, and instead he was brought here to battle magical creatures and the first one he had to battle was stealthy, speedy, and had a venomous bite.

"They made sure to piss the little creature off before they brought me in the room." Scorpius held back a small chuckle, "I couldn't tell you how many bite marks I had. By the end of my session I had managed to get the Doxy unconscious, but then I fell to the ground myself. The amount of venom that I had coursing through my veins...I spent several days in the Hospital Wing, recovering from a mere detention. Funny, now, to look back on it."

"It's not funny at all." Rose scowled up at him. She couldn't even begin to imagine what else had gone on in this room. It was now looking more like a prison than anything. Azkaban was probably a better place to be than in here, alone, young, scared, and battling creatures that were venomous and Merlin knows what else he had to face in here. "It's disgusting that the Headmaster would follow through with those types of detentions."

"It was my fathers doing, really. And the Headmaster was always nearby in case I couldn't overcome the creature myself. There was nothing really bad that was going to happen to me - and after a year of detentions, I stopped causing so much trouble. So I guess in theory, my dad did the right thing."

"He most absolutely did not. There's other ways to discipline your children." Rose crossed her arms over her chest and pouted. "Instead of being a troublemaker, you became hateful and mean towards everybody and everyone."

"I did." Scorpius shrugged, "I'm not going to lie. I'd sit in class and hear other students gripe about how mean their parents were to them because they wouldn't sign off for them to visit Hogsmeade one weekend. Or to hear them complain about not being able to see their girlfriend after class because they had a detention to serve and they would have to write lines." He laughed softly, "Lines would've been so easy for me. I would've given just about anything to complain about doing lines again. Instead, I had nightmares of the creatures I fought off. The stench of the bigger animals still haunt me to this day. I spent a lot of time recovering in the hospital wing. But I'm not going to tell you I completely hate my father for it - I'm an excellent fighter. I'm extremely skilled and knowledgeable in the creatures of this world. I'd find myself studying bestiary books on the weekend so that in case they brought one of them to my next detention, I'd know their weaknesses and use them against them."

"You became a hunter." Rose found the nearest wall and slid down it, plopping her butt on the cold stone floor. Scorpius followed slowly.

"And a very good one at that." He slid down the wall as well, and took a seat next to her. Very close, next to her. His leg was brushing against hers as he stretched them out before him. His hands folded neatly in his lap. Rose sat next to him, legs outstretched before her, crossed at the ankles. "It's also helped me see what I want to do with my life. You see, years ago, after the Great War and after everything settled back to normal in the Wizarding world, my father purchased a store in Diagon Alley. As of right now, it's still a vacant store. But truth be told, it's going to be _my _store."

"Wait...so you've already got a store in Diagon Alley?" Rose arched a curious brow.

"I do. With a spacious loft apartment above it." Scorpius was going to leave out the time frame he had in mind for when he was going to move in and start his mature life, "It's going to be all about magical creatures. There will be books on how to care for creatures, how to engage creatures, there will be potions for healing from bites, broken bones, everything of that sort. As well as statues and decorative items of creatures. There's going to be a lot of information and helpful guides, how-to books, some different types of food to feed to domestic creatures, and of course, under the table there will be information and illegals going on. I'm not going to lie."

"What do you mean, _illegals_." Rose's accent thickened and her brow was furrowed.

"The Ministry puts a hold on information leaking out about certain magical creatures. You know, the dark creatures that nobody wishes to speak of, never mind coming across or face to face with. But if the right people seek information or anything regarding those certain illegal creatures, they can find it in my shop. Of course, it'll depend on who seeks information. If I find the character shady and I worry he might be seeking a creature to domesticate or use against somebody else in a harmful manner, I will not deal with them. But if people seek information on how to keep themselves safe, or what have you, I will most certainly leak the illegal stuff. But that all stays between you and I. Deal?"

"Deal." Rose sighed deeply as her eyes danced around the room. "Just out of curiosity, what other creatures have you battled here?"

Scorpius pursed his lips together tightly. "Trolls, an adolescent Giant, Acromantulas...a Graphorn."

"Oh." Rose looked down at her hands and couldn't help but feel sad for him. He had his childhood robbed from him, he had been alone and scared and forced to fight these dangerous creatures to save his life, all the while the rest of the school was sleeping soundly in their beds.

No wonder he hated everyone. This explained so much about him.

"Don't you dare, Rose." Scorpius spoke sternly and broke her train of thought - "Don't you dare look at me with pity in your eyes. I don't pity myself, and neither should you."

"But you were so alone...you had nobody to talk to, nobody to share that burden with." She replied weakly.

"It was nobody Else's burden to bear." He replied stiffly. "And if you look at me with that sad look in your eyes again, I'll kiss you until you can't remember anything I told you tonight. Until you can't remember your own name."

"I should make you catch me like one of your beasts." Rose quipped playfully.

"Which would take a whole 2.3 seconds. I am _very_ skilled, remember?" He replied with a chuckle.

"I am very skilled, too."

"At kissing, yes. And you should exercise your skill as often as possible." Scorpius paused - "But only when I'm around, of course. Wouldn't want word to get out about your special skill and have people asking all the wrong questions."

Before Scorpius could continue with playful banter, Rose's ripe lips were upon his. A moan escaped his lips at the contact, and immediately he sought to deepen the kiss. The passion radiating between them both could probably be felt all the way up to the highest tower. He needed her - she needed him. And their actions dictated that very clearly.

Rose deepened their kiss by slipping her tongue against his bottom lip, where she followed with an impatient nip. Scorpius growled low and buried his hand into her curls, pulling her closer to him. Needing her closer to him. His tongue darted out and sought entrance - he crashed against her and she welcomed him with fury. They locked themselves together in a kiss that was the most intense that either of them had ever experienced.

Breathing became louder, soon nothing but moans and groans and sharp inhales surrounded them. Their bodies inching ever closer together until Rose gave up and just crawled into his lap, straddling him.

Scorpius broke the kiss with a hiss and gripped her hips. He looked up at her with darkened, glossy eyes.

"Tell me something, Scorpius." She dragged out the 's' in his name and held his chin in her hand, controlling him. "Why did you tell me your secrets? Why now?"

Scorpius' tongue that was practicing such skill a mere few seconds ago, was now tied in knots. The truth was dangling on the tip of his tongue, threatening to spill over and out of his mouth. Threatening to tear down the walls he had spent so many years building up. But damn it, she had already torn those walls down, hadn't she? Or she wouldn't be sitting in this room right now.

"Rose..." He couldn't say it but his eyes said everything for him. Rose crashed her lips against his once again and whispered his name against his lips.

What happened in the next few minutes was foggy to the both of them - pure need and passion was driving them now. They were both locked in a foggy haze of instinct. Need. And feeding off the tension that they had created over the past 6 or 7 months.

Rose's hands tugged at his shirt and he let her slip it off of him in on fell swoop. It landed somewhere behind her as she raked her hands hard across his chest. He hissed and tore her own sweater off. Her bra lifted her breasts nicely and he dove forward to bury her chest with kisses. Soon her bra was launched behind her and Scorpius changed positions, forcing her to lay down on the cold ground. His warm body hovered over her and she desperately tugged at his pants, wanting them off, and wanting them off _now._

"Slow down." Scorpius laughed as he kicked off his trews and settled on top of her. Rose shook her head and claimed his lips once again, needing to taste him. Needing him closer. Closer. Closer.

Scorpius broke the kiss and meandered down her chin, neck, collar bone, and finally to her breast. He plucked a nipple in his mouth and sucked. Hard. Rose arched her back and moaned loudly.

"Scorpius!" She called his name and raked her hands down his back. Scorpius was in awe at the beauty of her - and couldn't stop himself even if he tried at this point. He needed her so badly - all of her, everything she had to give. And he knew she felt the same way.

Rose tugged her own pants off and Scorpius shrugged them to the side, and repositioned himself on top of her yet again. His hand lazily found its way to her knee and drew her leg around his waist. He slowed down with his kisses and now took the time to kiss her deep. Passionately. His hips soon found themselves slowly moving circles against her. Nothing but a few thin slices of cloth separated them, and his need for her was extremely obvious. Pressingly, obvious.

Rose reached her hand down and gripped him through his boxers. Scorpius withdrew from their kiss and hissed against her collarbone. Where he then bit her. The need to mark her as his own was coursing through him. He needed to make her his. Make her obviously his, enough so that no other man would come around her.

_She. Is. Mine._

Rose continued to grip and pump him and though it felt outrageously good, he didn't want that. He wanted to make this about _them,_ not just her pleasing him, and then him pleasing her, or the other around.

"I'm ready, Scorpius." Rose whispered as her hand stopped stroking him and moved to her own panties, pulling them to the side. "Please. I _need _you."

With a loud moan he couldn't deny her what she needed. She was his woman to please, and he was going to please her like she deserved. But by gods, did she have to sound so erotic? For fucks sake, he was having a hard enough time not coming all over her just from kissing her alone.

He returned his lips to hers, slow and deliberate as he worked his hips against her. She was slick for him, ready, and he positioned himself at her center. He pushed against her lightly, and she wasn't having any of that.

She arched up into him, fierce and hard. She arched so hard that he filled her completely - both of them let out a loud scream of pleasure. And then there was no stopping the rhythm that followed.

He was inside her. He was really inside her. This woman who had been the object of his affection for so long - she was finally his. And he was finally hers.

It was perfection.

Rose moaned again this mouth as they kissed and he grounded against her, her leg still draped over his hip. He held onto her thigh with his hand, forcing her leg to stay in place around him. His movements were strong and with each thrust, Rose could feel herself getting a little closer, a little closer, to pure ecstasy.

She tossed her head back and closed her eyes. Scorpius nibbled his way down her neck and bit her hard on her collarbone. His thrusts weren't wild or untamed - they were slow and yet strong. Driving Rose to the brink of insanity.

"Sit up." She pushed Scorpius off of her and back against the wall. She crawled into his lap again and straddled him. She positioned him once again and slid down him slowly. Scorpius' lids were half lidded and his mouth plump and swollen from their kissing.

She began to circle her hips against him, causing him to breathe erratically and moan loudly. He moved his hand so that his thumb was rubbing against her sweet spot - and Rose almost cried out when he did. This only caused her to circle her hips faster, and harder, and the faster and harder she went, the louder and louder the noises from them became.

They were like 2 wild animals, riding on waves of ecstasy and pleasure. Letting nothing but primal instincts fuel them forward.

"Scorpius..." Rose cried out as she was almost there.

"Fuck...Rose." Scorpius gripped her ass with his free hand and started pumping upward to meet her thrusts. Their breathing grew louder and moaning grew more intense and as Rose tossed her head back, he could feel her body tighten against his.

"Oh...gods! Scorpius!" She cried out and at the sight of her, Scorpius climaxed.

"I. Love. You." He bucked into her and buried his face in her collarbone until he had finished and she had come down from her orgasm. They held each other like that for a long moment until they both collapsed on the floor.

The silence stretched as they both drank in what had happened. And what Scorpius had just said.

That had been the most intense sexual encounter Scorpius had ever had. It was by far the best sex, ever, and not just because Rose was good at it. There was an emotional tie that made it so much more...perfect.

"Scorpius..." Rose whispered as she sat up and looked over at him. Her breathing had returned to normal and the only evidence that they had just had the most amazing sex ever, was the sheen of sweat on her skin. And her wild, untamed hair. She would definitely have to fix that before she left this room.

"Yes?" Scorpius replied as he stared up at her, shrouded in dim light, looking rough, and yet she was still gorgeous.

"Did you...did you mean that?" Rose was unsure how to tread this ground but the clarification needed to be made before they continued forward.

It took a second for Scorpius to reply. Rose had expected him to ask her what he said, but he didn't.

"Yes." He murmured. This was the most vulnerable he had ever allowed himself to be. He was completely and utterly at her mercy. The truth was out, and he was figuratively [and literally] naked before her.

She clutched at her throat and looked taken aback. Like that wasn't the answer she was expecting.

"Scorpius..." She started and looked down at him with her mouth going up and down like a fish. Clearly she couldn't find the words to say to him after his admission. His heart started to race with anxiety. "I...I love you too."

Scorpius tried not to be an emotional pussy about the whole thing, so he sat up and tugged her arms, taking them both down to the ground again. He pulled her on top of him and smiled up at her. He reached up and tucked her hair behind her ear.

"You tired?" He asked as he flipped the two of them over so that she was now on bottom. The strength of him, and how muscular and masculine he was still stunned Rose. How he was able to flip her around like a rag doll didn't terrify her - in fact, it turned her on immensely.

"Tired? Why?"

"Because we're doing that again. And doing it _now_." He laughed and she laughed too. But not for long - because their mouths were once again fused together in a passionate kiss.


	26. Chapter 26

_So my interpretation of things wasn't exactly loved, there were definitely mixed reviews. So I'm sorry to those of you who don't believe it's possible - but it's Hogwarts and it's magical and anything can happen, in my eyes! And, it's MY little fanfic sooooo... :) teehee! Again, sorry if you didn't like it - but it's not something crucial to the plot or something that's going to come up again - so no worries! It was just a way for me to explain Scorpius' past and set up what his job is going to be in the future. Accept the room, don't accept the room...it's no matter anymore! :) So hopefully this chapter will be better than the last, but seriously, how could it get any better than their first time together? I'll just have to make it more dramatic from here on out - and alas, I'm going to work on wrapping the story up. So yes, to those reviewers who have been SO faithful over the last year a half - this fic will be done soon! Maybe 3 or 4 more chapters and THAT'S IT! So...any ideas for my next fic? :) Teehee! Read and review, my lovelies! And THANK YOU SOOOOOOOO MUCH TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWS! I truly cannot believe how many reviews this story has gotten! It makes me wanna tear up and just *squee!*_

* * *

Scorpius sat alone in the Slytherin common room in the wee hours of the morning. After hours of making love, he and Rose finally decided to call it a night. She went to her room, and he went to his. But that didn't mean he was going to be able to sleep.

Hell no, sleep was not happening for him.

Instead, he sat at a desk under the dim lamplight and proceeded to write his father a lengthy letter. Merlin knows how he was able to keep his mind focused on something other than Rose's lips, but he did. He knew it was time for him to leave Hogwarts - and he wasn't sure how his family was going to react to his revelation. Sure, they'd love for him to finish up his seventh year, but what was the use? He already knew everything they were going to teach him, and besides, he could start his career now and begin his adult life a year earlier than the rest. Which means he'd have it all together by the time the rest of his peers graduated. Scorpius would be the one with a steady job, a house to call his own, and hopefully, just hopefully he'd have Rose by his side through it all. A good woman to love, and to hold...

For better or for worse? Merlins vagina, he was becoming a fucking love-sick bastard.

He folded up the letter neatly and tucked it into an envelope. Scorpius reached over to the Slytherin-green wax candle and dribbled some onto the parchment. He sealed it with his crested ring, no doubt a gift given to him his first year of Hogwarts by his father. It had their very own Malfoy Crest imprinted into it. It became habit for Scorpius to seal his letters with the ring insignia and green wax. He supposed that was something that would never change, even when the rest of his life was coming apart at the seams around him.

His next letter was to the Headmaster.

And the one after that was going to be his hardest letter of all. To Rose.

How would she think of him after all that was going to happen within the next few days? He hadn't planned on their little meeting tonight going the way it did. He really did just want to talk to her. And well, he did talk to her but that led to more...and he wasn't complaining about it. It had been the most mind-blowing sex he'd ever had. On any other night he probably would've been passed out in his bed from lack of energy.

But not tonight. There was just too much to do before he left the school. Permanently.

* * *

FAST FORWARD TO FRIDAY.

* * *

This had to be what hell was like.

Nothing could get much worse than this frozen moment in time - Scorpius tied up to the Headmasters chair in the Great Hall, Anna in a dominatrix outfit standing before him, Rose's mouth agape with a horrified look in her eyes, the Headmaster with folded arms across her chest, and alas, Mr. Ron Weasley himself.

This was not his plan. This was not how this was supposed to go down - how could it have all gone wrong?

First of all, Scorpius was _not_ supposed to be tied to a chair, Rose was _not _supposed to show up. He was literally caught with his pants around his ankles and no hands to pull them up and get himself out of this with. His hands were tied behind his back, both literally and metaphorically.

"In my office. Both of you." The Headmaster huffed as she spun around and all but jogged in the opposite direction. A Professor put her arm around Rose and led her from the Great Hall before Scorpius could open his mouth and say anything to her. Not a few seconds had passed and two other teachers rounded the corner, no doubt to escort the guilty-parties to the Headmaster's office.

Talk about a walk of shame.

But this part...this part was in his plan. Scorpius just had to figure out how the hell to win Rose back after all this chaos and catastrophe. He just hoped she read his letter before she saw all of this. Then she would understand what was going on.

Well...mostly. Nobody could fully understand why he would voluntarily get himself expelled.

Anna was crying as they were led to the Headmaster's office. Scorpius wanted to reach out and slap her, but he would never hit a woman. Which is why he resorted to ruining her life instead.

Once inside the Headmasters office, Scorpius and Anna were both ordered to take a seat. He complied, crossing his arms across his chest in a nonchalant way. Anna was still sobbing and the sound was quickly forcing him to move from slight-pity to just plain-annoyed.

"What...on earth, were you two doing?" The Headmaster obviously hadn't dealt with any situations like this, because she had no idea how to even approach the subject of bondage in the Great Hall.

Anna began to cry harder, her shoulders shaking with each sob as she buried her face in her hands.

Scorpius rolled his eyes.

"We didn't expect to be caught." Scorpius replied easily.

The Headmaster paused.

"Clearly." She pursed her lips together before continuing, "Do you have an explanation that would make me _not_ expel you both immediately?"

"An explanation..." Scorpius feigned thought, "Nope. I think it was pretty obvious what we were about to do. Does that sort of action warrant us to be expelled? Or do we get a slap on the wrist?"

"I'm afraid a slap on the wrist would only please you." The Headmaster replied curtly.

"A slap anywhere would probably please me." Scorpius only smiled smugly. The Headmaster's chin dropped slightly and she was forced to look away out of shock. Exactly what Scorpius was going for. The shock effect.

"Anna, do you have anything to say?" The Headmaster quickly turned her attention towards the sobbing teenager.

"I-I-He...He ma-ma-made me do it!" Anna only sobbed harder, warranting an eye-roll from Scorpius.

"I suppose if I told you to feed yourself to a Horntail Dragon, you'd do so." Scorpius replied swiftly and curtly.

"Mr. Malfoy, now is _not_ the time for your smart remarks." The Headmaster scolded and hung her head in her hands for the briefest of moments.

"Do tell me _when_ the appropriate time for smart remarks would be, Headmaster." He bowed his head ever-so-slightly, clearly a mocking gesture.

The Headmaster only cleared her throat, still at a loss for words at this point, and unsure where to take things next.

Scorpius sighed deeply, rearranged himself in his chair and fixed his robes to look more presentable.

"Shouldn't we be receiving seperate trials, Headmaster? Both of us should be interviewed seperately, and receive seperate punishments, based on the evidence against us."

"Right. Seperate..." The Headmaster paused, "We'll bring in the Witness."

Scorpius stiffened. _The Witness_, no doubt it was Rose.

Fuck.

"Anna, stand outside until I call upon you." The Headmaster waved her hand and Anna left the room in hysterics.

In Anna's place, came Rose. The air in the room seemed to vanish when Scorpius laid his eyes on her. He couldn't breathe, couldn't hardly think. This was a huge wrench in his plan.

Rose wouldn't even look at him as she took a seat next to him, in front of the Headmasters grand desk.

"Well, Scorpius, what do you have to say?" The Headmaster started.

It took a moment for Scorpius to find the air and take a breath.

"I was clearly tied down. Anna called me to the Great Hall to have a..._talk_, and she took advantage of the situation and before I knew it, she had me tied with ropes to the chair, unable to move or defend myself." Scorpius looked smug.

It was Rose's turn to roll her eyes.

"Headmaster, Mr. Malfoy has enough sense_ not _to allow himself to be 'taken advantage of', as he claims. We both know his rare ability to protect himself in dangerous situations, and...well, we just know his capabilities and they far surpass the base knowledge Anna holds. I highly doubt she would have the sense or the intelligence to have the upper-hand over Mr. Malfoy."

Rose cut him a glaring look as Scorpius sat there in shock.

Was she...was she _trying_ to get him expelled?

"Tell me what you saw, Rose. Details, please." The Headmaster urged gently.

"I was going to see if there were any leftovers so that I could have a midnight snack. The House Elves usually keep me a plate, since it _is_ ritual for me to grab a bite before bed." Rose paused and cut Malfoy a horrid glare, "And that's when I saw _them._ Anna, dressed in her...whatever-you-want-to-call-that-abomination-of-an-outfit. And Scorpius, clearly tied and_ gagged _to _your_ chair, Headmaster. I had only been there but seconds before one of the Professors also approached and saw what was going on. An action such as theirs, warrants nothing short of being expelled"

"I happen to agree with Ms. Weasley." The Headmaster sighed, "We have two options at this point. One, dismiss you from Hogwarts quietly and permantly after allowing you to take your NEWTS, in a weeks time. But you _will_ have to be out of Hogwarts by tomorrow evening. Or two, hold a lengthy trial based on the evidence compiled against you. It will be a very public ordeal, if you choose to have a trial. Either way, Mr. Malfoy, I do have to admit that you will no longer be a student here at Hogwarts. I am greatly...surprised, at your actions. And quite frankly, very upset with you. You alone, were one of the most promising students in your year." She sighed again and leaned foward on her elbows, "Which will it be? Option one, or two?"

"Headmaster, it has been a pleasure to be a part of this school." Scorpius nodded with a smile, "And I appreciate the anonymity of the situation. It would be...a shame, to allow something like this to turn public."

Scorpius had gotten what he wanted. With the help of Rose. Not that he needed it, but it solidified the Headmasters decision to hear it from Rose as well.

"Dismissed, Mr. Malfoy." The Headmaster only waved her hand and he stood up to leave, pausing to make eye contact with a furious Rose. There was nothing more to be said between them at this particular moment in time. She was clearly needed to help make the decision for Anna.

Scorpius headed to his common room to gather his belongings. In the morning, he would be out of here permanently.

* * *

"What's got you packing, Scor?" Nott was leaning against the bedframe, standing over Scorpius who was clearly unamused.

"I'm leaving." Was his only reply to his life-long friend.

"Leaving? What do you mean, _leaving_?" Nott asked.

"Leaving. As in going away. Moving. I'm quite sure you understand the meaning of _leaving_." Scorpius muttered as he shoved some of his books into his trunk.

This warranted a long pause from Nott.

"Moving, you say?" The boy looked somewhat smug. Scorpius had no doubt that he was smiling inside, because the absence of Scorpius would mean that Nott himself, would be the next biggest thing in 6th year. Or perhaps the school.

"Yes, Nott. Moving. I'm leaving Hogwarts permanently. Don't celebrate, or anything." Scorpius rolled his eyes as he stood and pushed past the smug-looking boy to gather some more of his belongings from his desk.

"Why."

"Fuck, Nott. Why are you asking so many damned questions?" Scorpius pushed past him once again and Nott moved to another bedpost and leaned against it, out of the way.

"Because you're leaving Hogwarts. Nobody does that without a serious offense or reason. Do divulge." Nott rubbed his chin with a grin.

"You really want to know?" Scorpius was a pretty good actor, he did have to admit that to himself. This was all part of his lecherous plan to destroy Anna.

"Of-fucking-course."

"The Headmaster caught Anna and I engaging in bondage activities. In the Great Hall. In the Headmasters chair." Scorpius grinned widely.

"Ah! I see!" Nott laughed loudly and clapped his hands together one time. "And what of Anna?"

"No doubt she'll be expelled as well."

"What of graduation?"

"We are able to take our NEWTS next week and depending on the scores we recieve...well, we'll either get the marks or we won't."

"I have no doubt you will, brother." Nott took a few steps forward and clapped Scorpius on the shoulder and smiled genuinely. "Your presence will be sorely missed."

"I doubt that." Scorpius chuckled.

"Don't be a git and make sure to write me." Nott squeezed his shoulder and went back to leaning on the bedframe.

"Please, Nott. You know we'll be seeing each other at just about every holiday and family gathering. You're not rid of me _that_ easily." Scorpius grinned and shoved a pile of shirts into his trunk nice and neat.

"I do have a question for you, though." Nott chewed his bottom lip carefully, "What of you and the Weasley girl?"

"Didn't we already have this conversation?" Scorpius wasn't ready to tread there. Not now. Possibly not ever, with this snake of a friend.

"And you lied to me. You said there was nothing between you two."

"What do you mean." It was more of a statement than a question. A warning.

"I see the way she glances at you. I've seen the subtle signs between you two. The harmless touching of hands as you pass each other in the halls, pretending it was just an accident." Nott moved like a snake around the bed frame and further from Scorpius, "I've seen the way you watch her, in the sunlight, from across the courtyard. Nothing escapes me, Scorpius. Nothing."

"Your tongue escapes you." Scorpius warned with his tone. "And if you continue to see what isn't there, I will have to ruin you as well."

"As you did Anna?"

"Yes."

"Smart plan. Because you know Anna won't pass the NEWTS. She doesn't hold the knowledge that you do. The _practice_ that you do." Nott stood and stared Scorpius in the eyes, cold and hard. "But I do. So don't you _ever_ threaten me again."

"Find your point, Nott." Scorpius wasn't backing down.

"My point is, that a Malfoy and a Weasley will never work. And you will never be allowed in public together. You will be ruined by your relationship with her, if you pursue one. You and I both know this to be true. So...I have a proposition for you."

"Find your point, _quickly_, Nott." Scorpius knew all of this to be true, but that wasn't part of his long-term thinking. Perhaps he was consumed by the rainbows-and-butterflies surrounding their love-making and this completely new feeling he was experiencing with her.

"A Nott and a Weasley, _would_ be accepted, however. It would be a smart match, cresting the bridge created between the 'good' wizarding families, and the 'bad' wizarding families." Nott motioned to the two of them, clearly they were seen as 'bad' wizarding families. _Malfoy_ probably was the most notorious of them all.

"I fail to see your proposition." The thought of Nott and Rose together was beyond infuriating, and that the boy would actually bring it up to Scorpius was shocking to even him. He had even stopped packing to listen to the outlandish ideas he was spewing out.

"She and I engage to be married once we graduate Hogwarts next year. Of course it would be out of convenience only. I keep my mouth shut about your little affair together for fifty-percent of your business income. We can even allow her to 'rent' your upstairs loft apartment and you two can continue your _precious_ affair while I collect your income and bridge the gap in the wizarding world." Nott crossed his arms across his chest and Scorpius remained silent.

Fuming.

"You have thought long and hard about this, haven't you?" Scorpius mumbled through gritted teeth.

"Very."

"And that's the best you can come up with?" Scorpius let out a loud laugh and clapped his hands. "Bravo, Nott. You have proved to be much less intelligent than I previously thought. And have also created an enemy in me. And _that_ is the last thing you want."

Nott stood there, unwavering, unafraid, and obviously not backing down.

"I can ruin you just as easily, Malfoy. Do _not_ test me."

"Then _don't _test _me." _Scorpius had crossed the room in a few short strides and was now nose to nose with the young man. Both of equal height and stature, both with cold, calculating eyes piercing into one another.

This was going to end badly.

"_I_ get the marriage and fifty-percent of the income from your store. _You_ get to keep your store, and _you_ get the girl anyway. I fail to see the problem."

"She is _not _something to be bought and sold. To be shared. To 'bridge the gap' between wizarding worlds. She deserves much better than what a _snake_ like you could provide her." Scorpius hissed, "You are a _failure_ in everything you do, Nott. And you have proved that by trying to manipulate me and _steal_ my business money. Simply becuase you cannot be successful enough to provide for a family on your own."

"I don't have to, when I can manipulate situations and still be rich and powerful." Nott hissed back.

"You've tried to manipulate the wrong person. A Malfoy?" Scorpius chuckled coldly, "We far surpass you in _everything, _Nott."

"I have already written a letter to your father." Nott smiled wickedly, forcing Scorpius to take a step back and blink. "Describing in detail just how _absurd_ your fantasies for the simple Weasley have become. That you have even thought about creating a life for the two of you outside these walls. On top of it all, I'm sure he won't take lightly the news that you have been expelled."

"My father won't care." Scorpius lied straight-faced. "Nor will Rose accept your marriage proposal. What, you think all the stars are going to align and you'll get everything you want? It'll all just fall into place? You're daft."

"I'm sure Rose would _never_ want to be with someone who gets _expelled_ from Hogwarts. What good are you now?" Nott looked smug, "We shall see who she prefers."

"We shall." Scorpius refrained from hauling off and punching Nott square in the jaw and hiding him in a closet. A permanently locked, closet.

"Have a good trip." Nott laughed lightly and exited the room not a moment too soon.

Otherwise, Scorpius would have had to kill him.

And wouldn't that be a shame to bloody his pristine robes.

* * *

A few weeks had passed since Scorpius had seen or talked to Rose. His father had yet to talk to him as well. Once he received the news that Scorpius had been expelled...

Scorpius didn't want to imagine what the house had looked like.

Instead, Scorpius sat alone in his loft apartment, above the store that would soon become his livelihood. He had passed his NEWTS with highest marks, of course. Anna did not fare as well, and was currently residing in her parents' house, under strict supervision and unable to leave home.

Serves her right for trying to double-cross Scorpius and mess up his relationship with Rose.

He hoped Anna was a warning for anyone who dared to cross him.

Especially Nott.

Scorpius had planned on Rose at least talking to him after all was said and done, and now...with her finding him in the middle of it all, he was sure she was never going to speak to him again. And yet he did all of this for her. So they could be together.

And his delicately and meticulously laid out plan had failed, all because she had showed up that fateful night.

He had written her a few letters but none of them were returned. Not a word was breathed to him about her. He was utterly alone, in his little loft apartment.

He had spent the last two weeks decorating it to his liking. Dark colors and clean lines adorned the walls and furniture. It was mostly dark chocolates and soothing tan colors. The accent color of pillows and various vases and decorations was of course, Slytherin green.

He was quite pleased with how his spacious loft looked and felt. It was definitely a place he could call home. But where was home when there was no happiness to be held? Rose had taught him one thing. It's not about the materials you have in life, it's about how you feel. Your happiness. Your sense of belonging.

And Scorpius felt completely alone. He tried to convince himself it was okay, because he had been alone most of his life. His friends were not true friends, his family was just a cover to the world. He had always operated alone, so why should this feel any different?

Damn Rose and the way she changed him.

A knock on the door stirred him from his thoughts. Who would be visiting him this Saturday evening?

He stretched out and rippled his fingers through his blonde hair before answering the door.

"Hey."

Scorpius couldn't believe his eyes.

Rose.

"Er. Come in." He opened the door wider and glanced around the hall to make sure she was alone.

"I'm alone, don't worry." She walked inside and removed her coat, exposing a short sleeved shirt that fit her body's curves. Scorpius gulped.

"Right. Er. What are you doing here?" He managed to speak even though the oxygen seemed depleted.

"Would you like me to leave?" She arched a brow as she glanced backwards over her shoulder at him. Her hair falling delicately down her back in soft curls. Scorpius denied himself access to her and kept his hands firmly in his pockets.

"Of course not." He gulped again.

"The place is lovely." She smiled lightly as she glanced around at the meticulous surroundings. Everything was in its' place, neat and tidy.

"Er, thanks." He forced a smile, unsure of what she was doing here in the first place. She seemed to read his mind.

"Hogsmeade weekend. I snuck away." Rose looked proud of herself and Scorpius couldn't help but chuckle internally.

"I knew you had a dark side." Scorpius ushered her towards the living room and motioned for her to have a seat on the couch. She complied.

"I wanted to speak to you." Rose stated, with her hands in knots in her lap. "I was approached by...Nott."

"Sodding hell." Scorpius hissed, his eyes growing visibly darker.

"It's okay, Scorpius." She reached out and patted the space on the couch next to her, for Scorpius to sit down.

"I could sever his balls and feed them to livestock." Scorpius hissed once again. Rose chuckled lightly and rested her hand on his shoulder.

"Scorpius, I said it was okay." She laughed but then her smile faded quickly. "But..."

"But?" Scorpius arched a brow as his heart raced.

"His proposal wasn't sorely accepted, I'm afraid." She started and then pressed her finger over Scorpius' lips before he could respond rashly. "He argues a valid point. We could never truly be together, Scorpius. Not like we hoped we could be. It just...won't work."

"Yes it would. I'd make sure of it." He spoke through gritted teeth.

Rose simply shook her head and looked away.

"We both know it won't." She chewed her bottom lip, "If I were to marry you, you would be even more hated by your own kind. And I would be considered a traitor of mine. But if I were to marry someone of lesser...status, but still of the same nature, it would most definitely bridge the gap and open the doors for more marriages and eventually there wouldn't be a 'good' and 'bad' side to the wizarding world. We could _change_ things, Scorpius."

"You mean you and _Nott_ could change things. Not you and I. I would be your secret lover, never to be able to hold your hand or kiss you when I want to. What kind of life is that for me? It's not one. I could never marry, have children, carry on the Malfoy name." Scorpius spat as he backed away to the opposite side of the couch in a quick second. He couldn't believe she was turning on him too. This must have been what hell was like. This tearing feeling inside of him felt like hell.

"We must not act on emotion alone. If I have learned anything from you, it's that we should always have a plan. And you've yet to hear the rest of mine." Rose's eyes darkened and Scorpius knew something was wrong. This was a side of her he had not witnessed.

"Continue..."

"You hate Nott, I can see it in your eyes." Rose waited for Scorpius to nod, "And I do too, for putting us in this situation. I would have his _head_, Scorpius. I will comply and be a loving wife, for say, about 5 years. Long enough to make it believable. And I will still see you, just as Nott has promised we could. You and I could still be lovers. But in five years, I will be rid of him. One way or another. And we can take his fortunes, that I, as his wife, will hold. And we can start a new life, _together_."

Scorpius had to take in exactly what she was saying. He hadn't missed the undertone of what she was saying, or the malice in her voice.

She was talking about murdering Nott.

"You speak of things we cannot do." Scorpius spoke low and with a growl. "I hate him with just about every fiber of my being, but I refuse to stoop to that level. We _must_ not speak of this again."

"Do you love me or not." Rose demanded with pursed lips.

"I do."

"Then what better idea do you have?"

"Merlins balls, Rose! I would have YOU! Just you! And me! Together! That's it! None of this shady business anymore. I don't c_are _what the rest of the wizarding world thinks of us! If you want to change things, change them with something _huge. _Take a risk. Marry _me._"

What. The fuck.

Did he just propose and didn't even realize it?

He must have, because Rose looked surprisingly shocked and somewhat appalled.

Fuck. He went and fucked it all up now.

"I must return before they realize I'm gone." Rose stood quickly and gathered her coat by the front door. She slipped out without another word, and Scorpius didn't bother to look after her. He knew she left and rightly so.

When the hell had everything gotten so fucked up? How did it come to this?

Nothing in his life was simple. And now he felt as if he had lost everything. His education. His relationship with his father. His one-time-love, Rose.

He needed a drink and fast. Something strong. Very strong.


	27. Chapter 27

_To have a sequel, or not to have a sequel? That is the question._

_And I'm sorry for the...difference in the way they speak :) I've been watching far too much Spartacus, Camelot, and The Tudors! o.O Please bear with me, there is always a method to my madness and I am sorry some of you haven't been too fond of the last few chapters. I welcome any and all plot ideas! Send them! ^.^ But as for now...I guess I have some 'splaining to do! _

_MY version of Nott is old-school (hence the overrated slow and calculated speech and its' patterns resembling that of a gentleman from the 1740's). Always wanting to be perfect, trying to rise and surpass the Malfoy family so that he could bring honor to his own. Unfortunately, there is nobody else like the Malfoys ^.^ But that doesn't stop Nott or anyone else from trying. The Malfoy family (and Scorpius especially) has many enemies disguised as friends. Again, this is all how I interpret this to be! So I'm sorry if it is not widely accepted, but I promise this story will be wrapping up soon! _

_And then to the time frame...when I started this story (2 years ago!) I didn't see the characters developing in this way, so I had placed them as 6th years so I could possibly have a 7th year sequel. I have quickly come to regret the decision to make them as 6th years! I realized it was wrong, say, oh, about the 4th chapter. . Ideas please, to make this work? Perhaps I could bring Scorpius back (somehow!) and make them keep their relationship secret, only to be carried out as Head Boy and Girl in the 7th year? Hm. Ideas, ideas! Please!_

_Keep doing your homework, reading and reviewing! _

_Seriously your reviews keep me updating._

* * *

Rose woke up Sunday morning with a severe headache and a rumbling stomach. Her usually tame russet hair was now tangled in blobs all over her head, her curls wrapping around each other to form noose-like knots.

"Bloody hell." She mumbled as she leaned forward and rubbed her temples furiously. She grimaced weakly as she swung her legs off the bed and onto the hard floor.

What the hell happened last night that left her feeling like she got run over by a mob of trolls?

She huffed and groaned as she dressed herself and headed to the Great Hall for some much needed breakfast. She spied the Headmaster perched in her ornate chair. The one that Scorpius was tied to, not but a few short weeks ago. Memories of that unforgettable night came flooding in and this only aided in the worsening of her headache.

She had read the torn letter that Scorpius had sent her, and didn't understand why he would want to leave Hogwarts.

Hogwarts was her home and had been for the past 6 years. She had many great memories here, but none of them seemed to feel as worthwhile without Scorpius.

She missed him, plain and simple. Missed his witty remarks and constant come-on's in Potions class. She missed catching glimpses of him at meal time, missed his piercing silver eyes boring into hers. She missed the fact that he was a _man_ among boys. The way he held out his arm for her...the way he caressed her was careful and deliberate. Not wild and wacky as if she were a toy, like her previous encounters had been.

No, Scorpius was skilled. He was a gentleman in disguise - he hid behind his family's name, but was nothing like his father.

No. Scorpius had a soul. And she missed him deeply.

Never mind that now. He was gone from here. And she had assisted in assuring that he had gotten what he wanted. She wasn't totally accepting of his choice to leave, but she wanted to make him happy and fulfill his wishes.

Though...she couldn't help but feel as if there was more to the letter he sent her. Why would it be torn? It just didn't seem like something he would do, get expelled with no reason. All to ruin Anna? That just didn't seem like him. Not without a greater plan.

"Good morning." A leathery voice and potent cologne filled her senses and she refused to look up.

"Nott." Ever since Scorpius had left the school, Nott took it upon himself to 'fill the void'. And Rose was less than displeased.

"Here. Have some pumpkin juice." He passed her a full glass with a wide grin. Rose complied and took a few deep gulps, grimacing at the sour taste. "You...have looked better."

"Why are you here?" Rose asked blatantly, dodging the offensive comment.

"Are we not friends?" Nott asked slyly, positioning himself in the usual man-pose - legs stretched out before him but slightly bent at the knee, so he could plant his feet firmly on the ground. His arm was hooked on the table behind him, as he leaned back against it, body twisted to face her.

"No." She shook her head and sighed. Was it her or was her headache becoming worse? Perhaps it was just the menacing presence before her.

Bollocks.

"Have you spoken to Malfoy recently?" Nott asked without hesitation. Rose furrowed her brow.

"No." She shook her head again and looked up at the boy. "Why?"

"Just curious. I've heard rumors that he and Anna are meeting outside of the school walls. I suppose now they can do whatever they want, wherever they want."

Rose's stomach turned and she felt like she was going to pass out and throw up all in the same instant.

_Marry me._

"Excuse me?" Rose looked up at Nott with a confused look on her face.

"It's just rumor, I suppose. I guess you'd have to find out for yourself, if you still care about him, that is. But...considering the circumstances..."

"No. What did you say before that?" Rose was hardly listening to the boy. She heard someone...she heard a voice. _His_ voice.

"I said nothing, just mentioned the rumors about Scorpius and Anna." Nott glanced at her sideways with a confused look as well.

"Nevermind then. I thought I heard something." Rose pinched her nose and scrunched her eyes shut. This headache was _definitely_ worsening.

"Are you okay, Rose?" Nott reached out and patted her back, causing Rose to squirm away in distaste.

"I'm fine. S'just a headache, is all." She slurred before she stood up and excused herself. "I'm gonna go lay down."

She hurried to the scarce hallway and found herself leaning up against the stone wall for the briefest of seconds. The cobblestone floor seemed like it was rushing at her, and the walls were curving in all directions.

Merlin's balls.

She wobbled where she stood and found it considerably necessary to hurry to her bed chamber.

But she would never make it there.

Nott was close behind her when she fell and faded to the blackness.

He caught her and dragged her into the nearest broom closet with a pompous grin.

* * *

_Now wasn't this a fancy potion to obtain_, Nott thought to himself. His plan to become the most coveted male was almost complete. _He _wanted to be the one everyone talked about, whispered about. Wanted.

He was tired of having to live in the shadow of the Malfoy family. Especially that git, Scorpius. He always had it so easy - the women, the money, the power.

When Nott finally realized what was truly going on behind the scenes with Rose and Scorpius, he knew it was his destiny to destroy them. It was his only chance at finding a weakness in the blonde-haired nemesis that he considered his 'life-long' friend.

Out of convenience only.

_Keep your friends close, and your enemies closer._

Nott smiled down at the auburn-haired girl asleep in his lap. _She_ was the easy part, always trusting, always sharing a smile and a nice word with others.

It was manipulating Scorpius that was the challenge. Scorpius' father had taught him well, and it had taken Nott years of studying him to finally find a single weakness in the other boy.

And it just so happened to be this strange girl laying on him.

Nott observed her and cleared the loose curls from her face. What was so intriguing about her? She was pretty, sure, but not overly so. Nott had seen better. Nott _knew_ that Scorpius had been with much prettier. So why _her?_

Was it her intellect? Was it the vast difference between them? After all, Nott had heard it said many times before, _opposites attract._

Whatever the reason, Nott knew it was his only chance to secure his destiny. And that is why he had been searching for the perfect opportunity.

Who knew that all it took was a few small drops of...whatever-it-was-that-the-shady-character-had-given-him. He promised Nott that just a couple drops would work - that Nott could use her as a pawn. See through her, use her for but a couple hours at a time. She would be a puppet to him - a puppet without strings.

Over the past 16 years or more since the Great War had been won, new potions had been created. The one that he was holding in his pocket was a mix of Polyjuice potion and...well, whatever else. He didn't need to know the logistics, only that it worked and worked effectively. The shady character who had given him the illegal potion, had told him to use only 1 or 2 drops.

And he had taken advantage of that yesterday evening, but Scorpius hadn't followed through with the death-threat on Nott's life. If he had proof that Scorpius spoke of murdering him, he could definitely use that as blackmail and secure his plan.

Nott was almost positive that Scorpius 'loved' the girl that much. That he would kill for her. But Scorpius surprised him. He didn't stoop to that level, in fact turned down every thought of stabbing Nott in the back. He didn't even feed into allowing Rose to marry Nott so they could steal his fortunes.

Nott would just have to find a different way to usurp the situation. And he started by ensuring she would stay under his 'spell' longer than she had last night. Instead of 2 drops, he dribbled 4, maybe 5 into her pumpkin juice.

He was going to win, one way or another.

* * *

Scorpius swallowed a taste from the last glass of Muggle alcohol that he obtained. The empty brown bottle was seated on the table next to him.

Scorpius was always curious about the Muggle culture - the way they danced and the music they listened to. Their culture in whole, intrigued him. Sometimes the Wizarding way of things grew arid to him.

With a Muggle rock band blaring in the background, Scorpius swirled the amber-colored liquor in his tumbler and smacked his lips together.

He never saw himself like this. In the beginning of the year, he was focused. Never vulnerable. Never caring.

He had his women. He had his money. The fame. The popularity. The marks.

Now. Now he was sitting alone in his lofty apartment, swirling liquor in a glass to drown himself in his sorrow. Somebody should write a book, the Great Son of Malfoy was a lush with a broken heart. If only his father could see him now.

Scorpius laughed long and loud. He tossed his head back to laugh harder. Laugh at himself. Laugh at the situations he was dealing with. Laughed at the fact that he all but fucking _proposed_ to the woman of his dreams and had her only run out of the apartment without a single word.

"You don't even have a ring, you gormless fuckhole!" He cursed at himself and took another swig of the burning liquid. "You MUST get a ring if you're going to propose!"

He laughed again. A deep, bellowing, belly laugh.

He reached for his wand and gave it a half-hearted _swish._ The heavy rock music only grew louder and Scorpius began to float around to the beat. It was a sad excuse for dancing, as he staggered around the shag-carpet in his living room with tumbler in hand.

He almost missed the knock at the door. If it had been blended with the reverberating beat, he surely would have missed it. But it was off. And Scorpius still had a tiny bit of his senses left.

He stumbled over to the door, looking frowzy but still grinning.

"'Elllllo." He slurred and quivered slightly as he opened the door and greeted...

Rose.

"You again!" He all but screamed in her face and then laughed. "Es'cuse me. I've lost my mannerssss. Come in."

Rose didn't say a word, only floated into the apartment and removed her cloak. She hung it on the hook by the door and undulated her way to his couch.

Scorpius caught himself watching her arse wiggle back and forth in that excitingly short skirt, and laughed at himself once again.

Alcohol was _not_ a good idea for him. Not when he was in this state of mind. He had nearly no control over his impulses, it seemed. He followed her at a distance and took a fall onto the couch across from her.

"You don't look very well." Rose finally spoke and swished her wand to turn the music down.

"Heyyy, I like that song." Scorpius wasn't about to answer her question. He couldn't admit that he was weak.

Rose glanced with slanted eyes at the half-empty tumbler of liquid. And the completely empty bottle standing next to it.

"Sad. You didn't save me any." She grinned wryly.

Something was slightly off about her. About the way she carried herself, the stern tone of her voice. It was a stark contrast to the usual softness and tenderness she carried.

He blamed it on the alcohol and his awkward state of mind.

Rose reached over to the tumbler and downed the last of the fiery liquid with a smile. Scorpius himself, was impressed at how she handled that.

"Did you consider my proposal from last night?" Rose asked as she slid off the couch and crawled like a cat slowly towards a drunken Scorpius.

"Did you consider _mine_?" He laughed loud and obnoxiously. But when Rose didn't laugh in return, he stopped. And stared at her.

She was splayed on the shag-rug before him, creating a slow snow-angel in the soft, plush material.

Her eyes were dark. Too dark. Scorpius squinted as he watched her.

Something was off.

"I was serious about what I said last night, Scorpius." Rose eyed him longingly. Scorpius' eyebrows shot up significantly at the devious look she flashed him.

"I see." He drawled as his fingers tapped his knee impatiently. "I suppose I was-serious too." His 's's were slurred and ran together.

"About what?" Rose feigned befuddlement.

"S'nothing I guess." Scorpius swayed where he sat and thought that drinking the entire bottle of the amber-liquid was an extremely bad idea. His stomach was twisting itself in knots and he was sure his face was painted a light shade of green.

_At least I'll match the decor._

The silly thought made him laugh, causing Rose to look at him awkwardly.

"So you're not going to follow through with my plan?" Rose pushed.

Scorpius found himself shaking his head back and forth, clearly a 'no'. But words escaped him.

"You're willing to give up what we have, just to protect your little _friend_? Who, may I remind you, is trying to manipulate you into giving him 50% of your business funds AND take me away from you?" Rose pushed further.

Scorpius still found himself shaking his head.

"I want water." He tried to push himself to standing, but failed as he collapsed onto the shag-rug in a dizzy display. Rose pressed her lips together and stood up.

"I'll get it for you." She walked silently into the kitchen and retrieved a glass from a cabinet and began to splash some water from the sink into it. She spun around to head back, but ran chest-first into Scorpius.

His eyes were darkened and his cheeks were stained pink. Obviously from the alcohol.

His hands splayed against the counter-top on each side of her, encasing her with his strong, tanned, fabulously etched arms. And his hardened chest...

Rose gulped.

"Marry _me._" Scorpius whispered as he tilted his head and nuzzled the side of her neck. "You don't want to do this with Nott. Forget about him and marry _me._"

Rose felt as if the breath was knocked out of her. She closed her eyes fleetingly, and took a deep breath. She inhaled his spicy scent and this sent her body into over-drive.

He was far too close to her. Far too close. She nuzzled him in return.

"Please, Scorpius." She begged and nipped at his earlobe. Scorpius growled low and tightened his grip on the counter in response.

"I gave you my answer." He replied huskily. "Now give me yours."

* * *

Scorpius tried to replay that nights events in his mind, but it all seemed foggy and obscure to him. He had emptied the contents of his stomach an hour ago, but to no avail. He felt like death's hand had laid upon him, both emotionally and physically.

He glanced over at the bed next to him and wanted desperately to climb into it. Except it already had somebody in it. And it wasn't his bed.

He was at St. Mungo's, and Rose was the occupant of the hospital bed. So stark white, pristine, and sterile. Both the bed, and Rose. Her cheeks held absolutely no color to them as she lay there, silent and motionless.

He didn't know what happened. He proposed and she was looking at him,standing between his arms, and he was waiting for her answer. Then out of nowhere, her eyes rolled back in her head and she collapsed.

Thankfully he was right there to catch her. He laid her on the couch and tried to wake her up, but she wasn't stirring. It wasn't until her cheeks started paling that he knew she was sick. Something was terribly wrong.

He apparated her to the street across from St. Mungo's and carried her inside. He knocked everybody out of his way and ensured that she had the best Healers handle her. A simple exchange of monetary value also ensured that she was to be seen immediately - it didn't matter if the man behind him had his arm sawed off from an encounter with a Doxy. He would live.

The Healers whisked her away quickly, mumbling words Scorpius didn't fully understand the meaning to.

There were a few he did, though.

_Poison. Coma. Possible death._

Words that made him want to wring all of their necks if they couldn't revive her. And that was not a threat. It was a promise.

Rose's family had been notified, which meant soon Scorpius was going to have to fade into the shadows and skulk around the waiting room until they left. He wasn't leaving the hospital until Rose was okay.

That too, was a promise.

And the last promise he intended to keep, was to find whoever poisoned her and make sure they never saw daylight again.

* * *

_Authors note: I'm not sure I'm 100% in love with this story right now. But I am trying to make sense of everything, wrap up all the loose ends, and end this beast! I believe I have dragged this out long enough! I thank all of you for being overly patient with my crazy ideas. I do have to admit that many of these chapters were written in 30 minutes time and updated right afterwards! So...needless to say, I haven't exactly put days of thought into many of my chapters...and yet you all still review and read. . It baffles me! But makes me feel loved. Do continue! ^.^_

_Oh, by the way, Albus and Veronica live happily ever after and have a zillion babies. All named Writerindress._

_Send me some ideas! Thank you ^.^_


	28. Chapter 28

_So...I myself have noticed how much different my writing is now, compared to when the story first started. I must say, I prefer the lighter, wittier, sexier beginning of the story! But alas, I have come to realize that I pour too many of my own emotions into the story. My own life has been full of sadness, anxiety, lonliness, and a lot of bad feelings! BUT all that will change soon because my husband will be home after 8 long months spent overseas serving our country! I'm sure the coming chapters will be full of laughter and...SMUT! So be on the lookout! But alas, I will disappoint once again tonight because this chapter will not have any of the sorts. Reviews are ALWAYS appreciated and welcomed - the good AND the bad...though, the bad ones tend to make me cry a little and I don't want to do anymore crying! ^.^ No but seriously, REVIEW! And most of all, enjoy._

* * *

Rose felt herself waking up, slowly but surely. Her entire body was tingling and it took every fiber of her being just to crack open her eyelids. She had no idea where she was, but the white walls and the pungent sterile odor of a hospital smashed into her senses.

"Wh-what happened?" She managed to croak with chapped lips and a hoarse throat.

"Hey. Hey. Shh." A hand came down on her own and she struggled to see who was touching her. All she could see was a tall, black figure looming over her. The stranger leaned closer to her, his face coming near her own.

Her eyes focused and she saw Scorpius Malfoy standing over her. His eyes looked different than she remembered. They were softer, gentler.

"You were poisoned." He spoke and Rose could see the flames flare up behind his pupils. His voice was austere and overwhelmingly serious.

"Poisoned?" She shook her head in shock and disbelief.

"Shh. You're going to be okay, now."

"What are you doing here? How did I get here? Who poisoned me?" Rose had a slew of questions pouring out of her mouth and the anxiety was quickly rising inside of her. She pushed herself to sitting and attempted to swing her legs over the bed.

"Stop! Stop, Rose. No! Lay down!" Scorpius held her legs in place and pushed down on her shoulders, forcing her to lay back down. "Lay down or you'll pass out again!"

Now, _that_ was a demand.

Rose laid there for what seemed a lifetime, calming herself by listening to her own breathing. In. Out. In. Out.

In.

"I want some answers and I want them fast." Rose asserted. "And first, I want to know what _you're_ doing here."

Scorpius wasn't understanding, so he tilted his head slightly. Did she not remember?

"You were at my house when it happened."

"I was at no such place!" Rose all but yelled.

"Yes, Rose. You were." Scorpius responded softly, trying to de-escalate the situation. "You just woke up out of a coma. You've been out of it for 3 days. You really don't need to burden yourself with all of this right now. You need to just lay there and relax."

"Where are my parents? Why are _you_ here instead of them? Where is everybody?" Rose was feeling the anxiety build up again. "Is everyone okay? Did they poison my family? Scorpius!"

"No! Rose they're fine!" Scorpius pressed his hand on her shoulder firmly, once again to ensure that she didn't try to get up. Rose didn't try to pull away from his touch, instead she silenced. "Your mum and dad are trying to find who did this to you. They were able to ascertain, from your blood, that you were intoxicated with a serum they didn't name. Apparently it's some highly illegal stuff. Allows someone to get inside you and control your actions without you even knowing it."

"Who would do such a thing? And what have they done to me?" Rose's eyes widened in shock, "Has someone taken advantage of me? What if somebody has impregnated me? Raped me? Oh, Scorpius!"

"There were no signs of force or even copulation. Nobody has impregnanted you." Scorpius spoke evenly to calm her down once again, "They sent you to my house, apparently, since you have no memory of ever being there."

Scorpius felt both relief and sadness at the thought. Relief, because Rose had no recollection of the awkward proposal or the drunken stupor he was in. Sadness, because here he thought Rose had forgiven him and come to him to mend their relationship.

Clearly, she had not.

"Who would do that? And why?"

"I think I have an idea, now." Scorpius knew who it was. It was _proving_ it that would be the hard part. But with the help of Rose's Auror parents, he knew it was definitely possible. Nott wasn't _that_ good. "What's the last thing that you _do _remember?"

Rose had to sit there for a few moments and gather her memories.

"Breakfast. I remember having a horrible headache when I went to breakfast, yesterday morning." Rose pinched her brow and shook her head. The headache was returning.

"You didn't have breakfast yesterday." Scorpius corrected coldly, not meaning to direct his apparent anger towards her. "What else? Anyone you specifically remember?"

"No." _Marry me. _"Yes. Somebody asked me to marry them. I thought it was odd."

Scorpius visibly stiffened.

"Just a random somebody?" Scorpius questioned.

Rose seemed to be struggling with the memory. "No. No, it wasn't somebody. It was a voice. I heard it, clear as day. In my mind." She shook her head, indubitably unbelieving of her own recollections.

Scorpius closed his eyes and leaned back in his chair, removing his hands from her shoulders. All the blood felt as if it had drained from his face. Apparently, she _did_ remember something. The one thing he had hoped she would forget.

"Are you alright?" Rose's voice brought him back to the present. He forced a kind smile and rested his hand on hers once again.

"Let's just worry about getting you out of here, healthy and happy." He leaned forward and pressed his lips against her warm forehead, lingering for but a second. Rose didn't have time to reply, Scorpius was already through the door frame and her hospital room door was closing slowly behind him.

* * *

Scorpius stepped out of the gloomy hospital and basked in the warmth of the sun. The golden rays flickered over his skin, drawing Scorpius' attention to his arm.

When had winter fled? Spring was upon him and he had no memory of it arriving. Had he truly been _that_ busy? With Rose, with the fall of Anna, with _Nott._

A heavy sigh escaped his lips and he shoved his hands into his dark jean pockets and pressed forward. His lips drew a thin line at the thought of Nott. He knew he should leave it up to the officials to handle everything with him - after all, Rose's parents were on the hunt for evidence. They just didn't know it was Nott yet. But Scorpius would make sure Nott took the fall - how dare he manipulate Rose like that!

Scorpius wanted to wring his neck 17 different ways, all ending in death for the boy. But clearly, that would make Scorpius guilty of murder, thus warranting him a visit to Azkaban. And he did _not_ want to waste his youth there. Not when there was so much life to live - so much to achieve.

So much sunshine to enjoy.

"Malfoy!" A voice called out to him. Scorpius spun slowly to see Albus and...Valerie? coming towards him.

"Potter." He grumbled, distracted by their presence.

"How's Rose? This is the first we've been able to leave and see her." Albus pointed at himself and the girl.

Scorpius eyes flickered to her hand - a ring sat upon her fourth finger.

"Engaged?" His eyebrow shut up daringly close to his hairline. Albus turned crimson and cleared his throat.

"Er, yes. Veronica and I are planning to get married this coming winter." Albus grinned widely and Veronica chirped as she wove herself around his arm and snuggled his neck with her button nose.

Scorpius had yet to replace his eyebrow in its' normal position.

"Congratulations, I suppose." He forced a grin to match Albus'. "You've taken on a huge task, marrying a Veela." Scorpius eyed the blonde-haired model and realized she didn't do anything for him.

She didn't even pique his interest. Veela or not...

Now..._that_, was curious. Had his interest in the opposite sex been completely consumed by Rose and his obsession over her?

"How's Rose?" Albus bypassed Scorpius' last comment, especially since Veronica had now fluffed her hair out wildly and kept pouting her lips at the champagne-haired boy who-had-a-better-body...

Scorpius didn't seem to notice her feeble attempt to win his attention.

"She's awake now. Confused...mad as hell." Scorpius stopped himself from revealing too much information to the students.

"What happened to her?" Albus asked, still befuddled.

"They're not really sure." Scorpius lied without missing a beat.

"Why were you expelled, Scorpius?" Veronica chimed in at the most inopportune moment. Obviously she was irked that her glorious attempts at capturing Scorpius' attention went overlooked. She jutted her hip out a bit harshly, almost sending Albus flying. He scowled at her.

Scorpius looked at her and noticed that her bosom was now spilling out of her small tank top, and her hair was puffed all around her small, porcelain face. Well, now didn't _this_ make for an awkward moment.

"Who says I was expelled?" He questioned her in return, trying to avoid it altogether.

"Rumors are flying. You _and_ Anna left at the same time. Did something happen between you two?" Veronica pressed on, licking her lips luxuriously in the process.

Not that Scorpius noticed. But Albus did.

"I don't think he wants to talk about that, darling." Albus piped up and cut Scorpius a sharp glare. "Do you?"

"Not particularly, no." Scorpius pushed his hands further into his pockets with a shrug. "Perhaps you'd better go see Rose. She's probably raising hell with the staff by now, and could use a familiar face. Good luck." He nodded to the couple.

Veronica bubbled with a wide smile and a flirty wave. Albus just held her hand and slunk away without another word.

Scorpius didn't want to interfere with them. Clearly, Veronica had heard of _other_ rumors circulating about him.

The _old_ him.

* * *

Nott was circling his room, thoughts troubling him to the brink of insanity. It wasn't supposed to go wrong. He had only given her, what, like 8 drops? That's only 4 times the normal dosage. Not too bad.

But she had taken a shot of alcohol. Nott had read somewhere that alcohol intensifies medicines, potions...poisons. He didn't do anything wrong, did he? No. He had only given her a bit of the potion but _she's_ the one who drank the alcohol. _She_ poisoned herself!

Yes, that's what happened.

Nott furiously started packing his chest. He knew that they would come for him eventually. He had left too many open ends, and he knew that Rose's Auror parents weren't stupid. Not by any means.

And then there was the dragon named Scorpius. _He_ really didn't miss a thing.

No. He didn't. And when he found out...

Nott feared what would happen next. Forgetting about half of his belongings, he charmed the chest to follow him and decided it was best that he leave Hogwarts _immediately. _He knew a few secret places to hide out - places that his family had used during the Great War.

Places where they weren't found. And right now, he didn't need to be found. He knew what would happen if he was.

* * *

Scorpius was no fool. It didn't take a rocket-scientist to realize that Nott was going to flee Hogwarts. And Scorpius watched from the shadows as Nott snuck out, his boisterous chest of belongings trailing behind him.

Scorpius held back a laugh at how ridiculously obvious the boy was. After all, Nott had always bragged about being the best at everything, but clearly he was absolutely clueless. At this particular moment in time, Scorpius knew it wouldn't be wise to approach the young man. Especially not on school grounds - especially not since he was expelled and banished from Hogwarts for at least a year.

Too bad the Headmaster hadn't put any guards out, or spells against Scorpius. Obviously, Malfoy blood was still allowed at the school. And this worked to his advantage - easier to stalk Nott.

He skulked in the shadows as Nott headed towards an underground passageway that led to Hogsmeade, muttering curses under his breath. Scorpius was silent and stealthy - Nott was the loud one, making all kinds of noise and slamming his feet against the cold stone. He wouldn't be able to hear Scorpius if he even wanted to - Nott was about as stealthy as a blast-ended skrewt.

Once they were far enough from the castle and very much alone in the underground tunnel, Scorpius made his presence known.

By clapping.

"Bravo, Nott." Scorpius growled from the shadows, still unseen by the boy. But his voice stopped Nott in his tracks and forced him to hiss.

"Who's there?" Nott yelled out, lighting the end of his wand to illuminate the passage. Scorpius was bathed in light.

"Thought you'd run away, did you?" Scorpius bellowed, his teeth curled back against his teeth.

Without missing a beat, Nott reared back his wand hand. Scorpius knew there would be a fight, so he drew his own wand back.

In conjunction...

"Stupefy!"

"Expelliarmus!"

* * *

Rose was tired of sitting in the stupid hospital bed. The room itself wasn't stimulating and she had run out of newspapers to read. And the hospital was closed for visitors for the evening. Which meant she was left alone to her own devices for the remainder of the night.

Books. She needed books.

She flicked the switch that would call for a medi-witch and shortly thereafter, one came floating into the room with a polite smile on her face.

"Are there any books I could check out and read?" Rose asked with a sweet smile that she had come to put on everytime she wanted something.

"Like a library?" The medi-witch raised an eyebrow.

"Yes. Exactly." Rose nodded her head.

The medi-witch just laughed.

"No. There's not. Is that all?" She asked with that same too-polite smile, which Rose now knew was fake and plastered there just for the patients. Rose scowled at her.

"That's all." She mumbled and the nurse left the room in a hurry, not once looking back.

Great. This was going to be a long night.

* * *

"Is he breathing?"

"What happened here?"

"Holy Merlin, is he _dead?"_

_"_Clear the area! Everybody! Now!"

Within seconds, a boys body was loaded onto something akin to a stretcher and hauled off with purpose.

Someone had gone downstairs to the basement to retrieve another cauldron of liquid brew, and found the boys' body lying near a semi-open hidden door that was obviously a passageway that had gone forgotten.

Now, all the patrons from the pub were standing around, some with their hands over their oval-shaped mouths, some just standing around shaking their heads, and a few overly-dramatic souls were weeping from the gruesome scene.

Blood was all over the young man. His nose was clearly broken, and it looked like his arm was too. Probably more, if he was even alive.


	29. Chapter 29

_Review review review! There will be ONE more chapter after this and then I'm done! And will have finished my FIRST story EVER! What a huge accomplishment that is for me! And probably why I dragged it on so long and had so many twists and turns, because I have NEVER known how to wrap up a story._

_Rambling aside. REVIEWWW! Let's see how many we can get for this story since it'll be done soon ^.^_

_P.S. I recently got a little message saying that I have been nominated for the Best Next Gen Fic in the Merlin Awards [see misswhiteblack] - come forth, whoever nominated me! And thank you! It seriously got me all happy and giddy that anyone would think that much of my story! ^.^ Serious love to you!_

* * *

Rose was still staring at the wall when a body was rushed into the room and tossed onto the bed next to her. A number of medi-witches and wizards flooded the room and the privacy curtains were drawn so quickly that she couldn't tell who it was. She heard a lot of mumbling about how this was the only bed open in the hospital at the moment, due to some explosion during a potion-party-marathon. Most of the witches and wizards who were attending the marathon now had permanently dyed blue faces and the medi-witches and wizards had no idea what to do to fix it.

Yet.

But Rose's attention wasn't on the potion-party-explosion. No. It was on who-the-bloody-hell-was-now-in-the-same-room. The medical staff was rushing in and out - Rose saw an IV line floating in along with some other tools and bandages, gauze, and tape. After the shuffling had calmed down and the person was safely sleeping in the bed, there was only one medi-witch left in the room.

The same one that had given Rose the fictiously polite smile when she had asked about the library.

Wonderful.

"Is he okay? It _is_ a he, right?" Rose had to remember what glimpse she saw - and the body seemed too large to be a woman.

"I am not at liberty to share this patients information." That same overly-used polite smile greeted Rose once again. Rose only scowled at the woman.

"You can't tell me if it's a male or female?" Rose questioned blatantly.

"Is there anything that _you_ need, ma'am?" The witch asked, clearly dodging the question. Rose bit her bottom lip in frustration and shook her head. The medi-witch left the room in a hurry.

Rose didn't need to take but a moment until she was out of bed and peeking around the curtain. The other half of the room was nearly pitch black - and all she could see was a dark masculine figure lying in the hospital bed. For the briefest of moments, she felt pity for the individual lying in the bed. His face was horribly swollen, purple, and bruised. She felt wrong, standing here, overlooking him while she was just fine and healthy.

That was until she saw the name of the person on the charts, attached to the foot of the bed where she was standing.

_Nott._

She inhaled quickly and clutched the base of her neck, and hurried back behind the privacy curtain and into her own hospital bed.

What the bloody hell was_ he_ doing here? What had he done to get himself in such a shape as that? _Who_ would do such a thing to him?

Unanswered questions flooded her mind, but before she could entertain a single one of them, the annoying medi-witch cracked open the door and peeked in.

"Miss Weasley...you have a visitor." She scowled. Rose glanced at the clock and knew it was far past visiting hours.

"I don't want to see any visitors. Besides, isn't it past _curfew_?" Rose replied curtly.

"He _insists_." The nurse pursed her lips together and moved out of the way to allow a tall figure in. Rose immediately knew who it was, her eyes didn't need to adjust and study his features. His expensive cologne was giveaway enough.

"Scorpius..." Rose's breath hitched in her throat. The simple sight of him still took her breath away at times, and this was one of those times. And it wasn't because of his dashing looks...it was because of the blood stains on his shirt and the swollen lip he sported.

"Don't ask any questions - just get your belongings. We're leaving." Scorpius commanded and Rose knew better than to pry him with all the questions flowing through her mind.

"I don't have much..." She fumbled around and grabbed a few of her necessities - wand, robes, and the picture of her family that was resting by her bedside.

Without another word, she followed Scorpius out of the blackened hospital room, through the now-deserted hallways, and into the cool night.

* * *

Hermione didn't know what to think of her daughters current situation. She was clearly messing around with the Malfoy boy - it didn't take a genius to figure that one out. Not with the way he watched over her while she was unconscious - the clear lines of worry etched in his face, and the undoubted malice of revenge painted in his eyes...

No, it was clear they were more than just friends.

And wasn't it interesting that Nott would show up at St. Mungo's as well; a fellow student in Rose's year and one of Scorpius' 'closest' friends. One that somehow had to fit into this whole equation surrounding Rose.

Hermione stood over the sleeping boy, all bruised and battered. A small and tidy mediwitch stood by Hermione's side, watching her every action, ensuring that she did no further harm to the boy.

"You said he came in tonight?" Hermione whispered softly to the mediwitch.

"Yes. Sometime around midnight." She replied easily.

"Where was he found?" Hermione asked solemnly.

"Um, Hogsmeade, I believe." The mediwitch replied and cleared her throat, "I think it's time we leave him to rest."

Hermione didn't need anymore time here. She headed out of the room and past the bed where her daughter was supposed to be laying.

"The head witch on the shift prior to mine said you checked Rose out. How is she doing?" The mediwitch questioned.

"She's fine." Hermione whispered and then headed down the long hall, to the nearest exit. Hermione didn't check Rose out - but she had an inkling of who did.

Once she was outside the hospital, she reached for her Muggle device - a cell phone, and dialed her husband Ron as fast as she could.

"Honey, I have a lead." She muttered into the mouthpiece as softly as she could, "I don't want to say much more on here in case someone is listening. Meet me at the usual and we'll go from there."

With a soft click, the phone had been shut and tucked neatly away in her purse. With one last fleeting glance around, she apparated away.

* * *

"Nobody enters this home, do you understand?" Scorpius forcibly spoke to his hoard of house elves. They all nodded in conjuction with a terrified look in their eyes and fingers nervously fiddling.

Without another word, Scorpius sailed past them and further into his family's mansion. Rose weakly followed, this was her first time in the Malfoy Manor and there were so many things to look at and be in awe of. Clearly his family thoroughly enjoyed collecting ancient artifacts and other strange objects. Rose wanted to get her hands on each and every one of them, and learn their history.

But clearly, now was not the time.

"Please keep up." Scorpius commanded from the end of the hall. Rose scurried along after him, not wanting to lose him in the maze of hallways and secret passages.

She caught up quickly, and just in time to enter a dark and pristinely decorated bedroom chamber. The door closed automatically behind her, and she could hear the locks click into place.

Before anything more could be said, or done, Rose had to get this straightened out and with a quickness.

"You know, I've been forced to put a lot of trust in you, Scorpius, and you haven't been telling me what I need to know." Rose eyed him carefully as he stood in front of a lengthy mirror, examining the cuts on his face.

"Bollocks." Scorpius fingered a seriously sore spot on his cheekbone and cursed.

"You're impossible. Come here, sit down." Rose ordered and Scorpius opened his mouth to protest, but Rose cut him off - "_Sit_!"

With a slight grin at her forcefulness, Scorpius crossed the room and relaxed on the silky green bed in front of Rose. "What is it that you absolutely _need_ to know?"

"Everything." Rose sighed as she hovered in front of Scorpius, hands tracing lightly over the purple bruises on his face. "Start from the beginning."

"Ouch." Scorpius grimaced as Rose tightly squeezed his forearm to check for broken bones. "I'm sure Nott poisoned you, to use you to get to me. He wanted to marry you, somehow 'bridge the gap' between 'good and evil' wizarding families, and gain fifty percent of my business funds by allowing us to still see each other on the side."

"That doesn't even make sense." Rose murmured with her eyebrows squished together, intently studying a deep cut above Scorpius' lip. "Do you have any gauze?"

"Wouldn't magic suffice?" Scorpius questioned easily. "Or we can do it the old fashioned way - kiss it and make it all better."

An airy laugh escaped Rose's lips. She really missed his witty remarks and constant come-ons.

"Isn't that something that _mothers _do?" Rose pushed herself away from Scorpius and crossed to his oversized on-suite bathroom.

"Hell no." Scorpius chortled.

"We need to clean and stitch up that wound before it festers." Rose called from the bathroom. Scorpius could almost envision every move she made by the sound of the ruckus she was making in the bathroom. Cabinet doors slammed, little glass bottles on his vanity were moved about noisily, and her padded footsteps resounded all across the cold tiles.

"Check the closet, I think the House Elves keep a medical basket handy in there." Scorpius returned quickly and laid fully back on his bed. With his feet, he pushed himself to the head of his over-sized king bed - the deep satin green sheets melted beneath his warm skin.

"Got it." Rose countered as she came around the corner, black basket in hand, but paused at the sight of him sprawled comfortably across the bed, hands behind his head, legs crossed, shirt unbuttoned...

She cleared her throat loudly, more in an effort to bring herself to reality than to announce her clear discomfort. Scorpius gazed at her, his eyes sparkling a keen silver as he studied her in the dim light. Even after the mess they had gotten themselves into, he still found her to be absolutely stunning.

"Um, tilt your head more towards me." Rose finally took a seat on the edge of the bed, her ass against his stomach. She folded her legs neatly beneath her, and placed the black basket in her lap. Silence spread between them as she searched the basket for the items she needed. Scorpius never took his eyes off of her.

Finally, "You know, you'd make a great medi-witch." He whispered with a smile as she placed the items before her, neatly spread out in the order that she needed them.

"I don't think so." She shook her head with her lips pursed together, trying to hide her evident smile. The compliment was small, and it touched her. Seeing as becoming a medi-witch was one of her childhood ambitions.

But not anymore - not after spending as much time in the hospital as she had, lately.

"What do you want to do, then?" Scorpius reciprocated quickly, nuzzling his face closer to her body. Needing to close the distance between them.

"I want you to finish telling me why you're so bruised and battered." Rose replied without missing a beat, loading some antiseptic cream onto a square gauze.

"If you think _I'm_ bad, you should have seen Nott." Scorpius countered easily, smug and apparently proud.

"I _did_." Rose leaned forward and lightly pressed the medicated gauze against the swollen cut above his lip. Scorpius held back a wince of pain, wanting to appear stronger than he felt.

"He was trying to escape Hogwarts, and hide out in one of his family's underground bunkers. Ones that have been left unseen and un-located for decades." Scorpius' eyes never left Rose's face, even as she worked on cleaning the cuts on his face.

"Go on." She urged softly.

"I couldn't let him escape - we would never have found him and justice wouldn't have been served." Scorpius gritted his teeth - Rose couldn't tell if it was in pain, or anger.

"So you served your own version of justice? Couldn't you just have let the Auror's figure this out? That's their job, after all. You know my parents would have found him and made him pay."

"Clearly the Aurors don't know it was him who poisoned you. So I infiltrated Hogwarts and followed him through one of the underground passages to Hogsmeade. He was planning to escape from there, obviously. But before he could reach any underground basement and apparate, we got into a fight. First, it was by magic only. But soon, both of us were disarmed. So I resorted to old-fashioned fighting and I threw the first punch."

"Figures." Rose scolded lightly. "Your face is done, now tell me where else you're hurt."

Scorpius slowly moved his hands to his shirt, lifting himself off the bed ever-so-slightly, just enough to slip his shirt from his shoulders and drop it to the floor. His eyes never left Rose - those piercing, sinful silver eyes of his.

Rose swallowed hard as Scorpius lowered himself once again onto the refreshing sheets. His skin glimmered in the candlelight, casting light shadows where his muscles bulged and dipped. His pecs were strong and defined - smooth and tanned. His stomach was a washboard of chiseled muscles. A defined V dipped towards his trousers - and that's where Rose stopped herself.

"Where did you say you were hurt?" She tried to refocus herself.

"I didn't." Scorpius replied, eyes locked with hers. Rose chewed her bottom lip in distinct discomfort before forcing herself to look away.

"I - I guess you're all fixed up, then." She tossed the remaining items back into the black medical basket and stood up quickly - anything to distance herself from the overly-masculine, testosterone-flaring, absolutely-gorgeous boy laying on the bed, _shirtless_, in front of her.

One that she failed to admit to herself that she was unequivocally in love with.

"We'll stay here tonight. The house-elves won't let anybody near the house. We're safe here." Scorpius broke the awkward silence. Once Rose had returned the basket to the walk-in closet, she stood by the bedside once again.

"Erm, are you going to show me to a guest room?" She nibbled her bottom lip once again in an awkward state - Scorpius couldn't help but notice that she was only making her lip plumper - swollen, bitten...ripe for kissing. Nibbling.

"You don't want to share the bed with me?" Scorpius flashed her his version of puppy-dog eyes, causing Rose to chuckle.

"What if your family finds me here?" Rose failed to think about that earlier. It wasn't as if Malfoy's and Weasley's were on friendly speaking terms. They were tolerable to each other in public places, but they were far from welcoming each other into their homes.

"First of all, they reside on the west wing of the house. We're on the east. And 16 bedrooms, lofty dining rooms, living rooms, and one oversized ballroom separate us from them. They won't even know we're here - that's how they like it." Scorpius contested smoothly. "If you would like a guest room, I could easily take you to the guest quarters. Closer to where my parents reside. Or, you could stay here with me, unbothered, unseen."

"What a choice." Rose couldn't help but frown at the thought of his family being so distant from each other. Didn't they value family? Didn't they have large dinners, filled with laughter and noisy cousins, Aunts, Uncles..."I suppose I have limited options. I want my own sleeping palette across the room, away from you."

"Fine. I'll have the house - "

"Enough with the house elves - _you_ can make me a bed to sleep in." Rose interjected calmly. Scorpius lifted an eyebrow slowly, and then patted the empty space in the bed next to him.

"There's enough room in this bed alone, that you won't even know I'm here." Scorpius cracked a smile and continued to pat the space next to him.

"I think I'll take the guest room." Rose rolled her eyes playfully with her hands on her hips. Scorpius tilted his head back and returned to his usual position - hands behind his head, feet crossed, eyes closed, face towards the ceiling.

"Suit yourself." He stifled a smug look and feigned like he was going to fall asleep, bored.

"So...what now?" Rose asked as she moved her arms from her hips and crossed them over her stomach.

"You can go search for one of the 16 guest bedrooms."

"No, I mean...what's going to happen now? With everything..."

"Nott will end up in Azkaban." Scorpius shrugged easily, as if he was talking about Sunday dinner or something. He showed no emotion, whatsoever. Not a care.

"How does this not bother you?"

"Because he attacked you. Poisoned you. Tried to blackmail me - caused you to go into a coma for days. And then tried to cast the killing curse on me in the underground tunnel. He _deserves_ time in Azkaban." Scorpius' voice was hollow and empty.

Emotionless.

"Yeah, but _he's_ the one in St. Mungo's, not you. So won't you get into some sort of trouble?"

"Maybe a slap on the wrist for hospitalizing him." Scorpius looked smug, "I had to attack him in self-defense. He tried to _kill_ me, and in order to ensure my own safety, I had to make sure he wasn't getting up anytime soon."

"Right. And you couldn't just call for help? Find somebody to help subdue him? Use your wand?" Rose questioned.

"No. We were alone in an underground passageway, forgotten since the Great War. Nobody was going to help me, and I wasn't about to die down there, never to be found._ I-needed-to-get-back-to-you_."

The last part slipped out of Scorpius' mouth, unplanned, but still spoken. Silence spread between the two as the realization sank in.

"Why did you need to get back to me." Rose finally spoke, more of a statement than a question. The air between them was thick with unspoken words and feelings. Unhealed wounds.

"I just did." Scorpius countered softly.

"Why can't you just tell me how you feel. Why does it always have to be riddles and guessing games with you?" Rose was becoming frustrated, "Why can't you just tell me..."

"Tell you _what_?" Scorpius sat up, propped on his elbows, "_What_ can I possibly tell you that you don't already know, about how I feel? Don't my actions tell you what you need to know?"

"No..."

"This is _me_, Rose. I don't run around, declaring my undying devotion to you in front of everyone that walks by. I don't throw cheesy rose petals at the doorstep, leading a trail to a steaming hot bubble bath with pink champagne. I'm just not like that." Scorpius huffed as he sat up completely, hands gesturing wildly, "I tell you all I need to, all I _can,_ by staying true to you. Standing by your side, sleeping next to you in the hospital. Avenging you and protecting you from your enemies. These are the ways I show you how I feel."

Silence.

Rose looked away blankly, pretending to look at the objects in his room. The decorated Malfoy crest hung boldly above his king-sized bed. Slytherin-green paint adorned the walls. Espresso colored, heavy wood furniture sat about room. Two oversized dark leather chairs stood by the window to form a sitting area.

She brought herself back to reality - here he was, in front of her, having just poured out the truth of his emotions the best he knew how. In his own way, he just told her everything she needed to know.

Almost.

"Why did you get yourself expelled with Anna?" Rose asked the final question. The past two months had been a whirlwind of emotions and unanswered questions.

"She was a threat to us." Scorpius admitted, running a frustrated hand through his short flaxen locks. "I told you. I protect you from your enemies - and this was the best way. I get expelled with her, ensuring that she will never come back. And I can start my own business, move into my loft, and when you graduate, you can move in with me."

"Wait, what?" Rose looked startled.

"Forget it." Scorpius sighed, standing up. He plucked his crumpled shirt from the ground and began to dress himself.

But Rose stopped him. She was standing in front of him in the blink of an eye, warm hand on his chest. He exhaled deeply; her touch calming him to the core.

He had gone too long without her touch and the air between them was immediately heated - thick with an unspoken need for each other.

"You want me to move in with you? As if we were truly serious about each other?" Rose questioned further, keeping her hand on his chest. She wasn't sure why she felt the need to touch him - she just had to. And his warm skin sent surges of fire through her veins. She wanted him like she had never wanted him before.

"_As if?_" Scorpius arched an eyebrow, "I've always been serious about you."

It was Rose's turn to arch her eyebrow.

"Okay, not _always,_ but you get the point." Scorpius attested with a small grin. Before anything further was said, Rose closed the distance between them one swift move. She pressed her lips against his - so soft and wanting. Scorpius parted his lips in a breath and pressed forward for more - desiring her every move, taste, touch. He wanted all of her, but would settle for a good snog.

Before anything could escalate, Rose pulled away. Vulnerable eyes staring up at him.

"Are you sure you want me?" She whispered as she angled her head towards his, lips gently grazing against his.

In an instant, Scorpius had her on the bed, his body pinning her down, his hands boxed around her cascading curls. His darkened eyes gazed into hers - lust oozing out of his veins, his skin on fire for her.

"All of you." He admitted softly as he pressed his lips against her in a fiery passion. Here she was, underneath him, and conscious of where she was. She was here, with him, willingly. And he could see the vulnerability in her eyes - she was scared of being hurt by him.

So he did the only thing he knew how, to show his feelings. And his kisses relayed his message to her.

Their lips parted to allow the kiss to deepen - tongues tangling, rolling with each other. Hips surging, wanting more, wanting to be closer.

Rose's fingers raked up his neck and coiled in his silver locks, causing Scorpius to break the kiss and groan deeply.

"Rose. You're tempting me." He nipped at her bottom lip expertly.

"I've made my decision." Rose smiled as she playfully nibbled his own lip, "I'm staying here with you tonight. In this bed. _Make it worthwhile_."

Now _that_ was a challenge. And Scorpius loved challenges.

"Oh, you know I will." With a growl, Scorpius kissed her once again, deep and true.


	30. Chapter 30

_LAST CHAPTER! What an adventure this story has taken me on! And so many reviews! THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOUUUUU! I hope this story still sticks around even when the updates aren't popping up every few months. If that made sense..._

_Anyway! ^.^ I'll be focusing on my other fic, **Demon Unleashed** so check that out! It's a crossover and it's...unique, I suppose. I'm re-writing the entire thing so nevermind the first 2 chapters! But hopefully it'll be a little more organized and it won't have too many crazy leads/chapters that take it to places I never imagined (like this fic did!) __But it all works out. _

_Without further ado - I present to you that LAST CHAPTER of **The Art of Seduction**._

_Enjoy! And review ^.^_

* * *

Rose woke up groggily - her eyes gradually opened, images a cloudy mist in front of her. She groaned and stretched - her arm hit something warm behind her. Quickly, her mind sprung into action and her eyes focused on the room around her.

Green satin.

Expensive furniture.

A grumble followed by a swift sniff resounded behind her.

_Scorpius_.

A small smile crept across her face as he tossed his arm gently around her waist, drawing her nearer. She closed her eyes for a split second, before her senses realized they weren't the only ones in the room.

"Scorpius!" Rose called out in shock, as her body sprung to life.

He jumped, startled, as Rose gripped the sheets against her bare skin and sat straight up.

Two bodies emerged from the darkness.

"Mom?" Rose asked simultaneously with Scorpius.

"Dad?"

Draco stood there, one hand hanging by his side - the other tucked into his fitted black jeans pocket. White collared shirt unbuttoned at the top to reveal a sliver of his tanned skin - his frame was masculine and strong. Rose immediately realized where Scorpius got his dashing looks from.

Hermione stood next to Draco - russet hair tamed and straight - upturned nose high in the air, eyes looking disapprovingly at the pair of them in the bed together.

Naked.

Clothes strewn around the bed, sheets and blankets tangled around their legs and bodies.

"Get dressed, you two. Clearly, we need to talk." Draco broke the awkward silence before he turned on his expensive heel and left the room. Hermione eyed her daughter precariously before following Draco out of the room.

"Fuck." Scorpius slid out from under the silky sheets and pulled on his clothes quickly. Rose did the same - not a word was spoken between the two of them as they hastily dressed themselves - like lovers embarrassed.

Rose could feel the blood pulsing through her veins in a furious frenzy - mostly from fear of what was going to happen next. There was no denying the relationship between she and Scorpius now - they were caught red handed. In bed. With their pants down.

Literally. Down on the ground.

Scorpius moved to the doorway first and waited for Rose to follow.

"Let me do the talking." He murmured as he headed down the long hallway, towards his fathers private study.

Once they entered, Rose took in her surroundings quickly. Hermione was sitting in an oversized leather chair, legs crossed, arms resting on the arm rests by her side. Lips pursed into a thin line - eyes dark and angry.

Draco was seated behind his colossal mahogany desk, books lining the wall from floor to ceiling behind him. There was barely any light in the room - a few wall sconces cast amber shadows around the room. Rose gulped.

"Sit." Draco gestured to the two empty chairs on the other side of his desk.

"Father...let me explain." Scorpius started but was cut off by a sharp glare from Draco.

"Did I say you could talk?" Draco interjected fiercely. Scorpius sat back in his chair and swallowed hard.

"Draco, let me handle this." Hermione's calm voice broke the building tension in the room and earned a curt nod from the stiff blonde.

"Mom..." Rose's voice was pleading, but Hermione's hand sprung up, motioning for her to stop.

"We've been investigating your case, Rose, ever since your accident. We've pieced together some of the puzzle, but clearly we didn't have it all figured out." She pursed her lips together once again, in clear disapproval of their current situation, "We didn't know who poisoned you, or why. Until Nott showed up at the hospital, bloodied and bruised."

Her eyes raked over Scorpius' disheveled appearance.

"I assume that you got into a fight with Nott. Did you not, Scorpius?" Hermione questioned professionally.

"I did." Scorpius admitted without hesitation.

"I see." Hermione glanced at Draco to make sure he was still on the same page as them, "Why?"

"Because he hurt Rose. He _poisoned_ Rose." Scorpius gritted his teeth in anger.

"So you nearly _killed_ him?" Draco hissed from behind the desk, dark shadows dancing across his face, "Over a _woman?_ Have I not taught you _anything_?"

"You have, father, but..." Scorpius hung his head in his hands and shook his head. Rose didn't know what to do - she felt helpless in this situation.

"Draco, please." Hermione once again calmed the situation with her soothing voice, "Scorpius, why did Nott want to hurt Rose?"

"Long story." He sighed deeply and shook his head once again, clearly agitated.

"Scorpius...tell them." Rose urged softly and placed her hand on his knee to comfort him. "Please."

Scorpius looked into her eyes - pleading with him to tell them the truth. She looked scared. Scared of what would happen to him. To _them_.

"Nott tried to blackmail me." Scorpius started with another stressful sigh, "Rose and I, as you know now, have feelings for each other. They started while we were still in school together, gradually developing over the months. Nott, being my 'friend', saw a change in me and I suppose he investigated things on his own. He came to the conclusion that Rose and I had a thing for each other and then formulated a plan to blackmail me. He was going to coerce Rose into a marriage with him - but let her see me on the side, and I'd have to give him 50% of my business earning..." Scorpius exhaled deeply, not going any further with the story.

They wouldn't believe him. He sounded like a bloke who lost his marbles.

He sat there for what felt like an eternity - blank faces staring at him, waiting for him to continue.

Draco finally cleared his throat and squeezed the armrest on his massive leather chair, "Why didn't you come to be about this? I could've helped you solve this problem in a less _obvious_ manner. But instead you've botched the whole scenario and made a hell of a mess to clean up. Do you realize how many strings I have to pull now?"

"I can't come crawling to you for every problem I have, father. You've taught me enough...hell, I taught _myself_ enough on how to survive, adapt, and overcome. I don't need to come crying to _daddy_ for everything." Scorpius conveyed forcefully. "If I ever want a family of my own, I need to handle my own problems. Privately."

"Well, this wasn't exactly done in private, now was it?" Draco seethed, "And you're far too young to have a family of your own."

_Especially with a Weasley._

The last part was unspoken, but the tension in the room spoke through the silence. Hermione fidgeted uncomfortably, chewing on her bottom lip. Rose continued to look at her feet, fiddling her hands in her lap. Scorpius had his darkened eyes locked with his fathers, a silent battle churning between the two.

"What happens next." Scorpius dared his father to try and tell him he couldn't be with Rose for the simple fact that they were from two remotely different bloodlines. Or whatever else the old beliefs held for the Malfoy family.

"You'll be lucky if you don't have to spend some time in Azakaban for nearly killing a fellow student. For using magic outside of the castle walls. For breaking into Hogwarts when you were expelled and banned from the premises. You've made a crime scene with a thousand trails, all leading back to you. Yet you refuse my help?" Draco sneered and let out a chilling laugh, "Son, I dare you to try to clean this up on your own. Go ahead and _try_."

"Now, now, Draco, there's no need to push this even further than its already gone." Hermione interjected sternly, "Scorpius, you're going to need your fathers help to clean up this situation, so I suggest that you two stop butting heads and start working together. As for you, Rose, you're coming home with me. _Now_." Hermione stood gracefully, full of poise and allure.

"Rose..." Scorpius looked at her with pleading eyes, begging for some kind of recognition.

"Scorpius..." Was all Rose managed to croak before her mother had her by the arm and was escorting her out of the dark office and far away from the Malfoy manor.

* * *

Scorpius sat alone in his lofty apartment - today was the day that he was supposed to graduate Hogwarts. Instead, he sat on his lonely couch, swirling a glass of amber liquid in his hand. Sipping slowly, he leaned back to get comfortable for this long, depressing day.

He imagined Rose, draped in her burgundy graduation robes, smiling freely and overjoyed to be done with school. Scorpius would've been there too, celebrating with his classmates, cheering and whooping - and going to exciting graduation parties.

But nope. Here he was, sitting alone in his oversized loft apartment, with his over-expensive furniture adorned throughout the space, dreaming of what could-have-been.

It had been over a month since he last saw Rose in his fathers office. Draco had to pull many strings and call on many favors to keep Draco from getting into serious trouble. Nott was locked away in Azkaban for having used illegal potions and blackmailing. Nott wouldn't spend the rest of his life there, of course, but at least 10 years was promised to him in Azkaban.

Scorpius was glad that the whole ordeal was over and settled, and he didn't need to see Nott or deal with him anymore.

At least not for another 10 years. Scorpius knew the boy would brood for the next ten years and would probably gun after him when he was released - but that was something for the future to hold.

Not now.

Three swift knocks broke the silence in his home. Scorpius glanced at the door and stretched out slowly, drink still in hand.

"Who is it." He called as he strolled to the door.

No answer.

He pulled the door open to reveal Rose, bags pooled around her ankles, her hair disheveled and wild.

Eyes full of tears.

"What's wrong!" Scorpius asked immediately, pulling her into his arms, and into his home.

"I'm sor-sorry it took me s-s-so long to get t-to you!" She cried as Scorpius held her tight.

Well, this wasn't was he was expecting at all. Especially not a sob-fest on his doorstep.

"Um, it's okay, Rose." He rubbed her back soothingly, trying to get her to calm down.

"I wanted to get h-h-here sooner. But my mum made me w-wait until Graduation!" Rose laughed now, confusing Scorpius immensely. He pulled away from her and held onto his shoulders. He lowered himself to look in her eyes to see if she was by any chance under the influence of that blasted potion again.

"Why are you laughing?" He questioned once he realized this was truly Rose.

"I'm just so happy!" Rose cried and flung herself around Scorpius' neck with force.

He checked the drink in his hand and wondered if it was somehow poisoned, and he was actually imagining this whole scene himself.

"I'm...happy...too. I think." His face was much like that of the famous Captain Jack Sparrow's from one of his favorite Muggle movies. Entirely confused.

"You asked me to move in with you. Don't you remember?" It was Rose's turn to look lost. She wiped the tears from her face and snorted, "Or have you changed your mind?"

"Erm." Scorpius was stunned.

"Merlins cock! You changed your mind. Oh, how stupid of me to think that you'd still want me after all we've been through. Shite shite shite!" Rose exclaimed as she hastily grabbed for her bags and tried to make a quick and embarrassed getaway. Unfortunately for her, Scorpius was much faster.

"No, no no no, Rose, stop." He pulled the bags from her hands and tossed them easily into the foyer of his home. "I've been waiting for this day for months. I erm, actually, decorated the guest bathroom in Gryffindor colors."

Rose laughed, long and loud.

"Aw, how sweet! I get just _one_ room? And it's the _bathroom_?" Rose clapped her hands and headed inside where she scanned her surroundings hastily , "It needs a womans touch, but we can make it work."

"It _is_ working, just the way it is." Scorpius declared as he kicked the door closed behind him. The truth of the moment settled in and he finally realized that all of the drama was behind them.

It was just the two of them. And she was moving in with _him_.

Living with _him_.

Which was something Scorpius never saw himself doing with anybody, not until he was forced to take a bride and carry on the Malfoy name.

Rose looked around the Slytherin-decorated space and smiled deeply.

"Scorpius." She beamed as she drew close to him, "I think we need to work on something."

"What would that be?" He spread his arms around her and hugged her tight against his chest, smiling himself.

"Telling each other that we love each other." Rose replied easily and pulled her head out of his chest to see his reaction.

He was smiling.

"I'll start." He kissed her forehead sweetly, "I love you, Rose. There. Now you say it."

A challenge.

Rose nibbled her bottom lip, making him wait to hear the words he longed for.

"Rose..." He arched an eyebrow and cocked his head slightly to the side.

"You're gonna have to tickle it out of me!" Rose laughed as she skipped backwards, making a game of chase out of it.

"_Tickle_? Is that what they're calling it nowadays?" His eyebrow was still dangerously high as he pounced across his coffee table and tackled her onto the couch.

Rose was now pinned under Scorpius, his hips restraining her from moving. He boxed her head in between his hands as he so often had done during their first encounters together.

He brought his lips dangerously close to hers, pulling away whenever she tried to capture them with her own. He ground his hips into hers, starting a familiar motion even though they were fully clothed.

"Say it." He demanded, nipping at her bottom lip.

She wrapped her legs tightly around his waist and put her hands on either side of his face, thumbs grazing across his ripe lips.

"Scorpius." She looked deep into his playful silver eyes, "I love you."

* * *

_Annnd that's a wrap! I have never finished a story before (as I have declared numerous times!) I hope this is a suitable ending? We shall see! I'm so flippin' happy that I finished this! I mean, it only took me nearly 27 months to do so! And ONLY with ya'lls help and positive reviews and requests for more! _

_THANK YOUUUUUUUUU! I am so grateful! _


End file.
